Story about Mike and Kate
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Hammersley crew finds out about Mike and Kate past.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: Story about Mike and Kate**

**AUTHOR: Alimoo1971**

**RATING:**

**SPOILERS: Welcome aboard**

**CATEGORY:**

**PAIRINGS: Mike & Kate**

**SUMMARY: Hammersley crew finds out about Mike and Kate past.**

**ARCHIVE: Fan fiction**

**DISCLAIMER: OK, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest. **

**FEED BACK: Yes Please **

**NOTES: I was thinking about this story, so I decided to write it. **

**WARNING: Talk about Child abuse in this story.**

1986

Ten year old Kate McGregor was placed into foster care after her mother and new husband were arrested and charged with child abuse and neglection. The child care services learned that Kate and her mother came from England and they had no living family there.

Kate's father had passed away a year earlier from a heart attack. He was in his seventies and a millionaire. Kate's mother was in her forties when they got married and a year later their only child Kate was born. Kate had a great upbringing she was top of her class and she loved sports.

Kate's life was turned upside down when her father collapsed and died in front of her at home. She hasn't been the same since. At the reading of her father's will, Kate learns that her mother was only to receive so much money as she signed a prenuptial before getting married. The rest, after the house and business was sold, would go to Kate but she doesn't receive until she turns eighteen. So for the time being it has been left in a trust which her father's lawyer would look after until Kate's eighteenth birthday.

Three months after her father died, Kate and her mother left England to move to Australia as her mother had fallen in love with a Australian opal miner. They got married a month after Kate and her mother moved to Australia.

Now a year later Kate is placed into foster care after she had gone to the police and told them that her step father had raped her and her mother did nothing to stop it. Kate stayed in hospital because of the rape and the the doctor and nurses did a rape kit. Luckily for Kate the doctor was a woman.

The next morning the door opened and a woman and a female police officer walked into Kate's room. "Hello Kate I'm Ann. I work for the child services."

"Hi" Kate said.

"I've been informed about what happened to you. I know what it is like and I know it will take time for you to recover. You need to talk to a counselor about what you went through"

"How would you know what I went through! You have no idea the hell I went through! So how dare you come in here telling me That you understand, you don't! Now get out!" Kate said yelling at Ann while tears were falling.

Ann stepped forward, "I do know and understand. It happened to me Kate. That is why I'm here because I do know what you are going through."

"You're just saying that" Kate said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"I was twelve years old when it happened to me Kate, but you were lucky, you were raped by one man. I was gang raped by seven eighteen year olds." Kate looked at Ann to see if she was telling the truth.

"How do I know your telling the truth?"

Ann opened a file and passed it to Kate.

Kate looked down to see a copy of a news article about the gang rape. Kate saw Ann's name mentioned as the victim. The names of the seven high school boys who were from the same school. It said in the paper, that all the men were serving fifteen years each for the gang rape. Kate looke at each of the guys photos when she went pale.

"No it can't be."

"Kate what is it."

"This guy, it said his name is Bobby Ross."

"Yes, do you recognise him?"

"I do, but not as Bobby Ross." Kate looked up to Ann and the woman police officer, "Kurt Clarke is my step father." The woman officer looked at Kate in shock.

"Kate are you sure?" the officer asked. Kate passed the file to the officer.

She looked at it. "Oh my... it is him! I'll have to let Detective Marks know about this. Kate you did great."

"Thank you...what is going to happen to me?"

"The doctors want to keep you in here for a few more days and I have found a foster family in Brisbane. They've got grown up children of their own, and they have taken in foster children who come from abuse homes."

"What about rape victims?"

"They have. The husband is with the child services and is a councilor, and no, he won't be counseling you. The mother is a nurse."

"Are there children about my age?"

Ann smiled. "They range from the youngest at fourteen and oldest at twenty. There are four children, three boys and a boy and the girl are seventeen year old twins"

"OK, will I have my own room?"

Ann smiled,"Yes you will".

"Have you met them?"

"Yes, I have. They are a great couple and they are going to love you. They and their kids will know about what happened to you so they will understand and support you the best way they can."

"Ok. Will I be returning back to Mum or not after being in court?"

"The charges against her and your step father mean that they will be going to prison for number of years".

"And if and when she gets out?"

"By then you would be an adult"

"Will I have to go to court?" Kate asked Ann.

"Yes, so you can tell the judge and the jury about what happened to you"

"If I don't?"

"Kate, if you do go and tell the jury what happened and they are found guilty, they would get fifteen years plus for what happened to you. If you don't they would be out with in two, three years" Ann said.

"Can I think about it?"

"Sure".

They talk some more before the two women left Kate to get some rest.

A week later Ann took Kate to Brisbane on the same day that she got out of hospital. Kate was nervous meeting her foster family but pleased to be far away from her mother and step father.

When Ann pulled up outside a two story home she turned to Kate "Are you ok Kate?"

"Nervous".

"You're going to be fine, come on" and they got out of the car. Kate grabbed her school bag and a suitcase then she follow Ann up the path to the steps when the front door opened.

"Ann you made it!"

"Hi Wendy."

"Come on in" then she looked at Kate.

"You must be Kate."

"Yes ma'am"

Kate noticed that the woman is tall with blue green eyes and brown hair. She was of medium build and looked like she was in her forties.

"Good to meet you Kate, come on in", they shook hands then walked into the house.

Kate looked around to see a wide passageway with a wide staircase. She saw family photos on the painted wall and she noticed that the ceiling was ten feet high.

"Here Kate, you can put your bags here", Wendy said.

Kate put them next to the staircase ,"Come on dear".

Kate followed Ann and Wendy down the passageway and through a door. She noticed that it led to a large kitchen and dining room.

"Here, please sit. I'll make us a drink then we can chat", Wendy said.

Ann and Kate sat down at the dining room table.

Wendy asks Kate some questions which she was able to answer. The three of them talk while having a cup of tea and biscuits. Wendy told Kate about her children.

"Mike, he is twenty years old and an officer in the navy."

"What rank is he ma'am?"

"Call me Mrs Flynn. He's a midshipmen".

"Is he doing training at ADFA?"

Wendy and Ann were shocked with Kate said.

"Yes he is. He knows about you Kate. He will be home in a couple of months. How do you know about ADFA?"

"I did research about it a few months ago because I wanted to join the navy like my father. He had to leave on medical grounds in nineteen forty six. He was a lieutenant during world war two."

"Really how old is your father?"

"He was seventy eight when he died," Kate said with a sad look on her face.

"Seventy eight. Have you got any other family?"

"None."

"What about half brothers and sisters?" Wendy asked.

"None. Dad's first wife couldn't have children. They were married for over forty years when she passed away. They were married when they both were seventeen".

"I understand", just then they heard a car pull up.

"That would be Micheal, my husband". Wendy could see Kate was getting nervous.

"Don't worry dear. He won't harm you. And I'll tell you this Kate, he knows what would happen if he gets into trouble with me".

"Toothbrush duties!" Kate exclaimed.

Wendy laughed just as her husband walked in the door.

"That's a good one Kate", Wendy said as she stood up to give her husband a hug and kiss.

"Micheal, this is Kate. Kate this is Micheal"

"Hi" Kate said.

"Hello Kate it's good to meet you at last", he said smiling.

Kate could see he looked like he was six feet tall with black hair and green eyes. He looked to be of solid build with broad shoulders.

Micheal turned to Wendy, "Care to tell me what you were laughing about Wendy?"

"Oh, some thing Kate said when I told her about what would happen if you get into trouble with me."

"Oh" he turned to Kate,"what did you say Kate?"

"Toothbrush duties". Micheal raised his eyebrows while Wendy laughed so he lightly slapped her back side.

"You think it's funny?" he said to Wendy.

"Yes I do and you know what? It is not a bad idea!" she said smiling. Michael shook his head at her then he turned to Ann.

"Hi Ann."

"Hi Michael. I see things still haven't changed between you both" she said smiling.

"No, it hasn't" he said smiling.

"Well I have some forms for both of you to fill out". She opened her briefcase and got out the files and some pens then she slid them across the table.

Kate watched Michael and Wendy fill out the paperwork together. When it was done they passed it back to Ann who checked it and then signed them herself. Then she passed a copy of the papers to Michael.

"Here you go and detective Marks will let you know the date of the trial".

"Sure"

Ann put the files in her briefcase and closed it.

"Well, I wish I could stay longer but I have to head back".

"We understand" they all stood up.

"Kate good luck and you have my card if you want to talk".

"Yes. Thank you"

"Good."

"I'll show you the front door" Michael said.

"I'll show Kate her room", said Wendy. Michael and Ann walked to the passageway that lead to the front door. Kate picked up her bags.

"Thanks for your help Ann" Kate said.

"Your welcome and I'll see you in a month".

"Ok" Kate turned around and followed Wendy up the steps.

"Ann, she doesn't look good" Michael said.

"I know. She hardly ate anything while in hospital and she's still having nightmares."

"Counseling?"

"She had two sessions while in hospital. She would just clam up. Hopefully between you and Wendy you could get her to open up to you both"

"We can try. Mike's the only one who doesn't know about Kate yet"

"When are you going to tell him?"

"When he arrives here in a couple of months. I'll talk to him then."

"Ok, any problems let me know."

"Sure, drive safely"

"I will." Ann turned and walked back to her car.

Wendy opened a door and walked in. "This is your room Kate".

Kate looked around. The walls were pale yellow with a double bed, dressing table with mirror, scotch draws, desk and chair plus a single couch chair in the corner of the room.

"Here is the closet" Wendy said as she opened the door. Then she walked and opened the bathroom door.

"You share the bathroom with Mel."

Kate put her bags on the bed then she walked over to the bathroom to see a walk in shower, toilet and double hand basin.

"I'll let you unpack. Do you have many clothes?"

"No. My mum ripped most of my clothes up".

"Well let's see what you have and work it from there, ok?"

"Ok", Kate walked over and opened her suitcase.

She picked up a photo frame and looked at it.

Wendy looked at the photo and saw that it was a photo of an old man and Kate. They were smiling at each other. They looked happy.

"Is that your father?"

"Yes. This photo was taken the day before he passed away. We were so happy" Kate walked over to the bed side draws.

Then she returned back to her suitcase and picked up another photo of the three of them.

"This was taken at my ninth birthday. Dad would always have a family photo of the three of us every year on my birthday."

She walked over to the scotch draws and put the photo on top then returned back to her suitcase. She started taking things out and started putting them into draws until the suitcase was empty.

Wendy watched Kate put everything away including the suitcase. When she was done Wendy turned to Kate, "We need to go shopping".

"For what?"

Wendy smiled."Groceries, Kate and to get you some things"

"Oh, I have my own money. I can buy my own things".

"I'm sure you can. You hang on to it"

"I'm used to buying my own clothes and toiletries".

"How?"

"Mum, when she was drunk she would give me money and tell me to disappear for the day. She always gave me five hundred dollars or more every time. I put the money in my bank account and would buy the things I need. What Mum doesn't know is that she only got two thirds of the child support every month. I got the other third since I sent a letter to my Dad's lawyer about where I am and what Mum has been doing. I asked if I could have some of my inheritance. I told him why I needed it and even gave him Mum's phone number. He called and we talked since Mum was passed out drunk. He decided to put a third of the child support into my account so I could buy the things I needed since Mum had been neglecting me. After I spoke with Dad's lawyer about what happened to me, he stopped the child support two days ago".

"Well, you keep that money for emergencies. The government is paying Micheal and me to care for you".

"I know."

"Come on, what foods don't you like?", Wendy asked as they walked out of the bedroom.

That afternoon Kate got to meet David who is the youngest and Mel and her twin brother Donald, even through he likes to be called Don.


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2

Over the next two months Kate got to know the Flynn family. She was going to counseling twice a week and she started school as she didn't want to get behind in her studies.

On Friday afternoon Kate walked into the kitchen to get a drink before going up stairs with her school bag when she saw Michael talking to some guy who had his back to Kate.

"Hi Kate,how was school?"

"it was good."

"How was your test?"

"Good"

"Your essay?"

"A" she said smiling.

"Good for you. Kate I would like for you to meet my oldest boy,Kate this is Mike, my oldest son." Mike turned to Kate and held out his hand.

"Hi Kate, pleased to meet you at last. Mum and Dad told me a bit about you."

"Nice to meet you too Mike, and likewise." Mike smiled at her.

"Dad said you want to join the navy."

"Yes sir."

"Call me Mike. Have you been out on a boat before?"

"Yes, when my father was alive. It has been a while."

"I know what you mean. I've hired a boat for a few hours tomorrow, Mum and Dad are going to be coming with me. Would you like to join us? You're more than welcome."

"I would like that. Thanks!"

"Great, we will be leaving at zero six hundred in the morning, do you know what zero six hundred is?"

Kate smiled, "Yes I do."

"That's good. So do you like fishing?"

"Sometimes, it depends on how I'm feeling."

"I like to fish sometimes too but now that I'm in the navy I don't get much time for fishing like I used to do."

"Well you've got tomorrow."

"True"

Kate went and got herself a drink then she turned around and walked out of the kitchen leaving Mike and Micheal alone.

"I feel sorry for Kate dad. No ten year old, hell no young teenager should have gone through what Kate has been through."

"I agree son. I haven't told her yet,the court case is coming up."

"When?"

"The following Monday."

"Does Mum know?"

"Yes, she does."

That night the family was outside having a barbeque dinner. Kate watches the four siblings teasing each other while enjoying her dinner.

Mike was sitting across from Kate. He noticed how quiet she was even though he only met her just a few hours earlier.

The family told Mike about what they have been doing and the trouble that they've been getting up to, and also teasing Don since he got himself a girlfriend.

"What about you Mike, when are you going to get yourself a girlfriend?" Mel asked

"When I find the right girl Mel" Mike looked from Mel to Kate then down at his beer bottle.

"What about the ones in the navy?", Mel asked.

"They either have boy friends, engaged, or married. What about you Mel? Are you still going with Chris?"

"Yes and he's taking me to the prom next month."

"Ok"

They talked about other things for the rest of the evening.

Early the next morning Mike, Michael, Wendy and Kate left the harbour on rented pleasure cruiser for the day. Mike was up top driving the boat out of the harbor while Kate, Wendy and Micheal were sitting down on the back of the boat. As they headed out to sea the sun was just starting to rise.

When Mike found a good spot he slowed down and stopped the engines. Then he walked down the ladder steps just as Michael started to put the bait on the first rod. Meanwhile, Wendy went down below deck to make everyone a drink and to see what Kate packed for breakfast since it was after seven thirty in the morning.

Mike saw Kate putting bait on her hook just as he picked up a piece of bait for himself.

"Kate, do you know how to fillet a fish?", Mike asked as he put bait on his hook.

"No, but I have seen it done."

"Ok, would you like to learn?" Kate tossed her line into the sea then she sat down while holding onto the rod. Then she turned to Mike as he picked up his rod and he looked at her.

"You willing to show me?"

"Only if you want to learn", he said smiling at her then he turned to toss his line into the sea.

"I would like to learn, thanks" Kate said.

"Great! But first we have to catch a fish!", Kate laughed.

"Yes we do"

Mike sat next to her but not too close to her.

"So Kate, care to tell me about yourself?" Mike asked. He saw a scared look.

"Hey, don't be scared. How about I ask you a question and you can either answer it or say next question. Then you can ask me a question if you would feel more comfortable that way."

Kate thought about it

"Ok"

Mike smiled.

"Great! Ok, my first question...what's the one thing you miss the most?"

"My dad."

She turned slightly to look out to sea and take a deep breath as a tear starts to fall. She then said, "He always liked to spoil me when ever I did well in school. During the holidays I went with him to see what he does. I remember him telling me not to tell mum, but every Thursday at lunch time he would go to the RSA for lunch where he met up with his friends every week to see how they all were doing. He even took me there for lunch where I met his friends and their wives. Dad always let me have whatever I want. As for mum, she was different. Now my turn...why did you join the navy?"

Mike smiled.

"I love being out on a boat, being near the sea. My great grandfather was in the navy himself. He was a chief warrant officer when he retired...My turn. You said your mother was different as to what your father gives you. Can you give me an example?"

Kate smiled.

"At home for lunch it was always a sandwich, piece of fruit, and orange juice. With dad I would have fish, chips, salad, and a coke."

Mike nodded just as Wendy showed up carrying a tray with coffee mugs and some sandwiches.

"Here we go, here's breakfast."

"Thanks Mum." Mike put his rod on his lap then picked up two plates and put them between him and Kate.Then picked up two coffee mugs and past one to Kate.

"Thanks"

Wendy moved to where Michael is and put the tray down on top of the chilly bin and then sat down next to him. Kate took a sip of her drink at the same time Mike did.

"Mike what is your goal in the Navy?"

"My goal is to be the best officer I can be.Have you gotten into any trouble?" Mike asked.

Kate thought about it then started to smile.

"Yes. One time when I was about six years old, my parents had people around for evening dinner. I wasn't allowed to attend since it was for adults only. My nanny would look after me. What happened was I was playing hide and seek with the nanny and I hid in my dad's office. I remember the whoopee cushion that he had in his drawer since he confiscated it from one of the men at work that liked to play jokes on others. He put it on my dad's chair and dad sat down. I remembered it since I was there when it happened, and it was my dad's birthday. Dad wasn't happy at first but I laughed because I thought it was funny. Well, I took the cushion out of the drawer and ran into the dining room. I was just about to put it on the chair when I heard dad and his guests voices so I hid under the table. While I was there I put it on dad's chair and waited. I watched as the guests sat down then dad did. I tried not to laugh but I did giggle. He and some of the guests heard me. Dad he stood up and bent over and lifted the table cloth and saw me. He wiggled his finger at me so I moved from under the table just as he picked up the whoopee cushion and said to me,'Did you put this whoopee cushion on my chair Kate?' I said yes daddy. Am I in trouble? He looked at me shaking his head then he turned to his guests and introduced me to them. I said,

' hi' to them and apologized for what I did. They all grinned at me. One asked if I like to play jokes on dad. I said sometimes but he does it back to me so we are even. Dad said for me to go to bed since it was my bedtime. I gave him a hug and kiss then I go and do the same to Mum before I said my good nights to the guests. Then I walked out of the dining room with one of the servants. Did you get into any trouble Mike?"

Mike smiled,"Yes I did."

Wendy and Michael listened to Mike and Kate talk as well ask each other questions while they were eating something as well drinking their drinks. They had a great day fishing and talking.

When they returned home there was a chilly bin with fish in it. So while Michael and Wendy took care of the first chilly bin, and the rods and other stuff, Mike and Kate took care of the second chilly bin that had the fish in it. Mike showed Kate how to fillet the first fish then he let her try it. Kate smiled up at Mike when she filleted her first fish.

"Want to do it again?" Mike asked.

"Sure"

So Mike watched her fillet all the other fish. When done she turned to him ,

"I'll take this inside while you can clean up Mike"

"Hey you made this mess!"

"So, you watched me do almost all of the work. Have fun it shouldn't take you too long to clean up."

"That's true."

She picked up the large plate and started to walk towards the house.

Michael was watching Mike and Kate talk and heard what was said and saw how happy Kate is. He knew he would have to talk to Mike so he walked outside to talk to him.

"Cleaning up Mike?"

"You heard."

"Yes, I did. Mike, I've been watching and listening to the way you talk to Kate, how you got her to open up."

"What are you saying dad?"

"Kate's therapists been having problems getting Kate to open up about her feelings and her past, including about the rape. But you, you have done more in one day than the counselor has done in two months. I'm proud of you Mke."

"Thanks Dad."

The next morning Michael and Wendy were at the table talking to Kate. Mike was out side hanging a load of washing on the line.

"Kate,Ann called couple days ago." Wendy said

"Am I moving to another home?"

"No dear, it was about the court case."

Kate looked at them for a minute,"when is it?"

"Monday next week. We know you haven't talked about what happened to you."

"I don't think I can do it. I'm sorry, I can't!" Kate stood up and ran outside.

Mike saw her run outside crying. She ran around the side of the house and down the driveway. Wendy and Michael ran outside so mike walked over to them.

"What happened?" Mike asked.

"We told Kate about when the court case is."

"She didn't take it well."

"No"

"I'll go and talk to her Dad"

"You do that son."

Mike turned and walked away knowing where Kate might of gone to.

When he found her she was in the play area sitting on one of the swings. He walked over and sat down on the swing next to her.

"Dad told me what happened,'' Mike said as he looked at Kate.

Kate was looking down on the ground as she slowly moved back and forth on the swing. "Why?" Kate said a minute after what Mike said.

"Why what?" Mike asked.

"Why do I have to go to court? I don't want to go but I have to, I have to face them. I can't do it!"

Mike move his swing towards Kate, Kate look up and turn to Mike, he could see that she has been crying.

"Kate there something my dad said a few years ago to another young girl like yourself. He said to her. You are stronger than them. You can face them, face your fears head on, and you can overcome them. When the time comes you won't be alone.' He's right Kate. You won't be alone."

"Yes, I will be alone."

"No, you won't. You will have Ann, the police, the lawyers, mum, dad and me there to support you, to be there for you. So you won't be alone" Kate knew that Mike was right, that she won't be alone.

"I...I won't know what to say."

"Yes you do Kate, just remember this, You are stronger than them. They will try to say bad things about you, try to pull you down, name calling every thing that they can think of. But when they do that, they will be the ones who are showing their weakness. You won't be because you're stronger than them"

"I know that now but when I have to face them..."

"Do it with your head held high. Show them you're not weak."

"With the nightmares, it's always the same thing over and over again, night after night."

"I know Kate, I've heard you scream and because of your fears. It will get better, but it will take time."

"I hope your right."

"That was what dad said, it will take time."

Kate let out her breath and turned to look ahead of her as she lay her head against the chains.

"Why did he do it? Why did he have to rape me? What did I do to deserve to be raped, why?"

"Only he can answer that question Kate."

"No guy will want me after they find out about the rape or they will think that I'm an easy target"

"There is someone out there for you. You're young, you've got to remember that your the victim in this."

"That's what my councilor always says."

"It's true."

Mike and Kate talk for another hour before they walk back to the house talking about other things. When they walk inside Wendy and Michael were worried that Mike didn't find her.

They heard Mike and Kate talking before seeing them. They both relaxed and turned to the door to see Mike and Kate walk into the room.

"Sorry for running out like I did."

"It's ok, your not the first one to do that. I gather Mike found you" Wendy asked.

"Yes, we talked."

"That's good. Would you two like a drink?"

"I'll get it mum" Mike said as he walked into the kitchen. Kate walked over and sat down at the table.

"Care to tell us what you two talked about besides the court case?" Michael asked.

"Mike made a deal with me."

"Deal, what deal?" Wendy asked Kate looked at Mike who was looking at her.

"You can tell them Kate" Kate turned to Mike's parents.

"The deal is for me to keep my grades up and when the time comes, and no matter where I am or where he is, we will keep in contact with each other. And he said he will take me to my prom if I haven't got a date by then."

"Prom date Kate, that's a few years away."

"Five, remember I skipped two years of school."

"That true. Mike you better hold up your end of the deal."

"Yes Dad I will. If I don't Kate said that I'll have toothbrush duties!" Michael and Wendy laughed while Kate smiled.

During the next few days Kate managed to forget about the upcoming court case since she was busy studying for upcoming tests. Plus, she started to open up to her counselor about her past and about her parents from when she was in England.


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3

Over the weekend, Mike, his brothers and sister wanted to take Kate to the movies as well as do some shopping. Kate stopped outside a bookstore which also sold newspapers. She saw the headlines about the upcoming trial. It showed a photo of her mum, stepfather, and also a school photo of her. Kate went into shock. Mike noticed it straight away.

"Mel", Mike said as he gestured to Kate and the newspaper.

Mike had seen the paper that morning and showed it to his parents, and he told his two brothers and sisters about it. Mel walked over to Kate and put her arm around her shoulders.

"Come on Kate."

Kate turned and walked away with her head down.

Mike, Don, and David noticed that people were looking at Kate and recognizing her from the morning paper. Kate looked up and also noticed that people were looking at her, whispering to each other.

"Mike" Mel said.

Mike stopped and turned to Kate and Mel.

"I think we better go home. So much for plans for shopping."

"Kate, what do you want to do?" Kate looked at Mike, then to Don, David, and to Mel.

"It's up to you Kate." Mel said.

Kate looked at Mel and then to Mike.She opened her mouth and then closed it.

Then she remembered what both Mike and her counselor had said about being strong and that she is the victim, not her mother and not her stepfather. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, then opened them as she looked at Mike.

"I would like to...", then she smiled, "Get an ice cream and cold drink."

Mike, Don, David and Mel relaxed and grinned.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Mel said.

"Are you sure Kate?" Mike asked.

"Yes I am Mike. So what are we standing around here for?" Mike smiled back at her.

"Ok let's go."

They all walked towards the food court while talking about other things.

When they reached the food court, Mel, David, and Don saw that there were classmates and friends their's there. When their friends spotted them they talked among themselves,and then they walked over to them. Kate saw them coming and was starting to get nervous.

"Hey David"

"Hi Ted"

"You're Kate."

"Yes." Kate said.

"I saw you in the papers. I had no idea what you went through. But I hope the jury finds them guilty and then locks them away for a very long time. No one should have to go through what you went through."

"Thanks." Kate said.

"Kate you should chop the guy's dick off for what he did to you.", a teenage girl said.

"And his balls!", another girl said making them all laugh.

Kate turned to Mike, "Your choice Kate" he said when they were looking at each other.

Kate turned to the group.

"I was told yesterday that the other prisoners found out what my stepfather did to me,some of them have daughters of their own.They beat him up and did things to him which weren't pleasant. I don't know what they did, but the guards had to move him to the infirmary for medical treatment, and was under guard when he was moved to another cell block."

"We got a fair idea what they did to him... What about your mother?" one asked.

"It happened to her as well."

"Sounds like the prisoners were teaching them a lesson by giving them a taste of their own medicine, but worse."

"What do you mean?" Kate asked.

"In prison, if any inmates learn that a new inmate is in prison for raping young girls or boys,word spreads quickly, and within days it will happen to them, but worse."

"How do you know this?" Mike asked.

"My uncle is a guard in one of the prisons. I overheard them one night a few years ago. A guy was in prison for raping his stepdaughter. Word got around. By the time the guards found him he was beaten up and they raped him. None of the prisoners would say who did it. Some say that he deserved it after what he did."

"Can we please change the subject to something else, please?" Kate asked

"Kate what you going to be facing over the next few days, weeks, we support you." one of the girls said.

"Thanks."

"So what are you guys doing here?" one of the guys asked.

"Getting an ice cream and a drink. What about you?" Don asked.

"We were planning on going to the movies."

"What's on?" Mel asked.

"Crocodile Dundee." ,one of the guys said.

Kate looked at Mel, Don and David and she could see that they wanted to go. So she turned to Mike and smiled at him, then turned to the others.

"Mel, Don, David you want to go?"

"Well, yeah,but we planned on being with you today." Mel said.

"Well, why don't we all go." She turned to Mike,"would you like to join us?"

"Sure, why not. At least you can get your ice cream and drink then Kate"

"Funny Mike." Mel said as she slapped his arm.

They all talked as they walked to the movie theater.. Once they got their tickets and snacks, they went into the theater and sat down at the back. Mike sat next to Kate while Don, David and Mel were with their friends.

After the movie ended, they all went their separate ways. Mike, Kate, Don, David and Mel went to do some shopping before returning home.

The next morning Kate didn't eat any breakfast. She was scared and nervous as it will be the first day of the trial against her mother and stepfather. The family noticed how quiet she is that morning.

After the kids left for school, Mike, Michael, Wendy and Kate left together for the court house. When they arrived the police and media were there.

When they all got out of the car the police managed to keep the media back while Wendy put her arm around Kate's shoulders. Michael was on the other side of Kate protecting her and Mike was in front as they walked up the steps to the court house.

Once inside they moved apart. They walked down the hall until they saw Ann talking to Kate's lawyer and Detective Marks. They turned when they saw Kate walking towards them.

"Kate are you ok?" Ann asked.

"I want all of this to go away." Kate said.

"I know you do and it will."

"Kate are you ready?" the lawyer asked.

"No"

"Kate", she turned to Mike,"Remember what I said, you're stronger than them."

"I remember."

"Don't worry I'll be there supporting you."

"I know, thanks Mike."

"Shall we?" the lawyer said.

"Mike watch Kate for us."

"I will Mum."

Mike, Kate and the lawyer walked into the courtroom leaving the others where they are as both Wendy and Michael have been summoned to appear in court on behalf of Kate.

When Kate and her lawyer sat down behind a long table,Mike sat behind Kate. Kate and her lawyer talked until they heard the doors open.

They turned to see a lawyer walk in. Then Kate saw her mother and stepfather walked in with two prison guards.

Kate took one look at them then she turned around and looked straight ahead. Mike looked at them and then he turned to see other people looking at them as well before he turned around in his seat looking Kate's back as she was talking quietly to her lawyer. Few minutes later the trial began.

Over the next few days, Kate was quiet the whole time. The Flynn family and Kate returned home every evening. Kate would go up to her room alone. Wendy would take a tray of food up to her and ask her to eat something, but she doesn't.

On Saturday morning, Mike wakes Kate up, "Kate wake up."

"Go away!"

Mike smiled as he sat on her bed turning the bedside lamp on then pulling the covers down till he could see her head.

"Wakey wakey! Rise and shine!"

"Mike, it's too early. Why are you up so early this morning?" She opened her eyes and blinked a few times.

"Come on, I'm going to take you away for the day"

"What? Where?"

"Trust me."

"Who's going?"

"Just you and a place with plenty of space for you."

"Where is it?"

Mike smiled as he stood up. "If you want to know, I'll be in the kitchen, we are leaving in ten minutes" He turned around and walked out the door.

Kate thought about what Mike said, so she got up,walked into the bathroom where she does her morning things then she returned to her bedroom, got dressed and made her bed. When she walked into the kitchen. Mike was leaning against the kitchen bench smiling at Kate.

He passed her a bottle of orange juice. "Here you can drink it on the way, come on."

"Do your parents know where you taking me?"

"Yes they do." Then they walked outside with Mike closing and locking the back door.

They got into the car and Mike drove them to the marina. When they arrived, Mike turned to Kate who looked at him with shock. Then she turned to him, "We are going out on a boat?"

"Yes, I hired one for the day." Mike said smiling as he got out of the car.

Kate got out and turned to Mike, "Mike I haven't got my sunscreen or sun glasses." as she walked to the back of the car after closing the door.

Mike smiled as he opened the boot of the car. Kate stopped and looked at what was in the boot. There was a picnic basket, two rods, tackle box, chilly bin, and Kate's backpack. He picked up the backpack and passed it to her.

"It's all in here including the book that you were reading the last time,your walkman, and your sun hat."

"You remembered."

"Yes I did, shall we?"

"When did you get all of this set up?"

"Last night, come on."

Kate put her backpack on then she helped Mike get everything out of the boot, then closed it before picking up one side of the chilly bin, tackle box, and rod since Mike was holding on to another rod and the picnic basket. They walk down to the jetty where the owner of the boat is waiting for them.

"Morning Mike."

"Morning Fred, everything ok?"

"Yep! Tank's full and you can take it out for the day."

"Thanks" Fred passed Mike the key.

"Enjoy your day fishing"

"We will thanks."

They got on board and put the chilly bin down first then they went to get things sorted out. When it was time Mike turned to Kate,"Want to take the boat out?"

"Are you sure Mike?" He stood up from the chair and stepped aside.

"Go on." Kate stepped forward and sat down.

Mike sat next to her in the other chair. He told her what to do step by step till Kate took the boat away from the jetty. When they were out at sea, Kate moved the throttle forward so they could pick up speed. Mike watched Kate. He could see that she's enjoying herself. When they reach an area, Kate slowed down then stopped. She turns to mike to see him smiling at her.

"You did great Kate."

"Thanks Mike."

"Come on, let's see if we can catch anything."

"Ok" They stood up and climbed down the ladder to the back of the boat.

They spent the day fishing. When Kate wanted to be alone she would go up to the front of the boat and sit down to read, listen to music or to think. When she does that Mike leaves her alone and knows that she will return when she is ready.

Mike was reading his book when he heard Kate crying. He looked up to where she is. He wanted to go up to her, sit down next to her, and wrap his arms around her, tell her everything is going to be ok. But he knows from when his parents had fostered other sexualy abused girls that it would take months, even years before they could trust a guy again.

The experience left them scarred for life and it can cause ones like Kate to find it hard not only to talk about what happened, but to experience the true sexual pleasure in love making. Mike remembered the last girl that was at his parent's place, she was a lot like Kate, distanced,withdrawn, and quiet.

The girl was fourteen when she was raped by her stepbrother. She was with Mike's parents for three months then she disappeared one day. The police found her body a week later. The guy who raped her had gotten out of jail to attend his mother's funeral, and then he did a runner the day before the young girl disappeared.

Mike parents told him that the guy kidnapped the girl and repeatedly raped her for four days before he was caught at an old farmhouse. The police dug up the girl's body the next day. The guy had repeatedly raped her and beat her to death. What was also shocking was that she was three months pregnant.

Michael yelled at the detective who was in charge of the case for not informing him or Wendy about the guy's escape. If they were informed, then the young girl would still be alive today and the baby would be three years old. The guy is serving life in prison for what he did and because of what he did, he was not eligible for parole for forty years.

Mike looked out to sea for a few minutes, then he turned when he saw Kate walking towards the back of the boat. She got a drink out of the chilly bin and then she sat down not far from Mike.

"Are you ok?" Mike asked.

"I will be once the court case is over. Are you ok? You look sad."

"Just thinking about the past."

"About that Girl that your mum and dad fostered, the one who was murdered by her stepbrother?"

"How did you know about that?"

"Mel told me about it and that is why you all are very protective of me because of what happened to that young girl."

"Yeah."

"I understand and I know it is going to be hard on you because you have been there for me this past week and since you've got to leave tomorrow,you're worried that there is no one to watch over me."

"Your right Kate."

"I won't be alone."

"I know." He looked at his watch then to Kate.

"I know it's still early but... I was thinking of getting something for you."

"Me? What?"

"A necklace."

"Necklace? What sort?"

"An anchor."

"You've already spent a lot Mike, I mean the food, hiring this boat for today."

"I know. I said to Mum and Dad after they told me about what happened to you, and that you wanted to join the navy, that we are not going to let anyone harm you again."

"I know you and your family will protect me but why buy me a necklace?"

Mike smiled.

"It your birthday on Tuesday, isn't it?"

Kate smiled.

"Yes, and you want to get me a birthday gift."

"Yes. I'll even let you chose."

"Thanks Mike... why not."

"Ok let's get everything packed up and return back to shore."

They got everything packed up and then headed back to the jetty.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Warning, the next two chapters will contain child abuse and rape.**

CH 4

When they were in the car, Mike drove to a jewelry store that he knows well. They walk into the store and know that they only have only ten minutes before it closes. They look around at different things. Kate was looking at the rings when Mike walked over to her.

"See something you like?" mike asked.

"Yeah."

"Which one?"

"The third one down, four across" Kate pointed with her finger. Mike saw Kate's shadow over the ring.

"You like that type of ring?"

"Yes. My dad got me a pink diamond in that shape, in rose gold. He told me it was rose gold."

"Do you still have the ring?"

Kate turned to Mike.

"No, mum throw it out the window one drunken night. I spent days looking for it...never found it."

"Sorry to hear that Kate."

"Hi folks, you know we closing in a few minutes."

Mike turned to the guy,"I know. I'm looking for anchor pendant." the guy smiles.

"Navy are ya?"

"Yes sir."

"Well follow me"

Kate and mike followed the guy over to a display case where there are different pendants. He got ten anchor ones out.

"Which one do you like?" the guy said.

"Kate which one?"

"I don't know."

Mike looked at the pendants and then to Kate.

"Kate which ones do you like? You choose five and I can choose from there"

"Ah..." then she moved five of them towards her.

"These, but I don't know Mike."

"Ok, how about I pick one without you seeing it and I'll give it to dad and he can give it to you on Tuesday," Mike said smiling.

"I like that idea."

"Good"

"I'll wait over there."

"Ok"

Kate turned and walked over to the rings while mike talked to the guy. A few minutes later Mike went over to Kate.

"Hey, ready to go home?"

Kate turned to Mike,"Sure, where's the necklace?"

Mike smiled.

"I asked the guy to change the chain."

"To what?"

"You will have to wait, come on let's go home."

"Ok"

They walk out of the store while talking about something else.

A few hours later Mike said his goodbyes to his family and to Kate before leaving to drive back to Canberra.

The next morning was week two of the court case. Kate was in the courtroom with her lawyer as the trial continues from last Friday. By the end of the day Kate was quiet. When she, Michael and Wendy arrived home, she went upstairs to her room.

"Poor girl. She's had it rough the past week," Wendy said.

"Yes she has, at least she knows she is not alone."

"True. Did you pick up Mike's gift?"

"Yes, I did."

"Can I see it" Wendy asked while smiling.

"No you can't, it's wrapped up."

"Oh."

"Come on, let's see what Mel cooked up for dinner." Michael said.

"Why not."

They talked about other things as they walked into the kitchen.

The next morning Kate was eating a piece of toast when Michael walked into the dining room.

"Happy birthday Kate!" he said smiling.

"Thank you."

"Here, from Mike." He passes her the wrapped up gift before sitting down.

Wendy, Mel, Don and David were watching Kate as she unwraps her gift. They saw it was a box and then she opened it and looked at the necklace in shock.

"What is it?" Mel asked.

"It's an anchor in rose gold with my name engraved on it connected with a rope chain."

Kate pulled it out of the box to show Mel.

"Wow! You're lucky Kate!"

"Am I?"

"Yes you are."

Kate then put the necklace on and looked down at it and then to Michael and Wendy.

"I love it!"

"Well you did give Mike five different ones to choose from." Wendy said.

"Yes I know."

Then the house phone rings and Wendy got up to answer it. Don and David looked at the necklace and commented on it.

"Kate, it's for you" Wendy called.

"Who is it?"

"Well come and find out." she said smiling.

Kate stood up and walked over to Wendy. She passed the phone to Kate and then walked back to the table.

"Hello" Kate said.

"Happy birthday Kate."

"Mike!" Kate said in shock.

"Yes it is. Have you opened my gift yet?"

Kate was smiling as she looked down at the pendant.

"I'm wearing it."

"So you like it."

"I love it Mike, thank you."

"Your welcome. I can't talk too long I've got class in few minutes."

"I understand. Thank you for my birthday gift."

"Your welcome."

They talk for another minute before Kate hung up and returned to her seat.

"We knew mike was going to call this morning Kate." Wendy said.

"Well it was a surprise," Kate said.

"Mike gets that from Michael," Wendy said.

"Yes I know. Mike's told me a couple of stories."

"Which stories?" Michael asked.

"Surprise tenth wedding anniversary party and second honeymoon where David was conceived," Kate said smiling.

"Did he tell you where we went?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, Fuji for your fifteenth, you went to Hawaii for your twentieth" Kate said.

"That's right, come on eat up or we are going to be late," Michael said.

They all finish their breakfast and clean up. Don, Mel and David wish Kate the best before going to school then Michael, Mel and Kate left to go to the court house for another day of the trial.

On Friday morning, Kate's mum and her stepfather were called to the stand. Kate wasn't looking forward to this part of the trial. She listens to the way both her mother and stepfather say negative things about Kate.

Kate put her hand on the pendant, closes her eyes and she remembers what Mike said. She opens her eyes and listens to what her mother's and stepfather's lawyer is saying and what questions he is asking.

Kate leaned over to her lawyer, "May I have a pen and pad Mr. Thomas?"

"What for?"

"Questions that you can ask them and some notes."

He opened his briefcase and got pen and pad out, passes them to Kate who started writing things down. Kate's lawyer looked over every now and then to see what Kate is writing. Then it was his turn to ask questions.

Kate listened to what both her mother and stepfather were saying so she could write things down, including some questions that she has written.

When it was lunchtime, Kate wanted to be alone so she sat outside the cafe' at one of the tables with her lunch. She wasn't looking forward to going on the stand to testify against her mother and stepfather. She knew that she had to do it, and to remember what Mike said to her, that she is stronger than them and to know that she can do it, and overcome the fear that they put in her.

Kate knew that Mike, Michael, and Wendy are right. She can do it, and once the court case is over she can move on with her life and reach her goals.

When they return to the courtroom, Kate lets out her breath when the jury and the judge walk in and sit down. Kate turns to her lawyer and then to the judge and jury. Then she is called to the stand.

She stood up and walked around the table nervously then walked to the stand. She walked up onto the stand with her face down. A guy walks over to her with a bible. Kate looks up and puts her hand on the bible and raises her right hand listening to what the guy is saying.

"I do." Kate said. Then she was asked to take a seat.

Then her lawyer walked over to her to ask her some simple questions about her name, age, address, parents name before her lawyer started asking Kate different questions about her childhood so that the jury would get an idea what sort of upbringing she had. Then it came to questions about what it was like living in Australia.

"It was good at first, hot, dry but I managed ok."

"What was it like at home?"

"Terrible. The house was a mess. Mum makes me do all the cooking, cleaning, I have to do everything as soon as I return from school."

"What was she doing when you return home?"

"She was either high on drugs or somewhat drunk."

"I object! She doesn't know if her mother has a medical condition." the lawyer said.

"Alright, Mr. Young change your question," the judge said. Kate turned to the judge,"Your honor I would like to answer it."

"You will have to wait until it's Mr. Thomas' turn young lady."

"Yes sir," then she turns toward her lawyer.

"Did your mother and stepfather have parties?"

"Yes"

"How often?"

"Every weekend."

"Did you attend any of the parties?"

"No"

"No... what did you do?"

"I went to the library during the day to do my homework and to study."

"And at night?"

"I would sneak into my room with food that I had bought from the shop and have it in there."

"How long do the parties go on for?"

"All weekend."

"Can you give us a time?"

"Friday night at seven o'clock when people start showing up with lots of drinks and some food. They would stay until Sunday."

"Was there music?"

"Yes, playing all weekend."

"What happens at these parties?"

"There are lots of drinks, food,and drugs."

"Have you seen the drugs?"

"Yes,and people were taking them."

"Was your mother and Kurt taking any of these drugs?"

"Yes, I've seen them."

"Do you know what sort of drugs they were?"

"Cocaine, Heroin, P and different tablet drugs."

"What happens after everyone is gone on Sunday?"

When I return, mum or Kurt would tell me to clean up the mess or else."

"Or else what Kate?"

Tears were starting to fall as she looked down at her shaking hands.

"Ms. McGregor, please answer the question," the judge asks in a gentle tone.

Kate looked up at her lawyer,"They would hurt me."

"Have they ever hurt you Kate after one of their parties?"

"Yes"

"What happened?"

"One day there was no power so I couldn't vacuum the floor and no disinfectant to clean up the... sick on the floor and the... pee from the wall in the corner of the room where a fake plant is. They both hit me with their hands and Kurt, he used a...leather strap on my back as they yelled at me and tell me if I went to the cops or tell anyone, it would be worse"

"Did you go to someone about what was happening?"

"Yes, I did. I told a lady who lives down the road, Ms, Robins. I knew that she was a nurse. I went and saw her after my mother and Kurt pass out"

"What did she do?"

"She cleaned up my back wounds the best she could and she asked if she could take photos of the wounds as evidence. I said yes"

"Your honor, I have a copy of those photos. Mr. Thomas also has a copy of them."

"Show me them."

He walked over to the table and picked up the group of large photos and walked them over to the judge. The judge looked at the photos then passes them back.

"You can let the jury see these photos."

"Thank you your honor."

He walked over and passed them to the first jury member and then walked back to the stand.

"What does Ms. Robins do Kate?"

"She's a nurse."

"How many times did you go to her place?"

"That first time then every day for two weeks so she could change my dressings on my back"

"How many times did your mother and Mr. Kurt Clarke hurt you like that?"

"Two more times."

"And each time Mr. Clarke used the leather strap?"

"Yes" Kate said crying.

"What happened the third time?"

"When I returned home from Ms. Robins place..." Kate started to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

CH 5

"My mother and Kurt were waiting for me. They yelled at me then my mother ripped my top at the back revealing the dressing on my back. She then turns me around and slaps me across the face. I landed on the floor. She said, 'I told you not to tell anyone! For that you're going to pay!'Then she bent down and hit me over and over again. I screamed for her to stop,but she just kept yelling at me, and hitting me,calling me a useless bitch,she said, 'you're worth nothing, you're a nobody, you're ugly,and no one wants to be your friend,you're good for nothing and…' Then I looked at my mother for the first time. My mother added, ' And I wish you were dead!'.

Everyone in the courtroom was shocked.

"Ok Kate." Kates lawyer walks over to the table and pulls out some tissues from the box that was there and then returns, passing them to Kate.

"Thank you", Kate said as she wipes her eyes and takes some slow deep breaths.

"Kate, what happened next? Just take your time." Kate nodded and everyone looked at Kate.

"When mum got up from the floor. Kurt took her place, he grabbed my ankles and said, ' You're going to pay Kate, I'm going to teach you a lesson that you won't forget! I'm going to make you suffer!' He pulled me towards him and I yelled out, No! Let me go! No, No! Please let me go!" I fought the best I could...Kurt told my mother to hold my hands still... she grabs my hands and held me on the floor with my hands above me head. She held onto my wrists... I yelled for her to let me go. I begged her to let me go. She just told me to 'shut up!' Kurt... he pulled my underwear off..I was so scared of what he is going to do to me." Kate cried harder, everyone waited.

"He pulled his pants down with one hand and I managed to hit him in the face with my foot. He leaned over me and slapped me hard in the face. He then said, 'I'm going to make you suffer even more for that, make you scream in pain!' Then he looked up at my mother who was smirking, she told him she deserves it, 'do it!' And he did... he raped me. I was screaming, No,No, No! Help, someone help me! The pain it was terrible, it felt like my insides were being ripped to pieces," Kate said crying.

"What happens next Kate?" her lawyer asked.

"When he moved back and onto his knees he told mum to help him flip me onto my stomach... I yelled out No, No!... I fought the best I could. When I was on my stomach, my mother was still holding my wrists... Kurt... he raped me again but in my back side." Kate saw the shocked looks on the jury's faces and the other people in the courtroom.

"When he got off me I was in so much pain... he picked me up by my hair then he made me turn to him. Then he said,' I hate kids! I hate brats like you! I'm going to make you disappear where no one will find you!' Then he punched me again. That was the last thing I remember until I woke up in the dark. I was still in a lot of pain and I noticed that I was naked... I didn't know where I was. I felt around until I realized that I was in a barn. I remembered the barn that I was in and how I could escape."

"How did you know the barn Kate?"

"Friend of mine, her father dropped my friend and me off there a couple of times while he went into town. We would play in the old barn for hours. I remember her showing me where the lofts where since the cattle was in the paddock."

"Ok what happened when you escaped from the barn?"

"When I escaped it was turning dark and there was a half moon out. I walked all night until I reached the town. By then it was starting to get light."

" Go on Kate," said .

Kate continued,"I was stumbling from having walked so far naked and shoeless.I was so scared and I didn't know if I should go into the police station or go to hospital. Then I saw two police officers walk out of the Police Station, one was a woman. I remembered her visiting our school and talking about road safety. She was kind and I knew she could be trusted. The two police officers stop talking shocked when they turned and noticed me, a frightened young girl naked,and disheveled,standing before the station."

"They walked over to me. I was so scared when I saw the male police officer. I said, 'no, no please don't hurt me!' then they stopped where they were. The woman officer talked to me. I looked at her and said, 'Please help me' then I collapsed. When I woke up I was in hospital with doctors and nurses around. I screamed and they tried to calm me down. Then I saw Ms. Robins, she came over to me and I hugged her. I said, 'help me, please…' she asked the others to leave the room. I talked to her and the woman officer who was in the room but waiting in the corner. I told them that Kurt and mum hurt me. Ms. Robins asks me where I was hurt and I pointed. They knew. They got a woman doctor in and Ms. Robins and the doctor talked to me. They told me that I was raped. They explained it to me what it meant while they were preparing to do, a...rape kit on me. It hurt so much. Afterwards the doctor injected me with something and then I started to fall asleep. The doctor said everything was going to be ok."

"How how far was the barn you were in to the town?"

"It was about thirty five kilometers." The jury and everyone there in the courtroom were shocked."

"Thirty five kilometers in eleven hours?" then the lawyer turned to the jury.

"The average person like you and I can do ten kilometers in about two hours" then he turned to Kate.

"Kate how long were you in hospital for?"

"Three weeks."

"Are you seeing a counselor?"

"Yes"

"How long have you been seeing a counselor?"

"About three months."

"Since the rape and beatings?"

"Yes"

"Your father's will, can you share with the court about that?"

Kate took a deep breath, "when my father passed away, he had in his will that for every year that he and mum were married, she would get one million pounds."

"That's one point nine million Australian dollars," Mr. Young said to the jury. Then he turned back to Kate.

"How long were your parents married when your father passed away?"

"Ten years."

"So your mother received nineteen million dollars."

"Yes."

"What about child support?"

"One thousand pounds a week until I finish school."

"And the rest of the money?"

"It's in a trust fund until I'm eighteen."

Mr. Young turned to the jury again then back to Kate, "How much did your father leave you Kate?"

"Over three hundred million pounds."

"That's over five hundred and seventy million dollars."

"Yes. That's not including shares, the house, the business that had yet to be sold."

Mr. young looked at Kate in shock.

"Do you know how much the rest of the assets are worth?"

"Yes, my dad's lawyer spoke to me before coming back here this afternoon. He told me the business and the house had sold and the shares have been cashed in."

"Did he tell you how much it went for?"

"Yes, eight hundred and ninety million Australian dollars" Everyone gasps in shock.

"Wow! With that and with the cash that's over a billion dollars!"

"With the interest, minus the taxes... one point seven billion dollars to date. Mr. Jones, that's dad's lawyer's name, he said that by the time I turn eighteen it would be over two billion dollars."

"Kate, in your father's will your father added something about you, your mother and the money, care tell the court about it?"

"Yes, if I died before my eighteenth birthday, my inheritances would go to my mother."

"So if you were still locked in that barn with no clothes and no water..."

"I would have been dead and my mother would of received all of dad's money and if my body wasn't found that would mean that my mother and Kurt would have gotten away with murder."

"Were you at the reading of your father's will?"

"Yes"

"Why did your mother only receive one million pounds for each year she and your father were married and not half of the estate?"

"Mum signed a prenuptial before they got married."

"No more questions at this time."

"Alright. Mr. Thomas your witness."

stood up and walked around the table to stand before the witness stand.

He started by asking Kate some simple questions, and then some harder ones.

"This rape you said my client did to you, that didn't really happen did it." Kate looked shocked.

"Yes it did happen! I was just ten years old when it happened. When it happened I didn't know what rape was but now I do. I went through hell because of what they did to me. I'm still seeing a councilor today cause of what they did to me. And, because of what they did, I still won't let a man ever touch me, not even shake my hand. I am afraid that they would rape me like what Kurt did to me and here you're asking me if it had really happened?! It did happen! Clean your dam ears out , Kurt raped me!" Kate said yelling at as tears were falling down her cheeks.

"Order, Ms McGregor, no yelling in my courtroom."

Kate turns to the judge, "Sorry sir" then she turned to face .

"From what my clients say you like to get all the attention, isn't that correct?"

"No"

"But you did when you were in England, that's what your mother said."

"She would say that because of my father."

"Your father?"

"Yes, he spent as much time as he could with me after school and during the holidays. A year before he died, I noticed how mum and dad slowly stopped talking to each other and mum started spending less time with dad and with me. For their tenth wedding anniversary dad planned on taking mum away for a surprise second honeymoon, but she told him that she had plans on the day of their anniversary. The day before their anniversary mum told me that she had plans to visit an old friend that was sick. I said to her to tell her friend that I hoped he... she gets better soon and she said she would tell him."

"How long was you mother away for?"

"A week. When she returned I went to greet her but she just walked right past me like I wasn't there or didn't care about me at all."

"You met Kurt before he and your mother got married?"

"Yes, when he picked us up from the airport when we arrived in Australia."

"Was he kind to you?"

"Yes, at first."

"He brought you things?"

"Couple of things." Mr.Thomas asked Kate some more questions then he said " I have no more questions Your Honor," and he returned to his side of the courtroom.

Then Kate's lawyer, Mr. Young, stood up as he had a few more questions for Kate.

"Kate, when was the first time you saw Kurt Clarke?" Everyone looked at Kate.

"It was the morning of my parents' wedding anniversary." Kate saw the shocked look on her mother's face. Even some of the jury noticed the shocked look.

"Where was he when you saw him?"

"Walking out of the hotel with my mother" Everyone again looked stunned.

"What were they doing?"

"They had their arms around each other and they were hugging and kissing before walking down the street."

"How did you feel?"

"Shocked, disappointed, angry."

"Why?"

"Mum lied not only to dad but also to me and she was with another man! I told dad about it when I returned home. He thought that I was lying and he yelled at me. I walked up to dad, looked him in the eye, and said to him…' Daddy you know when I'm lying. Remember that cupcake I had and you asked me if I ate it and I said no? You can tell when I'm lying.' Then I stood back and said to him…'

'Daddy I saw mummy walk out of a hotel in another man's arms. They were hugging and kissing.' He looked at me and knew that I was telling the truth. He said to me,' I believe you Kate, come here.' I went and gave him a hug and asked him, 'why did mummy would lie to you to me? Doesn't she love us any more?' Then Daddy said, 'I don't know but no matter what, I love you Kate remember that always.' Ten months later dad collapsed and died in front of me." Kate said with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Did your father ever ask your mum about what you saw?"

"Yes he did. She told him that he was just a friend." Dad said to mum that he didn't believe her. He then had a friend check it out and follow mum. I heard everything when his friend reported back to my father what he had learned. When mum and Kurt were in the hotel, it was under Mr. and Mrs. Clarke, his friend told my father.

Mr. Young then turned to the judge,"No more questions your honor."

"Alright... Mr. Thomas, do you have any more questions?"

"No, your honor." the judge turned to Kate who was looking down at her hands.

"Ms. McGregor," Kate looked up at the judge. "You may step down."

"Thank you," Kate said. Then she stood up and returned to her seat as did her lawyer.

"We will take a fifteen minute recess then the lawyers will do their closing arguments."

"All rise!" everyone in the courtroom stands for the Judge's exit.

The jury walked through a door first and then the judge. Kate sat down, crossing her arms on the table with her head down crying until she heard her name being called.

"Kate," she looked up to see Wendy looking at her.

"Come on, lets go and clean you up." Kate stood up and followed Wendy outside the courtroom and down to where the women toilets are. Once they walked in Kate ran to the closest toilet and brought up her lunch.

"Oh Kate," Wendy said, as she walked in and held back Kate's long hair with one hand while she rubbed her back with her other hand,until Kate moves back away from the toilet.

"I want this nightmare to end!"

"It almost over, come on," they stood up.

Kate flushed the toilet then followed Wendy to the hand basin. She manages to rise out her mouth then splash some cold water over her face. After cleaning up Kate went the hand towel. She moved the towel roller and she used part of the towel to dry her hands then she moved the roller again to bring up a clean towel so she could dry her face.

When she was done, Kate turned to Wendy, "I just realized something."

"What's that Kate?"

"How am I going to pay my lawyer?"

"We will talk about that later, feeling a bit better?"

"A little."

"Mr. Young said that you did great on the stand."

"He said that?"

"Yes he did. Come on, it almost over."

They walk out of the ladies bathroom then back into the courtroom. Kate returned to her seat while Wendy went and sat next to Michael when she saw him there.

"Michael, why are you here?"

"We can be in the courtroom now since it's almost over and since the two lawyers are going to be giving their final arguments."

"Ok, good."

"Kate doesn't look good." Michael states.

"No,with what she had to tell on the stand for all to hear, it would have been hard for her since no knew what had happened to her. It took a lot of courage to speak up about what happened to her."

Michael said,"I agree."

A few minutes later the judge and jury return. Both lawyers gave their closing arguments before the jury. Then the jury left to deliberate and find a verdict. It didn't take the jury long, just five minutes,before they were returning with a verdict. When it was time the courtroom was packed with not only the reporters but also the witnesses who had been called to testify.

"Have you reached a verdict?"the judge asked.

One of the jury members stood up,"Yes, we have Your Honor."

"The defendants please stand." Kurt and Kate's mother stood up with their lawyer.

"What is the verdict?" the jury foreperson opened a piece of paper.


	6. Chapter 6

CH 6

"We find defendant, Laura McGregor Clarke, on the charge of child abuse of a minor... guilty... child neglect... guilty... taking part in the the rape of a minor... guilty... attempted murder of a minor... guilty" Every one was shocked. Kate cries as she hears that her mother's been found guilty.

"We find the defendant Bobby Ross, AKA Kurt Clarke on the charges of child abuse of a minor... guilty...child neglect... guilty... rape of a minor... guilty... attempted murder of a minor... guilty."

The jury foreperson folds the piece of paper in front of him before sitting down. Everyone was pleased that both Kate's mum and Kurt had been found guilty.

"Laura Clarke, the jury found you guilty on all charges. You will be sentenced to a full thirty years with no parole. Bobby Ross, AKA Kurt Clarke. Since this is your second offense against a minor and you broke a parole condition, you are sentenced to a full fifty years with no parole." Then the judge looked at everyone in the courtroom and then to Kate.

"No child should suffer any type of abuse Miss McGregor" Kate looked up to the judge,"What you went through no child should go through, no person should go through. What you said on the stand today for the first time since what happened to you that day, it took a lot of courage and guts to tell everyone here in this room about what had happened to you. You are a bright young girl Kate, and you've got people here in this room that really care about you. Never forget that. One day you will start to trust men, males, again. Don't let what happened to you interfere with reaching your goals whatever they may be. Do you understand?" Kate nodded.

"Good and never forget that," and then he picked up his gavel and banged it on the bench.

"This case is closed, Bailiff take them away." Four men in prison guard uniforms step forward and they put cuffs on Laura and Kurt.

While the jury and the judge walked out of the courtroom, Kate turned to watch what was happening. When Laura looked at Kate she gave Kate a dirty look as they were being led away.

"One day you brat, one day I'll kill you!" Everyone heard what Laura said.

"You're just like your father you only care about yourself!"

"Your wrong mother," Kate said standing up.

"Dad did care, it's you that doesn't care about anyone but yourself.

And your right, I am like my dad, a lot more than I am like you. He did care. You wouldn't know since you were hardly home, mostly to busy making out with him or other guys."

"Making out, what would you know."

"I now know about the facts of life, sex, rape, changes between guys and girls,and periods. I know all about it since I have studied a lot at the library in the past three months. That is how I know these things. I may be eleven but I know a lot more now then I did three months ago. Take them away and when you lock them away, throw away the key!" Kate said giving her mother a dirty angry look as the guards took Laura and Kurt out of the courtroom.

Wendy stepped forward and pulled Kate into her arms "you did real good Kate, you stood up to you mum. Your father would be proud of you."

"Thanks"

"Kate, Wendy's right, you did good"

"Thanks. Mr Young. Ahhh, how much do I owe you?" Kate asked.

Mr. Young smiled. "You don't need to worry about the bill. Mr. Jones it taking care of it for you."

"Ok"

"You take care of yourself Kate."

"I will."

Wendy and Kate walked out of the courtroom to see Michael, Ann, the two officers, Ms. Robins and others who testified against Laura and Kurt.

"Kate you did great! I know it was hard for you to tell everyone what happened that day. No one really knew since you never talked about it until today. How do you feel about having to talk about what happened?" Ann asked.

"Shock. I didn't want to talk about it, I just wanted to forget about it."

"Now that you've talked about what happened, it is a good start for you to continue to talk about it and you can start to heal and move on," Michael said.

"I know and I know that I still have a long way to go."

"You made a great start," Wendy said.

"Thanks"

"Let's go home and plan a celebration dinner," Wendy said smiling

"I'm not in the mood for celebrating," Kate said.

"Nonsense, Mike's going to be here for the weekend. He's coming from Canberra to help celebrate'" Wendy said smiling at Kate.

"Mike should be studying, not celebrating the court case."

"He said he was coming whether you like it or not."

"Well," Kate then folded her arms across her chest, "He's in trouble then." Wendy and Michael laugh.

"I'm sure he will survive." Michael said.

"But he's got exams next week. He should be studying for those, not partying."

"I'm sure you will think of something Kate, come on, lets go." Wendy said.

Kate said her goodbyes to the others then followed Wendy and Michael down the corridor. "It looks like Kate is going to be fine," one person said.

"Yes ,she will be, but she's still got a long recovery ahead of her. She still won't let any males touch her, not even shake her hand," Ann said.

"One day she will start trusting again," another person said.

"Yeah"

When Michael, Wendy, and Kate arrived home they saw someone walk outside with a smile on his face.

"Mike!" Kate said in shock.

"Surprise! Dad called and told me the verdict. How are you feeling?"

"I still have a long way to go."

"You'll get there. So, mum wants to plan a celebration."

"We all going out to dinner tonight. We all deserve it, you included Kate."

"I'm not in the mood, sorry."

"Come on Kate, when was the last time you went out to a restaurant for a meal?" Mike asked.

"When dad and I went to the RSA for lunch two days before he died."

Mike nodded,"Well what would your dad say if he was here?" Kate thought about it.

"He would say I deserve it. I did good being able to speak the truth about what happened to me."

"Well there you go," Mike said smiling.

"Come on, let's go in side," Wendy said. They all walked towards the back door.

"Mike are you going to do any studying this weekend?" Kate asked.

"No, I'm planning on spending it with you."

"Mike you are going to study this weekend. You need to pass your tests"

"Kate don't worry about me, I'll be fine"

"Mike you ARE going to study! If you don't study and you fail, it will be my fault. I want you to pass."

"You really mean that Kate don't you."

"Yes, I do Mike."

"How about we negotiate?"

"What do you have in mind?"

Wendy and Michael smile as they went to put the kettle on for a drink while listening to Mike and Kate talk and negotiate on what to do for the weekend until they came up with a plan they could both agree on.

Over the weekend, they watch the way Mike and Kate spend the weekend together, the way they talk, laugh, everything.

When Mike was studying for his upcoming exams,he and Kate were outside at the picnic table sitting across from each other. Kate was catching up with her studies as well as Mike was reading and writing notes on a pad. When Kate finished her homework, she picked up one of manuals Mike just finished reading and then she opened it and started reading. Mike looked up and smiled at what Kate was doing then returned back to studying.

On Sunday night Mike said his goodbyes to his family and to Kate.

"Remember Mike you better pass or else."

"Yes ma'am", he said smiling at her before he drove back to the airport as he hired a car for the weekend and then flew back to Canberra.

Over the next three months Mike would call his family once a week to talk to them and to Kate. At the end of the year Michael, Wendy and Kate flew to Canberra. They were staying the night at one of the hotels as they were spending the weekend there as well meeting up with mike.

The next day Michael, Wendy and Kate went shopping in the morning then drove to the academy in the afternoon. Mike is going to be showing them around. When they arrived at the academy, they saw mike waiting for them at the car park. When they got out Wendy and Michael greeted their son.

"Kate how was school?" Mike asked.

"It was ok."

"Tests?"

"Passed them all, you?"

"Yes, I passed all of mine."

"That's good, if not..."

Mike smiled,"Yes I know. Come on let me show you around."

They walk towards one of the buildings where they talk about the upcoming Christmas. Kate looked around the different rooms. Mike showed them his room where he spent the last year. When they were outside again walking towards another building they all heard someone call, "Mike!"They all stop and turn to see who is calling.

"Maxine, I thought you were already gone," Mike says.

"Later, hello," she said when she saw the three people with Mike.

"Midshipmen Maxine Miller these are my parents Wendy and Michael Flynn."

,

"Hi, nice to meet you," Maxine said smiling as they shook hands.

"You too," Wendy said.

"This is Kate McGregor."

"Hello Kate,"she put her hand out to shake, but Kate didn't extend hers.

"Maxine", Mike gave his head a light shake. She turns to Mike,"Mike."

"Not now."

"Ok"

"You want to know who I am and why I'm here?" Kate asked.

They all turn to Kate as Maxine replies, "Yes, your not related to Mike."

"No. Michael and Wendy Flynn are my foster parents. They have been looking after me for seven months."

"Oh, where your parents?"

"Maxine..." she turned to Mike and he shook his head.

"It's ok Mike," Kate says.

He turned to Kate,"Are you sure Kate?"

"Yes,." They look at each other and then Kate turns to Maxine.

"My father passed away two years ago. My mother married a child rapist and abuser. I was one of his victims. He and my mother are spending the rest of their lives in jail for what they did to me. Michael and Wendy Flynn are the closest I've got to parents. Don, Mel and David, are the closest I have to brothers and sisters. Does that answer your question?" Kate said in not happy tone.

"What about Mike?" Maxine asked.

"I'm still trying to work that one out since we've known each other for a short time and since he's here and I'm in Brisbane."

"We better carry on, nice to meet you Maxine," Wendy said.

You too," Maxine watches them walk away.

Maxine noticed how Mike, Wendy and Michael were walking apart from Kate, not close. She then turned around and walked to the car park. She was going home for the holidays as well as to meet up with her boyfriend, Stewart White.

"Kate, what you said to Maxine and the tone you used I..." Mike said.

"Sorry Mike. One thing that is starting to get on my nerves is people asking me, or I can tell by the looks on their faces, that they want to know about me, about my family. She is one of them."

"Don't worry about her, we're just friends."

"Who's got a thing for you Mike."

"Kate!" Mike said in shock.

"Why did she stay here when you thought she left. She stayed here because you're here. Did she know that we were going to be here today?"

"Yes she did. Kate we're friends and nothing more. She's got a boyfriend."

"What's that saying that dad told me? What they don't know won't hurt until they get caught."

"Meaning what Kate?" Wendy asked.

"That's what my dad said to me after mum lied to his face about seeing a sick friend. She was having a secret affair while married to dad and she got caught one day by me."

They didn't say anything until they walked into a building where Mike tells them about what they do in there. That night they went to the restaurant at the hotel for dinner. They talked about other things for the evening and then they went to their own rooms for the night.

The next morning they drove back to Brisbane. They did a number of stops along the way for petrol, something to eat, drink, and to stretch their legs. Michael, Mike, and Wendy took turns driving. When they finally arrived home late that night, they were greeted by Don, Mel and David. They all help Mike, Wendy, Micheal and Kate carry everything inside. Once everything's sorted out and bags are unpacked, they all turn in for the night.

Over the next week they all went to finish their Christmas shopping as well as decorate the house.

On Christmas morning everyone was up and had just finished breakfast. They all walk into the living room where they sort out who got what. Then they all started unwrapping their Christmas gifts. Kate opened her gifts from the family, thanking them all for their gifts. Then she opened Mike's gift last. When she saw it was a box, she opened it,saw scrunch up paper. She removed the paper until she saw two different items. So she carefully took them out of the box.

"Wow! Mike I love it!" Kate exclaimed.

"What is it?" Mel asked.

"A glass jewelry box, a place where I can put my necklaces. Thank you Mike," Kate said smiling

"Well it's better than having your necklaces in that box you've got on the drawers."

"True."

"There's one more gift, this is a special gift."

He Stood up and walked over to the tree and put his hand in the tree around the back, then he brought his hand back out revealing a small wrapped up gift. He walked back over to the couch and sat down next to Kate and he passed her the gift .

"Mike the jewelry box is enough for me."

"This gift is special. It took me weeks to find it. Go on, open it."

Kate looked at the gift then she unwrapped the paper revealing another box. She opens it to see a small square crystal box in the middle of the paper. She picked up the smaller box when she saw something in side of it. She opens it up and gasped when she saw what it was.

Then she looked up at Mike. "As I said, it took weeks to find it."

No..." she shook her head not believing what she was seeing.

"What is it Mike?" Michael said.

He turned to his family' "On weekends I went to where Kate used to live.

The people from the town were going to burn the house down because of what happened to saw me there one morning and they asked why I was there and who I am. I explained to them who I was and the reason why I'm there. One guy, the leader of the group, asked me what was so special about the ring, it's just a ring. I told him that the ring is really special to Kate, that her father had it specially made for her. It was a birthday gift from him, the last gift she ever received from him as he passed away that year. Her mother threw it out the window in a fit one day. Kate would look for it whenever she got a chance, but she never was able to find it. It means a lot to Kate, the ring does. So they all offer to help me look for the ring. They even brought in metal detectors. It took ten minutes with the detectors for one of them to find it. They showed it to me. I thanked everyone for their help. After that they burned down the house.

They said they didn't want any reminders of what happened to Kate and to the town. They were pleased that Kate's mother and Kurt are in jail for what they had done."

"You did good son," Michael says.

"Thanks dad. The ring was damaged so I took it to a jeweler in Canberra and ask them if it could be fixed. They said they could." He then turns to Kate to see tears in her eyes.

"Thank you Mike."

"See if it fits. " She took it out of the box and put it on her right hand.

"It's loose," she looked up at Mike.

"The jeweler had it enlarged by three sizes since your fingers would be getting bigger."

"Thank you Mike."

Kate shocked everyone when she moves to hug Mike. Mike was shocked but he gently hugged her back while looking at his family. When Kate pulled back she looked at Mike in shock.

"I.. I" She stood up and ran out of the room.

Mike stood up and followed Kate out of the room. He saw her go into her room so he followed her and he sees her as she the closed door. He knocks on it before opening it and stepping inside. Kate was lying face down on the bed, crying.

"Kate," Mike said as he steps further into her room.

"Kate,"he said again as he stood next to her bed and then sat on it since she was on the other side of the double bed.

"Talk to Me Kate please."

"Go away!", Kate said.

"Kate please look at me."

"No"

"How am I going to talk to you when you won't turn to look at me?" Kate sniffled as she turned her head to see where Mike is sitting.

"That's better. What you did in the living room, you sure shocked everyone, including me. Here I thought I was full of surprises but you Kate, you take the cake," Mike said smiling.

"Because I hugged you?"

"Yes, not only that Kate, I'm the first male you have touched since the rape. What you did was a first step in trusting guys."

"I couldn't believe what I did. I was shocked."

"It's called trust Kate. Kurt and your mum took that trust away. You are slowly starting to regain that trust back. It's a great start."

"You think so?" Mike smiled.

"Yes I do. With you trusting me first, well Don, David and dad will feel jealous, but happy that you've taken that step."

Kate thought about it,"your right Mike."

"Kate you can hug me any time," Mike said smiling which makes Kate smile as she rolls onto her back.

"When you are ready," Mike said as he put his hand out towards Kate. Kate lifted her hand and moved it towards Mike and put her palm into his, wrapping her hand around his.

"Merry Christmas Kate"

"Merry Christmas Mike"


	7. Chapter 7

CH 7

2007

Lieutenant commander Mighty Mike Flynn walks into the NAVCOM bullpen where he spots his old friend Commander Steve Marshal talking to a female blonde lieutenant, from her shoulder rank.

"Steve."

"Mike, I would like you to meet your new XO, Lieutenant Kate McGregor." Kate turns to Mike in shock.

"Sir," Kate said saluting Mike.

"Lieutenant," he said in return. Mike was just as shocked to see Kate and he noticed she was using her maiden name.

Then he turned to Steve, "The Lieutenant's name wasn't on my list."

"The decision was taken out of your and my hands, Mike. Fleet command sent the Lieutenant here and she will be posted on Hammersley until it's decommission in six months. Whether you like it or not Lieutenant MGregor stays,understand?"

"Yes sir," then he turned to Kate,"Welcome to Cairns Lieutenant."

"Thank you sir."

"Shall we?" Steve said.

Mike and Kate follow Steve into his office. Mike noticed that Kate has the Victoria Cross, Conspicuous Service Medal, Active Service Medal, Iran Medal, and Defense Medal. He knew how Kate had received the medals. Two of them were from when she did her tour over in Iran. The other medal, the Victoria Cross, she risked her life to help save two sailors who were injured in an explosion on the ship that she was serving on. There was a small explosion down where the fuel tanks were. Kate went and got a fire extinguisher and went down to put it out before the fire before it reached the tanks and doing so without wearing protective fire gear.

Because of what she did, she received the medal for saving a lot of lives that morning as well the ship it self. She became the crews hero and it was the captain of the ship who recommended that Kate receive the Victoria Cross for what she had done. After the investigation into the fire and Kate's heroic actions, fleet command recommended that Kate receive the medal from the governor general himself.

When they walk into Steve's office and they sat down and talked about their one month patrol that was about to start. When finished Mike and Kate walk out of Steve's office and out of the bullpen.

"Where is your bag Lieutenant?"

"Downstairs... sir"

"Alright", they didn't say anything else until the navy car dropped them off next to Hammersley.

Kate followed Mike on board. He showed Kate her cabin, which she would be sharing with another female officer. Then Mike went to his cabin to get changed. When Kate had changed, she walked off the ship and onto the dock where a sailor was checking the list of items to be brought on board.

After saluting, the sailor greets her," Hi, You must be the new XO, I'm Petty Officer Tomaszewski, I'm called Buffer."

"Lieutenant McGregor. Your new XO."

"Ma'am" they shook hands. "Welcome to Hammersley."

"Thank you Buffer. Is this the list of items to be taken on board?"

"Yes ma'am, here you go. When you see each box of items taken on board you tick the box."

"I know what to do Buffer."

"Sorry ma'am."

"You can help take the boxes on board."

"Yes ma'am," then he saw who was walking off Hammersley.

"Come on you lot. Less talking, or I'll give you all some training."

"Yes Buffer," one of them said. The crew introduced themselves to Kate before going to pick up a box and take it on board. A few hours later Hammersley left port for its month patrol.

When they returned from their patrol, Mike noticed that Kate was still a bit shaken up after seeing her first dead body. That night while on shore leave, Mike found out where Kate is staying and went to see if she is ok. When he arrived at her apartment, he knocked on the door and waited.

Kate opened the door she was shocked to see who it is ,"Sir."

"Kate, I came to see how you are doing after what happened in the past couple of days"

"I'm doing ok thanks, Sir. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, there is Kate, we need to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about, Sir."

"Mike, not Sir... Kate if we are going to be working together for the next few months we need to get things sorted out here and now."

"There nothing to work out."

"Yes, there is Kate, don't shut me out," Kate looked at Mike.

"Fine..." Mike followed her as she turned around and walked into the living room.

"You want to talk,so talk." Kate said as she sat down with her arms across her chest.

"Kate, I want to know what happened. One week we were happy, spending time together with the family then a month later I received divorce papers. I asked you a number of times what was going on. You would just clam up. I'm asking you now please tell me what happened. What caused you to file for divorce and change your name?"

"You know why!" she said angrily.

"No, I don't, tell me."

Kate stood up,"Maxine white!" Kate said yelling at Mike.

"Maxine? I don't understand," Mike said confused.

"Yes you do."

"No, I don't!"

Kate paced back and forth then she stopped and turned to Mike.

"Two weeks after our family get together I decided to surprise you one weekend only I got a surprise," Mike thought about it.

"You mean after mum and dad's anniversary party?"

"Yes. I show up to surprise you and guess who I found sleeping in OUR bed, naked! Mike... Maxine White! I was shocked, you cheated on me. I couldn't handle it so I walked out of the house. I spoke to mum and dad. They were shocked too, but then asked me to reconsider because they were sure that you wouldn't cheat on me."

"It's true Kate, I never cheated on you."

"Mike stop lying to me!"

Mike stepped forward until he was standing in front of Kate, he looked her in the eyes, "Kate, I did not sleep with Maxine White or any one else! Mum and dad already had a go at me for cheating on you. I'm telling you like I told them, I have not slept with Maxine White. In fact, that weekend that you showed up, I had been called in for a two week patrol on HMAS Darwin. The Lieutenant Commander was called away to a family emergency and fleet command asked me to take over for one patrol, Kate. You can check my record. I got the phone call a week after the anniversary party."

Kate looked Mike in the eyes and she could see that he was telling the truth. Her in laws had told her the same thing even though she didn't want to believe it, not until now. When she looked into his eyes she could see that he is telling the truth. She should've listened to Wendy and Michael in the first place then they wouldn't be where they are right now.

Then tears started to fall, "I'm so sorry Mike. I should of talked to you before..." He pulled her to his arms.

"It ok Kate. I was shocked when I got the papers. Mum and dad told me what you said."

"I should've listened to them and talked to you first but..."

"It's ok," when they pulled back, Mike cups Kate's face with his hands.

"I only love you Kate and only you. As I said in our wedding vows, I will love you no matter where I am .I will always love you and no one will ever take your place in my heart. You are the most beautiful women whom I love and nothing will break that love that I have for you Kate McGregor."

"I love you Mike, I always have. I've never stopped loving you, please forgive me."

"I already have."

They move closer and they kiss. When they broke apart,"Mike, if you were on Darwin then how did Maxine White get into our house?"

"I don't know. But I will find out one day but for now, we've got a lot to talk about and work from here."

"I agree." They both sat down.

"What about our divorce, Mike?"

"I didn't sign the papers."

"you didn't?"

"No"

"Why?" Mike smiled.

"Because you never signed them."

"Oh"

"So tell me Mrs. Flynn, what have you been doing since Watson bay" Mike said smiling while holding on to her hand.

"Last five years,been to Iran for a tour, and then serving on different frigates."

"I read your record and how you received the Victoria Cross. What you did Kate, in rescuing those two sailors and putting out the fire that was so close to the fuel tank, you deserve that medal."

"So I've been told. So what should we do now? You will have to let Commander Marshal know."

"I will if you stay until the decommition of the old girl and when we get shore leave it will be Mike and Kate. When we are in uniform it's Sir and XO. Agree?"

"Agree." Kate said with a smile.

Over the next five months Hammersley been busy with FFV's, may day calls, and about what's happening on Bright Island. After Mike and Kate figure out what Rick Gallagher was up to, they were able to stop him from taking bottled water laced with a deadly toxin over the Australian exclusion line and into international waters.

Gallagher was arrested and his barge blown up and sunk. The crew was happy knowing that Hammersley's final act was to stop a terrorist attack from happening. When they returned back to Cairns, the crew got shore leave for the next few days until the decommission ceremony.

That afternoon, Kate was at home when there was a knock on her door. She went to see who it was, looked through the peephole she saw Mike. She opened the door and let him in. Once the door was closed and locked they were in each others arms, hugging and kissing. Then Mike picked Kate up and carried her to her bedroom and they spent the afternoon making passionate love. Afterwards while Kate was snuggling up to his side, they look at each other.

"What are you going to do now when Hammersley is decommissioned?" Mike asked Kate.

"Return back to Perth I imagine. I was told I was only here for six months then I would be returning back there and back on the HMAS Stewart."

"Can't you stay here?"

"I wish I could Mike, orders from Fleet command."

"So I'll be getting a new XO when the new Hammersley comes."

"Yes."

"How long before you leave?"

"Day after the decommission."

"Four days."

"Yes."

"Well then we got a lot to talk about over the next few days" He said giving her a kiss.

"I agree Mike."

"Kate no matter what happens, we can work something out so we can spend time together."

"It will be hard with you here and me in Perth, plus the shore leave schedules well..."

"That's true. But for now, let's start off with the four days we've got."

"Good idea Mike."

Mike kisses her and rolls them both until he was lying on top of her. They made love once again.

Over the next few days Mike and Kate got together to talk things over some more as well as spend as much time as they could together.

The day of the decommission Mike showed up at Kate's place early. Kate saw him get out of the car so she went to greet him like she has done the past few days. They hug and kiss before Mike walks in closes and locks the door.

"You're early Mike."

"I wanted to spend a few minutes with my wife."

"Sounds strange."

"Yes, it does." He said smiling as he wrapped his arms around Kate's waist and kisses her.

"Kate there is something I want to give back to you."

"To me? I don't understand," Kate said with a frown. Mike put his hand in his pocket and pulled out his closed hand.

"This Kate," Kate looked down at his closed hand. He opened his hand revealing three rings. Kate gasped then she looked up at him.

"I kept them Kate. Question is, Kate... will you be my wife? If it's too soon, I'll understand" Kate smiles as she put her hand on top of his and the rings.

"I've been thinking about that Mike ever since we talked and you are the only one whom I will ever love. I never dated, I couldn't move on. Something was stopping me from moving on from you. Then I remembered our wedding vows... I will love you no matter where I am, I will always love you and no one will take your place in my heart. You are the most beautiful man whom I love and nothing will break that love that I have for you Mike Flynn... that when I realized it was love. nothing will break that love we have for each other. It the strongest bond we have for each other."

"That is True Kate. You know I haven't been with anyone, not even dated because I see you in my dreams every night Kate"

"Fifteen years Mike."

"Fifteen years today," Mike said smiling.

"It's hard to believe it has been that long."

"True" Kate looks down at their hands.

She moves her hand and picks up a five millimeter wide gold wedding band. She looks at it then she picks up Mike's left Hand with her free hand and slips the ring onto his ring finger.

"It still fits," Kate said as she looked up to Mike.

"Yes it does."

Then he lifted Kate's left hand and slips Kate's three millimeter gold wedding band and one carat princess cut diamond with point seventy five princess cut diamonds on each side set in yellow gold with three millimeter wide band.

"It still fits," Mike said as he looks to Kate.

"Yes it does"

"Kate there something missing on this hand" Kate look down to her left hand then back to Mike.

"What's missing?" Mike put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a box.

He let go of Kate's hand so he could open it, "I had this made before our tenth wedding anniversary."

Kate looked down at the ring, it was five point thirty three princess cut diamond channel set in yellow gold. He got it out of the box then closed the lid and put it on the table. Then he lifted her left hand and slipped it on next to the engagement ring. Kate looked down at her hand then back to Mike.

"Do you like it?" Mike asked.

"I love it! Mike, thank you." Kate stepped forward wrapping her arms around his neck and gives him a passionate kiss. She felt his arms wrap around her waist. When they pull apart they were smiling.

"Hate to spoil this good mood Kate, but we've got to leave soon."

"I know... how about we finish this tonight."

Mike smiled,"I'll like that," they kissed once more before Kate went to get her bag and hat. Then they left together with smiles on their faces.


	8. Chapter 8

CH 8

After the decommission of Hammersley, everyone got together at NAVCOM's main function room for refreshments and drinks. Mike was talking to Steve for ten minutes before Steve was called away. Looking around the room as he sipped his punch, He saw Kate talking to two of the crew when he heard,"Lieutenant Commander," Mike turned to the voice that called to him and noticed the Rear Admiral was addressing him.

"Sir"

"I read your report about what you and your crew did in stopping that bottled water from leaving into international waters."

"Thank you sir, I've got a great crew."

"I know and Lieutenant McGregor, I read you both had a rough beginning',Mike smiled.

"Yes, we did have a number of deep throat debates. But we worked it out in the end."

"That's good to know. How did she do?"

"She's done a great job despite it being her first time on a patrol boat. She's done better than any other lieutenants I've worked with."

"I know about the others. Well, I'm pleased that Lieutenant McGregor worked out so well on Hammersley."

"It's a shame she has to be transferred back to Perth."

"You know about that."

"Yes sir. She told me. Who's ever going to replace her will have big boots to fill." The rear admiral smiled.

"Sounds like they will alright."

"Sir, there is something you need to know about Lieutenant McGregor and myself."

"What's that, Lieutenant Commander?"

"She's my wife, Sir."

"Yes, I know." Mike was shocked.

"You knew Sir, and yet you had her posted here anyway?" The Rear Admiral smiled.

"Yes I did. I spoke to the Lieutenant five months ago, after you two talked about your separation. I was going to send her back to perth but she said she wants to sort things out with you, that you both still have things to sort out. So I decided to keep her here, and after I read the reports, I made the right decision. You both work well as a team despite your personal problems. It's good that you got it all worked out."

"Thank you Sir. I had no idea that Kate spoke to you, she never told me."

"Because I told her not to."

"I understand, Sir."

"I can tell that you have worked out your marriage problems."

"How's that, Sir?"

"You're both wearing your rings!" Mike looked down at his ring and smiled then looked back up to the Admiral.

"We still have a few things to sort out, but it's going to take time. It's a shame Kate has to return back to Perth."

"Tell you want Lieutenant Commander, as soon as there is an opening here, Lieutenant McGregor will transferred back here but the question will be, where would she be living?"

"With me, Sir"

"That would be good Lieutenant Commander. Now, you know you might be promoted in the next few weeks?"

"Yes, I know, Sir. Does Commander Marshal know?"

"No,he doesn't, I'll leave that up to you."

"Thanks Sir."

A few hours later Mike was back at Kate's place for the evening after stopping at his place so he could change out of his uniform.

After arriving at Kate's,Mike decided to help Kate out of her uniform and out of her underwear while he was kissing her. Then she helped him out of his clothes before he picked her up and carried her to her bed. He sat them down with her sitting on him as they kissed. He then rolled them both over until he was lying on top of her.

After making love they got up and dressed as Mike had made reservations at a Chinese restaurant for that evening. That night Mike stays at Kate's place where they spent the evening making love once again before falling asleep in each others arms.

The next morning they made love again before getting up and showering together. Once they were dressed, Kate packed her things while Mike went to get them some breakfast. When he returned Kate saw that he had gone to Hungry Jacks to get their breakfast, as it was just down the road. They talk while eating breakfast about what they were planning on doing for the rest of the day since Kate was flying out that night.

"Kate, What do you think about we go house hunting before you leave?"

"That sounds like a great idea! Mike."

"Great, we can start after breakfast."

"Why not" They talked about other things until they finish their breakfast.

An hour later they stop off at the first real estate agency to see what houses were available for sale. Mike and Kate spent the day going from one real estate agency to the next looking at what houses were available. When they walked into the last agency they looked at their for sale listings when they saw one of the agents putting up a new one.

It was once a double house that had been damaged beyond repair in a fire. They remembered reading about it in the paper a month ago. The people who were renting one side set it to burn when they were evicted from the house for being behind in their rent. The fire severely damaged the other half of the house as well. Kate turns to Mike, "Mike?"

"What do you say that we buy that land, have it cleaned up and build our own home since there's nothing we've seen that we like."

"Let's ask some questions first."

"Sure." They walk up to the counter where the agent is working.

"Hi folks, what can I help you with today?" the guy smiled.

"That listing you just put up, what can you tell us about it, what area is it in?" Mike asked.

The agent told them about the area and even brought it up on the computer. The agent showed them the location of the land and other information about the property. Both Mike and Kate asked some more questions and were happy with the answers. They look at each other and both smile and then turn to the agent.

"We'll buy it," Mike said.

"That's great! I'll need to get some details from you both. Follow me Sir, Ma'am."

Twenty minutes later they walk out of the real estate office with smiles on their faces. "Let's go and get some dinner and talk about what sort of house we want to have built."

"Great idea Mike."

They went to a restaurant for dinner and while waiting for their order they talk about how many bedrooms, bathrooms, garages. A one or two story house. What sort of swimming pool and outdoor area they would like to have since it is a large parcel of land.

After dinner, on the drive to the airport, they talk some more about ideas for their home. When they arrive at the airport, Mike helped Kate carry her bags into the terminal. Once they were sorted out they walk over to where other passengers are also waiting. Mike and Kate sat down next to each other with Mike's arm s across the back of Kate's seat and Kate's hand was on his leg.

"Mike we should let the family know."

"Good idea, I'll give them a call tonight."

"Why not now?"

Kate got her cell phone out and looked through the list of names, clicked on the one she was after, then she pressed the call button , and put it on speaker phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mum."

"Mike! It's good to hear from you! Dad and I saw you and Kate on the news."

"What do you mean?" Mike asked.

"That toxic water thing."

"Oh that, yeah, well I do have a great crew behind me Mum."

"That's true. Mike have you talked to Kate?" Mike looked to Kate with a smile.

"Yes, he has Mum."

"Kate! Oh my God!" Wendy said sounding shocked which made them both smile.

"Are you ok Mum?" Mike asked.

"Yes just surprised and shocked. So, you two talked?"

"Yes we did. We got a lot out in the open." Mike said.

"That is such good news. So what will happen now? Are you two going to get back together or..."

"We are back together, but Kate's been transferred back to Perth."

"What? The Navy's not going to keep you in Cairns, Kate?"

"No Mum, I was only here until the decommission of Hammersley."

"It's a shame."

"We know, but we do have some more news..." Mike said

"Oh what's that?"

"We bought some land today and we are planning on building our home." Mike said.

"That is great news. The family will be so happy to hear that you two are back together!"

"We know they will Mum," Kate said.

"Mum, when the house is complete we will have the family up here one weekend that I'm on shore leave and Kate's got a week or two of shore leave."

"That would be great. I'll let everyone know. Mike, does Kate know about the gift?" Kate looked at Mike who was smiling.

"Yes Mum, she's wearing all three rings."

"Kate, what do you think of the ring?" Wendy asked.

"I love it Mum!"

"That is good and Mike, are you wearing yours?"

"Yes Mum, I am."

"Good."

They then heard the P.A. system announcing that Kate's boarding was to begin.

"Mum, we've got to go. Kate's flight is about to board."

"I heard and understand. I'm so happy for you both."

"Thanks Mum, we've got to go now."

"Ok dears, bye."

"Bye Mum," they both said and then Kate ended the call and turned her phone off.

"That went well," Mike said as they both stood up. Kate picked up her shoulder bag,"Yes it did and you know she will be on the phone to Don, David and Mel by now," Kate said laughing as they walked to where the exit doors are.

"That's true." They stop at the doors and turn to each other. They hug and kiss.

"Love you," Mike said.

"Love you too, Mike. I'll let you know when I get home."

"I'll be waiting."

They kissed once more before Kate walks to the double doors showing her ticket to the boarding agent. She then turned to wave to Mike and he waved in return as she turned to follow the other passengers to the waiting plane.

With a smile on his face, Mike watched as Kate walked up and onto the plane. He then stays and watches it take off before leaving the airport to return home. A few hours later Kate called to let him know that she was home. Mike had been up waiting in bed. He was happy that she made it back ok and was disappointed that he couldn't fly back with her since she was leaving for patrol the next morning.


	9. Chapter 9

CH 9

Two weeks into shore leave the new Hammersley arrived. Two days later Mike got to meet his new XO.

The crew checked out the new Hammersley as well as meeting the new crew members.Some of the previous crew had transferred to another ship or left the Navy when their contract expired.

A few hours later, the Hammersley left for it's first patrol. The crew's getting used to the bigger patrol boat. There's more room and beds than the old boat. Plus there are more bathrooms, which female crew members are pleased about' and a larger dining area.

Even mike was impressed with his cabin compared to his old one, which he was happy about also. He and Kate keep in contact by email, so he sent her photos of his cabin. They both have heard from Don, David and Mel, letting both Kate and Mike know that they are happy for them and looking forward to the housewarming party, which made Mike grin.

During the next shore leave ,Mike went to see an architect about designing his and Kate's home. Kate transferred money into Mike's account the morning she was leaving for her patrol so he could pay the land in cash, as well as the architect for the designs of the house.

Hammersley was then away for six weeks. When they return Mike walked into Steve 's office.

Steve knows the look all too well, "don't tell me Mike."

"I'm afraid so Steve, here's my report why," Mike passed Steve all of his reports, including why he was again asking for a new XO.

"I'll see what I can do. So how did new Hammersley handle it self?"

"Great, the crew is impressed with the new boat and female crew are defendant happy."

"I bet they are" they talk for fifteen minutes before Mike left to go home, get changed, then head to the architect to see what designs he has done up for the new house.

Hammersley was in port for three days before leaving again for a months patrol with another new XO. Three weeks into the patrol, the sat phone rings , Mike answers it.

"Hammersley, Lieutenant Commander Mike Flynn speaking."

"Mike, it's Steve, there's a situation, I need you to head towards the Indian ocean."

"Why's that, Sir?"

"There's a frigate missing somewhere between Timor sea and the Indian ocean. Darwin and Perth lost contact with the ship three hours ago. Their last transmission was a mayday. There was gunfire on board."

"Gunfire, Sir?"

"Yes, the ship's Captain called for information about two FFV that were together. The crew took the men on board after they had set fire to their own boat and then jumped into the sea."

"Sir, sounds like it was a set up so whoever they are they could get control of the frigate. What's the name of the ship?"

"HMAS Stewart." Mike sat up in his chair.

"Stewart, are you sure?"

"Yes why?"

"Lieutenant McGregor is on there, Steve."

"Are you sure"

"Yes, she told me before she shipped out. Who else is out looking for the ship?"

"Kingston, Bendigo from here plus eight of the twelve patrol boats from Darwin, and all the ships and subs from Perth are also heading to the last known coordinates. Fleet command has ordered all CoastWatch planes in the air and the AirForce have their jets in the air as well."

"Ok Steve, we will change course and head there at best speed. What about fuel?"

"There's a tanker in the area. I'll send you all the information that I've got to you, including the names of ships and subs."

"Ok Steve, keep me up to date."

"Will do, fairwinds," then they hung up. Mike stood up and walked over to the maps ,"Spider change course too one five zero, top of the green."

"Change one five zero, top of the green, Sr"

"Charge, keep an eye on those engines."

"Yes sir, what's going on?"

Mike went over and picked up the microphone.

Now hear this, Captain Speaking, we are changing course and heading towards the Indian ocean to help with the search of missing HMAS Stewart. Last known contact was when the Captain called a mayday with gunfire in the background. I don't have all the information yet, but we will help in the search for the missing ship and it crew. Former XO ,Lieutenant Kate McGregor, is posted on HMAS Stewart. That is all," then he put the Microphone back in it place.

"Sir, Lieutenant McGregor, are you sure?" Spider asked.

"Yes, she was transferred back to Perth after the decommission of old Hammersley."

Meanwhile, on the HMAS Stewart, Kate and three other sailors hid from the men who were taking over the ship. They were gathering up the other crew members and putting them into five locked rooms. Kate and the three crew members work their way down to where the crew are being kept and see two men standing guard.

When they move back to a good spot. Kate looked at them "Stay here and don't let them see you."

"What are you going to do, Ma'am?"

"Get us our guns and try to find out where they are heading and somehow contact any boats or ships in the area, see if they can contact the Navy."

"Ok, Ma'am."

"I'll be back soon as I can" Kate checks to make sure that it was clear before she left the room and worked her way down to the armory.

On the way she went to the storage room where the sheets and towels are kept. She picked up a couple of pillow cases then continued on her way down to the armory. When she got there ,she uses her key to unlock the cage doors so she could get her vest and double plated vest out and put them on.

Then she kitted herself up grabbing extra clips, put them in her pockets. She then filled both pillow cases with the brownie handguns and semi-automatics, along with all the clips and boxes of ammo, she added three more vests and double vests.

Once she had them, she relocked the cage doors, then she worked her way back to where the other three are. Along the way Kate hid a couple of brownies and shotguns in different parts of the ship until she had to hide herself when she heard voices.

When she was hiding in a room she left the door partly open. She takes a look through it to see two armed men with the three sailors that she was with a few minutes earlier. Somehow the two men had found them. So she waited until it was all clear and then headed down to the engine room where the navigation controls are. She checked their heading, then she walked over to a laptop and opens the navigation program to find out where they are compared to three hours ago. When she saw where they were heading, she typed in her code and clicked onto the Bridge cameras.

She was shocked when she saw six crew members lying on the floor either dead or wounded. Then she saw that the Bridge was shot to pieces and that there were five hostiles on the Bridge.

Kate listened to the men talking about how the man who is paying for them to carry out the takeover of the frigate for him would be happy with the ship and it's weapons. She returned everything back to the way it was before, then she left to head to her cabin.

When she got there, she tried to log on to the net when it showed that it was down. She got her phone and left to head to a spot where she hopes she can call Perth Navy Base. On the way she manages to keep out of sight of the armed men, plus she was able to get photos of two of the men plus a photo of tattoo.

When it was clear, she heads to a well hidden spot to try her call. The phone was showing only one bar for a signal. Kate decided to try a text message instead. There was only one person who she could text that she was fairly certain would get the text. She typed in a text message and send it to that one person, knowing he will get the message.

She watched her phone and saw that the message was sent. Now all she could do was wait and try to think of some plan.

On Hammersley everyone was on look out for the missing Navy ship when Mike hears the message alert on his cell phone. He gets it out of his pocket to see it was a message from Kate. He sat up in his chair then opened it.

Message read, 30 hostiles, five dead, three wounded, six unknown. Crew in locked rooms. Bridge shot up including radar. Kate had included the coordinates of where HMAS Stewart is plus three photos. Mike clicked on the first two which shows men in plain clothing, but it's the third photo that shocks Mike.

"RO, get me NAVCOM on the sat phone."

"Yes, Sir."

"Sir, what's wrong?" Buffer asked as he walked over to Mike,'s chair.

"This," Mike shows Buffer the photo.

"That's Russian special ops tattoo."

"I know"

"Who sent it."

"Sir, Commander Marshall," Mike picks up the phone.

"Steve, it's Mike. Lieutenant McGregor was able to send out text message to me...30 hostiles, five dead, three wounded, six unknown. Crew's locked in rooms. Bridge shot up including radar'... yes... yes she's even given me coordinates with their current location ... hang on, Steve", then he moves the phone away.

"Nav, Can you check to see if these coordinates are in the Timor sea area," he passes Nav his phone so she look at the message, then she types in the coordinates to determine the location.

"Sir, that's between Timor and Arafura sea"

"Steve, did you get that... Sir, they are heading towards Samaru Island... yes, I'm sure. Lieutenant McGregor sent photos also ... photos of two of the men and one with a tattoo... Russian Special Ops... I'm not sure what is going on there Steve...Yes we are... alright... thanks,Steve," then he hung up just as Nav passed his phone back to him.

"RO, send these photos and message to NAVCOM."

"Yes, Sir." RO stood up and goes over to Mike. Mike was sending a text message to Kate. When it shows it was sent he passed the phone to RO.

"Nav, which direction?"

"We are on the same course, we will reach the ship in three hours."

"Ok, turn one two zero."

"Turning one two zero, Sir" Swain said.

"Sir, why are we turning?"

"We are going to shadow them once we get them on radar."

Kate works her way back down to the engine room. She did some more calculations then she uses the backup steering to slowly turn the ship towards Australia since she worked out that the ship is heading towards the Samaru Islands.

As she finished, her cell phone vibrated, she got it out of her pocket and checked it seeing that it was a text message from Mike. 'We're heading towards you. You're heading towards Samaru Island. See if you can change course. We on our way with 11 PB, 5 subs, 5 frigates, 6 CW and AF jets looking for you. Be careful, we are coming, sit tight." Kate read the message and smiled, she knew that Hammersley can't be too far away and how many ships, subs and planes are looking for HMAS Stewart.

She sent Mike a return text, she returned her phone back to her pocket. She turns the ship a few more degrees before leaving the Engine Room and she headed to where she could get a hold of one of the radios and to use one of the loos.

When done, she returns to the engine room where she uses the laptop to find out where the hostiles are and where the injured and killed crew members are.

Three hours later... Nav was looking at the radar when they heard from Coast Watch as to which direction the ship is at. Nav calculated their position to where the frigate is.

"Sir, according to this they are off course by fifty miles."

"Lieutenant McGregor did say she was turning the ship away from Samaru Island to give us time. How long before we reach them Nav?"

"They should be on radar, but there's nothing, Sir."

"Their transponder was destroyed. Buffer keep a lookout on the EOD."

"Yes, Sir."

Kate managed to drag eight bodies of the crewmen and four wounded down to the back of the ship. She used one of the crewmates binoculars to see if she can find any navy ships. Then she saw one on the horizon heading towards them. She could see their lights as it was getting dark.

She's pleased, she spent two hours slowly slowing down the ship and the mercenaries haven't noticed the change of course or ships speed. Kate turned the radio on to channel 98.

"Navy vessel on my port bow this is Lieutenant McGregor calling you on channel 98." Everyone on Hammersley's Bridge heard Kate's voice over the radio.

"Sir I've got contact," Mike and everyone went to look at the EOD.

"Lieutenant McGregor, this is Lieutenant Commander Flynn, sit rep," he knew Kate would be smiling.

"Good to hear your voice Sir. Sir, stay your distance but send both RIBS. Have them ready for sea retrieval."

"Sea retrieval?"

"Yes Sir... eight bodies, crew members, and four wounded. Have Swain and a Second Medic prepare for the wounded."

"How?" Mike asked.

"When I give the word I'll activate their life vests and push them into the sea. The two Ribs come in and get them. The leader's planning on having all of them thrown overboard."

"Copy that Lieutenant."

"Sir, the Captain and the third in command where shot execution style."

"Understand Lieutenant. I'm sending the two HRIBS they will be about fifty meters from you"

"Yes, Sir. Let me know when your ready."

"Will do, Hammersley out."

Kate walked over to where the bodies are. She puts the vests on each of them, then she picked the first of the wounded up and drags him over to the edge. She kept her ears open for any of the mercenaries to who might come down,hoping that they believe that they have everyone in the crew locked up, except for the wounded and dead.

Then Kate heard over the radio, "X it's Buffer, we're ready." Kate smiled.

"Copy that Buffer, I'm sending the first wounded in now," Kate pulled the life vest cord then roll the wounded sailor over and into the sea. When she saw that the guy was ok, she went to get the second wounded.

"Here's number two," she said over the radio.

Mike and the crew on Hammersley listen to the interaction between Buffer and Kate. "We retrieved the last body." When Kate doesn't reply, they are worried that she's been found out.

They wait for a couple of minutes when they hear, "Buffer you still there?"

"Yes, are you ok?"

"Yeah, one of the mercenaries came down, I took him out, he's gone overboard. Can you pick him up?" Kate waited.

"We got him."

"OK, I'll call back in ten minutes, while you return back to Hammersley."

"Copy that ma'am," Buffer said.

Kate watched as the two RIBS return to Hammersley.

"Lieutenant, Melbourne is rendezvousing with us in twenty minutes to take care of the bodies and wounded. We will contact you as soon as we can."

"Copy that Sir, Stewart out."

Kate then went to see where the other twenty nine mercenaries are. She stopped outside the ward room so she could check and see if it was clear before walking in closing the door behind her. She remembers the time she was on Hammersley...

Past.

Swain was dealing with a wounded crew member who was shot during the boarding of an FFV. Kate was watching what Swain was doing while she was holding onto the guy's shoulder to stop him from sitting up.

"Swain, what are you giving him?" Kate asked.

" A sedative, it will put him out for awhile." Kate noticed the amount that was in the syringe that Swain was using. She watched the sailor slowly relax and fall asleep a few seconds later. Kate sees the bottle of medication and remembers what it is.

Present


	10. Chapter 10

CH 10

Kate went to the drawers and got out lots of syringes and needles. Then she walked over and into the next room where she uses the Captain's keys that she had removed from his pocket before sending his body overboard.

She found the right key, unlocked the first Cabinet, and opened the door. She looked through each shelf until she found the bottle she was looking for. She noticed how many bottles there are so she put the syringes and needles together removes the cap from the needle, and begins to fill the syringes just as she had remembered seeing Swain do it. She filled ten syringes. When the last one was done, she closes and locks the Cabinet then carefully pockets the ten syringes and the keys.

Armed with the sedative syringes, she left to go looking for the first mercenary. She saw one in the corridor, she got her gun out, and taps on the wall. He stopped and turned to look then turned back around so Kate taps again. Now she watches as the guy is walking towards her. She can see him from a reflection in the silver door handle.

Kate moves from where she was, slowly leading the guy down to the back of the ship where she hid. Watching as he walks passed her, she pulls out one syringe. Then she heard the voice of another guy and foot steps.

The second guy walked over to the first guy. Kate gets another syringe ready. Then she stepped out from where she is hiding, quickly steps forward and then quickly injects both men in the arms. She removes the syringes then steps back and watches as they turn towards her right before they collapsed. She then put the caps back on just as her radio beeps.

" Lieutenant McGregor."

"X it's Buffer, we're back. How many have you got with you?"

"Two mercenaries, I knocked them out with a sedative, I'm pushing them overboard, get ready to get them."

"Copy that." Kate removed the guy's gun and other weapons then she picked his arms up and pulled him to the edge of the ship, put the vests on them, then rolled one into the sea. Then she did it again with the second guy.

Then she waited "We got them."

"Ok, I'll see how many more I can get. McGregor out."

Kate picked up the weapons and hid them. She works her way to the top of the first hatch where there was a bar stopping whoever is in the room below her from escaping. So she removes it and unlocked the hatch.

Then she looked around and then down into the hatch, "Lieutenant!" one sailor said in shock.

"Shhhh. Listen I know you all want to get out but not yet. Any wounded with you?"

"Yes."

"How many?"

The sailor stepped aside, "Lieutenant."

"Sir."

"I'm coming up."

"Sir, no, listen I only can take any wounded."

"Listen here Lieutenant I'm coming up and that's an order!"

"All do respect Sir, wounded only."

"Why"

"The leader of the mercenaries is planning on throwing all wounded and dead crew members overboard. I can save the wounded, Sir."

"How?"

"With Hammersley's help. They're not far from us. They have been taking the wounded and dead crewmates back to Hammersley. I have been able to take out some hostiles by knocking them out."

"I'm coming out and going to look for the Captain," he started to climb the ladder.

"Sir, you are the highest ranking officer." He stopped and looked at Kate.

"What do you mean?"

"I regret to inform you Sir, that the Captain, his first, second and third in command where shot execution style. There are eight dead, four wounded Sir. I have managed to get them off the ship."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Sir. Sir, please let me help save the wounded. If the leader comes looking for the high ranking officer, naming you, and you are not where you're

supposed to be, he might order to have the ones that were with you killed."

"She's right Sir, let her take the wounded. If she can save them, let her," one of the Lieutenants said.

"Alright. Where are the others?" The lieutenant commanded as he went back down the ladder?

"Four other rooms all over the ship...How many wounded down there?"

"Eight wounded."

"Can they walk?"

"With some help."

"Ok, let's get them up here. Time is ticking, we have to move before the leader soon realizes he can't see any land."

The crew that are down below begin helping the wounded onto the deck. Once they were on the deck, Kate says,"I'll keep you up to date, Sir."

"You do that, and good luck."

Kate took the eight wounded down to the back of the ship. Three were shot in the legs but they can make it on their own. Two were shot in the shoulders, the other three were shot in the chest or stomach. They help each other as they follow Kate until they are on the back of the ship.

"Buffer, it's Lieutenant McGregor, get ready I've got eight wounded with me."

"Copy that Ma'am, Captain said that Bendigo arrived and their two HRIBs will be here in a minute. HMAS Sydney will be here in an hour"

"Copy that Buffer, first two wounded away." the first sailor who got his vest on pulled his vest cord as he jumped into the sea. Just as Kate pushes the unconscious sailor overboard, shes sees two small lights moving together knowing that the conscious sailor swam over to the other sailor and waited to be picked up.

Then the next one jumps just as Kate rolled the next unconscious sailor overboard, then the next two until the four HRIBs have picked up all eight wounded. Once done Kate went to the next hatch. It took over three hours to get all the wounded off the ship as well as knock out ten more mercenaries. By that time it was getting late and she was feeling thirsty and tired, but she pressed on.

Kate went back to the Engine room to use the computer to access the surveillance cameras so she can check on where the remaining mercenaries are. She saw that the leader was on the Bridge and wasn't happy. He was on the sat phone talking to someone. Kate was able to record what the leader was saying on the phone since he was the one that made the call. Kate smiled when she got the name of who's funding the mercenaries. When done, she walks over and stops the engines.

She went back to the first hatch and opened it, "Sir", calling to the officer in charge.

"Lieutenant why did the engines stop?"

"I stopped them. We can take back our ship, Sir. Bendigo and Hammersley got half of the mercenaries on board."

"Wounded?"

"Thirty two, Sir, with ten confirmed dead."

"Guns?"

"I've got them,Sir," they all started climbing the ladder until everyone was on the deck.

They picked up their double plated vests, put them on, and then grabbed their weapons.

"Lieutenant, it's Buffer," they all look at Kate.

"Go ahead Buffer."

"Ma'am a team of SAS have arrived on Melbourne, Captain wants a sit rep."

"Tell the Captain that the crew is going to take back the ship. Have the medics on standby for any wounded."

"And the SAS?"

"Are welcome aboard!"

"Copy that Ma'am."

"Approach from the back."

"Copy that see you soon, X"

Kate smiled, "See you soon Buffer, McGregor out." She put her radio back in her pocket.

Kate told the others where the other crew members are. Then she split them up as they put their headsets on.

"Lieutenant what about you?" the Lieutenant Commander asked.

"I'm going to the Bridge, lets go!" The teams split and went separate ways.

Kate works her way to the Bridge. As she walked onto the Bridge she had her gun pointing towards the three men who had their backs to her. "Australian Navy! Put your weapons down!"

They turn around and fire at Kate but she manages to dive behind the table. Then she got up and moved to the corner of the table "It's over, give yourselves up!"

"It's not over, Navy!"

Kate saw the reflection from chair leg so she moved, sticks her gun and head around the corner. One of the men saw her and fired a shot at Kate only for her to shoot him first in the hand damaging the gun which the guy dropped.

Then the second guy appeared and went to shoot Kate only for her to duck behind the table, she waited and listened. When she heard them moving from both directions she got her other gun out and put the safety off, she took a deep breath and quickly stood up... looking quickly from right to left shooting both men until they collapsed on the ground. The leader went to shoot her, only for her to duck down again.

She moved quietly from where she was when both she and the leader heard gunfire, "That's my crew that I set free, they're going after your men. It's over." She ducks her head as he fired his gun until he ran out of bullets. Kate stood up pointing her guns at him, "I said it is over!"

Not giving up he grabbed his knife and went to attack Kate. She shot him in the hand causing him to drop his knife. Then he ran towards her so she shot him in the knee causing him to collapse on the ground in pain. Kate stepped forward looking at him, "I Said It's Over! Now roll over onto your stomach spread your legs and put your hands behind your back." the guy did as he was told.

"You are dead Navy!"

"No, I'm not."

Kate returned her guns to their holsters then she got ties and secured the guy's hands together. She stepped back, pulled out her gun and pointed toward the steps as she heard someone approaching. When she saw Buffer, Spider and a man in an army uniform step on to the bridge Kate lowered her weapon.

"X" Kate smiled

"Buffer, sit rep."

" The crew got the remaining mercenaries."

"Good, this one is the leader, he's injured and will need medical attention."

"No problems. So how are you going to return back to Perth?"

"Same way we got here." They look around the bridge.

"Don't worry Buffer, I know what to do."

"Yes Ma'am..." Buffer said smiling then he picked up his radio,

"Xray 82, Sir, all hostiles have been captured, including the leader."

"That's great news Buffer, what about Lieutenant McGregor?" Kate picks up her radio and turned to the Navy channel.

"Xray82. I am fine ,Sir."

"That is good to hear Lieutenant. Bendigo and Hammersley will be towing you to Darwin"

"Negative, Sir."

"Negative? Lieutenant didn't you say that the bridge is shot up and that a lot of the equipment is badly damaged?"

"Yes, Sir, but the engines still work. We can go to Darwin on our own thank you very much... Sir."

"Ok' but just in case, Bendigo and I will be coming with you" Kate smiled.

"Your choice ,Sir. If you will excuse me, Sir, I've got work to do still. I'll let you know when we are underway."

"You do that, Hammersley out."

Kate turns to Buffer as some of the crew show up and see what happened to the Bridge.

"Ma'am what's going to happen now?"

"For starters, take these men down to the back of the ship with their mates. Then

do another sweep just in case there anymore of them hiding on board. Once done we are heading to Darwin."

"How ma'am?" one sailor asked when he looked around the Bridge.

"You will know soon, come on we've got work to do."

"Yes Ma'am."

Over the next hour all the mercenaries and wounded had been transferred to Kingston and three other patrol boats. The ships headed for Darwin just as it was getting light. When the other Navy ships have heard that the crew of HMAS Stewart have taken back control of the ship they were happy but remorseful for the loss of some of it's crew.

When it was time, the Lieutenant Commander, who was now on the Bridge with Kate and four others, turns to Kate.

"Lieutenant, when you're ready, take us to Darwin."

"Yes, Sir," she picked up the handheld radio.

"Rocky, start the engines."

"Starting engines" the engines came to life.

"Turn one two zero, revolutions one five zero zero" Kate ordered.

"Turning one two zero, revolutions one five zero zero" was heard repeated over the radio.

Kate has the chart and compass in front of her on the chart table. Hammersley and Bendigo follow Stewart to Darwin. When they reach Darwin, late that afternoon, Kate called out for speed and course changes until they were docked and the engines shut down.

"Well done Lieutenant. One day you will make a great Captain," making Kate smile.

"Thank you, Sir. I'll go and start on my report."

"Do it tomorrow, you need to get some rest."

"I still have things that need to be done first, Sir"

"Ok. I'll let you know tomorrow about what's going to happen to the ship."

"Yes, Sir."

Kate left the Bridge then went to her cabin. She got her robe and toilet bag then went and got a couple of towels as she headed down to where the showers are. She enjoys her shower and feels refreshed as she grabs her things and returns back to her cabin, and got dressed. She went and got a brew and returned back to her cabin where she started on her long report about what she's done in the past fourteen hours.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Sorry for not updating sooner, my beta reader is away on holiday, she was able to send me this chapter. I'll up date soon as i have heard from her which won't be for few days since she lives in America.**

CH 11

Two hours later there was a knock on her door, "Yes", Kate called out.

She stopped typing and went to answer the door. She smiles at the person in the doorway, "hi."

"Hi," Mike walked in closing the door behind him.

"I bought us dinner," he lifted two bags.

"Mmm... Chinese."

"Yes," he said smiling.

Kate saved her report then closed down her laptop. She stood up and stepped forward wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him, he wrapped his arms around her waist as the kiss became passionate. They broke for air...

"How are you feeling?"

"Tried," then her stomach rumbled."Hungry" she added with a giggle.

"Well, let's eat." They walked over and sat down on her bunk.

Commander Jones know you here?"

"Yea, we talked briefly."

"Ok," Mike got the container out of the bags and put them on the bed between them.

"He said you did an amazing job taking down half of the mercenaries by yourself."

"I know, he told me."

"Message from Fleet command, job well done and looking ford to your report."

"And I know you're looking forward to reading it also," Mike smiles as he passes Kate pair of chopsticks and an open container.

"You know me too well," smiling.

"True. Any word on the wounded?"

"They are going to make a full recovery and as for the ones who were killed, they all will be getting a full military funeral as well receiving the group bravery citation. You included, plus you will be receiving the star of courage medal for saving lives of the wounded."

"I'm shocked, are you sure?"

"Yes, Steve told me after he spoke to fleet command."

"I am shocked!"

"So was I, but I did tell Steve that I'm proud of you?"

"I know you are. Have you spoken to Mum and Dad?"

"Yes, they are pleased that your ok, but also feel sorry for the ones who died."

"The whole crew is, Mike"

"Yeah, Hammersley's crew want us to meet them at the pub later for drinks. I said I'll talk to you about it but since you rather be in bed getting some rest..." Kate smiled.

"I'm sure we can join them for an hour."

"Ok. They will be looking forward to seeing you, they told me they want you back."

"Is it the new XO?"

"Yes."

"I'm sure you can handle it."

"Thanks," they continue to talk while enjoying dinner.

When finished, Kate got up and got changed while Mike took care of the rubbish. Then they both left together, Kate went to see the acting captain to let him know that she going to shore for an hour before she and Mike left the ship.

They walk away with their arms around each other while they talk about other things. When they walk into the pub they saw some of the Hammersley crew with the crews of Kingston, Bendigo and Stewart in one area of the pub. They were all laughing. Mike went and got him and Kate a drink then they walk over to the group

"Sir, X," Charge said.

"Charge," they all turn to Mike and Kate.

"Hey you made it X!" Spider exclaimed.

"Yes, we have."

"Why did you call Lieutenant McGregor X?" one of the Stewart crew asked.

"When she was on Hammersley, she called her that since she was second in command on Hammersley."

"What was she like?" another Stewart crew member asked.

"X, she is a hard task master and if you do something wrong..." Nav said.

"Toothbrush duties!" Hammersley crew said at the same time then laughed.

"Is that true Ma'am?"

"Yes, it's true, just ask Spider."

"Yeah, yeah, I know"Spider said.

"How bad was it Spider?"

"It was bad, I spent hours cleaning some thing for whole day."

"What did you do?" One of the Bendigo crew asked.

"He dressed up as the X here at and an old crewmates bucks party. One of the crew members recorded what happened and she found out about it" ET said smiling.

"Have you got a copy of it?" Kate turned to the sailor and gave him a look.

"You shouldn't ask things like that Spike, especially in front of the X here because she will give you toothbrush duties!" Buffer said to the Stewart crew member.

"Sorry, Ma'am."

"Tomorrow morning report to me at zero eight hundred, and I'll be giving you cleaning duties until we return back to Perth."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Sir, is it true that Lieutenant McGregor out lasted nine Lieutenants in three years before the decommission of the old Hammersley," one of Bendigo's crew asked.

"Yes, it's true."

"Ma'am, how did you do it?"

Kate smiled,."Communication and a number of throat ripping debates."

"She never backs down and that's the one thing I like in any XO, they must work well with not only me but also with the crew," Mike said.

Mike and Kate stay for the hour then they left to head back to their ships. Mike walked Kate back onto Stewart. They hug and kiss before Mike returned to Hammersley. Kate went to let the ones on duty know that she's back and heading to bed.

The next morning, Kingston, Bendigo and Hammersley left port to return back to Cairns. HMAS Stewart was in port for another twenty four hours before leaving to return back to Perth with only part of the Bridge equipment being fixed.

The Lieutenant Commander let Kate be acting Captain since he has only been a Lieutenant Commander for two months and was just transferred to the ship two months ago. Also it was his first time, so he watches what Kate does so he would know and learn.

Once they were out at sea. They turn and head west to the Indian sea. Since there was only just over a hundred crew left on board, everyone is working together and doing the best they could on board as parts of the ship were still damaged from the fire fight. They were only running at one five zero as the engines were overheating when they went any faster.

It took three days to return to Perth as they had to stop four times because of overheating. They had to stop for six hours, giving time for the engines to cool down. They would start up again and carry on till the next time they overheated.

When they got close to Perth, they were greeted by both navy ships, subs and pleasure craft who were waiting for their return home. When the ship was finally docked the crew carry on with their close up duties before going home and seeing families of the ones who were killed.

Kate and the Lieutenant Commander went to Perth Navy Base to talk to the Commanding Officer. Kate did most of the talking.

"Lieutenant, Fleet Command, the Governor General and myself have read your report about what happened. You did one hell of an amazing job and you have saved a lot of lives, Lieutenant. You should be proud of yourself."

"Thank you, Sir."

"The Governor General and Rear Admiral Towers are coming here tomorrow for the funerals of the ten men and women who were killed in the line of duty. There is going to be medal ceremony next week. They all will be receiving the Group

Bravery Award."

"I know that, Sir. Lieutenant commander Flynn told me, Sir."

They talk for another few more minutes before they left to go home.

The crew get a group text message letting them know that they are all on shore leave while HMAS Stewart is in dry dock for repairs and until they replace the crew members that were lost. Also they were all informed about the funeral the next day and the special award ceremony in a week's time.

The next morning the crew of the HMAS Stewart arrived at the Navy Hall for the funerals of the ten crew members. Crew members from the Stewart were pallbearers with Kate and five other officers from the HMAS Stewart being the pallbearers for the Captain of the ship.

When the service was over the crew carry the coffins out to the waiting hearses. They will be driven down to the wharf for a pass by of the HMAS Stewart one last time as they then continue on to the cemetery. They were all going to be buried at the RSL plot.

When the ceremony was over, every one went to the RSL for refreshments as well as talk to the grieving families. Kate was outside the RSL, she dials Mike's phone, "Kate."

"Hi Mike."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." then Kate sniffles.

"Kate, you're not fine".

"No," the tears were starting to form.

"I wish I was there with you Kate."

"I know. It has been hard, not only for me but for the crew."

"Have you made an appointment to see a counselor?"

"Tomorrow."

" Good. How did the funeral go?"

"It went well, I'm outside the RSL, I wanted to talk to you before I go in and talk with the families."

"Ok. Do you know how long Stewart is going to be in dry dock?"

"A month plus because of the amount of damage that was done." Kate replied.

"When do you think you can fly to Cairns?"

"Next week after the medal ceremony.'"

" Yes,I know about that. I'm going to be there on behalf of NAVCOM since Hammersley will be in port then."

"So, I'll be able to see you then?."

"Yes, you will, and I'll be looking forward to seeing you again," Mike said smiling.

They talk for another ten minutes before Kate closed her phone and put it in her pocket, she took a deep breath, and let it out before she walked inside.

She walks to where everyone is and looks around before walking over to get a cup of coffee. Once she has her coffee, she is looking around as she took a sip of it. One of the crew members was walking toward her with a pregnant woman next to him.

"Ma'am, this is Jean Kent. Jean this is Lieutenant Kate McGregor"

"Nice to meet you, Ma'am," shaking hands.

"Thank you for saving my husband's life, Lieutenant."

"Your husband..."

"Jazz, Ma'am," the sailor said.

"Oh! Leader Kent. How is he doing?"

"He's doing well, he will be home next week."

"That is good news. When are you due?"

"Next month, it's a boy," she said smiling as she put her hands on her expanding stomach.

"Congratulations."

Thank you. Jim here told me what you did to save Eric's life. Thank you."

Kate turns to the sailor as he explains,"Jean is my cousin, Ma'am."

Kate raised her eyebrows,"ah, that explains how you and Jazz know each other."

"We went to school and joined the Navy together, Ma'am," Jim explains.

"Really."

"Jim tells me about you in his email messages, Lieutenant, about what kind of officer you are and how you keep the crew in line with toothbrush duties," Jean says smiling.

"The crew knows if they do something wrong what will happen."

"Sounds like you have given out number of toothbrushes," Jean laughs.

"Yes, I have." They talk for a few more minutes before Jim and Jean walk away.

Kate walked over to one of food tables. She picked up a plate and put a couple of sandwiches and a cake slice onto it, and then she and found a spot where she could keep an eye on some of the crew.

Over the next two hours, some of the family members who lost loved ones went over to Kate, after the crew pointed out where Kate was. They go over to her, introduce themselves, and thank Kate for what she did.

Kate spotted the Governor General and Rear Admiral from Fleet Command approaching her. She stood at attention and saluted them which they returned.

"Lieutenant McGregor, it's good to finally meet you at last," the Rear Admiral said.

"Thank you, Sir."

"I've read your profile, I'm impressed with your record and your report on what you did during the hostile takeover of HMAS Stewart. You saved thirty two lives with the loss of ten occuring during the takeover. With the assistance of Hammersley and Bendigo, you were able to bring them all home, not to mention the capture of the hostiles."

"Thank you, Sir."

"You know about next week's ceremony?"

"Yes, Sir, I do."

"You deserve those medals Lieutenant. What you did by yourself showed pure bravery,courage, and clever planning using all of the resources available."

"Thank you, Sir," just then her cell phone rings.

She got it out of her pocket,"sorry, Sir," she saw that the call was from Mike,

so she answers it.

"Mike...What?" Kate said in shock. She looked to the Rear Admiral.

"Casualties... oh no... how bad? Mike, I think your right, he's got the men and power to do that...Hang on Mike, I've got the Governor General and Rear Admiral from Fleet Command here with me now...Ok." She moves her phone away,

"Sir, a group of men broke into the army base where the thirty mercenaries were being held. The army was caught unawares. Over fifty percent of army personnel were wounded... twelve dead. Four mercenaries are dead, unknown wounded."

"Who is this Mike, and how does he know this?"

"Lieutenant Commander Mike Flynn, Sir, he's the Captain of the HMAS Hammersley. Would you like to talk to him?"

"Yes", she put her phone back to her ear,"Mike' Rear Admiral Towers wants to talk to you... ok" she passed the phone to the Admiral. He spoke to Mike for few minutes before hanging up and returning the phone to Kate.


	12. Chapter 12

CH 12

"Thank you. What Lieutenant Commander Flynn told you, keep it to yourself until we know what happened."

"Yes, Sir. I was thinking, what is so important about Samaru Island? The people on there aren't rich. There's nothing of value there, so what could it be that Ray Walsmen wants on the island so badly that he's willing to hire mercenaries to kill for him?"

"We don't know Lieutenant. As you said, the people there aren't rich."

"That's true Sir, but..." Kate was thinking.

"But, what? Lieutenant."

"There's nothing of value on the island," Kate said out loud.

"You already said that." the Governor General said.

"What if the something Ray Walsmen found that is on the island that he wants so badly he would hire mercenaries? There is only one thing I can think of...mining."

"Mining..." the Rear Admiral said.

"Yes Sir. What if that something is under the island. Question is, what is it that is so valuable that has to hire men to kill any one who gets in his way?"

"Like what happened when the crew of HMAS Stewart boarding team went to board the two FFV that mysteriously caught fire and sank,"The Governor General asked.

"Yes, sir. I think it was a set-up so the mercenaries could take control of a Australian frigate with the fire power on board Sir. They would be unstoppable. To sink it and the crew, Ray Walsmen would have had all of us killed and thrown overboard."

"Lieutenant, we will check out what you've said about the island. If there is something under it. We will find out what it is."

"Yes, Sir and also to be able to make a connection to Ray Walsmen and the mercenaries."

"We will do that also."

"Mike said to me the other day, that there is an upcoming election on Samaru Island. Perhaps there might be a connection there, Sir."

"I don't think so but we will check it out."

"Yes, Sir."

The Rear Admiral and Governor General walk way from Kate heading towards one of the exits while talking. Kate stayed for another ten minutes talking to couple other people before leaving to return home.

A week later, Kate and the crew of the HMAS Stewart show up on the wharf for the medal ceremony. Rear Admiral Towers was there along with the Governor General, and the Prime Minister of Australia. Everyone listens to the three speeches. Kate is missing Mike and wishes he was there. He had called her the day before to let her know that he couldn't make it as Hammersley was crash sailed.

Everyone listens as the Governor General calls out the names of the ten men and women who were receiving the Group Bravery Citation. Then he walks over and passes a box to each of the ten families of those who were lost, he returns back to his position.

"There's one more name... Lieutenant Kate McGregor..." Kate steps forward, so everyone knows who she is.

The Governor General walked over to Kate and pinned the medal on to her chest. They both saluted, and they return back to their positions.

"Lieutenant Kate McGregor, risked her own life to save thirty two wounded crew members from certain death with the help of HMAS Hammersley and HMAS Bendigo. Lieutenant McGregor was able to save their lives, undetected by the enemy. In decoration for according recognition to persons who in the presence of the enemy, perform acts of the most conspicuous gallantry, or daring or pre-eminent acts of valour or self-sacrifice, or display extreme devotion to duty, I hereby present Lieutenant Kate McGregor the highest Gallantry medal... the Victoria Cross," the Governor General said.

Everyone including Kate were shocked, Kate wasn't expecting this. The Governor General walks over to Kate as she stepped forward and they saluted each other, then he pins the medal on Kate's chest. He smiles at Kate which surprised her, when everyone heard...

"For distinguished command and leadership in action during the saving of the lives of the crew, and the ship HMAS Stewart, as well as being able to navigate the crippled ship to Darwin and then back to Perth, with no radar, no navigational aids, no radio, I hereby award Lieutenant McGregor the Distinguished Service Cross," Rear Admiral said.

The Governor General then opened the box in his hand and picked up the medal and pins it on Kate next to her other medals. Then he stood back and they saluted.

"Congratulations Lieutenant, job well done."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Lieutenant Kate McGregor has made history. She is the first person in Australian history to have received two Victoria Cross medals."

Then there was another short speech and the ceremony was over. The crew went to congratulate Kate before returning to their families.

"Lieutenant."

Kate turns around to Rear Admiral Towers, "Sir."

"I did some checking on Ray Walsmen. You were right Lieutenant."

"I was, Sir?"

"Yes. He is connected with and is funding not only the mercenaries but presidential candidate Massita Ballenbaan."

"I know about that Sir, Mike told me everything."

"Including about the deal?"

"Yes Sir, if this Massita Ballenbaan becomes prime minister, he will give Ray Walsmen the mining rights."

"So you know what he's mining for?"

"Uranium," Kate said.

"I'm aware of that also."

"Now we know the connection and why, Sir, Ray Walsmen has got to be stopped before there are any more killings."

"Yes, Lieutenant, but we are going to need proof, witnesses."

"What about the video camera recording of the leader of the mercenaries talking to Ray Walsmen? There is that for evidence."

"That is true, but the reason why I'm talking to you in private Lieutenant is this," he passed Kate an envelope and box.

"Congratulations," he said.

Kate looked at the envelope then opened it, pulled the letter out, and read what it said. She was shocked and then she smiled as she read the letter, she looked at the Rear Admiral. She then stood at attention and saluted him which he returns before turning around and getting into one of the Navy cars.

She returned the letter to the envelope and then she greeted some more of the crew who had come over to congratulate her. Kate stayed for another five minutes before heading home.

When she arrived home she got changed and finishes packing her bags. Grabbing up her bags she walked out the door locking it behind her, the taxi had just arrived to take her to the airport.

A few hours later Kate walked into Mike's place. She walked up and into his bedroom where she sorted out her bags. Kate had just finished unpacking when her cell phone rings, she checks the caller ID and answers it.

"Kate McGregor, hello."

"Lieutenant McGregor, it's Commander Marshall."

"Yes, Sir."

"Mike has your name down for his emergency contact," Kate sat on the bed feeling herself go cold.

"What happened, Sir?"

"Mike went with the shore party to help the SAS who had wounded and were evacuating the island...On the way back to the rendezvous point they were attacked by mortar fire... one hit the ute they had been using. Mike and the captain of the SAS were close when it happened. I'm sorry, Mike sustained serious injuries. He's been medivaced to Cairns Barry General." Kate started to cry.

"When... when... will the medivac helicopter arrive, Sir?"

"Twenty minutes."

"I'll be there, Sir."

"Lieutenant, I can call you with an update if you like until you arrive."

"Sir, I'm in Cairns. I'm at Mike's place now" Steve was surprised then remembered Mike telling him that Kate was staying at his place for a few days.

"Alright, will you be able to contact his family?"

"Yes, Sir. I'll let them know."

"Very well, Hammersley is returning back to Cairns. They should be here about twenty hundred hours."

"Thank for telling me, Sir," then they hung up.

Kate took a deep breath then she called Wendy and Michael to give them the news. Then she stood up and went to pack Mike a bag and get changed into her uniform before leaving in Mike's car to head to the hospital.

When she arrived she went up to the front desk where a nurse looked up at Kate, "Can I help you Ma'am?"

"Yes, Commander Marshall from NAVCOM called to inform me that Lieutenant Commander Mike Flynn was medivaced to here. They would of gotten here about ten minutes ago.

"Are you family?"

"Yes, I'm his wife."

"Ok Ma'am, I'll let the doctor know you're here, why don't you go and wait in the waiting room."

"Thank you." Kate went into the waiting room, sat down and waited.

Two hours later a doctor walked into the waiting room, "Family of Lieutenant Commander Flynn?"

Kate picked up her bag as she stood up .

"Doctor, I'm Mrs Kate Flynn."

He frowned.

"McGregor is my maiden name, which I use while in uniform."

"I understand Mrs Flynn, will come with me." they walk out of the waiting room.

"What happened?"

"A piece of shrapnel cut an artery in the back of his leg. The medic on Hammersley did an excellent job in doing a temporary repair which not only saved his leg but his life as well."

"Swain," Kate smiled, "Petty Officer Chris Blake, Swain as crew know him by, he's the ship's medic."

"Ok, He did well."

" How is Mike?"

"He's going to make a full recovery."

"That is great news doctor." They stop outside a door. Kate looked through a window to see Mike sleeping with monitors and wires attached to him.

"You can go in, he will be awake in a couple of hours."

"Thank you doctor." Kate opens the door and goes over to the bed.

She put the bag on the floor next to the cabinet then she bent over and kissed his lips. She got a chair and moved it closer to the bed, sat down and picked up his hand and held onto it. When Mike did wake up, Kate was there as he opened his eyes.

"Hey," Kate said. Mike turned his head to her voice,"Kate," he said sleepily.

"Yes, I'm here Mike. Commander Marshall and the surgeon told me what happened to you."

"Oh, ok... so, why am I here, what happened?"

"A mortar round hit the ute you where using. A piece of shrapnel ended up in the back of your leg injuring part of an artery. Swain managed to sew the artery temporarily until they reached HMAS Melbourne where you were medivaced back here. You had surgery to repair the artery."

"What about Jim?"

"He's fine, just a cut on his head."

"Oh, Mum and Dad?"

"They will be here tonight and they contacted the rest of the family."

"Ok." He started to close his eyes.

"Get some sleep Mike."

"OK, miss you."

"Missed you too." Kate watched him fall back to sleep.

A couple of hours later Kate turned her head when she heard the door open. She stood up when she saw who walk in.

"Kate, oh my... how is he?" they hug .

"He's going to be fine. Mum."

"How are you coping?"

"I'm doing ok, Hi dad." they both hug.

"Hi Kate. Are you sure he's going to be alright?"

"Yes, the surgeon said that he will be up and about before we know it. Mile will be back in the captain's seat doing what he loves doing the best." She said smiling.

They talk for ten minutes when Mike opened his eyes to see his parents there with Kate. After talking for a few minutes,Mike fell back asleep. Wendy, Michael and Kate left a few minutes later to go back to Mike's.

On the way they stop off at the grocery store to buy some food as there wasn't much in the house. After arriving at Mike's, Kate went to get dinner on while Wendy and Michael get settled in the guest bedroom Kate had ready for them.

The next morning the three of them walk into Mike's room to see him sitting up in bed smiling at them, "Mike you look so much better than you did yesterday!"

"Gee thanks, Mum" they hug.

Then Michael gives him a hug. They then step back as Kate steps forward to sit on the edge of the bed so she could give him a hug and a kiss. Wendy and Michael settled into chairs.

"Did you get much sleep last night Kate?" Mike asked.

"Yes,I did. All of family called last night, I told them what happened and they all said the same thing, that you had better get better soon or else!"

"Or else what?" Mike said smiling.

"Toothbrush duties and for you to do all the cooking and cleaning when we are together, if not, the family will have words with you." Mike raised his eyebrows.

"What did you tell them?"

"Leave everything to me," Kate said smiling.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I'll think of something" Mike looked at Kate with a worried look which made his parents grin.

"Has the crew been to visit?"

"No, not until this afternoon when there are visiting hours for friends."

"Ok, knowing the crew, they must be suffering this morning," Mike laughed.

"True, they sure like to get drunk when we return from a patrol."

"Yeah"

They talk for an hour before leaving Mike to get some rest before the crew show up to see how he is. They went to get some lunch and do some shopping in town.

The next morning Kate's cell phone rings as she, Wendy and Michael were having breakfast and planning on seeing Mike again. He had asked for some things like his sea bag, his cell phone, personal laptop.

"Kate McGregor, hello... yes, Sir... I can be there in an hour, Sir... yes, Sir..." Kate smiled.

"Thank you, Sir... No sir, he doesn't know yet... yes, Sir." then she hung up smiling.

"Kate?" Wendy asked.

"Commander Marshall wants to see me in an hour."

"Did he say why?"

"No. I'll drop you and dad off at the hospital then I'll go to NAVCOM"

"Ok."


	13. Chapter 13

CH 13

At NAVCOM almost an hour later...Steve was in his office when Nav knocks on his door, "Sir I'm Lieutenant Caetano, you asked to see me, Sir?"

"Yes, come in Lieutenant." Nav walked in, stood at attention, and saluted, which he returns.

"At ease Lieutenant. Do you know where Lieutenant O'Brien is?"

"No Sir."

"Ok, sit down Lieutenant."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Now Lieutenant, tell me about Lieutenant O'Brien."

"Sir?"

"I understand that Lieutenant Commander Flynn was having problems with him."

"Yes Sir, he wasn't the only one who was having problems with the Lieutenant."

"Care to explain Lieutenant?"

Nav tells Steve about the things that the Lieutenant has said or has done wrong, which not only upset Mike, but some of the crew as well. Steve now understands why Mike wants the Lieutenant off Hammersley.

"Thanks for telling me Lieutenant," he looked at his watch and then out to the bullpen and back to Nav.

"You will be getting a temporary commandeering officer until Lieutenant Commander Flynn gets the all clear."

"Who is going to be the new captain, Sir?"

"This officer has come highly recommended from Fleet Command and this officer has only just been promoted," Nav looked at Steve.

"Newly promoted, Sir? Has this Lieutenant Commander ever served on a patrol boat?"

Steve smiles,"Yes and you know this officer well Lieutenant."

Nav frowned,"Who is it Sir?"

Steve turned to look out to the bullpen when he saw who had just walked in as Nav turns to see who Steve was looking at. Nav was shocked to see who it is. Looking to Steve, and then back to the officer who just got their phone out and was pointing it towards Nav, either recording the shocked look or taking a photo. Putting the phone back in her pocket, the officer walked over and into Steve's office.

"Kate... I mean Ma'am, congratulations on your promotion!"

"Hello to you Nav, Sir, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes Lieutenant Commander, please sit down." Kate took a seat while smiling at the still in shock Nav.

Steve begins,"Fleet Command is posting you back on to Hammersley as the temporary captain since you know the crew and you came highly recommended."

"Does Lieutenant Commander Flynn know this, Sir?"

Steve smiled,"No not yet. You will need to return to Perth to pick up your sea bag and be back here by zero nine hundred in the morning. Hammersley will be leaving for a two-week patrol."

"No need, Sir. I brought my sea bag with me just in case since Stewart is in dry dock. I told Rear Admiral that if there's a ship that needs a lieutenant for a patrol or two, I'm available. That was before my promotion."

Steve smiled, "You sure are well prepared, Lieutenant Commander."

"Thank you, Sir. Where is Hammersley's XO, shouldn't he be here, Sir?" Kate asked.

"Lieutenant O'Brien should have been here ten minutes ago," Nav said.

"I suppose Lieutenant Commander Flynn already asked for a new XO," Kate said, which made Steve smile.

"Yes he has, but I haven't found one yet."

"I understand, Sir."

"Sir, Ma'am," Nav said looking out the window.

They turn to see Lieutenant O'Brien walk into the bullpen and towards Steve's office. Kate and Nav stood up just as Steve stood up.

"Sir, I'm Lieutenant O'Brien, you wanted to see me, Sir?" He walked in and saluted Steve which was returned.

"You're ten minutes late Lieutenant." Steve said in command tone.

"Sorry Sir," then he turned to Nav and the Lieutenant Commander.

"Nav"

"X"

"Ma'am"

"Lieutenant," Nav addressed O'Brien,"Lieutenant O'Brien, Lieutenant Commander McGregor" Nav said.

"Ma'am," they saluted each other then he noticed Nav grinning.

"Nav why are you smiling like that?"

"Because, X , Lieutenant Commander McGregor is the temporary captain on Hammersley." The Lieutenant looked at Nav in shock then to Kate and then to Steve.

"Sir?"

"It's true Lieutenant. Lieutenant Commander McGregor was recently promoted." The Lieutenant continued with a shocked look then he turned to Kate.

"Ma'am, have you served on a patrol boat before?"

"Yes I have, Lieutenant, last year."

"Oh, what boat ma'am, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Hammersley before her decommission."

"You used to be on Hammersley, Ma'am?"

"Yes... Lieutenant." Kate was beginning to get annoyed.

"Lieutenant Commander was the XO," Nav said.

"How long were you on Hammersley Ma'am?"

"Six months until the ship was decommissioned as was already explained. And since I'm going to be the temporary Captain, Lieutenant, let me warn you, step out of line while out on patrol and I'll find something for you to clean until we are back in port and I'll have you off Hammersley even before we dock and have you at the Captain's Table before the day is out."

"You can't do that!"

Kate stepped forward until she was close to him, "Oh, yes I can Lieutenant and if you think Lieutenant Commander Flynn is a tough task master, You don't know how tough I can be!" Kate steps back and turns to Steve, "Sir, shall we carry on?"

"Yes, we shall." They talk for another five minutes before Nav and the Lieutenant were dismissed and walk out of the office.

"Nav, Lieutenant," they stop and turn to Kate.

"Don't tell the crew who the Temporary Captain is."

Nav smiled, "you want to surprise them Ma'am."

"Yes, and get video recording on their reaction for Lieutenant Commander Flynn to see," Nav chuckled.

"We know what their reaction will be, Ma'am. I'll make sure we've got extra toothbrushes on board. Got a feeling we are going to need them."

Kate laughs, "good idea Nav. See you in the morning."

"Yes Ma'am," Nav said smiling then she and the Lieutenant walk out of Steve's office.

Kate turns to Steve, "You wanted to see me about Mike, Sir?"

"Yes, I need your help."

"With what, Sir?"

"Mike won't sign this," He passed Kate a file.

She opened it and read what it says, then she looks at Steve, "Promotion, Sir."

"Yes, and with that a shore posting."

Kate smiled, "He hates shore postings, he rather be out at sea then here."

"True. Can you get him to sign them please? I've got Fleet Command on my back about it," Steve says smiling.

"Leave it with me, Sir."

"Thank you. How is he?"

"Good. Mum and dad are with him while I'm here."

"Ok, good."

"Sir, why are you asking me to talk to Mike about the promotion?"

"Mike told me that you are his wife and if anything happens to him to contact you. He told me this before changing the emergency contact name and number in his file."

"I understand, Sir."

"Kate... he told me everything,the reason why you changed your name, the separation. I'm pleased things have worked out for you both before you return to Perth."

"Thanks, Sir. I'm trying to get a posting here."

"I know, and if Mike does sign those papers, you know what that means?"

"Yes, I do." They continue to talk for a few minutes before Kate left to go to the hospital.

On the way to the hospital, Kate thought about how she is going to get Mike to sign the papers. By the time she parked the car she's got a plan she knows might work. She is also looking forward to his reaction when he notices her new rank since it was dated from today.

A few minutes later Kate walked into Mike's room smiling, "Hey, everything ok Kate?"

"Yes Mike," she walked over and gave him a kiss on the lips before sitting down on the bed putting the folder on the table.

"Kate, why are you smiling?"

"Take a good look at me," Mike looks at Kate then he looked her over until he looked at her shoulders, his eyes widen as he looks at her smiling face.

"You've been promoted! When did this happen?"

"I've known about it for a few days. Yesterday I was a Lieutenant. Today I'm a Lieutenant Commander". Mike pulls Kate into his arms for a hug and kiss.

"Kate I'm so proud of you!"

"Oh there's more..."

"More?"

Kate got her phone out of her pocket then she turned and picked up a cord and connected it to Mike's laptop, connects her cell phone to the cord before turning the laptop on.

She then did some typing, "watch this," Kate pressed play.

Mike watches what was happening and smiles when he saw the look of shock on Nav's face until the recording stops.

"Nav sure looked shocked," Mike said.

"Yes, she was and she's got good reason too."

"Oh,Mum are you recording what just happened?" Mike asked when he saw his Mum with a cell phone pointing at him and Kate.

"Oh,Yes, and more."

"What do you mean?"

"Mike," he looked at Kate as she held onto his hands.

"The reason why Commander Marshall called me into his office is to let me know that Fleet Command got me here as temporary Captain of Hammersley." Now it was Mike's turn to look shocked.

"You're the temporary Captain?"

Kate was smiling, "Yes, that is why Nav was in Commander Marshall's office and I've met Lieutenant O'Brien. He already has been warned."

"I told Steve I want him off my ship," Mike said.

"It's now my ship Mike while your here, and don't worry, I will look after Hammersley and the crew."

"They are going to be shocked when Nav tells them."

"I told Nav and the XO not to say a word on who the Captain is. I want to record their reaction when they see me in the morning."

"What? You're leaving?"

"Yes, for a two- week patrol," Kate said.

"Hopefully I'll be out by the time you return."

"We shall see. Now Mike, I want you to sign this," she turns around and picks up the file and passes it to him.

He opened it and read what it said, then he looks at Kate. "Kate, you know I hate shore postings."

"Things will be different this time."

"Kate... you know I love being out at sea!"

"I know that Mike and I know you love being on Hammersley."

"True. I can't believe that Steve got you involved. How could he use you to get me to sign this! Kate I won't sign it!"

"So you would rather stay as a Lieutenant Commander and continue to be Captain of Hammersley and me on the other side of the country?"

"Yes, if it avoids a shore posting!" Kate looked at him in shock.

"And us Mike?"

"What what do you mean, Kate." Kate shook her head.

She stood up and picked up her shoulder bag, cell phone and hat.

"Kate! are you leaving?" He could see tears were starting to form. Kate turned and walked to the door and opened it.

"Kate talk to me! What did I say that upset you?" Kate stops and turns to him.

"What's more important to you Mike? Think about that!" then she walked out the door.

Mike turns to his parents, "What did I say?"

"Son, you've hurt Kate one to many times," Micheal said as he stood up and walked out the door.

Wendy stood up and stepped forward. She turns the laptop to her and she brought up two pictures then turns it back to Mike, "As Kate said, what is more important to you Mike? Think about it." She gave his hand a squeeze before leaving his room.

Mike turned the laptop around showing two photos. One is of the old Hammersley and the crew. And the second photo is one with the family. Mike lay his head back against the pillow replaying what Kate was trying to tell him. What was more important Hammersley and the Navy or their family.

He begins to realize that if he takes the promotion then Hammersley would need a new captain. Plus with the promotion, Kate could fly to Cairns when Stewart is docked for a week or two and she could fly to Cairns to spend her shore leave with him or... she might get transferred to Carin and be the Captain of Hammersley since her name would be at the top of the list.

"What have I done?" feeling miserable. He looked at the file next to the laptop...


	14. Chapter 14

CH 14

The next morning the Hammersley crew were in their whites and out on the boat deck waiting for Commander Marshall and their temporary captain to show up. They've been asking Nav who it was since they know that she and the XO already know but have been told not to tell the crew.

The Navy car pulled up, stopped' and two Navy officers get out of the car. One they recognized ,Commander Marshall, the one other they notice is a woman and she's got her back to them.

Commander Marshall walks onto Hammersley.

"Hammersley up!" The XO said. The crew salutes.

"You all have been wondering who your temporary captain is, and why she's got her back to you all, Lieutenant Caetano, Lieutenant Commander asked you to do something for her." Nav smiled.

"Yes Sir," they watch as Nav walked over to the HRIB and picks up a video recorder. Then she walked over to a spot facing the crew, opened it up and turned it on.

"Ready Sir," Nav said with a grin.

"Hammersley crew I would like to introduce you to your temporary captain. Lieutenant Commander... Kate McGregor."

Steve saw there were shocked looks among the crew when Kate turned around to them. She walked to the gang way and onto it and up to the ship, when Nav said, "Gang way ho!"

Kate saluted before stepping onto the boat and stepped forward to where she and Steve saluted each other, then she turned to the shocked crew.

"I know it will take time for you to call me Ma'am or Captain. If you call me X by accident, I understand. I know you're all used to having Lieutenant Commander Flynn as your Captain. I'm only here for two patrols while Lieutenant Commander Flynn is recovering. Swain... The surgeon was impressed with what you did to save the Captain's life and leg."

"Thank you Ma'am. I've already spoken to the surgeon and the Captain."

"That's good Swain. Hammersley dismissed! We leave in one hour and before you go..." Kate turns around to Nav,"remember Lieutenant Commander Flynn, Hammersley is my ship for now but not to worry I'll just be keeping the Captain's seat warm until your return," she said as the crew laugh. Kate winked then the crew either welcomed Kate back or said something to the camera which causes some of the crew to laugh.

"Buffer, can you hold the camera for me? I want to say something."

"Sure" Nav passed Buffer the camera, then he aimed so that Nav was looking at it.

"Sir, don't worry, Hammersley is in great hands and I made sure there plenty of extra toothbrushes on board. Look after yourself, Sir and get better... ok Buffer, you can turn it off now'" turning it off, he passed it to Nav, then went to join the crew below deck" leaving Kate and Steve alone.

"You sure shocked the crew Lieutenant Commander."

.

"Yes sir. I'll send Mike the recording when I get a chance."

"I'll be going to visit Mike this afternoon."

"He would like that, but don't be surprised that he hasn't signed the papers, Sir."

"I know."

"I did give him a choice, it's up to him now."

"I'll talk to him"

"If you need too, call me."

"Will do, good luck and fairwinds Lieutenant Commander McGregor", they saluted and Steve walked off Hammersley. Kate turns and walks into the ship.

An hour later Hammersley left port for it's two-week patrol. Kate talked to the crew as well as got to meet the new members.

Mike was checking his email later that afternoon when he saw one from Kate, he opened it, it was a video. He turned the volume up and pressed play. He could see the crew and Steve in their whites. He smiled and chuckled when he saw the crews shocked reaction to who the temporary captain is.

Mike laughed at some of the comments from the crew and what Nav said into the camera. When it finishes, then it started again, this time it's Kate looking into the camera and from what Mike could tell it was from the captain's cabin.

"Mike, you've got a lot to think about while I'm away. Whatever you decide, it's your choice and we can talk about your decision when I return. I've got to go, we are leaving port in few minutes. See you when I return, love you," then Kate moved forward and turns off the camera.

Mike lay back in his bed as he shut down his laptop and closed the lid when he looked up to see Steve in the doorway, "Hi Steve."

"Mike, how are you"

"I'm good thanks." Steve walks in and sits down.

"Kate sent me the recording of the crew's reaction" Steve had to smile.

"They were shock alright. Mike, I know you don't want to take the promotion..."

"Too right Steve"

"Mike, I called Fleet Command this morning about an idea that would keep everyone happy but the final decision will be up to you"

"OK, I'm listening…"

"You take the promotion and be my second in command."

"No, Steve."

"Hear me out... if you do accept the promotion and be my second in command you can also act as temporary captain on any of the ships here in Cairns as needed. It will save not only my time but fleet command's time in finding a temporary captain."

"What about Hammersley?"

"Lieutenant Commander McGregor will be transferred here and become Hammersley's Captain. Rear admiral Towers confirmed it but it won't be official until you sign those papers."

"Can I think about it, Steve?"

"Sure, but don't wait too long."

"I won't."

"Good" they had a nice visit talking about talking about other things before Steve had to return back to NAVCOM.

Two weeks later Hammersley came in to Cairns port. Once docked and every thing was done. The crew, except for the ones who are on duty, left to go home or to the pub. Kate left to go to NAVCOM and report to Steve.

As Kate walked into the bullpen, Steve spotted her, she walked over to him, "Sir" Kate said as they saluted.

"Come into my office Lieutenant Commander." "How did your two week patrol go?"

" A nightmare, Sir."

"Lieutenant O'Brien, I read your's, Petty Officer Tomaszewski,and Lieutenant Caetano's reports about what happened during the boarding. How are Able Seaman Webb and Able Seaman Brown doing?"

"They are fine Sir, I put them on light duties for four days and Swain's keeping an eye on them both during that time."

They talk for half an hour before Kate left to go to the hospital. Fifteen minutes later she walks into Mike's room to see him dressed and his backpack ready.

"Mike," Kate said in surprise.

He turned to her and smiles, "Kate", he steps forward and wraps his arms around her for a hug and kiss.

"Why didn't you call me?" Kate asked.

"Steve told me when Hammersley was due in port and he called after you left NAVCOM" Mike said smiling.

"So, you can go home."

"Yes. We need to talk to Kate," he said looking at her while his arms were still around her waist.

"Ok,...good."

Mike picked his bag up and they walk out of the hospital together while just catching up on things.

They return to Mike's place where Kate went and got out of her uniform and Mike sorted out his bag. Then they went down stairs where Kate went to put the jug on.

"What is it that you want to talk to me about Mike?" Kate asked.

"About the choices you have given me, Hammersley or us."

Kate got the mugs out of the cupboard and turned to him,

"You decided then.."

"Yes and no."

"Meaning?"

"Steve came to see me in hospital and talked to me the day you left for your patrol. He came up with an idea that would keep a lot of people happy"

.

"Whatever you decided Mike it's your decision."

"_Our_ decision Kate."

"What do you mean our decision?"

"It will concern you as well."

"Meaning?"

"Steve spoke to Fleet Command about an idea for me to accept the promotion and become second in command of NAVCOM and be available to be temporary captain of any boats here in Cairn that are in need of a Captain.

If I do accept it, Fleet Command will have you transferred here and be Captain of Hammersley. Rear Admiral Towers confirmed it but, it will only happen if I sign the papers." Kate looked at Mike as she put the coffee mugs down on the bench thinking about what he said.

"Kate at least we will be together like what we use to be. I can be at NAVCOM and you get Captain of a patrol boat."

"I did give you a choice."

Mike stepped forward until he was standing in front of her,

"At least we'll be together Kate better than me here and you in Perth."

"That's true."

"What do you say, will you stay and move in here with me?" he wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed her.

"When you return from your patrol we can enjoy those long hot showers together." Kate giggles remembering those long hot showers and spending hours in bed making slow passionate love.

"Mmm I remember those showers Mike."

"So what do you think Kate?"

"I need more convincing."

"Convincing, aye" he said smiling. Then he moves and picks her up in his arms.

"Well then I'll have to convince you,Kate."

Kate laughed as he carried her out of the kitchen and to the stairs as he went up all the while kissing Kate. He walked into the bedroom laid her on the bed, then he lay on top of her kissing her passionately.

Hours later Kate was snuggling up to his side with only a sheet over them both. "Well, did I convince you Kate?"

Kate looked up at Mike and smiled,"I need more convincing..."

"Really?"

"Yes," he moves them both until he was lying on top of her,"Well then I'll have to try again." He bent down to kiss her when both of their cell phones rang " Fantastic Navy Timing, Mike grumbled. Mike reached over to get his phone while Kate managed to reach hers.

"Buffer,"Mike said.

"Nav."

Mike got up to answer his phone as he walked into the bathroom. Kate answers her phone.

"Yes Nav," Kate asked while smiling.

A Minute later Mike walked back into the bedroom as he hung up just as Kate did.

"Buffer wants to know if we want to join the crew for drinks."

"Nav asked the same thing. How did they know that you were out of the hospital?"

"Buffer told me that he and Charge showed up to visit me but was told that Mrs. Flynn came and picked him up," Mike said as he walked over and sat down on the bed.

"Really, so do you want to go?"

"Sure, we'll take a taxi."

"Ok... So shower then," causing Mike to grin.

"Why not, I still have to try to convince you," Kate laughed as she got out of bed.

"Well... you have three days for starters."

"True," he said as he stood up following Kate into the bathroom.

Hour and a half later, Mike and Kate walk out to the pub,s outside patio together with drinks in hand. The crew cheers. "Welcome back, Sir," Spider said.

"Thanks spider.

"Mike walked over and sat next to Swain while Kate went and sat next to Nav. They talk and laugh for the next few hours before Kate left to go home. Then Mike left a half an hour later. Kate was waiting in bed for Mike.

Once he was in bed, he leaned over and kissed her, " I think someone needs more convincing," smiling.

"You think so, Mike?"

"Yes, I do." He kissed her and they made slow passionate love before falling asleep in each other arms.

Kate spent her shore leave with Mike. They went shopping together and went to see how their new house was coming along. It was now ready to be built they noticed that an area was prepared for the start of construction.

The next morning Hammersley left for a two-week patrol while at the same time Mike walks into Steve's office handing him the file, "Mike."

"Steve, I thought about your idea and talked to Kate. She said it was up to me. So called Fleet Command about your idea. They've agreed so I've decided to sign the papers."

Steve looked at Mike in surprise, he opened the file, and saw Mike signature. He then stood up, walked around his desk putting his hand out and shook Mike's hand.

"I'm pleased that you decided to take the promotion, Mike."

"Thanks, Steve."

"Come on, I'll show you your office."

"Ok. What's happening with Lieutenant O'Brien?"

"Captain's Table for what he's done," Steve said as they walk out of Steve office and around to Mike's office.

"I heard about what happened, and what Kate did," Mike said smiling.

"I know she told me. It's the first time I've ever known a Navy Officer to have to do toothbrush duties as a punishment," Steve grinned.

"Same here. Nav said in her video message that she made sure that there was plenty of toothbrushes on board," Mike said chuckling.

" Lieutenant Commander McGregor told me," they walk into Mike's office.

Mike saw the box with the shoulder boards and the Commander's insignia on top. He turned to Steve, who was smiling "Kate told me this morning before she left for her patrol."

"Ah, I thought she might."

"Well, I'll let you get settled in then come into my office."

"Thanks, Steve," as Steve returns to his office.

He picked up the file and walked out of his office and over to the scanner He scanned the signed promotion contract then he uses the computer that's connected to the scanner to send an email to Fleet Command with the subject saying 'Commander Mike Flynn.' He removes the sheet from the scanner and returned to his office knowing Fleet Command would be calling within the next few minutes after they got over the shock that Mike had actually finally accepted the promotion.


	15. Chapter 15

CH 15

Two weeks later Hammersley returned to Cairns. On the day they returned, Steve noticed that Mike was smiling as he walked into the bullpen and around to his office.

A few hours later, Mike and Steve were in the bullpen talking to a lieutenant when they heard a raised woman's voice, "that's Kate," Mike said.

They and others turn to look towards the corridor when they heard,"Lieutenant what you did was wrong. If I hadn't noticed that you gave the wrong course direction we would have bloody well hit the reef and sank a multi-million dollar war ship," Kate said in a command tone.

"Ma'am, I did not give the wrong course direction."

"Yes,you did Lieutenant, and you did it four times! That is why I told you that you are not to be on the radar for the rest of the patrol. If it wasn't for Buffer or Nav telling me what you were trying to do, my God we would have been miles off bloody course, spent hours of time wasted, and wasted tax money to get back on course and into international waters. There would have been hell to pay and I'd be the one who would have had to deal with the fallout because of what you'd done, Lieutenant."

"No, you are wrong, Ma'am."

"Lieutenant Carson, I've read your record, you failed the navigation course. I'm going to recommend that you do the course again and that you are not to go anywhere near the radar of any ships until you pass. Am I clear?"

"Yes Ma'am"

Mike and Steve look at each other then turn to see a not very happy Kate walking into the bullpen with the Lieutenant behind her.

"Sir, Commander.'"

"We heard you yelling at Lieutenant Carson," Mike said.

"Sorry about that, Sir, but you would have too if you were the Captain of Hammersley"

"Come into my office, you too Mike," they walk over and into Steve's office.

The staff could see them talking but they carried on until they heard Kate yelling. They look up to see that Kate was looking at the Lieutenant. They look at each other then return back to work but still watching with curiosity about what is happening in Steve's office.

A few minutes later they saw the Lieutenant walk out of Steve's office and the bullpen. Ten minutes after that, Mike and Kate walk out and into Mike's office for a few minutes and then they walk out. They saw Steve walk out of his office and over to two of the officers in the bullpen.

"Sir, is everything alright?"

"It will be, just need to find another XO for Hammersley," he sighed.

"We heard Lieutenant Commander McGregor, Sir. She sure doesn't pull any punches," Steve nods.

"No, she doesn't."

"What happened?"

"You heard her yelling..."

"Everyone did, Sir. Was it that bad?"

"Close."

"Good luck in finding a new XO. I hope she's not as bad as Commander Flynn, Sir," Steve smiled.

"I hope not either," they move on to talk about other Navy business.

Mike and Kate went home where Kate went to have a long hot shower so she could release some of the tension. Mike decided to join her in the shower which of course she didn't mind.

Couple hours later Mike walked into the pub first. He went and got himself a drink then he walked outside to where the crew had gathered. The crew cheered when they saw him and welcomed him back.

"How was your patrol?" Knowing just how bad it was.

"It was a nightmare,Sir. We feel sorry for the Captain," Nav said.

"What happened?" Mike asked so he could get their take on what happened, even though he believes Kate.

They talk about it for five minutes, when Kate joined them outside with a drink in hand, "Ma'am, are you ok?" Buffer asked.

"Yes…. I'm fine, I heard you talking about what happened while out on patrol."

"I'd asked them," Mike said.

"It's ok." The talk turned to other topics while they enjoy their evening. Mike and Kate stayed for a couple of hours before leaving at separately to return home as Mike has to work in the morning.

The next morning Steve and Mike were surprised to see Kate walk into the bullpen in her whites.

"Kate."

"Mike."

"It's not lunch time."

Kate smiles,"I know. I thought I'd come and help you and Commander Marshal find a new XO for Hammersley."

"What do you think, Steve?"

"That's fine by me. Give me a list and I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, Sir," Steve headed back to his office.

"Let me know if you need any help."

"I'll be fine."

"Alright," Mike headed back to his office.

Kate walked over to one of the computers, sat down putting her hat, and folder on the table. She spent the next three hours looking over the different records of Lieutenants that were on the Fleet Command's list of those available for XO. Writing down names until it was lunch time, she and Mike left to get some lunch. By the end of the day, Kate walked into Steve's office with a list of names.

"Sir, here is a list of names."

"Thank you, I'll see what I can do. I received an email from Fleet Command. You're transfer to Cairns has been accepted and you are the new Captain of Hammersley."

"Thank you,Sir. I already knew."

"You knew... Mike."

"Yes Sir. He told me over lunch and that he told them that he will accept the promotion and be your second in command and be acting captain on any ships here in Cairns that are in need of a captain."

"That's good to know. You will have to go back to Perth to pack your things."

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning, Sir."

"Alright," they continue to talk for a couple more minutes when Mike walks into Steve's office.

"Everything ok?" Mike asked.

"Yes, we were just talking about XO list," Steve said.

"Oh, well...ok, Kate ready to go home?"

"Yes I am. Night Sir"

"Mike, Lieutenant Commander," as they leave Steve's office they talk about what to do about dinner.

The next morning Kate flew to Perth and took a taxi to The Navy's apartment complex for navy officers. When she arrived the movers that had been contracted by the Navy were arriving just as she did.

"Morning," Kate said as she walked over to them and pulled out her Navy ID.

"I'm Lieutenant Commander McGregor," showing them her ID.

The guy with the clipboard checked the coded number that's on the ID to what he has on the clipboard, then passed it back to her. "Ma'am, we're here to pack your things up and move them to Cairns."

"Ok good, come on in."

They follow Kate up to her apartment, she unlocks the door and opens it and they go inside. The packers got started packing in the living room and kitchen while Kate went into her bedroom and she started packing her personal things.

A few hours later the apartment was empty. The housing inspector showed up to check the place over and was happy with what he saw so he gave Kate copy of the report and she gave him the keys before walking down to the car park where her taxi was waiting to take her to the airport.

When Kate arrived home, Mike was there to greet her, "How did it go?"

"Good. My things will be here the day after tomorrow."

"I'll let Steve know so I can be here when the truck comes."

"Ok. Question is where are we going to put every thing?" Kate asked.

"We could sell or trade couple of things..."

"Trade, sure, that's a good idea."

"We can talk more about it when I get back from my patrol."

"Kate, you're going to be away for two months!"

"I guess you're right. How about we look on line after dinner."

"Sure. Come on dinner's ready."

"Smells good!" They talk about other things for the next hour while enjoying dinner and wine.

After dinner and the dishes were done, Kate got her laptop from Mike's office and put it on the breakfast bar. When it was booted up Kate researched what stores there are in Cairns that would take some of her things, while Mike made them a brew and then he joined her. They talk as well go over a number of different things for the next three hours before going to bed for the night.

The next morning the Hammersley crew waited on the back of the ship when they saw Mike and Kate getting out of the car. They watch the driver passing Mike's briefcase and sea bag before he and Kate walk onto Hammersley as the crew came to attention.

"I'm here to let you all know in person that I won't be returning to Hammersley. Lieutenant commander McGregor is now the Captain."

"Are you leaving, Sir?" Spider asked.

"No, I'm staying here in Cairns. I'm now second in command at NAVCOM and I'll be called in as temporary captain for any ships here in need here in Cairns."

"Sir, is it because of your leg wound?" Swain asked.

"No Swain. Certain people have been pushing me for a shore posting for some time but it was one person who made me realise what's more important and another with the temporary captain idea."

"Who's that, Sir?" Buffer asked.

"Commander Marshall and my family. After what happened to me, it shook my family up and they made me realise it was about time I think about family first and not the Navy."

"You're doing the right thing,Sir," said Charge.

"Thanks Charge. I know you all were looking forward to having me back and one day I might return for a patrol or two."

"Who going to be our XO, Sir."

"Lieutenant Doug Miller. He's called Dusty. He will be here by the time you're ready to set sail. He's flying in from Perth this morning," Mike said.

"I hope he's better than our last XO, Sir," Spider said.

"He is."

"Dusty and I went through ADFA training together." Kate said

"That's good to know, Ma'am, what about navigation courses?" Buffer asked.

"He's passed all his courses," Kate said.

"That's also good to know," Nav said.

"We leave in an hour, Hammersley dismissed" Kate said. They all step forward to shake Mike's hand.

"Congratulations on your promotion, Sir." Bomber says to Mike.

"Thanks Bomber," they all congratulate Mike before moving on to their duties.

"Sir, when we return from our patrol, we should celebrate your promotion," Charge said and the crew agrees.

"Thanks Charge," Mike passes Kate her sea bag and briefcase while the crew heads below deck to prepare for the voyage.

"See you in two months," Mike said.

"Looking forward to it." Mike looked around to see a couple of the crew not far away then he looked at Kate.

"We will have to tell the crew."

"I know, we will talk about it when I return."

"Sure, love you."

"Love you too, Mike."

"Fairwinds" they salute before Mike walks off Hammersley. Kate turns and heads to her cabin.

An hour later Kate was on the wharf waiting for Lieutenant Doug "Dusty" Miller to arrive when she saw a car heading towards her and stop. Kate was shocked when she saw who was getting out of the car so she stepped forward when he looks at her with a look she knows all too well.

"Mike, what is going on?"

"Fleet Command wants me on Hammersley."

"What about Dusty?"

"He's not coming. He was in a car accident in Perth."

"What? How bad?"

"Broken arm, leg and couple of ribs. Plus Fleet Command called and they want me to be Captain of Hammersley until the Samaru Island elections are over," the driver passed Mike his briefcase and sea bag.

"There's more isn't there."

Mike and the sailor saluted,"Yes there is Kate," they walk towards the gang way.

"There's reports of sightings of Ray Walsmen with mercenaries who have been responsible for the death of number of civilians and military on the island."

"We know that. Sounds like things are going to get worse between now and the elections."

"Yes, it is, we're going to be escorting the UN Officials and the voting ballots to Samaru Island and have armed personal with them at all times just in case the mercenaries try to kill them or destroy the ballots."

"That's in six weeks, Mike."

"I know."

"What about my furniture Mike?"

"Steve's going to take care of it for us."

"Good, thanks," they board Hammersley as they continue to talk.

The crew was surprised to see Mike on board and with his sea bag. Mike is using the XO cabin since Kate has the Captain's cabin. While Mike went to get changed and sort out his sea bag, Kate was on the bridge giving out the departure orders.

Once they were out at sea and heading north, Mike went up onto the Bridge. He went to the PA system and picked up the microphone, "Now here this, Commander Flynn speaking. I know you're all wondering what is going on. First off Lieutenant Miller won't be here for this patrol he was in a car accident while on his way to the airport. He sustained injuries that were not life threatening. The reason why I'm here is Fleet Command wants me on Hammersley because of our past experiences with Ray Walsmen and what's been happening on Samaru Island. We are tasked with guarding the UN officials and voting ballots before and after the elections just in case Mr. Walsmen sends some mercenaries to destroy the ballots. I'm going to be acting Captain and Lieutenant Commander McGregor will be XO for this patrol. That is all." He returned microphone and turns to Kate who was sitting in the Captain's chair. He walks over and stands next to her.

"So X, how was your shore leave?" Mike asked with a smile.

"Busy, Sir, you?"

"Busy."

"Paperwork?" Kate said with a smirk while looking out at sea.

"Yes"

"Enjoying your shore posting, Sir?"

"It's different from last time. Not bad." The Bridge crew started to ask Mike questions. He answered their questions bringing laughter with some of the comments that was said on the Bridge just like old times.


	16. Chapter 16

CH 16

During the next six weeks, Hammersley and it's crew keep busy with boarding boats that were heading towards Samaru Island. With the amount of boardings they came across boats full of weapons or hired mercenaries and men with the Russian Special Ops tattoo.

When Hammersley's Austere is full they rendezvous with one or two other patrol boats that are heading to Darwin or Cairns. They transfer the men and weapons onto the other patrol boats to be handed over to the Feds back in port while Hammersley returns to Samaru Island where they will meet up with HMAS Childers. Over the past three days Hammersley noticed an increase of boats heading to the island and they can only board so many, some may manage to reach the island.

Between the two ships they are able to board most of the boats where they arrest the men on board as well move the weapons onto both patrol boats.

After the last boarding Mike was in the Captain's cabin talking to Steve on the phone when Kate walks in closing the door behind her. She went to take her uniform off and walk into the bathroom, "Hang on Steve," then he moves the phone away,"Kate" she stops and turn to him.

"How many this time?"

"We're over max in Austere, Mike, and the crew brought twenty crates of weapons on board. We can't do any more boardings we're at capacity. I spoke to

Lieutenant Commander Hammond on Childers, he said the same,Mike. We need at least another two more patrol boats and two frigates so we can move the men and weapons on board. Nav said there's a boat on radar, it's heading this way."

"Steve, did you get that?... ok, get them here soon as you can... that would be great."

"Mike, ask Commander Marshall about getting Coast Watch in the air, I want to know where Ray Walsmen's boats are. He's got to be close on one of the islands," Kate said as she turned around and walked into the bathroom, closing the door.

"Did you hear that, Steve?... I agree with Kate... thanks Steve... I will..." then he hung up just as he heard the shower start.

He stood up and walked to the bathroom door and opens it, "Kate, Steve's going to get Coast Watch in the air as well contact Commander Marsh from Darwin, about sending a couple of their patrol boats out to us and he's going to send Melbourne and Stewart our way to take care of the men and weapons."

"Thanks Mike. Can you do something for me?"

"What's that?"

"Get me a brew and sandwich, please?"

"You miss lunch again?"

"You know how busy I was."

"Ok, I'll be back in a minute."

"Thanks. Oh, Mike, see if ET can get the GPS off the FFV boat before Charge sinks it? And also see if ET and RO can get any data off it."

"Why's that Kate?"

"There must be a base somewhere, with the info we might be able to not only find it but Ray Walsmen as well."

"That's a great idea! I'll go and do that now." Mike closed the bathroom door then he walks out of Kate's cabin.

Half an hour later Kate was up on the Bridge with a laptop trying to work out where the boats were coming from, when ET and RO walk up onto the Bridge with the GPS from the FFV and a laptop.

"Ma'am we got information off the GPS" ET said, as RO put the laptop on the table.

"What did you find?"

"This,"RO said.

He did some typing and then it shows a map of the area and red lines from where they are back to one island. The island is four hours away then it shows they were going from the island heading towards Australia, until it shows it stopping at a river.

"Sir," Kate said. Mike got up from his chair and walked over to Kate, ET and RO.

"Where is that?" Mike asked. Kate uses her computer to find out where the boat last docked.

"Escape River, that's behind Turtle Head Island," Kate said, as she enlarged the area to see that it was close to the top of Queensland. "My best guess is that the men must have a boat there to go to Cook Town for supplies. They wouldn't show up in Cairns," Kate said.

"I agree Kate. RO, get me NAVCOM on the line."

"Yes, Sir."

"Sir, we can go to William Island since it's four hours away and Melbourne can meet us there as they and two patrol boats are coming from Darwin. Commander Marshall could get one of the other patrol boats to check Escape River," Kate suggested.

"Good idea."

"Sir, Commander Marshall," Mike walked over and took the phone from RO.

Kate listened to Mike talking to Steve about what was found and Kate's idea. Ten minutes later Hammersley changed direction and headed to Williams Island. They also know that Coast Watch is also heading that way.

Mike and Kate talk about different ideas on how to go about approaching the island until RO walks up the steps to the Bridge, steps forward giving Mike three large photos.

"Sir, from NAVCOM."

"Thanks, RO," Kate leaned over so she could look at the photos as well.

"It looks like we are going to need both Albany and Armidale help with this," Mike said, when they saw eight boats in one area of the island and four more heading east.

"I agree Mike."

They talk about a plan of attack then call and talk to the two captains of the patrol boats as well let Childers know about the four boats that heading to Samaru Island.

When it was time, six HRIBS headed around the island to catch the remaining boats with Hammersley and Stewart coming from one side of the island and the two other patrol boats coming from the other side. The six HRIBS were attacked by the eight boats that had mercenaries and weapons on board as they try to escape.

When Hammersley came around the corner of the island, Charge was ordered to use the typhoon to take out the engines of the eight boats. Then the six HRIBS manage to board the first three boats taking down the men on board.

Once they were taken care of, some of the Stewart's crew showed up to take care of the men and the weapons while the boarding teams reported in and then went to board the next three boats.

In an hour all the men from the eight boats were apprehended and put on to HMAS Stewart along with the men that Hammersley had in Austere as well as all the weapons they had taken. While Stewart's crew was taking care of the men and weapons, the six HRIBS head to shore. They broke up into groups to head inland to see if they could find any more weapons. When they found them, they were shocked to see how many there were.

"Hammersley 82, Sir, we found the weapons."

"How many more, Buffer?"

"A lot sir. There is no way we can take them to the beach, it would take hours."

"How many crates are there?"

"X and I are counting, Sir" Kate counted one lot while Buffer counted another. So were the two lieutenants from the patrol boats.

Kate turned to the two Lieutenants, "How many?" Kate asked.

"Thirty four," one lieutenant said.

"Same," Kate turned to Buffer..."Forty."

"Sir, we are going to need the army to take care of these crates."

"How many are there?"

"One hundred and forty four crates. That's not including what was on the eight boats and on Hammersley, Sir."

"Stand by..." Mike said.

"With all these weapons, X, they could kill everyone on Samaru Island plus," Buffer said.

"Yes, I know."

"X, Steve contacted the SAS, they will be here in the hour. Halfy, Johnny return to Hammersley, X, we are going to go and pickup the SAS."

"Copy that sir, we will guard the weapons until your return."

"Copy that, Hammersley out."

"Where is Ray Walsmen?" Buffer asked.

"He can't be too far away, Buffer."

They scout around the area while staying on guard until the army SAS show up. When they did they couldn't believe how many crates there were.

"X ray 82, X, HMAS Mermaid will be here in two hours to help the army move the crates. Have the shore party return to Hammersley."

"Copy that Sir, we're on our way."

After Kate spoke with the captain of the SAS, the shore party returned to the beach, the captains of Albany and Armidale call their shore parties0 back to their ships as well.

Once back on board they headed to where the four boats were heading. The three patrol boats were going at the top of the green to catch up with the four mercenary boats. When they did, the four boats were approaching Samaru Island so the six HRIBS left their ships heading towards the four boats.

When they were close, they were fired upon, so the three captain's ordered typhoon fire on the engines of the boats. Hammersley took out two of the boats then the boarding teams were able to get close enough to toss smoke canisters on board before boarding the boats. Hammersley's boarding teams boarded two of the boats taking down the men on board and collecting weapons.

Mike was happy with the outcome. They spent the next hour taking the men and weapons that were captured on board the three ships and then having the HRIBS tow the four boats close to shore to have them anchored for the time being.

Then they headed to where Nav spotted three more boats that showed up on radar. Hammersley and Albany went after them leaving Armidale in the area of the island since it was starting to get dark and just in case more showed up.

By the next morning the crew was tired. They had boarded five boats during the night. Four of them had mercenaries on board. Hammersley was returning back to Cairns to refuel and restock plus unload the crates of weapons and the mercenaries.

When Steve showed up on the wharf, he saw how tired the crew was including Mike and Kate, as they walk off Hammersley and over to him.

"Mike, Lieutenant Commander, you both look like you should be in bed"

"Gee thanks Steve, it would be great we have been on the go for thirty hours. Nav and some of the crew are sleeping so when we leave they will take over while the rest of us get some sleep," Mike said.

" With what you and the other patrol boats have done and found so far, you must stop Ray Walsmen's plans."

"Question is, how many mercenaries and weapons have reached the island, Steve."

"That is the question."

"What happened with the other search up north, Sir" Kate asked.

"You were right with the finding. There were twelve sheds loaded and stocked up with food, water, and crates of weapons. They were starting to load everything onto the barges when HMAS Bendigo and Kingston and four teams from the SAS raided the sheds and barges last night. Most of the men had the Russian Special Ops tattoo."

"That is good news, all we need to do now is find Ray Walsmen," Mike said.

"Fleet Command agrees, Mike."

They talk for a few more minutes before Mike and Kate return back on board Hammersley.

Four hours later Hammersley left port and headed back to Samaru Island. Nav was in charge of the ship with some of the crew who already gotten six plus hours sleep while Mike, Kate and the others were in bed catching up on some sleep.

A few hours later, Mike opened Kate's door, walked in closing the door behind him. He stepped forward and felt around until he found the light switch and turned it on. Then he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed looking down at Kate as she sleeps. He moves a strand of hair away from her face, and bent over to kiss her lips.

"Mmm," Kate said as she smiled.

So he did it again, then he heard Kate as she inhales through her noise knowing she is waking up. When she did, she blinked a few times, "Mike..."

"Hey, I brought you a brew," he showed Kate two travel coffee mugs.

"Thanks," she managed to sit up and move her pillows so she could lean against the headboard, then Mike passed her, one of the mugs.

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah, you?" Kate said as she took a sip of her drink.

"Same, but I'd rather be at home in bed," He said, smiling with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I know what you mean. What's the latest?"

"Childers and Albany boarded three boats, they found weapons and mercenaries on board."

"How many boats does Ray Walsmen own?"

"They were stolen, so were the others from yesterday as well the barges."

"Question is how many of them were stolen that we don't know about."

"I've spoken to Steve about that. He going to send me a list of all the stolen boats and barges from the last year and put a star next to the ones we already boarded, including the ones that Bendigo and Kingston found."

"Well at least it's a start."

"True."

"How far away are we from Samaru Island?"

"Three hours."

"Ok, the next few days are going to be tense with the elections."

"True. HMAS Darwin will be at the rendezvous point tomorrow morning."

"Ok, who is going to be escorting the UN officials and the ballot boxes to the Island and back again?"

"Some of the Darwin crew and four of our crew."

"Who's going?"

"I'll be going, Buffer, Spider and Tinny. I'm leaving Swain on board just in case of any medical emergency."

"That's a good idea."

They talk for a few more minutes before Mike left Kate's cabin with the empty mugs. Kate got up and went to use the loo and freshen up before leaving her cabin.

The next morning Hammersley met up with HMAS Darwin. Kate watches as the two HRIBS are headed to the frigate and two people in civilian clothing get on board one of the HRIBS, then sailors showed up carrying boxes to be loaded.

They pass them to Buffer and Spider who put them in a safe spot on the HRIB, then eight armed Darwin crew get into the two HRIBS. When everything is loaded they head to Samaru wharf where they were greeted by the government's army. Mike keeps in contact with Kate every fifteen minutes throughout the day until they all return to HMAS Darwin and Hammersley.

Once on board Hammersley escorts HMAS Darwin until they meet up with another patrol boat and they take over in escorting Darwin to Cairns. Hammersley went to search for Ray Walsmen. They've got two more weeks of patrol before returning home for two week shore leave, they want Ray Walsman.


	17. Chapter 17

CH 17

Kate was using the laptop that's on the Bridge. She was looking at the map of the Island,zooming in closer to the edge of the island, she moves it around while thinking about what to look for until she found a small cove. Then she zoomed out until she could see where it is located. She looked at the satellite pictures of the island and compared them to where the cove is, when she saw a white blob. She walked over to the radar to see where the patrol boats are. When she saw where HMAS Childers is located, she went over to the radio and picked up the microphone.

"Childers this is Hammersley, do you copy, over." Everyone turned to Kate including Mike.

He gave her a questioning look.

"Hammersley this is Childers"

"Childers turn to the Navy secure channel copy, over,"

"Copy that Hammersley, changing channels."

Kate turned to RO,"Change channels RO" RO changed to the secure channel.

"Childers this is Hammersley"

"Go ahead Hammersley"

"Jake, it's Kate, can you have a look at your radar? Have you picked up any transponders in your area?" Kate waited.

"That's a negative Kate, why did you ask to change channels?"

"Because Ray Walsmen is right under your nose."

Everyone looks at Kate.

"Are you sure?"

"You got a copy of the satellite pictures?"

"Yes, hang on," Mike's looking at her with curiosity.

"I need the photo next to the laptop." Mike went, got it, and brought it over to Kate.

"Got them Kate."

"Ok, in the latest one where your ship's in the picture..." Kate waited.

"Yes, got it."

"About four hundred meters from the bow on the island do you see a white blob on the photo?" Kate points it out to Mike.

"Yes, got it, what is it?"

" My best guess is that's where Ray Walsmen's boat is. I did some checking, there's a cove there. It would be big enough on high tide for one of Ray Walsmen's big boats to go through and anchor there. You can easily miss it thinking that the entrance is too small."

"Want us to check it out?"

"Use a HRIB to do a drive by, video record everything and see if you can see the boat."

"Copy that, will do. We'll let you know if the boat is still there."

"If it is, try to get the name of it. You have a list and pictures of Ray Walsmen's boats."

"Yes,we have. We will let you know what we find, Childers out."

Kate returned the microphone and then returned to the laptop.

"Well done... X,"Mike said.

"Thanks."

"Show me where this cove is." Kate pointed it out to him on the map.

"We wouldn't have noticed that it was there. Great spotting."

"Thanks...Sir."

Half an hour later the Bridge sat phone rings, Kate answers it ,"Hammersley Lieutenant Commander McGregor speaking."

"Kate, it's Jake from Childers. You were right, there is a large boat there. A team went ashore they video recorded their findings."

"Do you know the name of the boat?"

" 'Enterprise' and Ray Walsmen is there. My crew managed to get back to the HRIB before they were spotted. He's got armed men on the island near his boat."

"Any idea how many there are?"

"About twenty plus."

"Thanks for telling me, I'll let Commander Flynn know so he can update NAVCOM."

"Copy that, Childers out," they hung up.

Kate turned to Mike and smiled "We got him."

"Boat?"

"Enterprise. Jake told me Ray Walsmen's got about twenty plus men on the island close by and they spotted Ray Walsmen."

"That_ is_ good news. RO, get NAVCOM on the line."

"Yes, Sir."

"All we need now is a plan," Mike said smiling.

"Sir, Commander Marshall" RO said, passing the phone to him.

Mike told Steve the good news and they started to work on a plan. Kate, listens then she smiled, took a step forward, putting her arm onto Mike's causing him to turn to her. He saw the look on her face.

"X?"

"I've got an idea on how we can catch Ray Walsmen and the men that are with him."

"How?"

"Tranquilizer darts."

"Tranquilizers?"

"Yes, shoot them in the neck and within a few seconds they would be knocked out. It would be quieter than using our guns and it wouldn't alert Ray Walsmen and his men on the boat that we know where he is. We can have Childers crew and the SAS help us."

"Steve, how long will it take to get ahold of tranquilizer guns and darts?... that would be good, let me know... I'll let her know... thanks, Steve." They ended the call.

"Steve said that it's a crazy but great idea," making Kate smile.

"Thank you, Sir, and knowing him, he and Fleet Command will be looking forward to our reports." Mike was smiling.

"Yes, they will be."

By the next morning, Kate and Mike have gone over the plan several times and then they went and picked up the SAS from the island as well as to pick up the XO and four of the Childers crew who will be on the shore party as met up with HMAS Stewart.

They all meet in Stewart's officers mess where Mike and Kate go over the plan on how to take down the men on the island and on Ray Walsmen's boat. They went over everything so everyone would know what to do as well formed into teams.

That night there were four teams that went to the island, two on each side of the cove. They went in, tranquilized each of the men,watched them collapse and then they dragged the men and weapons to a good secluded area where they tie them up and then remove the dart.

They continue to move in taking out the next armed guards along the way. Within three hours they took out all of the men that they could find ,while Swain, ET and two crew from Childers swam out to the boat, and manage to board without being detected.

Slowly, taking out the men who were on watch first, they then went below deck to take out any of the others who are on board until they were spotted and one of the men yelled out...

"Navy! Navy!" before he lost consciousness.

More of Walsmen's men show up with guns and started shooting, they fired the tranquilizer darts at them knocking them out. When they searched the ship they found Ray Walsmen. He fired his gun at them so Swain got him with a dart,getting him in the leg, it just took a bit longer before he collapsed.

"Charlie 8-2, boat secure, we've got Ray Walsmen," Swain said.

"Good job Swain, sending HRIBS now, stay on alert just in case."

"Will do." The others who were on the island also heard the good news.

By daylight, all the men were awake and had been put into the three boats,including Ray Walsmen. When Swain was helping Ray Walsmen off the HRIB and onto the back of Hammersley, Mike and Kate where there waiting for him.

"It's over Ray."

"It's not over."

"We received word your friend lost the election and the men you hired have been caught or surrendered," Mike told him.

"Swain,ET, take Mr. Walsmen down to Austere.

"Yes Ma'am." They watch as Swain and ET take Ray Walsmen away.

Mike turns to Kate, "your plan worked."

"Our plan, Mike," He smiled.

"Our plan."

"Now the long report."

"At least you have until tomorrow to write it up."

"True," Kate said as she and Mike walk towards one of the hatch doors.

The next morning Hammersley, Childers, Stewart and Melbourne all dock at the Navy port in Cairns. There was number of police vans and cars there waiting to take the mercenaries as well as Ray Walsmen away. After the police left the army showed up to take control of the confiscated weapons. It took over five hours to do all that before the crew of the four ships could have night off, it had been a busy few weeks.

The three captains, their XO's, Mike and Kate all met up at NAVCOM to talk to Steve as well as pass on their reports. They talk for twenty minutes and then they all left together to return to their ships and get changed before joining their crew's for drinks and meals at their favorite pub which is close to the docks.

Mike and Kate went home where they were greeted by all of Kate's stuff.

"We'll take care of this when we return from our two- week patrol," Mike said.

"Good idea, I'm going to go and have a shower.

"I'll join you," Mike said grinning as he follows Kate.

Two hours later Mike and Kate walk into the noisy pub to see not only the Hammersley crew but crew members from Childers, Stewart and Melbourne. Once they got their drinks they went over to join the other officers, sat down and joined in on the conversation as well as keeping an eye on their crews who were really enjoying themselves.

"Commander Flynn, why are you on Hammersley?" one of the lieutenants asked.

"Before my promotion, My crew and I had encountered Ray Walsmen a number of times. After my promotion and shore posting things were starting to heat up on Samaru Island so Fleet Command asked me to return to Hammersley as acting captain until after the elections. By then there were reports of mercenaries and weapons heading to the island. It was Lieutenant Commander McGregor who found Ray Walsmen, and her idea of taking not only him but his men down at the same time"

"Same with finding out where the boats were coming from," Kate said.

"How many weapons were there," another lieutenant asked? Mike turned to Kate as she looked at him, then to the officers.

"There were over seven hundred crates that we along with Bendigo and Kingston have found so far. They were all reported stolen last year from Russia and here in Australia. But there are still another three hundred plus uncounted for," Kate told them.

"We'll will find them," one lieutenant said.

"We all will lieutenant," Kate said.

Then they all heard "GUAVA MOJO!" A group cheered.

Mike and Kate turn to see what the Hammersley crew all cheering. Then Charge walks over with a tray in hand.

"Sir, Ma'am, complements of the Hammersley crew."

"Thanks Charge," Kate said smiling as he passed them all a drink until there was only one left on the tray which was for himself.

"Can I have everyone's attention, please!" Charge yells out. Everyone went quiet and looked at him.

"I would like to propose a toast on behalf of all the crews here, I would like to say it is good that we all work as a team and that we took down Ray Walsmen and his merry men…. to the officers of Hammersley, Stewart, Childers and Melbourne!"

"To the officers!" the sailors all said as they raise their glasses to them before taking a sip of their drink.

Then Kate stood up, "Thank you Change and Hammersley crew for the drinks. I know you all look relaxed but... Hammersley, remember we are leaving in the morning so no hangovers. You all can wait till we return from our two week patrol."

"We will be on our best behavior Ma'am," Spider said already half drunk.

"That is what I'm worried about. I know you all to well!"

"Lieutenant Commander, Ma'am, what would happen if they showed up with hangovers in the morning?" one of the other crew members asked that was not from Hammersley, Kate just smiled.

"Ask the crew that question, Able Seaman."

He turned to the Hammersley crew.

"Toothbrush duties for three days," Spider said.

"Has that happened to you Spider?" Another sailor asked just as Kate sat down.

"Oh, yeah, when Commander Flynn was Captain, before his promotion, Lieutenant Commander McGregor was the Lieutenant. She made five of us scrub everything with a toothbrush for three days," Spider said.

"That's a bit mean..." one sailor said.

"Na. She was teaching us a lesson about not getting drunk while on twenty four hour shore leave".

"I'm glad I'm not on Hammersley then," one sailor said.

"I'm happy to be on Hammersley. I work with the best crew and yes, Lieutenant Commander McGregor is hard on us but if it wasn't for her and Commander Flynn we wouldn't be the best patrol in the navy." ET said and the others agree.

They talk some more about what it's like being on Hammersley as well as sharing some stories which made everyone laugh. Mike and Kate look at each other then to the other officers around the table.

"Kate you sure live up to your reputation," Jake from Childers said.

"Now, I'm the Captain and it's up to the XO to take over but if need be I'll take over when it comes to the crew." They talk and laugh for the next hour before the officers left to get some dinner or to go home.

Kate and Mike went to a Chinese restaurant for dinner then they went home for an early night. The next morning, Mike and Kate walk into the bullpen to see Steve talking to a lieutenant.

"Mike, Lieutenant Commander…."

"Steve"

"Sir"

"This is Lieutenant Doug Miller, your XO, Lieutenant Commander McGregor," he turned and saluted Kate which she returns.

"Lieutenant"

"Ma'am" they shook hands then he shook Mike's hand.

"Sir"

"Dusty, welcome to NAVCOM."

"Thank you, Sir. I hear I'll be working with the best crew."

Mike and Kate smile.

"Yes, you will be." The four of them talk as they walk into Steve office for five minutes before Kate and Dusty leave to head to Hammersley. Kate and Dusty talk while on the way over in the car.

"Ma'am, I noticed that you're married, how long have you been married for?"

"Almost eighteen years, you?"

"Ten years Ma'am, you must have been young."

"Yes, I was."

"Is Commander Flynn your husband Ma'am?"

Kate turned to Dusty, "How did you guess?"

He smiled, "the way you two look at each other, finishing each other's sentences, my wife and I do that all the time."

"Ah... Don't say anything to the crew, they don't know that Mike's my husband... We are planning on telling them after we move into our new home in a couple of months."

"Really. OK" they talk some more until the car stops as they had arrived at Hammersley.

Getting out, Kate smiled as Dusty was looking at Hammersley, then they went and got their bags. Kate stepped forward until she standing next to Dusty, "home away from home," Dusty grins.

"It smaller than what I'm used to."

"You will get use to it. That guy with the clipboard, that's Buffer, then the one who picking up a box is ET. One walking off Hammersley is Spider, one behind him is Bomber."

"Ok," they walk over to where Buffer is. Buffer turns and smiles at Kate.

"Ma'am, we should be ready to set sail on time."

"Thank you Buffer... Buffer this is Lieutenant Doug Miller, Dusty. He's the new XO."

"Sir, welcome aboard."

"Thank you Buffer"

"Buffer, how many will be needing toothbrushes?" Kate wants to know.

Buffer smiles. "Eight Ma'am, and don't worry between Nav and me, we'll make them suffer," Kate turns away smiling.

"Ok, carry on."

"Yes Ma'am." Dusty follows Kate up the gangway and onto Hammersley, " who's Nav, is she a petty officer?"

"No, She's a lieutenant."

"Oh" Kate shows Dusty where his cabin is. Then she went to get changed and prepare for their voyage.


	18. Chapter 18

CH 18

Two hours later Hammersley left port to finish their two week patrol and Dusty introduced himself to the rest of the crew. Over the next two weeks Hammersley was on a routine patrol. When they returned back to Cairns, the crew was looking forward to two weeks of shore leave. Once the ship was cleaned and secured the crew headed out to the pub.

Kate and Dusty went to NAVCOM, afterward they went their separate ways. Kate stopped in to see Mike for a couple of minutes before heading home. Later when Mike arrived home, he noticed most of the boxes that were in the living room were gone

"Kate?" Mike called out, then Kate appeared from one of the rooms.

"Mike, how was work?"

"Busy. Where are all of the boxes that were in here?"

"I moved them into the spare bedroom so that they would be out of the way and we won't be tripping over them."

"Let me get changed and I'll help." Kate smiled then she kissed him.

"That would be great Mike."

Watching him walk away Kate turns to pick up another box with writing on it so she knows what it is. She walks back down to the spare bedroom, and puts it down on top of another box and returned back to the living room. When Kate returned to the living room after the fourth trip Mike was there waiting for her.

"Ok, which box should I pick up first?"

"That one on your left."

"Ok" then he picked up the box and and followed Kate into the spare room.

They talk about things while going back and forth for the next two hours until all the boxes were out of the living room. "Kate, let's go out and get some dinner then we could either go to the pub or come back home."

Kate thought about it,"How about you go and get some take away and we can eat in." Mike smiled as he stepped forward wrapping his arms around Kate's waist and kissed her.

"I like that idea. Is there anything you would like?"

"Just you," then she kisses him while smiling.

"I'll go and get us something. Be back soon as I can." They kissed once more before Mike turned around and walked out of the living room.

Kate walked into the kitchen, as she is opening the fridge door the house phone rings. After getting out the bottle of orange juice, she goes to answer the phone.

Picking up the ringing phone... "Hello,"

"Hello, is Mike Flynn there?"

Kate frowned,"He's not here' can I pass a message to him?"

"Ah, No... it doesn't matter."

"Whom shall I say is calling?" then the line went dead.

Kate looked at the phone then hung up. She went and poured herself a glass of orange juice and returned the bottle to the fridge. She walked over to where the mail is, looked through it, sorting out her mail. Kate opened her mail which was either bills, junk mail, or letters from those she knows that don't have a computer for email.

When Mike returns he brought in two bags of hot food and a bottle of red wine making Kate smile, while she got the glasses and plates.

"You had a phone call just after you left."

"Who from?"

"A woman, she asked for you, I said that you weren't here. I asked if I could pass on a message to you and she said it doesn't matter. When I asked who was calling, she hung up."

"Did the voice sound familiar?"

"No"

"Ok, don't worry about it." Kate gave him a look that he knows all too well.

"Kate, who ever it is will call back, only certain people know our number and it's unlisted."

"Can you think of any one that you know that I don't?" Mike thought about it while opening the bottle of wine as Kate was getting the food out of the boxes.

"No, I don't, sorry Kate"

"Well whoever she is obviously has our phone number."

"Please don't worry about it tonight. I'll make some calls in a couple of days to find out who it was."

"Why not tomorrow?" Kate saw him smile.

"It's my day off. So... what shall we do tomorrow?"

"Besides sleeping in?" Kate said smiling as Mike poured the wine?"

"Besides that."

"Shopping... go and see our house. Have you seen it?"

"No, I was waiting until we could see it together."

"Great!" They talk for the next couple of hours while enjoying their dinner and then have an early night.

The next morning they left to go and see how their new house is doing. They park out on the street just across the road to see the large two story house.

"Wow, it looks amazing!" Kate exclaimed.

"Yeah, it sure is."

Kate turns to Mike smiling,"Lets go and get some lunch."

"Sure" they looked at the house once more before Mike drove them into town.

They spent the rest of the day shopping and enjoying each others company. That night Kate cooked up dinner while Mike poured them a glass of wine,talking to and listening to some soft music in the background.

The next Day while Mike was at work Kate was sorting out the furniture as they had decided to get a new suite together. They decided to donate the furniture that they have and buy new furniture for a fresh start. They're keeping all of the wedding gifts that Mike had kept after he and Kate separated knowing that there was no way he will get rid of them. Kate was pleased that he had kept them.

That night when Mike walked into the house. He was shocked to see all of the new furniture Kate had bought." "Kate," she smiles.

"I know it looks bad now but once it's in the new house…."

Mike saw parts of the couch and coffee table around the living room and dining room.

"I agree."

"How was work?" she walked up to him and kissed him.

"Good."

"So things are back to normal?"

"Yes, and when you leave for your next patrol you'll be getting a new uniform."

"DPNU uniform?"

"Yep"

"That's great!"

"I knew you would be happy."

"Gee... thanks."

"I'll go and get changed."

"Ok"

Mike went to get changed while Kate went to check on dinner.

Later that night while snuggling up to Mike's side after they made slow passionate love, "Kate...", she opened her eyes and looked at Mike.

"I found out who called here last night."

"You did? Who is she?"

"It was Maxine." Kate sat up a bit looking at Mike in shock.

"Maxine 'Knocker' White?"

"Yes, and she hates being called Knocker," Mike said grinning.

"How did she get our number?"

"She could look it up since she is a commander."

"Did you call her?"

"No."

"Are you going to?"

"Do you want me to, Kate?"

"That's up to you Mike,"

He cupped her face, "I'll think about it and yes, I'll tell you how it goes."

"Ok." Kate leaned over and kissed him and then she snuggled down once again against his side.

"Can you do something for me Kate?"

"What's that?"

"Take a photo of you in your DPNU uniform and send it to me." Kate laughed.

"Sure."

"Great, lets get some sleep."

"Sounds good to me," they close their eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Over the next two weeks the crew enjoyed their shore leave. They also heard about the upcoming trial of Ray Walsmen and the men he hired. From the news report Ray Walsmen, and most of the men would have to serve the maximum life sentence for what they did.

The day Hammersley was due to set sail, the crew saw their new uniforms waiting for them on their bunks. After getting changed they went to their normal duty stations. When it was time, Swain took Hammersley out and headed north. The crew was talking about what they did on their shore leave while laughing and joking.

"Captain Ma'am, what did you do on your leave?" Nav asked.

"Spent it with my husband."

"and..." Nav smiled as she raises her eyebrows at Kate.

"Went shopping, pampered myself... sleeping in, no Wakey Wakey calls at six in the morning. Nice large comfortable bed. It was great"

"I know what you mean Ma'am," Swain said smiling.

"How's Chloe?"

"She's great! She's starting to walk and get into things."

"That's good fun!

Hammersley was away for a month. When they return back to Cairns the crew got three days of shore leave. Kate saw Mike after talking to Steve and they smiled at each other.

"How was your patrol?"

"Busy with normal may days, FFVs, and two ice boats."

"Two ice boats! I bet the crew was happy."

"Oh yeah, they will be at the pub celebrating."

"I bet, so going home?"

"Yes, and soak in a bubble bath."

"I'll get us some dinner."

"Sounds good."

"Ok, see you in an hour."

"Looking forward to it." Kate walked out of Mike's office while he returned back to work.

Arriving at home Mike went into the kitchen, picked up two wine glasses, and he walked down to their bedroom, and into the bathroom. He stops, smiling when he sees Kate in the bubble bath with lit candles around the bath as it was starting to get dark outside. She was looking at him...

"Care to join me?"

"Sure."

"How're things at work?" Kate asked as she watches Mike as he took care of the food and wine.

"Good, Ray Walsmen was found guilty on multiple charges he will be serving seventy two life sentences. The men who were involved with the raid on the army base, they each are serving two plus life sentences. All of the men from Russia are being sent back after they were found guilty in an Australian court and are now facing Russian courts since they stole Russian weapons for Ray Walsmen."

"And the other men?"

"Being sent back to their own counties where they also will be prosecuted for the crimes for which they were found guilty of here in Australia"

"It's good news that it's over Mike."

"Yes it is, and everyone who was involved with the take down, it will be on their service records for what happened."

"That is great news."

He passed Kate her glass of wine then he took the food containers out of the bag and put them on a shelf next to the bath where the lit candles are. Mike walked out of the bathroom removing his clothes...

"Got some more good news," Mike said.

"What is it Mike?"

"Tomorrow we can go and look through the house."

"What? is it complete?"

"Yes, I got a phone call just after you left. The final inspection passed."

"That is fantastic news!"

"Yes it is, and we can move in any time from next week."

"Mike. I'll be out on patrol then."

"I know, Steve has given me a couple of days off so I can get things sorted and the furniture movers will be here moving our things then."

"Ok," Mike returned to the bathroom naked. He picked up his glass of wine, walked over and got into the bath and sat back.

"So are you looking forward to seeing the inside ,Kate?"

"Yes, you?"

"Same here. We could have a housewarming barbeque when you return from your two week training" Kate smiled.

"Well it would depend on if the family can make it or not."

"Good point. I'll find out when would be the best time."

"Perfect," they talk while enjoying dinner and wine in the bath.


	19. Chapter 19

CH 19

The next morning Mike and Kate arrived at their new house. Mike parked just outside the garage. Since they were a few minutes early they looked around the large back section when they saw the large swimming pool with a gazebo built over it. As they walked over to the swimming pool they noticed that there are lights on the frame which would be great for those late night swims. Walking to the back of the house there was a large covered area for where they could have barbeques and a large outdoor seating area for when they have guests over for meals and relaxing while kids play games or swim.

"This is amazing Mike!"

"Yes, it really is." They heard a car pull up and stop next to their car.

Their Architect got out and closing the door, walked over to them, "Mike, Kate, what do you think so far?" He asked as he shook their hands.

"Amazing. I like what I see so far," Kate said.

"Same here," Mike said.

"That's great, come on." They walk to the back door where he unlocks the door and walks in stopping at the alarm, he punched in code and saw that the green light goes off.

"Let me show you both around." He showed Mike and Kate around the large house.

They saw a large wash house area first since that is where the alarm is. Then they saw a door with a toilet sign on it so guests would know where the toilet is. Following the Architect into the kitchen they saw that it was three times bigger than Mike's, and there was a dining area just off it.

Walking to the double french doors, they look through them first before they push them open and enter into the large dining room. "As you can see, you can put tables together to make a larger dining area for Christmas, family gatherings,and such."

"That is what I wanted," Kate said.

"Come on." He shows them the large living room with a staircase that leads up to the second story. They saw a wet bar in one corner of the room. Then he shows them down a passageway which leads to a game room, and guest bedrooms, and bathrooms, and finally a study/office.

Mike and Kate are very pleased with what they've seen so far. Next they went up stairs to check out the bedrooms. There were five bedrooms & five bathrooms upstairs. When they walked into the master bedroom they were shocked by the size of it but very happy. They check out the double walk in wardrobe and bathroom. There is a his and her sink, toilet, walk in large shower, and spa bath which was half times bigger than the one they've got plus a shelf for the candles and wine glasses for those romantic nights.

"What do you think, Kate?" Mike asked.

"I love it!" After checking the rest of the house they couldn't be happier with what they saw.

When they walk back to where the alarm is, the Architect made a phone call and then he passed the phone to Mike. It was the security firm. Mike follows the woman's instructions while the Architect turned around so he wouldn't see the code that Mike had put in. Then he passed the phone to Kate who did the same thing. When they were done, he passed Mike the keys to the house and shook their hands before walking out the door leaving Mike and Kate alone. Mike turned to Kate, pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"Well, Kate, soon we will be moving in here."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Same here." Mike's phone rings, he checks who's calling, "NAVCOM" he said and answered it.

"Steve... ok, what happened?... who are you crash sailing?..." he looked at Kate so she knew it Hammersley.

"Casualties?... look, Steve I'll bring Kate, she can talk to him... ok we will be there soon as we can," then he hung up.

"Mike?"

"Bendigo was attacked after a boarding went wrong. There are two dead, four wounded."

"Oh my..." Mike put in his code then they walk out the door and Mike locked it.

"Who was killed?"

" The Captain, and an Able Seaman. The XO was recently promoted, and it's their first time on patrol boat". They walk to Mike's car and get in just as Kate's cell phone gives a text alert.

She looked at the crash sail text message as Mike drove down the driveway,

heading home to get changed and grab Kate's sea bag, then they left for NAVCOM and Hammersley.

"So much for our shore leave," Kate said.

"That's the Navy for you."

Fifteen minutes later Mike drops Kate off on the wharf next to Hammersley. She got out of the car, got her sea bag, and briefcase out of the back seat before walking up and onto Hammersley. After she got changed she went to the Comm Center to look for RO.

"Sir, she's here now," he passed the phone to Kate.

"Sir, what's the situation?... can I talk to him?... I can try..."

RO left Comms while Kate talked to the Lieutenant whom she remembered as being one of her students at Watson Bay while she was an instructor. They talk for ten minutes before Kate hung up. Next she went to check on what the crew is doing and to hurry them up.

Two hours later Hammersley left port with Mike on board since he is going to be bringing Bendigo back. It's the first time Kate and Mike see each other in their DPNU.

When they finally reach Bendigo, they see that HMAS Melbourne is close by. Kate talked to the Captain on Melbourne for a minute before she walked off the bridge. She went to gear up since she was going with Mike to Bendigo.

When they arrived and were on the back of the ship they saw the shocked look on the Lieutenant's face.

"Lieutenant?"

"I... sorry Ma'am."

"He's going into shock," Mike said.

"Come on... Buffer...," Kate called over the side of the ship. Buffer ran up the steps .

"Ma'am"

"Take the Lieutenant to Melbourne, he's going into shock."

"Yes Ma'am."

Buffer helps the Lieutenant down and into the HRIB while Mike spoke to Bendigo's boatswain as well as used the radio to talk to the Captain on Melbourne. When he was done, and the HRIB was heading towards Melbourne, Kate and Mike went to check over the ships condition as well as finding out what happened.

An hour later Hammersley plotted a course to pursue the boat that had attacked Bendigo while Bendigo was slowly heading back to Cairns. There was damage done to the bridge windows and the Bridge itself.

Kate filled the crew in over the PA system about what had happened to Bendigo and that they were going after the boat that had attacked them.

Five hours later Bendigo docked and the wounded were taken to the hospital, when Steve walked on board.

"Steve."

"Mike, looks like Bendigo isn't going anywhere for a couple of days."

"More than a couple Steve, there's quite a bit of damage done on the bridge."

"I can tell by the smashed windows."

"Any word from Hammersley?"

Steve smiles,"they caught them when they boarded the boat. Lieutenant Commander McGregor used both HRIBS. Her plan worked and she told me that you and I will have to wait for her report," Causing Mike to smile.

"That sounds like Kate."

"Because of what happened, Hammersley will be doing Bendigo's patrol."

"How long is it?"

"Two months. Sorry Mike, when the repairs are finished on Bendigo, they will be taking over Kingston's patrol since they returning with engine problems."

"Sounds like we will have to change the schedule around."

"I know, we can talk about it tomorrow."

"Sure"

"See you in the morning," Steve said before he walked off Bendigo. Mike went to check on things as well as send a text to Kate.

When Hammersley's crew heard about how long their patrol will be, they weren't happy, but understand the reason that their patrol had to change. Bendigo's crew were going through a rough time with the loss of three crew members. One died on the way to Cairns in medic vac.

Four days later, Kate received an email from Mike. He told her that he moved into the new house the day before and put some of the things away. There is someone already interested in buying his place which made Kate smile, but then it dropped when he told her that he might be acting Captain when Bendigo leaves in a week if another Lieutenant Commander isn't found by then.

He told her that he spoke to the family and they are looking forward to checking the house out and meeting Hammersley's crew. They are also looking forward to seeing them which made Kate smile again. It has been over a year since Mike's parents had stayed for a few days when they had shore leave at the same time and before Kate took over as Captain of Hammersley. Kate replied to Mike before logging off ,shutting down and going to bed to get some sleep.

A few days later when Kate checked her email, she read the one from Mike letting her know that he is acting Captain on Bendigo until a replacement can be found and also to let her know how long Bendigo is going to be out on patrol.

A week later, Kate walked up onto the bridge smiling, "Morning," Kate said.

"Morning Ma'am, you look happy, email from your husband?" Charge asked.

"From Commander Flynn."

"And your happy because of the email, Ma'am?" Dusty asked.

"It was in his email, he wants to know if I could swap ships and crew with him."Kate said with a grin.

"What happened?" Buffer asked.

"The new XO. Commander told the Lieutenant that if he was the Captain of Bendigo that the Lieutenant would be off his ship." the crew laughed.

"That bad?" Nav asked.

"Yes, and also that Bendigo had run out of toothbrushes and was wondering if he could have some of ours," the crew laughed.

"Did you reply back to him?" Nav asked.

"Yes, we are going to meet up at Bright Island in three hours since we're both heading that way but on the opposite sides of the island."

"Poor Commander Flynn," Buffer said grinning.

"I'm sure he can handle it Buffer."

"Yeah, but he's used to dealing with us, Ma'am," causing Kate to smile.

"That's true." They talk and laugh until they reach Bright Island.

"I hope we don't have to go on that island," Spider said looking anxious at the island as they were going around it.

"Why's that Spider?" Dusty asked.

"When I was first posted on Hammersley, strange things were happening on the island and we didn't know who or what was causing it. There were unexplained deaths, then we found out what was the cause."

"What was it?"

"A crab toxin, we almost lost Buffer and me when we each ate crabs from the island. We...Swain thought it was food poisoning at first.. It wasn't, it was toxic crabs. We only ingested a small amount but it was enough to make us very sick. We were in the hospital for five days because of it. Captain and Lieutenant Commander Flynn worked out what was going on. A guy was using the toxin from the crabs and putting it in bottled water to use as a terrorist attack."

"What do you mean?"

"The toxin water was discovered when Hammersley stopped the barge from going over the line."

"Yeah, we were on the old Hammersley, and it was the final act before the decommission of the old boat."

"Do you know if it's safe there?"

"Don't know... just don't eat the crabs!"

Few minutes later they saw HMAS Bendigo. They stop not far from Bendigo. Mike watches from the bridge as Hammersley comes to a stop and watches as a HRIB is launched. He walked off the Bridge and down until he was on the back of the boat along with most of the Bendigo crew. He smiled when he saw who was in the HRIB as two of Hammersley's crew walked up the steps, one of them with a bag in hand.

"Kate!"

"Mike, here are the toothbrushes you asked for." Kate said laughing as she passed him the bag.

"Thanks, have you got enough for the entire crew?"

"Yes, but inside you will find an IOU note." Mike opens the bag, saw the note,and took it out, he smiles while shaking his head.

"Bendigo owes Hammersley twenty toothbrushes...very funny Kate, but thanks."

"You're going to need them."

"True"

"How long are you out here for?"

"Three weeks, hopefully there will be a new captain by then" Mike said.

"Ok, we better go and good luck and fairwinds."

"Thanks"

"Sir, compliments of the Hammersley crew, Sir," Buffer said smiling as he pulled out a packet of Tim Tams that was between his life vest and shirt. Then he pulled out two sheets of panadol and passed them to Mike.

Chuckling..."Thanks Buffer and tell the crew that also."

"Will do, Sir."

"X- ray 8-2. Ma'am we have a mayday call,'" Nav said over the radio.

"Copy that Nav, we're on our way back," Kate responded.

She looked at Mike, "We better go, enjoy your patrol," Kate said smiling.

"Thanks a lot Kate, I gather you told the crew?" Buffer walk down the steps first while Kate laughed.

"Yes. I am sure you can handle them, especially your XO."

"I would rather have my old XO serving with me because I know that she would be handing out these toothbrushes," Mike said grinning.

"Too bad she's on another boat Mike," Kate said as she walked down the steps and into the HRIB.

"Yes I know, you take care, fairwinds" Mike called out.

"Fairwinds Mike."

The HRIB moved away from Bendigo and headed back to Hammersley.

"Sir, who was your last XO?" the Lieutenant asked.

"Kate McGregor."

"Lieutenant Kate McGregor?... princess perfect?"

"Yes, you've heard of her?"

"Yeah at ADFA, why's that Sir?" Mike turned to watch Hammersley and smiled.

"She's the one who gave me this bag of toothbrushes and it's Lieutenant Commander McGregor. She was promoted and is now Captain of Hammersley."

"What? That was... her?!"

"Sure was."

"Why did she call you Mike, you out rank her?"

Mike turned to the Lieutenant,"Because I let her, is there a problem with that Lieutenant?"

"No, Sir."

A few minutes later Bendigo went one way and Hammersley went another way. Kate smiled when she received Mike's email messages and she shared some of it with the crew. When she shared what Mike says about what happened to the crew of Bendigo, the Hammersley crew laugh.


	20. Chapter 20

CH 20

The day Hammersley returned back to Cairns, they were given a one week shore leave. Kate and the crew learn that Mike is still acting Captain of Bendigo as Fleet Command is having problems trying to find a replacement captain. In Mike's last email message, he let Kate know when Bendigo will be in port so they know that this weekend coming up is a good time to invite the crew around to their place for a barbeque dinner and drinks as all of the family can also make it.

"Now hear this, Captain speaking. I've received an email from Commander Flynn. He has invited everyone around to his place this Saturday for a barbeque and drinks. He wants to introduce you to his family. I've posted details on the notice board. That is all."

The crew talk about it excitedly as well as check out the notice board where there were details about the barbeque, time and the address. Plus there's a photo of the house so they all would know what the house looks like.

Kate went to see Steve, and they talk about the patrol and training. When they finish, and Kate was walking out of Steve's office, "Kate' I notice that Hammersley met up with Bendigo, may I ask why there was no report about it?"

"You will have to ask Mike, Sir, and remind him of the IOU."

"IOU?"

Kate chuckled, "Twenty of Hammersley's Toothbrushes, he almost ran out of the ones that were on Bendigo, Sir."

"That bad was it?"

Kate smiled," Evidently so."

"He wants to swap ships and crew with me..."

"Well, he was used to your crew."

"True, but from his messages he said if he was permanent Captain he would have four sailors and one officer off his ship. His words." Steve chuckled.

"There's just been no Lieutenant Commander available."

"What about Lieutenants who are due for a promotion?"

"I'll check it out."

"If you need help Sir, you can give me a call"

"Thanks Kate, I'll keep that in mind. You go and enjoy your shore leave."

"I will, Sir" Kate was smiling as she turned and walked out of the bullpen.

When Kate arrived home, she went to put food away and then got changed and sorted out her sea bag. Once done, she looked around the house and started unpacking boxes for the rest of the afternoon. That night she cooked up herself some dinner, once the dishes were done, she continued unpacking for a few more hours, before she went to bed as it was late.

The next day Kate, carried on with the unpacking until everything was done. Then she sorted out the boxes and put them in the garage as the recycle bin was full. That afternoon Steve called Kate.

"Kate, I know your on shore leave... I'm going to take up your offer to help with finding a new captain."

"I'll be in, in the morning. You don't mind me using Mike office, Sir?"

"I'm sure Mike doesn't mind you using it," making Kate smile just thinking about Mike.

"I'll be there in the morning, Sir"

"See you then," They hung up.

Kate walked into the bullpen the next morning and she notices Steve talking with his headset on meaning that he is talking to one of the patrol boats. As he saw her he waved her over. When she walked over to him she heard...

"Hang on, Mike" then he removes the head set and passes it to Kate.

"Can you calm Mike down?"

"Yes, Sir"

She put the headset on then said,"Commander Flynn this is Lieutenant Commander McGregor, please don't tell me you've run out to toothbrushes already, Sir," Kate said smiling making Steve smile.

"Mike, what happened?... yeah... how bad?... will you need a tow in?... why am I here? I'm here to help Commander Marshall to find new captain for Bendigo since the acting Captain is having a number of problems with the crew... Yes, he called last night...Well if you do need a tow call just call..." Kate smiled then she looked up at the board.

"Yes, they're out on patrol and so is Childers... No Childers is closer unless you want Hammersley to come and rescue you... ok then. Now calm down and come home safely... alright then fairwinds," then she removed the headset and passed it to the Lieutenant then she turns to Steve.

"The lieutenant plotted in the wrong course and they hit sandbank. There's damage to one of the props. They are stuck there for another two hours waiting for the tide before they can move and return back to port. Mike's confined the Lieutenant to below deck until they return. He's not sure what other damage there may be."

"Well then you might as well get started on finding a captain then."

"Yes, Sir." Kate walked in to Mike,s office where she uses Mike's computer for her search for a captain for Bendigo.

Later that afternoon Kate went into the bullpen to see a tired and not too happy Mike. As soon as he saw her, his mood improved, he walks right up to her...

"So you didn't need that tow after all."

Mike smiled,"no, I didn't."

"You were lucky then."

" I was."

"Well, since your here and Commander Marshall is busy, perhaps you can take a look at his list," she passes him two sheets of paper so Mike could look at the prospects for a new captain.

"I know this one, we went through ADFA together. He came in fourth for winning the Seaward Award" Mike said.

" I know, I've checked his record. He had shore posting for seven years because of his young family and was promoted five years ago. He was XO on Albany until his promotion then was sent for his tour over in Iran. He returned and now is stationed in Perth where he did two years shore posting and the rest on a sub."

"So, you've read his record."

"Yes, I have."

"Well since he's got patrol boat experience, I think he will fit in well here." Making Kate happy.

"Now as with the XO," they talk as they walk into Mike's office.

When Steve finished sorting out a medevac for one of the patrol boats and sorting out couple of frigates,he turned to see Mike and Kate talking while looking at Mike's laptop. Steve walked around to Mike's office when he heard them talking.

"Mike, I think Lieutenant Adams is the best, third in at ADFA, he's been over in Iran for a tour, his record is good but... he hasn't been on a patrol boat. So this would be a good experience for him."

"Are you sure Kate?"

"Yes, look at what happened to me when I was first assigned to Hammersley," causing Mike to smile as he remembered her first few months.

"You learned a lot in six months."

"We both did, Mike."

"Well, I trust your judgment Kate. So... Lieutenant Adams it is for XO on Bendigo."

"Yes and Lieutenant Commander Black as Captain" Kate said, which caused them both to smile at each other.

"I gather you found new captain and XO then?"

Turning to Steve, "Yes, I believe we have, Steve," Mike picked up the two lists and passed them to Steve.

He looked down at the names then back to Mike and Kate "Ok, then I'll let Fleet Command know. You two enjoy your weekend."

"We will Steve" As Steve left Mike's office he heard...

"Shall we go home?"

"Sounds good to me Kate," Steve returned to his office smiling.

Mike and Kate went home, got changed then went into town to do some shopping for the afternoon. Returning home with bags full of food and bottles of beer, juice, coke, and lemonade to prepare for the big BBQ the next day. That night after dinner they both soaked in a bubble bath while talking and drinking a bottle of wine.

"Tomorrow's a big day. Will you be ok with it?" Mike asked.

"Yes. The crew is in for one hell of a shock." Mike and Kate chuckled.

"They'll be alright. But will you be ok telling them about what happened to you?"

"Yes….no. We shall see."

"You know you have the family supporting you."

"I know."

"Everything is going to be fine."

"I know, Mike. There's something else, I spoke to commander Marshall about a name change. It was confirmed after I spoke to you this morning."

"Name change... you mean..." Kate smiled as she learns forward wrapping her arms around his neck as kissing him,

"Lieutenant Commander Kate Flynn," which made Mike smile.

"I'm pleased that you are going to change it back to Flynn, Kate."

"Same here Mike, and once we tell the crew, word is going to spread like wildfire."

"That's so true." They kiss once again just as Mike's cell phone rings so he put his wine glass on the shelf then picked up the phone.

"Hi, Mum."

"Hi Mike, are you home?" Kate heard since Mike put it on speaker phone. She leaned back against the tub picking up her glass and taking a sip of her wine.

"Yes, Mum we're home."

"Ok, The whole family has arrived at the hotel. What time would you like for us to come around tomorrow?"

"Anytime will be fine."

"Ok, is Kate there?"

"Hi Mum," then Kate splashed some water.

"Is that water I can hear?"

"We're in a bubble bath relaxing," Kate said smiling at Mike.

"Oh, well, we will see you both tomorrow then."

"Looking forward to seeing the family," Kate said smiling.

"They are looking forward to seeing you too Kate, see you tomorrow."

"Night Mum" Mike said before hanging up.

"How are you feeling Kate?"

" ? ''

"Same here, so why don't we go to bed," Mike said as he moves towards Kate to kiss her, which made her smile.

"Mmm... I like the way you think," and she kissed him back.

A Few minutes later they were in bed making passionate love before sleeping in each others arms.

The next morning, after they had breakfast, they went into town to finish up their shopping as well as have some lunch before returning back home to get started on getting everything set up.

It was after three when the family showed up. When they saw the house for the first time, they were shocked at the size of it.

"Wow! Mike!, you weren't joking about the size of it."

"Thanks, Mum" Mike said as they hug, then Mike greeted the other family members until Kate walked outside where she was greeted by the family with hugs as well.

They all sat down and talked until some of the crew showed up so Mike did the introductions while Kate was getting more snacks. By four o'clock every one had arrived. Everyone was talking and laughing and having a good time when Mike turned to Kate she gave him a nod before standing up and walking in side.

"Can I have everyone's attention please!" Mike said as he stood up. Everyone went quiet just as Kate walked outside carrying a box in her hands.

"Since you've all met my family,Well... there's someone else you all should meet... my wife," the crew look around at the Flynn family then to Mike.

"Hammersley crew I would like to introduce to you Mrs... Kate Flynn."

Kate put the box on the ground next to Mike's chair then she kissed him in front of the shocked crew. When they broke apart she turned to the crew smiling at the shocked looks.

"Sir...you and the Captain?" Charge asked

"Yes."

"How did you meet?"

"How long have you been married for?"

"Does Fleet Command know about this?" There were so many questions flying at Mike and Kate.

"Whoa! Stop!" Kate exclaimed.

"Kate and I will tell you everything. But what we are going to share... it will shock you all. Things you never knew about." Mike reached over and held onto Kate's hand.

"In nineteen eighty six I was placed into foster care with Micheal and Wendy Flynn after my stepfather... raped me and left me in a barn miles from nowhere to die. My stepfather worked in the opal mines."

"What about your father, Ma'am," Swain asked.

"My father passed away when I was nine years old. He collapsed and died in front of me. My mother brought me here from England three months later and she married my stepfather. It was a year later when it happened" Kate explained.

"Kate wasn't just raped, she was beaten up. Her stepfather used a leather belt on her because she wouldn't clean up after one of her parents drinking and drug parties where their 'friends' either peed on fake plants or vomited on the floor."

Kate pick up her CD player which was in the box. She put it on the table, "This was the testimony of what happened," Kate pressed play.

Everyone heard a young girl's voice and was shocked to hear that it was Kate's voice. As they listened to her testimony on the stand in court, and as well as the lawyers questions, the crew was horrified by what Kate had told the court about what had happened until tape stopped.

"Ma'am I had no idea!" Charge said.

"That day that I gave my testimony was my eleventh birthday."

"Mike had gotten Kate a gift" Mikes Mum told them.

"This" she showed them the pendant she was wearing.

"You got her that, Sir?" Spider asked.

"Yes. I wasn't there to give it to her in person but I did talk to her for few minutes that morning on the phone," Mike said.

"Mike and I had a deal. If Mike passed all of his courses at ADFA and I kept my grades up, he would take me to my prom."

"Did you take her, Sir?" Nav asked.

Kate leaned over and picked up a framed picture. She looked at it then turn it around so everyone could see it. It was a twelve by fifteen inch photo of Mike in a tux and Kate wearing pale pink off the shoulder dress with a princess long skirt. Her hair was long but with curls in it, plus she was wearing a pink rose corsage on her right hand.

Both her and Mike were smiling for the photographer. "Wow! you look so young!" Spider said.

Kate passed the picture on to Spider to look at then he passed it to Buffer.

"Yes, I was. I was fifteen."

"Fifteen? you graduated high school at fifteen?" Charge asked with amazement.

"Yes" Kate pick up the next photo,and she passes it to Spider.

"Wow! And you were prom queen?" Kate and Mike smile.

"Yes, I was."

"I was so proud of Kate, that night," Mike said

"I didn't want to be center of attention"

"Sounds like you deserve to be prom queen Ma'am," Swain said.

"What's worse, it was in the Monday morning paper!" Mike said

"Oh gosh, that was shocking." Kate said.

"Did you have a great prom night?" Nav asked.

"Yes, I really did."

"I promised Kate that I would have a special gift for her but she had to wait until Christmas," Mike said smiling.

"I asked Mike what it was and he just kept smiling, just like right now."

"What was the gift?" RO asked.


	21. Chapter 21

CH 21

Kate raised her left hand, "He proposed to me on Christmas Day under the mistletoe and in front of his shocked family."

"Shocked?! I almost fainted!" Wendy said.

"Lucky you were sitting down Mum." Mike said.

"I was shocked at first and then he said to me, ' I'll wait until you're ready, Kate. I don't care how long our engagement is. I'll wait for you'... I knew he was being honest with me and I said yes."

"We got married after Kate's sixteenth birthday, With some help from my lawyer and heaps of credit references. Then we went to see a judge about getting the court's ok for us to marry. We had to wait for a week until we received the letter. The judge said that we marry and we did. There was only family and close friends in attendance." Kate picked up her wedding photo and passed it to Spider.

"Wow! You looked beautiful in your wedding gown, Ma'am."

"Thanks, Spider."

"Ma'am it almost looks like your prom dress except for the different top part of the dress and train."

"Yes, it was much like my prom dress."

"It was the best... nervous, happy day of our lives." Mike said.

Kate picked up a photo album and put it on the table "You can look at it later."

"So you two have been married for...seventeen... eighteen years?" Charge asked.

"Eighteen years last month," Mike said.

"So how was your wedding night?" Swain asked curiously.

"We took it slow. Kate was scared, but I reassured her that love making is very different from being raped."

"We did it but I cried after wards. Mike thought he had hurt me, I assured him that he didn't. I was just very emotional. We only had a week before Mike had to leave for a patrol."

"We spent that whole week in a hotel, hardly left the room," Mike said with a grin.

"Or the bed," Kate said making everyone laugh.

"That is what honeymoons are all about," Swain said.

"When Mike returned from his patrol, I had some shocking news to tell him," she picked up an album and turned it around.

"You were pregnant?" Nav asked when she saw a photo of Kate in a hospital bed with Mike sitting on the side with his arm around her shoulders and a baby wrapped up in a blue blanket between them.

"Yes."

" Can I take a closer look?" Nav asked.

"Getting chunky are you Nav?" ET said grinning. Nav gave ET a serious look which made the crew laugh.

"Your in trouble now Mate," Buffer said.

Mike passed the album to Nav, "you look so happy here."

"We were."

"Four months after MJ was born I went to do my officer training. Mum and dad looked after him while I was away and Mike was out on patrol."

"We would try to get together when we could but it was hard on us both," Mike said.

"When I finished officer training I was stationed at Sydney which made us both happy. He had shore posting and looked after our son while I was out on patrol. Until six months later, I found out that I was pregnant again." Kate said smiling.

"MJ was eighteen months old when Kate found out that she was ten weeks pregnant. When she told me, I was shocked but happy."

Kate pick up the next album and showed the crew the front photo. It was like the other photo album but this time it was a pink blanket.

"You had a girl!" Spider said

"Yes, and because of my pregnancy I had a shore posting plus if you notice the date. Kathrine was three weeks early and it was MJ's second birthday."

"What are the odds for siblings to be born on the same day but years apart," Charge wondered.

"High'" Mike said.

"When Kathrine was six months old I returned back to patrols while Mum and Dad looked after them. Two years later on the same day, our Connor and Michelle were born."

Kate got out another two photo albums and passed them to Spider. "Kate had a difficult birth, she hemorrhaged after having them."

"Connor was six pounds two ounces and Michelle was six pounds four ounces when they were born. After they were born,the doctor had to stop the bleeding. That photo was taken the next day. Despite the pain I was in I was able to hold them for the first time and that is when the photo was taken."

"The doctors advised us not to have anymore children. They had to revive Kate twice because of the amount of blood she lost. The surgeon spoke to me and I asked what the best option would be. He said having Kate's tubes cut. It was the hardest decision I had to make. I told the doctor to do it."

"When Mike told me what happened, and the decision he had to make, I was upset with him at first until the doctor came in. He explained to me more about what had happened and said that Mike did make the right choice. Mike and I did talk about it a few days later, and it was good that our family was there for support."

"A year later Kate went through ADFA. She studied hard, winning most of the awards as well the seaward award, I was so proud of her. After that she went to Watson Bay where I was an instructor there for a year."

"Did you both know that the other one was going to be there?" Charge asked.

"Yes, she was one of my students. We kept it quiet and I informed the base CO about it, he contacted Chief of Navy. We never heard back about what he was going to do." Mike said.

"We kept our private life away from our work. It was hard for the both of us but we did it"

"All that sexual tension... That must have been hard," Buffer said with a wink.

"It was. But when there were long weekends we went to stay in a hotel, and also on holidays we flew to Brisbane, on separate planes, so we could spend time with our kids. After the course I was sent to Iran. I was on HMAS Anzac in two thousand and three." Mike explained.

"You were involved with operation Falconer then?," Charge said.

"Yes, I was."

"Wow"

Mike continued,"When I returned I was stationed in Sydney for three years then to Perth for eighteen months then Cains for six months"

"Did you two get to spend time together?"

"No" Kate said.

"It was hard on our families," Mike said.

"Well you two sure shocked us. We knew that you two were married but... not to each other! Talk about a shock!" Charge said.

"Now, you all know."

"Where are MJ, Kathrine, Michelle and Connor now?" Nav wondered.

"MJ just finished officers training. We don't know where he'll be stationed yet but he will let us know soon as he knows. Kathrine, Michelle and Connor are at boarding school" Mike said.

"Boarding school, that sure costs a lot of money," Swain said.

"My dad's inheritance is paying for their education, and to have this house built." Kate explained.

"Wow..." Nav said.

"What happened to your mum and stepfather?" Swain asked.

"Mum was serving thirty years and Kurt was serving fifty years."

"You haven't seen or spoken to them since?" Nav asked.

"Five years ago Kurt died in prison, he contracted the AIDS virus from the drug parties. My mum died six months later, she also contracted the virus and also she was diagnosed with a brain tumor."

"Kate doesn't know where they are buried. She told the detective that she didn't care what they did with the bodies."

"Do you know where they are, Sir?" Spider asked.

"No, and I respect and support Kate's decision."

"So now you all know everything there is to know about Kate and Mike Flynn, questions?" Kate asked.

The crew asked both Mike and Kate a number of questions which they answered, and Mike's family continued to share some stories about Mike and Kate which caused Mike and Kate to smile while the crew was still looking through the albums.

An hour later Kate went inside to get some more snacks when she noticed a blinking coming from the security panel on the wall. She walked over to see a light flashing and the location next to it letting her know that someone is coming up the driveway.

She walked to the front door where she saw a taxi pulled up outside as she opened the front door she saw who was getting out of the cab. Kate was shocked when she saw who it was. She ran out to greet the person with a hug.

"MJ! What are you doing here?"

"Hi Mum, surprise!"

"Just like your father," the cab driver passed MJ his bags.

"Thanks," MJ said before turning back to Kate.

"Why am I here? I'm stationed here in Cairns."

"Does Dad know?"

"No"

"Come inside."

"Wow Mum! You weren't joking about the size of the house!"

"No, I wasn't, put your bags down here." MJ put his bags down while looking around.

"So you have a shore posting here?"

"No, I've been assigned on HMAS Childers," Kate smiled.

"I know the Captain." Then they heard laughter coming from the back of the house.

"Come on, the family is here."

"Sure," they walk towards the kitchen.

"Remember when you were little how you always teased Dad when you would take his drink off the table and just about take a drink from the bottle?" MJ laughed.

"Yeah, I remember. You want me to do again?"

"It's one way to surprise him," MJ was laughing.

"Oh, he will be surprised alright," Kate went and got some more snacks.

"Oh, and I'll introduce to you my crew."

"They're here?"

"Yes, they found out an hour ago about Dad and me."

"I bet they were shocked."

"Yes, they are, come on," MJ followed Kate outside.

When Kate walked out she first put her fingers to her lips when family and crew saw who was walking out behind Kate. MJ walked quietly over to Mike while Wendy told the crew a story about what Mike used to when he was little when Mike saw a hand appear over his shoulder taking the bottle from the table quickly.

Mike turned around and was shocked to see who took his bottle, "Surprise!"

"MJ!" Mike stood up just as MJ put the bottle back on the table and gave his son a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Mike asked which caused Kate to grin and MJ to laugh.

"I've been posted up here. I'm assigned on Childers."

"That's great, Son," Mike said smiling.

"Yes it is." Then he went to hug the rest of the family while Kate got MJ a bottle of beer and passed it to him after putting the snacks on the table. MJ then he sat down next to Mike.

"MJ, this is Hammersley's crew."

"Hi" MJ said.

"I'm Buffer, what do we call you, Sir?"

"Junior, Buffer, and I know who you all are. Mum and Dad tell me a lot about you all."

"All good I hope," Charge said.

"Yes and no... Spider, Mum is way better looking than you are when you try to look like her," the crew laughed.

"Hey Buffer, like the dress with your wand."

"Dress? what dress?" Buffer frowned.

"Buffer, when Kingston took Thor," Charge reminded him,as the crew continued to laugh.

"Oh that. Funny, but we did get Thor back and took Kingston's Crown."

"I heard about that." MJ said. The crew continued to share some funny stories with Mike's family which had everyone laughing.

A couple hours later Mike fired up the barbeque while Kate showed the crew through the house and MJ took his bags up to his room, it's got his name on the door.

Everyone loves the house plus they got to see more family photos on the walls. When they were back outside, MJ walked over to Mike. "Dad I hope you got plenty of bread."

"Why's that?"

"Mum told me about Buffer's eating habits." Mike had to grin.

"Yes... we bought plenty of bread. So, what do you think of the crew?"

"They're great, Dad. I wonder if the Childers crew are like them."

"Don't know, Son."


	22. Chapter 22

CH 22

"Dad can I ask why you and Mum split up few years ago?" Nav and Buffer who were behind Mike and MJ over heard what MJ said.

"Remember Mum and I had our fourteenth wedding anniversary?"

"Yes"

"Well Mum decided to surprise me two weeks later because the boat she was on had to return early due to engine problems and a fire on board."

"The one where she risked her life in saving the two sailors and put the fire out by herself?"

"Yes... when your Mum showed up at home, it was early in the morning. She had let herself in and walked down to our bedroom. When she opened the door she was horrified by what she saw."

"Dad... no! You didn't!" MJ said in shock.

"No, I didn't, but Mum thought that I had cheated on her. She found a woman in our bed, naked. Mum left the house and didn't go back, two weeks later I received the divorce papers."

"What? Dad! How could you!"

"MJ, I didn't know... In fact the weekend Mum showed up, I was called in for a two week patrol on HMAS Darwin. The Lieutenant Commander was called away to a family emergency and Fleet Command asked me to take over for one patrol. I left on Wednesday morning for two weeks"

"Didn't you tell Mum?"

"Yes, of course I did, and I even said for her to check my records that they would show the dates that I was on Darwin. We talked about what had happened and sorted some other things. It took a few days before things started happening again between us. After the decommission of the old Hammersley Mum had to return back to Darwin and I was posted on the new Hammersley. The rest you know about"

"Dad, did you date anyone else while you and Mum were separated?"

"No. No one can replace Mum. She is the love of my life and no one has my heart but her."

"Yes, I know she does Dad, and I know she still loved you and that filing for divorce was the hardest thing for her to do."

"I know. We talked about it."

"I'm so happy that you and Mum are back together and I can tell you are both very happy and in love like couple teenagers," MJ said then laughed.

"Very funny, you wait Son, one day you will get a special girlfriend and you will fall in love."

"One day...Dad you're burning the steaks."

"Funny"

"Dad, did Mum tell you who the woman was?"

"She did."

"Who was she, have I met her?"

"No, you don't know her. Her name is Maxine White. We went through ADFA together. She got married but the marriage lasted only eight years."

"Kids?"

"None"

"So you kept in contact with Maxine White?"

"Yes, we kept in contact for years, that is until a couple years ago when Mum told me about who was in our bed. After that I saw Maxine once and realized that your mother was right about her."

"She was in love with you..."

"Yes. When I realized what she was trying to do. I contacted her less. I spent all my time with Mum."

"What was she trying to do?"

"invite me around to her place for dinner, drinks"

"Ah... other words trying to seduce you."

"That's what Mum said and you both are right."

"Do you know where she is now?"

"Mum? She's right over there.'"Mike looked over at Kate, smiling.

"Dad, I'm talking about Maxine White."

"Commander Maxine White is stationed at Canberra."

"Good, at least she's not here."

"MJ..."

"Dad... if she were here, she would try to break you and Mum up. From what you're telling me, this Maxine White would do anything to get what she wants. I'm not going to let her destroy this family, Dad."

"I know Son," Mike turned the meat over as well put the chopped onions on the grill plate.

"Looking forward to your first patrol?" Mike asked.

"Yep. I have to report to Commander Marshall in the morning."

"Steve... Ok. Childers is out on patrol for two months, they left three days ago."

"Oh. Well it gives me time to move into the officers accommodations."

"You could stay here."

"Thanks Dad, but I like to be independent."

Smiling Mike replied,"Mum's like that. You get that from her."

"I know"

"If you need anything..."

"I'm fine Dad."

"Ok"

Nav and Buffer walk away from the others "My God! This Maxine White sounds like trouble," Nav said.

"I agree, as MJ said, if Maxine White was stationed here, she might try to break the Captain and the Commander up" Buffer added.

"I agree too, I think that is probably why Commander White's marriage failed, and now we know why the Commander and Lieutenant Commander rarely saw each other after Watson bay. They were separated."

"Yeah, no matter what we will support them."

"Yes. MJ does look like his parents," Nav said.

"Captain's eyes, nose and chin. Everything else about him is the Commander."

"True, did you look at the baby photos?"

" I did, Kathrine and Michelle are almost a spitting image of the Captain except for her eyes and smile. That they get that from Commander Flynn" Buffer said.

" Michelle has the Commander's hair while Connor looks like MJ, except for the hair"

"Yeah."

They watch Kate walk over to Mike with a smile on her face. They wrap their arms around each other and kiss then Mike checked on the meat while he, Kate and MJ talk.

Ten minutes later every one helped themselves to the meal talking and laughing while enjoying dinner. Afterwards, everyone helps clean up and then they help themselves to desert... which was fruit salad, six different ice creams, cheese cake, whip cream, chocolate sauce, and home made chocolate eclairs.

After dessert, Kate was in the kitchen putting dishes in the dishwasher when Mike's cell phone rings. Kate picks it up to answer it just as MJ walked into the kitchen.

"Hello... who shall I say is calling" MJ saw the look on his mother's face and knew it was not good.

"Maxine White," Kate looked at MJ who didn't look happy.

"Sorry, he can't come to the phone right now he's entertaining guests... Yes, I'll tell him," MJ stepped forward,he noticed that Kate was trying to keep her cool.

"Does he have your number…?" Kate rolled her eyes so MJ took the phone from Kate hand surprising her.

"Maxine White?...Commander Maxine White?... right... now you listen to me Commander... no... you listen to me!... LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE AND STOP FUCKING CALLING MY FATHER YOU HEAR ME!" Everyone outside also heard.

Mike walks quickly inside, "I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHO YOU ARE, STOP FUCK'N CALLING MY FATHER OR I'll MAKE SURE THAT FLEET COMMAND KNOWS THAT YOU ARE HARASSING MY FATHER...I'M MIDSHIPMEN FLYNN, COMMANDER FLYNN'S SON... SAME TO YOU BITCH!" Then he hung up and he started pacing back and forth in the kitchen while trying to calm down.

"Kate?" Mike asked, knowing what MJ is like so they wait until he calms down.

"Maxine White called. She wanted me to pass a message on to you. For you to call her later tonight. I told her that you are entertaining guests."

"MJ?"

"He took the phone from me and, well, you heard what he said. He's just like you."

Kate step forward wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing him.

"Oh? In what way?"

"Protecting our family."

"We did teach our kids a thing or two."

"True, and that is one thing I love about you."

"Oh, what else?" he said smiling.

"You, in your white uniform, overall, DPNU, naked."

"Mmm..." Mike smiles as he kissed Kate.

"Well, I love it when you wear them too," they hit each other's nose then they kiss.

"Including when I'm naked?"

"Oh yeah," Mike said as they kiss once again.

"Do you two mind?" they turn to see MJ smiling.

"Well, Son, what would you rather us be doing, yelling at each other?"

"No, but what you two were saying, please not when I'm around or family or crew."

"Get use to it, Son" Mike said.

"I know."

"Now about what you said to Maxine..."

"Protecting our family, Dad, after what you told me."

"I'm proud of you, Son"

"Thanks Dad"

"Ok,come on let's go and see what everyone is doing," Kate said.

MJ passed the phone to Mike before walking outside. Mike whispered in Kate's ear, "Works every time."

"Yes, it does and tonight who knows what we will be doing," Kate whispered back.

"Who knows..." Mike said smiling.

Everyone had enjoyed themselves. Kate called for a number of taxis to take their family and crew home since they have been drinking and they all were at least partly drunk. After everything was cleaned up and put away as well and as the last of the guests were gone Mike, Kate and MJ went to bed, it had been a long day for them all.

The next morning Kate had to smile when Mike and MJ walk into the kitchen in their whites,"My don't you look handsome in your uniform," Kate said smiling.

"Kate.." Kate laughs.

"Not you Mike. MJ here. We are proud of you Son."

"Thanks Mum."

"Here, breakfast is ready." Kate put Mike and MJ's breakfast on the breakfast bar just as they sat down.

"What are you going to be doing today Kate?" Mike asked.

"Check my emails, got a load of washing going through the wash now, and I have a dentist appointment, also I was thinking of joining my sexy husband for lunch." Kate said as she pours coffee into three cups while smiling.

"Sexy husband, aye." Mike said smiling.

Kate turns around and steps forward putting the coffee mugs front of Mike and MJ.

"Yes indeed."

"Mum, Dad do you mind. I'm trying to eat."

"Get used to it Son," Mike told him.

"MJ, you can use my car to go to NAVCOM." Kate offered.

"I was going to catch a ride with Dad."

"You would need it for when you move into your own place and until you get your own car."

" I guess you're right, Mum, but how will you get your errands done without a car?"

"I'll just get a taxi."

"What are your plans for today?" Mike asked MJ.

"Well, after seeing Commander Marshall, I'll go to the officers complex to get my apartment sorted out and then return here to pack my things and take them over there. Then, I'm not sure."

"Would you like to join us for lunch?" Mike asked.

"Well only on one condition..." Mike and Kate look at each other then to MJ.

,

"What condition?" Kate asked.

"No mushy talk please," Mike and Kate grin.

"Ok, no mushy talk at lunch," Kate agreed as she sips her coffee.

"Dad?"

"I agree, no mushy talk."

"Thank you" They continue to talk over breakfast until it was time for them to leave. Mike and MJ left after Kate gives Mike a kiss and MJ a hug. She then took care of the dishes and then the washing.

MJ followed Mike to NAVCOM in Kate's car. Once there, MJ parked the car next to Mike's. Few minutes later Mike and MJ walk into NAVCOM and Mike showed MJ his office.

"Small..."

"I'm used to working in small spaces."

"Hammersley"

"Yes, come on" MJ followed Mike around and into Steve's office.

"Steve, this is my Son, Midshipmen Mike Flynn Junior, MJ as we call him, MJ this is Commander Steve Marshall."

"Sir," MJ stood at attention and saluted which Steve returned.

"At ease Midshipmen and welcome to NAVCOM."

"Thank you, Sir."

"I was reading your profile, I'm impressed at how well you did at offers training."

"Thank you, Sir, Mum and Dad had a hand in helping me, Sir." Steve turns to Mike with a questioning look.

"Officer manuals, Steve."

"Well I'm impressed. I see you have been assigned to HMAS Childers."

"Yes, Sir. Dad told me that they're still out on patrol."

"Have you gotten accommodations yet?"

"Yes, Sir, at the officers complex. I'm going to check it out when I am done here, Sir."

"Good, please sit down." MJ sat down, Mike was already sitting.

They talk over navy matters before MJ was dismissed from Steve's office and left NAVCOM.

When it was lunchtime, Kate walked towards the cafe where she was meeting up with Mike and MJ. She couldn't help but smile when she saw them walking towards her talking. Mike saw Kate first and he smiled and she smiled back.

"Mike, MJ."

"Mum"

"Kate," Mike and Kate kiss their arms are around each other.

"How did it go this morning with Commander Marshall?" Kate inquired.

"It went well," Mike said.

"That's good to know."

"Steve said to me that Fleet Command was starting to worry that MJ would be too much like me."

"What about me, Mike?"

"You too... With our genes combined, they worried about who MJ here would turn out to be like," they turn to MJ both of them grinning.

"Bit like you Dad, after all I did what you did at graduation ceremony" MJ said smiling.

"You didn't!" Mike and Kate exclaimed at the same time.

"Yep, come on, I'm hungry." MJ said.

"Ok, Son," Mike said.

After walking into the cafe to get their lunch, they return outside, sitting at a table talking and relishing in each other's company while enjoying lunch.


	23. Chapter 23

CH 23

After lunch Mike returned to NAVCOM while Kate and MJ went to a car dealership so that MJ could buy himself a car. Once he brought the car. Kate followed him to the officers apartment building. He showed Kate his apartment and saw that there were already boxes in the kitchen, dining, living area, as well as the bedroom.

"Well Mum, what do you think?"

"What do you think?" Kate asked him

"It will do. So brew Mum?"

Kate looked around the kitchen area then to MJ,"where's the jug?" MJ smiled and walked over to a box and opened it. Then he pulled out another box. Kate smiles when she saw a picture of a jug on it.

"Just like what I did when I moved into my first apartment."

"What about Dad?"

"He was in Perth and I was stationed in Sydney."

"Oh" They continue to talk while he made them a drink and Kate moved things off the table and chairs before sitting down.

MJ join's Kate as soon as the drinks were ready. They talk about things for an hour before Kate left for home, leaving MJ to enjoy his first night in his apartment.

The next morning Hammersley's crew received a crash sail text. When Kate saw the text, she called Mike while walking up to their bedroom.

"Kate, you received a crash sail notice?"

"Yes, Mike what's going on?"

"HMAS Melbourne hit a ghost net and there's damage to the engines. Childers is heading towards them to tow them the best they can as they are close to international waters. Hammersley will be taking spare parts to the ship plus help Childers with the tow to a nearby island. They will anchor offshore while temporary repairs are made."

"I understand, Mike"

"I'll fax all the info to RO so you won't have to come straight to NAVCOM"

"Ok Mike. Hey contact MJ, he can catch a ride on Hammersley and when we meet up with Childers I can send him over so he can start his first patrol."

"That's a great idea Kate, I'll call him."

"Ok, tell him I'll pick him up in fifteen minutes."

"Ok Kate," they hung up. Kate got changed and picked up her sea bag before leaving to pick up MJ.

Twenty minutes later, Kate and MJ walk up and onto Hammersley. They walk down to Kate's cabin where Kate put her sea bag away and MJ put his on Kate's bed.

"Nice cabin."

"Thanks, come on."

MJ follows Kate down to the Comms Center where RO passed her the fax with the information she will need, and then he returns back to what he was doing. Kate looked at in information in her hands.

"What's that?" MJ asked pointing to one sheet Kate reading.

"It the current direction, and speed and how long before it changes."

"Why is that?"

"The reason why is because Melbourne is close to international waters."

"So with the current heading... north, that would take them over the line."

"Yes, and it's north east," she showed him on the papers.

"I sure have a lot to learn."

Kate smiles,"Yes you have, come on." Kate showed MJ around Hammersley and then up and onto the Bridge to see Charge, Swain and Nav. They all talk while Kate continues with what she needs to do.

When it was time, MJ watches how Kate pulled Hammersley away from the dock and then Swain takes over.

"Wow, Mum, you made that look so easy!"

Kate smiles, "It's not, one wrong move and you could either end up crashing against the docks or another patrol boat."

"Ok"

On the way to meet up with Childers and Melbourne. MJ talks to the crew. Charge was telling him about the engines plus answering MJ's questions about all that he was seeing in the engine room. Charge was pointing out what is what.

Kate turned to see a shocked look on Charge's face when they returned to the Bridge.

"How did you know all of that?"

"I studied the blueprints and the specs for everything about the patrol boats once I found out that I was going to be on Childers." Charge shook his head then he looked at Kate who was smiling.

Charge looked at Kate,"Like mother like son, aye Ma'am?"

"Yes, Charge, he is like me and Mike."

"God help the Navy," the crew laughed.

A few hours later they meet up with Childers and Melbourne. MJ stayed on the Bridge listening and learning not only from his Mum but from the crew. Ten minutes later Hammersley and Childers slowly tow Melbourne to an island which was four hours away.

"Mum, does the Captain on Childers know that I'm going to be serving there?" Kate pick up the microphone

"Childers, this is Hammersley"

"This is Childers, is everything alright Kate?"

"Yes Jake. Have you heard from NAVCOM about a new crew member?"

"Yes, Mike told me a Midshipmen has been assigned to Childers, why?"

"We have him here. We will be transferring him to you once Melbourne is anchored off shore and the parts are on board."

"Ok. Mike said he was top officer in the academy."

Kate smiles at MJ,"Yes I know."

"Well that's good to know, his parents must be proud of him." The crew laugh.

"If only he knew, Ma'am," Buffer said.

"Yes, they are very proud of him. I'll introduce him to you myself... personally."

"So, you know the officer?"

"Yes,quite well, Hammersley out." Kate returned the microphone.

"Jake will be calling NAVCOM to find out who the officer is," Kate said smiling.

"What's he like?" MJ asked.

"He's a good officer, he listens and he's firm but fair. You will learn a lot from him."

"From him, and you and dad." Kate can't help but smile.

"That's true."

When they reach the island, Melbourne drops the two large ropes so the crews from Hammersley and Childers could retrieve them. Both HRIBS were launched to take the parts over to Melbourne.

When done and they return, Kate and MJ get into the HRIB with Hefty and Buffer. Once the HRIB was in the sea, they headed over to Childers. Stopping at the back of the ship, Kate, MJ and Buffer walk up the steps and onto the back of the ship. Buffer was holding Hammersley's video camera,ready to record what happened when Jake meets MJ and finds out who he is.

"Jake..."

"Kate, is this my new crew member?"

"Yes, Lieutenant Commander Jake Marko Hammond I would like for you to meet..." MJ removed his life vest and Jake noticed the name tag.

"Midshipmen Mike Flynn Junior," Jake looked from MJ then to Kate shocked.

Even his XO and some of the crew who were on the deck of the boat looked shocked.

"Your Commander Mike Flynn's Son?"

"Yes,Sir, chip off the old block, Sir." MJ said as he saluted Jake which was returned.

"Kate, why not have him on Hammersley?"

"She can't have me serving on Hammersley, Sir, because of Navy rules."

"Which rules would that be?" the XO asked.

"Family serving on the same ship, Sir."

"But... Commander Flynn has a shore posting," Jake said looking confused.

"Yes Sir, it's because my mother is Lieutenant Commander Kate Flynn."

"What?" Jake was even more shocked if that was possible, which inturn shocks the Childers crew.

"You? And Commander Flynn?" Kate is almost giggling.

"We've been married for eighteen years."

"Eighteen years…."

"Yes Jake. We had better head back so we can finish our shore leave" then she turns to MJ.

"Remember what Dad said to you."

"Yes Mum, ahh Ma'am."

"Enjoy your first patrol."

"I will." Kate turns to Jake.

"Fairwinds"

"Fairwinds Kate and I'm going to have a chat with your husband about not telling me who my new crew member was." Kate laughed.

"I'm sure he would be looking forward to that chat," Kate turned to see Buffer still recording.

"Did you get it Buffer?"

"Yes Ma'am," Buffer said smiling and thinking about how much fun it was.

"Good, let's return."

"Yes Ma'am," they prepare to return to Hammersley while MJ watches them leave, waving as Kate waved in return.

Ten minutes later Hammersley returned to Cairns. On the way back, Kate got RO to send a copy of the recording to Mike then she sent him a text message.

At NAVCOM... Steve walked into the bullpen and noticed Mike with a headset on, he was smiling. Steve walked over to Mike just as he removed his headset and put it on the desk, he greeted Steve.

"Mike, what's up? Why are you grinning?"

"Jake Hammond from Childers. He called to let me know that his new crew member arrived and said to me that I should've warned him about who it was and also for keeping the most secretive secret in Cairns NAVCOM history about Kate and me being married for eighteenteen years. He and most others thought I was married to the Navy" Making Steve smile.

"You do know he is going to spread the word."

"Yes, I know but I don't care." Just then his cell phone rings, he gets it out of his pocket and saw it was a text message from Kate.

"Kate sent me a text... Buffer recorded on what happened on Childers, RO sent me a copy."

Mike walked over to a computer and he clicked on the link and then pressed play. He turned up the volume up on the monitor. Steve and Mike watched and chuckled when they saw Jake and his crew's reaction to MJ and about Kate being his mother and, also being married to Mike. When it stopped Mike turns to Steve,"Jake sure was shocked," Mike said grinning.

"Yes, he sure was."

"With in the next hour, everyone will know."

Steve chuckled,"That's very true Mike. All the officers who know you think that you 're married to the Navy."

"Well, they're wrong."

"You've sure proved that."

Mike returned the workstation back to the way it was before playing the video, he then stood up and walked back to his office while Steve returned to his.

That night when Mike walked into the kitchen he had to smile when he saw Kate cooking dinner. She turns and smiles at him as he stepped forward to kiss her.

"I saw the video," Mike said smiling.

"Did he call you?"

"You bet he did, then I received your text message about the video."

"By now every captain will know that the Great Mighty Mike Flynn isn't as married to the Navy as they all thought."

"Very funny Kate, I'm going to get changed."

"Ok, dinner's almost ready."

"Good, I'm hungry," he kissed her before walking out of the kitchen.

Hammersley's crew were enjoying their remaining shore leave and looking forward to heading out on their next patrol.

The day Hammersely left on patrol the crew talked about what they did on their shore leave and laughing about the video that Buffer recorded for Kate. Hammersley was to be out for a month.

One week into their patrol, Kate received an email from Mike letting her know that he would be taking over for the Captain of HMAS Paluma, for a three week patrol, because the Captains wife is due to give birth within the next two weeks. He let her know that Paluma would be back in port on the same day as Hammersley .

When Kate finished reading Mike's email she sent him a reply. Then she read the next one which is from MJ. He was telling her and Mike about how he was enjoying himself and how the XO tried to tell him what is what on the bridge until he took over telling not only the XO but others what is what and more about Childers which really surprised the crew. Kate had to smile at what MJ said. When she replies back to him telling him that she is proud of him.

Three days before Hammersley's return to Cairns. RO was printing out the latest emails from NAVCOM. When he looked them over he stops when he read one of them, he picked up the others and put them in the file for Kate to look over later then he stood up and walked out of the Comms Center with the email in hand.

He walked up to the Bridge to see Kate outside, so he turned to Nav and walked over to her, "Nav..." She looked at RO.

"What's wrong?"

"Captain's not going to be happy," he showed her the printed out email.

"This is for the Captain to read, give it to her."

"Nav, you better read it," Buffer said as he walked over to them.

"RO..."

"Has something happened to Commander Flynn?"

"Worse," RO said.

Nav took the paper from RO "What could be worse?" then she looked at the email and read what it said.

"On no! You've gotta be joking!"

"Nav?" Buffer said. Nav looked up at Buffer and passed him the paper.

He read it ..."Wow! This. Is. Not. Good."

"What's not good Buffer?" Nav, RO and Buffer turn to Kate as she walked onto the Bridge.

Buffer stepped forward and stops in front of Kate, put his hand on her shoulder, "Ma'am, RO, Nav and I know about what happened after Watson Bay. But no matter what happens we are going to support you and your family."

"Buffer! What are you talking about?" He passed her the email.

Kate looked at the email and read it. They watched as the look on her face became shocked and then angry. Then she looked at Buffer.

"She is not going to break you two up, if she tries, you know you have the whole crew backing you and Commander Flynn."

"Thanks Buffer" Then she turned and walked off the Bridge.


	24. Chapter 24

CH 24

"Buffer what's going on?" Charge asked Buffer who then turned to Nav.

"Remember at the Captain's house where she and Commander Flynn talked about marriage and kids?"

"Yes..."

"Remember the part where Commander Flynn said how he hardly saw Kate after Watson Bay because they had separated. The reason why is the Captain... Kate... wanted to surprise Mike one weekend after the fire that she had put out and saved two crew members," they all nodded.

"Well Kate, was the one who was surprised. She found a naked woman in her and Mike's bed."

"He cheated on her?" Spider said.

"No, Mike was on a frigate at that time. He was on the frigate for one patrol because the Lieutenant Commander had a family emergency. He never knew that Kate had showed up or about the other women being in their house." Nav explained.

"So why is she so shocked?" Charge wanted to know.

"The woman who was in their bed was...Commander Maxine 'Knocker' White, the new CO of NAVCOM!"

"Oh shit! You've got to be joking!" Charge exclaimed.

"I'm not, wish that I was, she transferred to Cairns yesterday."

"No wonder the Captain's not happy." Swain remarked.

"The next few days are going to be interesting," Bomber remarked.

Ten minutes later Kate returned to the Bridge. "Ma'am, I told the crew about the new NAVCOM CO."

"I heard."

"Did you talk to Commander Flynn Ma'am," Spider asked.

"I did, he'd also received a copy of the notice."

"How did he take the news Ma'am?" Buffer asked.

"Pretty well, but I know him, he's not happy."

"Don't worry Ma'am, you and commander Flynn have our support" Dusty added.

"Thanks."

When Hammersley returned to Cairns the crew had the next few days for shore leave to look forward too. As they were coming into dock, Kate was outside at the controls when she smiled seeing Mike waiting on the wharf in his dress whites.

Once Hammersley was docked, Mike waited as the gangway was put in place then he walked up and onto Hammersley. He went down to Kate's cabin to wait for her. As Kate opened her cabin door, she was reading some papers. Closing the door behind her she put the papers on the desk and then turned, smiling at Mike who was sitting on her bed.

"Mike..." He stood up, stepped forward so they could wrap their arms around each other for a hug and kiss.

"Missed you." Kate said.

"Missed you too."

"When did Paluma get in?"

"Couple hours ago. I thought we could show up at NAVCOM at the same time." This made Kate smile. " I like that idea."

"Then we can leave for home at the same time too."

"Yup."

"Sounds good. The crew has been wondering if we are going to join them tonight, I told them that I would talk to you about it."

"That's fine with me."

"Ok, let me get changed and then we can leave together to face 'Knocker."

"Sounds good"

"How was your patrol?"

Mike tells Kate about his one patrol and about how it went and that the senior officers asked him if it was true about him being married to Kate making Kate smile.

"What did they say when you told them?" Kate asked while she was getting changed.

"They were a bit shocked, but they congratulated us."

"That's good of them."

"It was." they continued to talk until Kate picked up her sea bag, her briefcase and hat.

Mike picked up his briefcase and hat as well, then opened the door and let Kate walk out first, following her, he turns the lights off before closing her door. They head off to NAVCOM together, talking as well saying their goodbyes to the crew just as the Navy car showed up for Kate.

Ten minutes later Mike and Kate walk into NAVCOM continuing to catch up with things,when Mike saw Maxine walking out of her office with a smile on her face as she walked over to them.

"Mike! It's great to see you!"

"Maxine," she gives him a hug then went to kiss him.

He saw what she was going to do so he turned his head towards Kate so Maxine would kiss his cheek.

"Commander Maxine White... this is Lieutenant Commander Kate Flynn. She's the Captain on Hammersley."

"Ma'am."

"Lieutenant Commander."

Mike saw that Kate put her hand out but which Maxine ignored and didn't shake it as she was looking at Mike. This uncomfortable exchange was not missed by the staff in the bullpen.

"Let's go in to my office," Maxine said smiling.

They walk into Maxine office, they sit down to talk about their patrols. When Kate finished and she and Mike were just about to walk out the door, they stopped when Maxine said...

"Mike, why don't you come over to my place tonight I'll cook dinner and we can catch up."

"Sorry Maxine, I already have plans."

"Oh," she looked at Kate sending her jealous look which was obvious to both Mike and Kate.

"My crew already invited Commander Flynn to join us for drinks, Ma'am. He always joins us when we return from patrol."

"Oh, I see, well perhaps another time."

"I don't think so. You're just a friend and co- worker Maxine, that's all."

"All I did was ask you around for dinner so we can catch up."

" Yeah, just me, Maxine."

"Yes, why is that a problem?"

"Maxine, I'm happily married. I know that you called a few weeks ago and my wife took the call and my son yelled at you over the phone"

"Wife... I thought it was some kids pretending to be your son."

"Now, come on Maxine, you knew it was my son. If you will excuse me, my wife is waiting for me at home." Mike turned and walked out of the office.

Kate looked at Maxine before she turned around and followed Mike,they stop at the elevators. "Mike," he turned to Kate.

" You did good in keeping your cool in there"

"So did you. Let's go home and have a long hot shower" Mike said grinning.

"I like that idea and then we could go out to dinner before joining the crew."

"Sounds good to me."

Later that evening Mike and Kate arrived at the pub. They walk in side when they heard laughter coming from the outside patio knowing that it is the crew who are making all that noise. Mike got himself a beer and Kate a wine before joining the crew outside.

"Sir, Ma'am you made it!" Nav said smiling.

"Yes and I can see you're enjoying yourselves," Mike said as he and Kate sat down next to each other.

"Yes, we are. Ma'am how did it go with Knocker?" Dusty asked Kate.

"It was an interesting first meeting," Kate replied.

"Maxine invited me around to her place tonight for dinner." The Crew looked at Mike in shock amazed at her gall.

"Ma'am, were you there when it happened?" Buffer asked.

"Yes. Mike told... Knocker that he is happily married and that his wife was waiting for him at home."

"She doesn't know that your his wife, Ma'am?" Swain asked looking surprised.

"No, even though Commander Flynn introduced me as Lieutenant Commander Flynn."

"Okay, let's talk about something else," said Mike.

"Sir, how many toothbrushes did you give out while on patrol?" Spider wanted to know making the crew laugh.

"Two"

They told Mike about how their patrol went and the jokes the crew played on each other which had him chuckling.

An hour later Charge and Spider walk inside to get the crew the next round of drinks when they see three teenagers walk in carrying bags as they look around. Spider saw them and, then he recognized them.

"Hey Charge, I recognize those three teens." Charge turned to look.

"No!"

"Charge that's the Commander's and the Captain kids." Spider walked over to them.

"Hi, are you looking for Kate McGregor?"

"Yes, do you know her?" Michelle asked.

" She's Captain of the patrol boat I'm on. I'm Spider...Billy Webb."

"I'm Michelle, this is my sister Kathrine, and my brother Connor, Mum and Dad have told us a lot about you and the crew through her emails to us."

"Really, well she and Commander Flynn are here, come on I'll show you where they are."

"Ok, great," they follow Spider to the double doors.

"Sir, Ma'am," they both turn around.

"What is it Spider?" Kate asked. Spider stepped aside as the three teenagers walk outside. Mike and Kate were stunned, they stood up,"Surprise!" Kathrine, Michelle and Connor said at the same time as they steppd forward. Mike and Kate move around their chairs just as the kids put there bags on the ground then they hug their parents.

"My gosh, what are you three doing here?" Mike asked still shocked.

"School holidays Dad, have you forgotten?" Kathrine said.

"I'm so sorry, I forgot what date it was."

"We understand, Dad," said Conner.

"How did you know to come here?"

"Mum told us in her emails the dates she would be home and since you arrived home today too, you always come here for drinks and to relax," Connor explains.

"That's all true, Son," then he and Kate turn to the crew.

"Everyone, these are our daughters, Michelle and Kathrine, and our son, Connor. Kids this is the Hammersley crew,"Mike said.

"It's great to meet you all at last," said Katherine.

"You too, Ma'am," replied Buffer.

"Please, call me Kathrine Buffer, all of you can and if you're wondering how I know your name, Mum and Dad talks about all of you in their emails and we have seen photos of you all," they look at Mike and Kate.

"They have asked about you all and we told them all about you," Mike said.

"Buffer, Spider, there's no way you two would win any woman's beauty contest!" Kathrine said making the crew laugh.

"Kathrine,Michelle, Connor, how did you get here?" Kate wondered.

"We used our credit card. You said to use it in an emergency and for plane tickets," explained Michelle.

"True, did you use it to pay for the taxi fare also?" Mike asked them.

"Yes, we did, Dad."

"I'm proud of you kids" Mike said.

Kate asked them,"have you had any dinner?"

"No, Mum."

Mike got his wallet out and pulls out a couple of notes then he pass them to Kathrine, "go in and order something for dinner and get yourselves a drink."

"Thanks Dad," they said moving their bags and putting them under the table, before walking back inside with Spider behind them.

"Sir, Ma'am, your kids are full of surprises just like you two" Swain said grinning.

"Thanks Swain," Mike said.

"Let's move these tables and chairs around to make more room," Kate said. Everyone got up and helped to move the tables to better fit everyone.

While inside, Spider introduces Charge to Kathrine, Michelle and Connor before they gave their order.

"We knew what you all looked like, your parents showed us your photo albums from when you were born," Charge said smiling.

"We know, we couldn't believe that they showed you all that stuff but they did tell us why."

"That's good, so... what do you think about your parents getting back together?" Charge asked.

"It's great! We were angry with Dad, we thought he cheated on Mum until we talked to them both after Mum was transferred here, being promoted, and becoming Captain of Hammersley. They explained everything so we could understand what had happened," Kathrine said.

"Has your Mum or Dad emailed you in the past few days?" Spider asked them.

"No, why?"

"Well,the woman your Mum found in their bed... she's stationed here."

"Is she on a ship or patrol boat?" Connor wanted to know.

"She's...Commander Maxine White, the new CO of NAVCOM. She was transferred to here a few days ago and she's your parent's boss," Charge said.

"What? That bitch is here? I bloody hope she doesn't try to break them up," Kathrine said making Charge and Spider smile.

"You know Kathrine, the way you were talking is the way your Mum talks to the crew if we do something wrong," said Charge chuckling.

"Really?"

"Oh,Yes."

"Well, look who just walked in!" Spider exclaimed.

Kathrine, Michelle and Connor turn around and were shocked to see who had just walked in... "MJ!" a happy Katherine declared.


	25. Chapter 25

CH 25

She, Michelle and Connor, shocked, ran over to their other brother to give him a hug, "Kath, Mel, Connor, what are you three doing here?" MJ asked.

"School holidays... I thought you were out on patrol?"

"Returned towing a pleasure craft in and got the night off."

"That's great!" Jacob said.

"Junior, Sir, do you know them?" MJ turned to some of the crew who were on shore leave.

"Yes, these are my sisters, Kathrine and Michelle, and brother Jacob."

"Hi," they said.

"Hi," the crew returned the greeting.

"MJ, can we talk?" Kathrine asked.

"Sure, excuse us guys," MJ, Kathrine, Michelle and Connor walk over to the bar where MJ waved to Charge and Spider.

"What is it?"

"Remember when you told us about that woman, Maxine White calling Dad and you yelled at her?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"'She's here in Cairns, in fact she's the new CO of NAVCOM!"

"What?" MJ exclaimed.

"Even we were shocked. I hope she doesn't try to break up Mum and Dad"

"I hope not either." Connor said

"Is Mum and Dad here?"

"Outside on the patio with the crew."

"Ok, I'll join them in a minute."

"Ok."

Kathrine, Michelle and Connor return to the bar just as the bartender passed them their drinks.

"Everything ok?" Charge asked.

"Yeah, MJ knows about Maxine White being CO at NAVCOM and he hopes that she doesn't try to break up our parents."

"I hope not either, come on, your dinner will be ready in about ten minutes."

"Thanks," they pick up their drinks while Change and Spider pick up the trays of drinks for the crew, and they bring them outside.

"Mum, Dad, MJ,s here!"

"What?" said a surprised Mike. "Where?"

"He'll be out here in a minute, Childers had to tow a boat back so some of the crew got the night off," Kathrine explained.

" Oh, that's great!"

"Here's your change Dad," Kathrine said passing the change from the drinks back to Mike.

"Thanks," they talked until MJ showed up.

He give his parents a hug and said "hi" to the crew before sitting down to join them. Mike and Kate stayed for a couple of hours before they left with Kathrine, Michelle and Connor.

When Connor, Michelle and Kathrine saw the house for the first time they loved it, especially when they saw that they had their own rooms.

The next morning, Mike went to work while Kate spend it with the kids. They decided to go into town to do some shopping and then meet Mike at NAVCOM so they could have lunch together.

When it was almost lunch time they all walk into NAVCOM together. "Wow, so this is the bullpen," Connor said.

"Yes, it is, come on," said Kate.

They walk around to Mike's office, he wasn't there so they walk back to the bullpen when they saw MJ walk in.

"MJ! What are you doing here?" Kate said a surprised Kate.

"Got an extra twenty four hour shore leave. Electrical problems on the bridge and Comms Center and parts of the ship have no power."

"Wow, did you call Mike?" Kate asked.

"Yes, he asked if I wanted to join you guys for lunch, so here I am."

"It's great to spend a family meal together, want to come around for dinner tonight too?"

"Wouldn't miss it Mum."

"I know you wouldn't" Kate smiled.

Kate looked around to see Mike in Maxine's office and with another officer.

"Mum, is that Commander White?" MJ asked as he also looked into the office.

"Yes, that's her."

Mike saw them and waved them into Maxine's office.

"Come on," Kate said.

They follow Kate to Maxine's office just as Mike and the other officer stood up. Kate and MJ recognized him so they stood at attention and saluted him.

"Rear Admiral Ranger, this is Lieutenant Commander Kate Flynn, Captain of Hammersley."

"Sir"

"Lieutenant Commander"

"And of course you know my son Midshipmen Flynn," Kate introduced MJ while Mike and the kids saw the shocked look on Maxine's face.

"Nice to see you again, Sir," MJ said.

"You too Midshipmen. Your father told me that it was you who put the whoopee cushion on my seat during graduation."

MJ grinned,"Yes Sir, as my Mum would say, like father like son, Sir"

"Meaning?" Rear Admiral asked.

"Dad did the same thing on his graduation day, Sir," Rear Admiral turned to Mike...

"That was you Commander?"

"Yes Sir, I did it when your father was Rear Admiral and now my son has done it to you." Rear Admiral just shook his head.

"Midshipmen Flynn, if you are anything like your father God help the Navy."

"Well Sir, I am a combo of my parents, Sir."

"Who is your mother?" MJ looked at Maxine while smiling then back to the Rear Admiral.

"Lieutenant Commander Kate Flynn," Kate saw the shocked look on Maxine's face, even Mike noticed it.

"Really, and these are your other children Lieutenant Commander?"

"Yes sir, our daughters Kathrine and Michelle and son Connor, Sir."

"How long have you and Commander Flynn been married?"

"Eighteen years, Sir" replied Kate.

"And you're both still together, amazing."

"Yes, Sir" Mike said.

"May I ask why you are here?" Rear Admiral asked.

"Meeting Mike for lunch, Sir. He said for us to meet him at a cafe but I knew he would forget about the time because of work and since kids haven't seen NAVCOM I decided to show them around as well meet up with Mike."

"I understand, well since it is lunch time, enjoy your lunch."

"Thank you Sir, come on kids."

"Bye, Sir," they all said before walking out of Maxine's office, leaving Rear Admiral and Maxine alone.

"Commander White I couldn't help but notice the shocked look on your face, care to tell me why you were shocked about Commander Flynn's family?"

"No,Sir."

"I do," they turn to the voice...

"Kathrine, right?""

"Yes,Sir," she stepped into Maxine's office.

"You know the reason why Commander White appears so shocked?" inquired the Admiral.

"Yes, I do know the reason why, she tried to break up my parents a few years ago. Yes, they did separate, but thanks to Fleet Command, four years ago they posted my mother on to Hammersley as the new XO. Dad was the Captain. After the final patrol, Dad managed to talk to Mum to find out why she wanted a divorce, and she told him why. They talked about it and they started seeing each other again, and rekindled their love. What had happened was Mum had decided to surprise Dad one weekend after he had gotten a shore posting. Only it was Mum who got the surprise. She walked into their bedroom to see a naked woman in their bed. That woman iwas Commander Maxine White, Sir." Rear Admiral was shocked, he turned to look at Maxine then back to Kathrine...

"Carry on,"

"Mum thought that Dad had cheated on Mum. But what Mum didn't know was that Dad had been called in to be temporary replacement, for one patrol, on one of the frigates for two weeks."

"I see, so they never divorced."

"No Sir, Mum sent the papers to Dad but she didn't sign them so Dad didn't sign either. Mum never told Dad what had happened but he found out that Commander White went into Dad's house... Dad had a housekeeper who would go in twice a week to clean. Commander White had told the housekeeper that she was Mrs Flynn and that White is her maiden name. She had noticed the different name on her uniform and that she had her sea bag with her. And last night Commander White tried to invite Dad around to her place for dinner. And...she asked Dad in front of Mum." Rear Admiral raised his eyebrows.

"My brother MJ told the Commander to stop calling my Dad and to leave our family alone or he would report her to Fleet Command about her harassing my father night and day with things that had nothing to do with work. I would even bet that she wanted to be transferred to here so she can be close to my Dad."

They noticed that Mike was looking through the window, seeing Katherine there with the Rear Admiral and the Commander he went into Maxine's office.

"Kathrine, why are back here?"

"Answering some questions for the Rear Admiral since Commander White wouldn't."

"Alright, come on everyone is waiting for us."

"Ok, Dad," then she turned to the Rear Admiral.

"Now you know the truth of why Commander White looked so shocked, Sir."

"Yes, I do, and thank you,"

Kathrine stepped forward while looking at Maxine, "Commander White, you leave my family alone. You tried to and, almost did, break up my family up once, I'm not going to let you try again. Just because your own marriage failed doesn't give you the right to break up a friends family because you want my Dad to yourself. A lot of people know about what you tried to do years ago, and they support and back Mum and Dad all the way. Leave my family alone, I'm not the only one you will have to deal with!" Kathrine said yelling at Maxine in a commanding tone and an angry look on her face.

Then she turned to Mike, "come on Dad, lets go and get some lunch," Kathrine said as she turned and walked out the door.

"Like mother, like daughter, Sir" Mike said shrugging and grinning.

As they walked out of Maxine's office he put his arm around Kathrine's shoulder, walking towards the exit while Katherine explained what had happened to Mike.

Rear Admiral turned back to Maxine and sat down,"Commander sit down, you've got a lot of explaining to do!" Maxine sat down.

"Yes, Sir."

Mike enjoyed spending lunch with Kate and their kids. After lunch Kate and the kids went to do more shopping while Mike returned to NAVCOM. As he approached the bullpen, he noticed that the Admiral was still with Maxine.

"Sir," Mike turned to the Lieutenant.

"What is it Lieutenant?"

"I've got Kingston on the line, Sir, they request information."

Mike went over to where another Lieutenant was waiting, he passed Mike the headphones and connected Mike with the Captain. When finished,he passed the headset back to the Lieutenant, when he turned around he saw the rear Admiral standing behind him.

"Commander, a word in your office."

"Yes, Sir."

Following the Admiral into his office, the Rear Admiral closed the door so that he and Mike could talk in private.

Later when Mike arrived home, he smiled when he saw his family outside talking and laughing while MJ was cooking over the barbecue. Kate stood up and walked over to meet Mike. They hug and kiss.

"How was your afternoon?" Kate asked.

"Busy, how was yours?"

"Really good, I got us some steak for dinner tonight."

"Sounds good. Kate we need to talk."

"When?"

"Now, come on I'll explain while I get changed."

"Sure," she calls out to MJ, "MJ put the garlic bread and corn on will you. Dad needs to talk to me, we will be about five to ten minutes."

"Ok Mum."

Kate followed Mike upstairs and into their bedroom where Kate closed the door and sat on the bed.


	26. Chapter 26

CH 26

"Mike, what's wrong?" Mike opened the walk-in closet while pulling his shirt from his pants.

"Rear Admiral called to talk to me this afternoon about Maxine."

"What did he say?"

"He had asked her if it was true that she ask for a transfer here because of my being here. She admitted that it was true."

"Is she still in love with you Mike?"

"Yes, that's why her marriage to Stewart fell apart."

"And that they had no kids together..."

"Yes. Because of what happened, Rear Admiral is going to talk to the Chief of Navy about this situation when he returns to Canberra tonight."

"So... Will she still be CO or are you going to be acting CO?"

"She is still CO for now."

"Ok."

"Rear Admiral asked about us a bit but had some other things to discuss."

"Any thing I should be worried about?"

"Don't know Kate. He's going to be requesting a full investigation about us. I don't know what Maxine said to him, but it's got to do with when were serving on the old Hammersley as well as when we were at Watson Bay."

"What, that bitch! We never broke any rules!"

"I know that Kate. All we can do is carry on with our duties."

"I know, anything else?"

"Yes, five crew members are being transferred when you return from your patrol."

"Five? Who are they?"

"Rhino, Spider, Buffer, Nav and ET."

"What? Any idea where they're transferring to?"

"Rhino and ET are moving to Perth. Rhino is going to be on HMAS Perth and ET will be on HMAS Arunta."

"Ok, what about Nav, Spider and Buffer?"

"Sydney. Nav transferred to HMAS Anzac, Buffer and Spider are transferring to HMAS Ballarat."

"Who's going to replace them?"

"There two, one from Sydney and the other one just finished training."

"Officer?" Kate asked

"No seaman... Bird, Jessica Bird. She's doing her gap year on Hammersley."

"Ok, and who's the other one?"

"Leader Kosov-Meyer, he's ET's replacement."

"Ok... what about Buffer's replacement?"

"I'll be looking for one tomorrow."

"Well, when we return we should give them a farewell party."

"I was thinking the same thing," Mike said smiling.

By then Mike had finished changing, Kate stood up, walked over and into Mike's arms for a kiss.

"What ever happens with the investigation I'll stand by you Mike."

" I know that, and I'll stand by you too Kate, no matter what," they kissed once more.

"Dinner Should be ready by now," Kate said.

"Let's go join our kids."

They walk out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen where Mike got himself a beer before he and Kate walk outside arms around each other.

"Dinner's ready, Mum"

"Good timing then." They sat around the table helping themselves while talking about what they did that afternoon.

The next morning Kate, Connor, Michelle and Kathrine were walking along the wharf where the Navy boats are... "Mum can we look on Hammersley?"

Kathrine asked.

"Sure, there's Childers," Kate noticed as they stopped to watch as Childers was getting ready to leave.

"Watch what they do," Kate said. They walk along a bit further until they stop where Childers is docked.

Kate tells Kathrine, Michelle and Connor about who does what and the normal call out on what's happening until Childers turned around and headed out of channel and out to sea.

"Wow, you do what they do, Mum?" Kathrine wondered.

"Some of it, come on," they walk down the wharf and onto Hammersley.

Kate showed the kids the Bridge first. They saw RO and another sailor who was on duty watch. She explained to them what the different terminals and equipment was used for so they could understand. Then she took them below decks.

She showed them her cabin and they look around it.

"Mum, you're lucky, you have your own cabin!"

"Thanks, come on let's see the rest of the ship." Kate gave them a tour of the rest of Hammersley. When they left the ship they went into town where they spent the rest of the day.

Over the next three days, Kate, Kathrine. Michelle and Connor show up at NAVCOM to have lunch with Mike. The day before Hammersley was leaving for it's patrol, Kate and Mike took the kids to the airport as they were flying back to Sydney and back to school the next day.

"You kids keep your grades up," Kate said.

"We will Mum."

"Kathrine, good luck on your drivers test next week."

"Thanks Dad." Mike and Kate hug their kids and watch them as they follow the other passengers on the plane.

They walked over to the window with their arms around each other as they watch their kids board the plane. A few minutes later their plane took off. Wrapping their arms around each other Mike says to Kate...

"So Mrs. Flynn, what would you like to do this evening?" Mike said as he kissed her.

"Home and an early night"

Mike smiled, "Good idea" they head towards the exit walking with their arms around each other.

In the morning, Mike and Kate arrive at NAVCOM in Mike's car as Hammersley will be away for a month. Kate got her sea bag and briefcase out of the back seat and Mike locked the car up. They walk together to where the Navy car and driver is waiting. Kate passes the driver her sea bag before following Mike to the elevators.

When they walk into the bullpen they notice a sailor there with her sea bags waiting in the corner. Mike walked over to her.

"Can I help you?" the sailor stood at attention and saluted Mike and Kate which they return.

"I'm here to see Commander White, Sir. I was told to be here by zero seven hundred, Sir."

"What's your name seaman?" Kate asked.

"I'm seaman Bird, Ma'am."

"I'm Lieutenant Commander Kate Flynn, Captain of Hammersley. I know about expecting you seaman Bird. Welcome to NAVCOM," Kate said with a smile as she put her hand out. Jessica put her hand to shake with Kate.

"Thank you, Ma'am."

"I'm Commander Flynn, second in command. Why don't you follow us into my office."

"Yes, Sir," Jessica picked up her sea bag following Mike and Kate into the office.

"Please sit down." Mike said.

Jessica sat down just as Kate did. Mike looked through his files and picked one up and opened it. He looked through it then passed it too Kate to read.

"May I ask why you chose to join the navy?" inquired Mike.

"I grew up in Melbourne close to the sea and last year after exams, my classmates and I we went on a day trip boat tour. While out at sea the boat broke down and the captain called in a mayday. An hour later a frigate showed up and a boarding team came over to see if they could fix the engine. They couldn't so it had to be towed back to port. We all were taken onto the Navy ship where we were split up into groups and given a tour of the ship,we asked a lot of questions until we returned back to port. I saw the way the crew worked together and how they treat each other as equals. I watched how some of the crew do things when we return back to port. My boyfriend's parents are also in the navy, he joined up,and he's doing officer training course. He told me a lot about the Navy. So, that is why I decided to join up because I wanted to help others and to make friends," Jessica replied.

"Well, the Navy does help others out. Your right about that. What have you decided to do in the Navy?" Mike asked.

"That part I haven't decided yet, but I know I've got a year to decide."

"Well, you can do that on Hammersley. But as you would know, we do more than help others," said Kate.

"Yes I know, Ma'am," They continue to talk for a few more minutes then Jessica sat quietly and watched and listened to Mike and Kate talk about Navy business.

When they're finished, they all stood up. Jessica picked her bag up and then was shocked to see Mike and Kate kiss. "It's alright, Mike is my husband," Kate explained to an astonished Bird.

"Oh..." was all she could say causing Mike and Kate to smile.

"Come on...Bird. I'll tell you more on the way to Hammersley"

"Yes, Ma'am. It's nice to meet you, Sir."

"You too Seaman Bird, fairwinds," Mike said to them as Kate and Jessica walk out of Mike's office while Kate tells Jessica about her and Mike.

Fifteen minutes later, Kate and Jessica get out of the car. They grabbed their bags and Kate got her briefcase. Jessica followed Kate onto Hammersley as they saw some of the crew walking through one of the doors.

"Morning, Ma'am."

"Morning Buffer, Spider. This is seaman Jessica Bird she's doing her gap year on Hammersley."

"Hi" Jessica said as she shook their hands.

"I'm Spider."

"I'm Buffer, welcome to Hammersley."

"Thank you, Sir."

" No... Sir, just call me Buffer."

"Buffer..."

"Come on Bird, I'll show you to your cabin."

"Yes Ma'am, nice to meet you both."

"You too," Buffer said.

Jessica followed Kate to one of the hatches and Kate showed Jessica her cabin. Kate went on to her own cabin to get changed into her DPNUs. After changing she went to the Bridge to prepare for departure.

Once Jessica was changed she returned the way she came and went to help take boxes on board Hammersley as well meet some of the other crew.

When it was time to depart, Jessica was on the Bridge to watch and learn as Kate and Swain took Hammersley out to sea and headed north. During her first month on Hammersley, Jessica watched and learned from the crew. When it came to boardings, Kate allowed Jessica go on mayday boardings. If it was an FFV boarding, she stayed on the Bridge and watched through the EDO to see what the crew was doing. Buffer got Bird involved with different training exercises when there were no maydays or FFV. Plus she learns that five crew members were transferring to other navy bases.

When Hammersley returned back to Cairns, the crew looking forward to putting on a farewell party for the five crew members that were leaving Hammersley. Mike and Kate were hosting the party at their house the following day.

As Bomber and Bird were leaving their cabin they're talking about their plans for shore leave.

"Bird aren't you going to the farewell party tomorrow?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I wasn't invited."

"Yes, of course you are. Captain invited every one, that includes you."

" But I have only been here for a month. I'm still new and I don't know the crew like you do."

"Well if you come tomorrow you'll get to see a whole different side to them,"Bomber said grinning.

"I'll think about it" Bird said. Kate heard them talking as they walked passed her cabin.

An hour later Kate walked into the bullpen, she can't help but smile when she saw Mike talking to a Lieutenant before he turned around and noticed her. Smiling he walked to her.

"How was your patrol?"

"Good, how're things here?"

"Been busy, Fleet Command had investigators here for three weeks, talking to me, Maxine and the staff."

"When did this happen?"

"Day after you left for your patrol. Maxine was called to Canberra yesterday and far as I know she's still there."

"Ok, well have you read my reports?"

Smiling he asked,"Yes, how did Bird do?"

"Good, she's got a lot to learn and the crew is helping her which is good. She attended the ten mayday calls but I haven't sent her to do any FFV boardings. She watches those through the EDO"

"That's a good start for her."

"Yes, it is, and she has done a good job with the radar. Nav and I help her when a vessel pops up and gave her some pointers on how to determine where it came from to the direction it is heading,and how to tell the difference between a routine boat and FFV."

"Sounds like she's a quick learner."

"She is very willing to learn, she listens and obey orders."

"What about training?"

"Buffer said she's got a lot to learn, he showed her some of the basic self defense moves which is a good start for her."

" Good. How well does she get on with the crew?"

"Really good, she has been helping Bomber out in the kitchen and RO's been showing her how to use a radio. Buffer showed her how to load a brownie and shotgun. Charge is showing her the engine side of things, and Swain has been showing her what to do when we are coming into port as well the Ward Room."

"Well it will give her something to think about for when she has to decide on what she wants to do in the Navy."

"True."

"What about tomorrow's party? Will she be coming?"

Kate smiled, "I'll go around and talk to her in the morning, she knows she's been invited. I overheard her and Bomber talking about it. I've got the feeling she's a little shy and nervous and won't come."

"You're going to talk her into coming?"

"I only can try Mike."

"I know."

They talk for a few more minutes before Kate walks out of the bullpen to head home and Mike returns back to work.


	27. Chapter 27

CH 27

The next morning Kate arrived at the Navy Sailors Complex. She walked to Bird's apartment, knocked on the door and waited. She could see Bird walking out of a room and to the sliding door where she unlocked it and slid it open.

"Ma'am?"

"Bird, I know your new to Hammersley's crew but, I would like for you to join the crew this afternoon at the farewell party."

"Are you sure, Ma'am? I've only known the crew for a month."

Kate smiled, "Yes I am... and I heard you make great party dips!"

"Bomber told you, Ma'am?"

"Yes, so how about you come with me shopping and tell me what ingredients you need for the dips. You can make them at my place," Bird thought about it.

"Ok, I'll come, Can you give me a couple of minutes?"

"Sure, I'll wait for you in my car."

"Thanks" Kate turned around and walked back to her car as she got her phone out of her pocket.

Bird closed the door then she quickly went to get changed, grabbed her shoulder bag, and cell phone before leaving her apartment. When she walked down to the car park she spotted Kate's car, she walked over and got in.

"What dips do you make Bird?" Kate asked as she starts the engine and drove to the grocery store. Bird tells Kate about the different dips that she likes to make and they talk about other things as well. When they arrived at the grocery store Kate got two trolleys.

"Bird can you grab a trolley please?"

Smiling Bird replied,"Sure, I'll follow you, Ma'am."

"Ok." They walk into the supermarket with Kate pushing one trolley in front of her and pulling one behind her as she goes.

Kate and Bird did the vegetables first. Once they've got them, they move onto the next area. Hour and a half later Kate and Bird walk up to the counter. Kate put the items on the conveyor belt until both trolleys were empty. Then Bird put the third lot on the belt while Kate loaded the bags into the trolley.

Once it's all done and, all the groceries were in bags and back in the trolleys, Kate paid for it all then they push the trolleys out to the car park. Bird helps Kate put the bags into the boot and the backseat of the car. When finished loading the car, Bird put the trolleys back to where she got them. "Ma'am, you sure that you got enough food?" Kate laughed.

"I hope so!"

"What about drinks?"

"Mike's taking care of that."

"Oh." Kate drove them back to her place. They talk and get to know more about each other then Kate turns down a driveway.

"Wow! Is this your place, Ma'am?"

"Yes, it's ours, mine and Mike's."

"I love it!"

"Thanks" After Kate parked her car in the garage, she and Bird got out and walked outside.

"Wow! I like your backyard, plenty of room for games."

"Yes there is. Come on," Bird turned around and walked to the back door of the car and open it while Kate did the same on the other side of the car.

They pick up a few bags then Bird follows Kate to the back door then inside. Once they were in the kitchen they heard a car pull up.

"I'll go and see who it is," Kate said before she walked outside while Bird started taking things out of the bags while looking around the large kitchen until she heard Kate laughing. Bird looked up when she saw Kate walk in with Nav and Buffer behind her carrying bags as well.

"Morning Bird."

"Morning Nav, Buffer."

"We came to help out as well," Buffer said.

" The Captain came around to my place and talked me into coming," Nav and Buffer smiled.

"Well it worked, come on there are more bags to be brought inside," Kate said.

"Ma'am these are all of the bags that were in the back seat," Buffer said, somewhat confused.

"Don't forget the boot, Buffer, that's full to the top" Bird said laughing.

"The boot as well? Gee Ma'am did you buy out the whole store?" exclaimed Buffer, making Kate and Bird laugh.

"No, Buffer, we left a few things," Kate said grinning as she walked outside.

"Buffer, think three large trolleys overflowing with food."

"Three trolleys!" exclaimed Nav.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Come on Buffer."

"Yes Ma'am."

Bird was smiling as she watched Nav and Buffer walk out of the kitchen talking and laughing. It took a few trips back and forth from the garage to the kitchen. When the last bags were on the dining room table, Kate got Buffer and Nav a drink.

"What are you making, Bird?" Nav asked.

"Dip, the Captain was dropping hints about it and I don't mind making them."

"I hope you're making plenty," Buffer said with a wink.

"Not to worry Buffer, there will be more than enough," Bird said smiling.

When Kate walked back into the kitchen, Bird opened the fridge door and showed Kate the dips... "Wow! Bird, how many dips are there?"

"About fifteen I think Ma'am."

Bird then turns to Kate... Buffer and Nav are behind the door and can't see Bird as she asks grinning... Kate, uh Ma'am..."Do you think that there is enough dip or do you think I should make more?" Then she nudged her head to where Buffer and Nav are behind the door, just as she put four more bowls of dip in the fridge.

Kate smiles, "Gee Bird, I don't know. Nav, Buffer what do you think?"

Buffer and Nav walked into the kitchen,Bird stepped aside so Buffer and Nav could see what was in the fridge. "Woo Bird! You made enough dip for at least three patrol boats crews," said Nav with astonishment.

"Nah, there's only enough for Hammersley alone, Nav," Buffer said laughing.

"With you and Charge, I agree!" Nav said smiling at Buffer.

"Very funny."

"Well, I do know how much you and Charge eat, I've seen your plates." Buffer gave her a look which made her smile as Kate closed the fridge door.

"Gee, you two sound like a married couple," said Bird.

"Bird," Nav and Buffer said at the same time.

"Sorry."

"Bird's right, you two remind me of the way Mike and I talk some days."

"Ma'am," Buffer said.

"Well Buffer, Nav, when you two move to Sydney, there would be no rules stopping you two from being together," Kate said smiling as she walks away from them.

"If you don't want the rest of the crew know, you two will have to do something before someone of the notices it," Bird remarked walking away from them just as they heard a car pull up outside.

Kate and Bird walk outside and see Mike getting out of his car. They walk over to him as he opened the boot. "Bird, there are bags in the back seat if you want to start taking them inside."

"Yes, Sir,"

Bird picked up the bags and started walking back inside with Mike and Kate just behind her. When she walked into the kitchen she stopped short , open mouthed, then Mike and Kate walk in with equal surprise.

"Buffer, Nav!" Mike called out.

Buffer and Nav broke apart and turned to Mike only to see Kate and Bird looking at them as well.

"Care to explain?" Mike asked sternly. Bird walked to the island and put the bags on the counter just as Mike and Kate did.

"Sorry, Sir."

"I'll go and get some more bags," Bird said almost running from the kitchen.

"What where you two thinking?" Mike said.

"How long has this been going on?" Kate inquired.

Bird walked outside and over to the car where she waited for few minutes before deciding to return back inside with some bags. When she walked into the kitchen she put the bags on the island. She could hear the four of them talking in another room, so she returned back outside to get some more bags.

Once all the bags were unloaded from the car, she put the beer, wine and other drinks into the fridge and the bags of ice into the freezer. Then she started taking care of the vegetable sticks and other snacks until she heard everyone returning to the kitchen.

"Bird, where are the drinks?" Mike asked.

"I put some of them in the fridge and the rest out in the laundry room on top of the freezer and the ice in the freezer, Sir."

"Thanks bird. You have done a great job, thanks for all of your help. Sorry that you got left to do everything."

"It's ok, Sir. I hope everything's ok," She asked as she looked at them.

"No, it's not. Bird what you saw happen, it's against the rules, Nav and Buffer know that," Mike explained.

"Nav, Buffer, may I ask how long have you two been together?" Bird wanted to know.

"Two months," Nav answered.

"You never brought it onto Hammersley?"

"No" Buffer said. Bird thought about it then she looked at them...

"Sir, you were still married to the Captain when she was assigned to Hammersley?"

"Yes, but we were separated."

"But still legally married. And you two never brought it on board or worked things out until the Captain was off Hammersley?"

"Yes, that's right, what are you getting at Bird?" asked Kate.

"Ma'am from what you and crew told me about you and Commander Flynn, You both kept your marriage a secret from the crew for along time, and Buffer and Nav kept their relationship a secret for a couple of months, until a few minutes ago. I know that they are now not on Hammersley and they never brought it on board the ship. so my question is, what can the Navy do to them now? They're both being transferred to Sydney tomorrow and they are going to be on different ships. We saw them kiss the day after they left Hammersley." Mike and Kate look at each other, so did Nav and Buffer.

"She's right Kate."

"I know Mike, it would be hypocritical of us."

"True," then they turn to Nav and Buffer.

"Bird's right about keeping secrets. I wish you both the best," said Mike.

"Thank you, Sir" Nav and Buffer said.

"Just one piece of advice, keep each other happy." Kate said.

"We will Ma'am, if not... toothbrush duties!" Buffer said making them all laugh.

"Ok, Mike, you and Buffer can go out and into the garage to get things set up while us ladies make up something for lunch," Kate said.

"Sure, come on Buffer."

"Yes, Sir." Buffer followed Mike out to the garage while Kate, Nav and Bird started getting lunch sorted out. Twenty minutes later the five of them were outside enjoying the light lunch that the women had fixed up. Mike, Kate, Nav and Buffer where telling Bird some funny stories which had them all laughing.

"Sir, has Bendigo returned the IOU Hammersley toothbrushes yet?" inquired Bird after Buffer told her the toothbrush story.

"No, not yet, but I'll email the Captain and send him a reminder," Mike said grinning.

Then his cell phone rings, he gets it out of his pocket to see who it is, "NAVCOM," he said while answering it.

"Commander Flynn speaking... yes Lieutenant... patch me through..."

then he whispers, "Fleet Command."

"Hello...Yes Sir... Yes sir...who is going to be in charge, Sir?" Mike looked at Kate stunned.

"Yes Sir... I understand...thank you for calling, Sir... yes, Sir... I'll tell her... thank you, Sir," he hung up and put the phone on the table.

"Mike?" Kate asked wondering what was going on.

"The investigation is complete. We're in the clear. The investigators couldn't find any fault. They spoke to other officers about when we were at Watson bay and read our reports from when you were assigned to Hammersley for the six months and the short time I was acting Captain. Rear Admiral said it was a shame that the Navy doesn't have more Captains and XOs who work as well together as we do despite us being married. Of course having a great crew helps."

"That's so true, Mike, what about... Knocker?" Kate said smiling making Nav and Buffer laugh.

"She's being transferred back to Canberra because of the real reason why she wanted to be transferred to here."

"She is not going to like that."

"No, she's not."

"Who is going to be the new CO, Sir?" Buffer asked.

"Commander Marshall is returning to NAVCOM, Fleet Command asked him if he wanted to return, and he said yes. He will be here next week, so I'm in charge until then."

"Well that is good news, Sir," Buffer said.

"It is. " They continue to talk for another twenty minutes before they went back to getting the rest of things set up before the crew showed up.

When they did, they had all brought their families with them. Bird got to meet them all which made her feel happy and included. Everyone enjoys their afternoon and evening of talking, laughter and, some of them try to play the games that Mike brought out. Birds homemade dips were a favorite and they all didn't last. It was late by the time everyone left and the place was cleaned up before Mike and Kate were able to get to bed after a long busy day.


	28. Chapter 28

CH 28

The next morning, Mike went to work while Kate did some chores at home as well as relaxed with a swim and a book.

The five crew members that were being transferred were busy packing their things before leaving for their new postings and their new apartments, and ships.

Two days before Hammersley was due to leave for a short patrol, Bird was swimming some laps in the complex pool as she does every morning since she was assigned to Cairns. When she finished swimming, she stopped at the end of the pool and got out to sit on the edge with her legs dangling in the water when she heard, "Hi,"coming from behind her. She turned to see that a guy had walked over near where she was sitting, putting his towel and sunglasses on a table.

"Hi" Bird returned.

The guy walked over to her, "What's the water like?"

"Nice." He sat down on the other corner of the pool with his legs in the water.

"I'm Leo Kosovo-Myers."

"Jessica Bird. What ship are you on?"

"Hammersley, I was assigned here last week."

"Your on Hammersley? Same here."

"Your on Hammersley too?" He said surprised.

"Yeah, I'm doing my gap year on there. What do you do?"

"I'm electrical technician."

"Ah, so you replacing ET."

"ET, that's a good one. What's your Navy nickname?"

"Haven't got one yet, you?"

"I haven't either." they turn when they heard footsteps.

"Bird."

"Buffer, I thought you were on your way to Sydney by now."

"I am, you left this at the Captain's place." He passed her cell phone to her.

"Thanks Buffer."

"Your welcome, better go."

"Sure. Oh Buffer, this is Leo Kosov-Myers he's taking ET's place on Hammersley."

"Hi Buffer."

"Hi, what's your nickname?"

"Haven't got one."

"Well ok, you will be working with a great crew."

"Great! Good to know."

"Got to go Bird, take care, nice to meet you Leo"

"I will, you too," Bird replied.

"Great to meet you too," Leo said to Buffer.

"Thanks," he says as he headed out.

"Is Buffer on Hammersley?"

"Was, he was transferred to Sydney."

"Hey..." they turn as Buffer stopped and turned back to them.

"Got a nickname for you Kosov-Meyers..."

"What's that Buffer?"

"Two Dads, because of your name." Buffer said grinning.

"I like it." Bird said waving to Buffer. Buffer waved back as he went back to the stairs.

"Two Dads."

"Yeah, don't worry it will grow on you."

"Gee, thanks," they talk about the Hammersley crew, the Captain, and the five crew members who transferred to another ship.

The next morning Bird and Two Dads arrived on the wharf at the same time having shared a taxi together. "So this is Hammersley..." Two Dads said.

"Yep." Then they saw Dusty walk off Hammersley.

"Morning, Sir" Two Dads and Bird saluted Dusty as he returned it"

"Morning Bird."

"Lieutenant Miller, Dusty, this is Leader Kosov-Meyers, Two Dads, he's ET's replacement."

"I was expecting you... Two Dads, welcome aboard."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Bird showed him down to the juniors cabins, he's sharing with RO."

"Yes Sir, come on I'll show you the way".

"Thanks"

Dusty watches them as they walk over and up the gangway and onto Hammersley. Bird introduced Two Dads to some of the crew as she showed him his cabin then she went to her's to get changed and return to the dock to help with the loading of supplies for the patrol. Two Dads also helped while talking to Bird and a couple other sailors until all the rest of the crew had shown up, including two new sailors.

When Kate and Mike arrived in a Navy car they look over at the crew and they can tell right away who the new ones are. Walking over to the gangway Kate and Mike board Hammersley.

"Morning Sir, Ma'am."

"Morning, Bird did you see Buffer yesterday?"

"Yes Ma'am, he brought me my cell phone."

" Good."

"G'morning Sir, Ma'am. I'm Leader Kosov-Meyers, Two Dads" He said saluting Mike and Kate, they saluted in return.

"Two dads, are you settled in ok?"

"Yes, Ma'am"

"Two Dads is ET's replacement, Ma'am," says Bird.

"Yes, I know...Dusty, is everything on board?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Very well, we will be leaving on time?"

"Yes Ma'am."

Mike and Kate meet the other two new crew members before Mike and Kate kiss while saying goodbye and Mike heads off Hammersley.

Two Dads turns to Bird in surprise, "Are they together?"

"Married for eighteen years."

"Eighteen years, wow!"

"Yes, don't worry, you're not the only one who was shocked... come on I'll show you around Hammersley."

"Ok."

Hour and a half later Hammersley left port for a two week patrol. They know that they've got to be extra careful when they do boardings since they haven't got a boatswain on board. When their two weeks were almost up, Hammersley was tasked to a security detail as the American Ambassador is presenting medals to some Australian Navy Sailors who had distinguished themselves while serving alongside the U.S. in the gulf. Bird, Bomber and Swain were watching from the side deck when the sailors were receiving their awards.

"He's cute!" Bomber exclaimed as the Ambassador presented a sailor with his medal.

"He can be my hero any day!" Bird said making the three of them laugh then they heard a mayday call coming from the Bridge. Returning to the Bridge they walk to the open door to listen to Kate talking to the woman making the mayday call.

"Dusty, call boarding stations."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Bird, go and gear up you can go on this one," Kate said.

"Yes, Ma'am," she said, smiling.

Twenty minutes later the HRIB stops at the back of the motor vessel White Knight. They got on board and look around. Bird, who was on the back of the boat, bent down and lifted the a hatch in the deck, her eyes widen in shock...

"Dusty!" He made his way over to Bird.

"Sir, there's no sign of the woman," Two Dads was saying just as Dusty looked down at what Bird was looking at.

"BOMB! EVERYONE INTO THE HRIB!" Dusty yells out.

They all scramble to get into the HRIB, "GO,GO,GO!" shouted Dusty.

The driver pushes the throttle to full speed as they speed away from the boat. They all turn and watch as the White Knight blows up, "Wow! Great finding, Bird!" Swain said still shaking some.

"Thanks Swain, where was the skipper and the woman on the boat?"

"Don't know, Bird."

Returning back to where the boat was, they looked through the wreckage. The boat had been blown to pieces. They stay on and continue to look around the debris until Hammersley showed up. They recovered three bodies and they were wearing White Knight life jackets with beacons that had been activated.

When Hamersley returns to Cairns, Kate went to see Mike about the mayday only to be pleasantly surprised to see Captain Marshall in the bullpen as well.

"Captain Marshall, Congratulations on your promotion, Sir."

"Thank you Lieutenant Commander, I heard about what happened out there, come in to my office."

"Yes Sir," then she smiled when she saw Mike. He smiled in return.

"Mike my office."

"Sure. Hi."

"Hi." Kate said smiling as they follow Steve into his office.

They talk about the mayday call and even listen to the recording. "Sounds like who ever they are must have Caroline if her body wasn't on the boat or found when the other three bodies were," Mike concluded.

"I agree. Question is why do they want her?"

"Don't know Kate, that is a good question."

"I'm sending Hammersley out and I'll get coast watch in the air to see if they can pick up any boats in the area of where White Knight was." Steve said.

"Sir, there were four boats that had we had picked up on radar, there were transponder numbers. We can return and have them checked out," suggests Kate.

"Very well, do what you need to do."

"Yes, Sir."

" Some good news is that your new Boatswain will be leaving with you."

"Thank you, Sir, I hope he came highly recommended," Mike smiles at Kate who was looking at Steve.

"Yes, he does. I know you have some new crew members, how are they doing?"

"Good, but I'm keeping my eye on Two Dads."

"Two Dads... why's that?" Mike asked.

Kate turned to him, "He's worse than ET was with his jokes."

"I'm sure you can handle it Kate."

"Yes I can, lucky there plenty of toothbrushes on board" causing Mike to smile.

They continued talking for a few more minutes before Kate left to return to Hammersley. After the car drops off Kate, a taxi showed up and they saw a man getting out, swinging his sea bag over his shoulder, as he walked towards Hammersley.

"Oh my!...Bomber! That's him!" Bird said quietly.

"Who do you mean?" Bomber asked.

"The cute sailor who was getting his medal this morning, my hero, it's him!"

"No way!" Bomber exclaimed just as he stops in front of Kate.

"Ma'am, I'm Petty Officer Mulholland, Dutchy."

"Lieutenant Commander McGregor." They shook hands.

"Sorry, but we are in a bit of a rush."

"I understand Ma'am."

"Bird..."

"Yes, Ma'am?" she walked over to Kate.

"Show Petty Officer to Swain's cabin."

"Yes, Ma'am." Dutchy follows Bird up and gangway and onto the ship.

"Hi, I'm Bird... Jessica Bird, I'm doing a gap year on Hammersley. I've always wanted to meet a hero." she said nervously.

"That makes two of us." He said smiling back as they walk onto Hammersley.

An hour later Hammersley left port to head out to where White Knight,s last co-ordnance to look for the boats that they had seen on radar at the time of the explosion. On the way, Dutchy got to meet the rest of the crew and learn more about the "mayday"woman and what happened on White Knight.


	29. Chapter 29

CH 29

Later that afternoon Hammersley came across the four boats that they had been looking for. Starting with the closest boat, boarding parties were sent over to look for Caroline. When everything checked out they returned to Hammersley to move onto the next boat. Hammersley went to check the next boat, it was a barge. As the team boarded, Duchy knew something didn't sit right with the captain and the crew. He saw Two Dads and Bird looking around, then he gave Bird an eye movement towards a hatch. She frowned at first but then gave a nod since she remembered Buffer had taught her the eye movements and hand signals. She nudged Two Dads who was next to her. He turned to her...

"Dutchy wants us to check out what's behind that door behind me" she said quietly. Two Dads looked at Dusty who gave Two Dads a slight nod.

"Ok," Two Dads said," I'll go first."

He walked passed Bird and went to open the door, when the Captain saw what they were doing. He calls out for them to stop.

"Swain, go with Bird and Two Dads," Dusty said.

Swain went with them through the door and down below deck. While Dutchy, Dusty, Bomber and Charge keep an eye on the crew. Two Dads, Bird, and Swain slowly check out each of the rooms until they open a door and saw a woman tied up in there.

"Swain!" Two Dads called as they enter into the room. Swain stepped forward and removed the gag from her mouth.

"Ma'am, we're Navy, you're safe now.

"Navy..." she said weakly in an American accent.

"Yes, you're Caroline Taylor?"

"Yes," she moaned as she could barely speak.

"I'm Chris from Hammersley, Two Dads, give me a hand."

"Sure."

"Dusty, it's Bird, we found Caroline Taylor."

"Copy that, does Swain need any help?"

"Dusty, it's Swain send Bomber down with the medical bag and stretcher."

"Copy that, Bomber is on her way," Swain and Two Dads manage to untie the woman's arms before she collapsed on the ground in Swain's arms.

"They tried to get information from me," she said weakly.

"What information, Ma'am?" Swain wanted to know.

"They wanted to know where the Ambassador is, they were beating it out of me."

"The American Ambassador?" Two Dads asked.

"Yes"

"Did you tell them?"

"No, I'm so glad that you found me when you did, I don't think that I could've lasted much longer." Just then Bomber showed up with the backpack and stretcher. Handing Swain the med bag, Bomber and Bird readied the stretcher.

"Charlie eight two, Swain, sit-rep."

"Ma'am we found Caroline Taylor in time. The men up top wanted to know where the American Ambassador is. She didn't give them the information."

"Copy that Swain, how is Ms. Taylor?"

"She's dehydrated, bruising and cuts. Looks like they had just started beating her when we showed up, Ma'am."

"Copy that, I'll let NAVCOM know."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Swain and Bomber checked Caroline Taylor over then the four crew members lift her onto the stretcher. Swain and Two Dads carry the stretcher out onto the boat deck with Bird in front and Bomber behind them.

Once they were out on the deck,Two Dads and Swain carry the stretcher onto the HRIB. Two Dads then got back onto the barge and Bomber took his place on the HRIB. The driver turned the HRIB around and headed back to Hammersley.

"X-ray eight two, Dusty, HMAS NewCastle will be here in an hour to take over."

"Copy that Ma'am."

Kate waited for ten minutes to give Swain time to get settled, before going down to the Ward Room. Swain and Bomber were cleaning Caroline's bruised and cut face as well putting an IV line in.

"Ms Taylor, I'm Lieutenant Commander Kate Flynn, I'm the Captain of Hammersley. We spoke over the radio."

"Yes, thank you for rescuing me."

"Your welcome. I've spoken to My Commanding officer at NAVCOM, he's going to let the American Ambassador's people know about what had happened to you and also that the Ambassador's life was in danger."

Caroline shook her head, "It still is. Those men, I heard them say that others are getting impatient, they wanted to know where the Ambassador is. If they don't get it from me they will get it from someone else."

"Are you sure that's what you heard?"

"Yes."

"Ok, I'll let NAVCOM know," Kate look at Swain.

"She is going to be fine, Ma'am."

"Thanks Swain," Kate turned and walked out of the wardroom.

Back on the Bridge, she had RO call NAVCOM. Kate spoke to Steve about what Caroline had told them. When she finished, all she can do is wait for further orders.

When HMAS New Castle arrived, Swain and another sailor carry the Stretcher back out and onto the boat deck and into the HRIB. Kate watches as the crane lowered the HRIB into the sea. Swain transferred Caroline to New Castle where the doctor and two crew members were waiting for them.

Two crew members lifted the stretcher onto the deck then they use the sheet to pull and lift Caroline onto a waiting gurney. The empty stretcher was loaded back onto the HRIB while Swain spoke to the doctor and passed him a copy of his notes. When it was time to head back to Hammersley some of the New Castle crew went back with them.

They arrived back to Hammersley where the HRIB crew is waiting to retrieve them. As they were getting out of the HRIB, Dusty was talking to the Lieutenant from New Castle. Once they are off the HRIB, they watch as New Castle and the barge with the steaming party moved away from Hammersley heading towards Cairns.

Kate was just about to give the order to start the engines when the phone rings, RO answers it then he turned to Kate.

"Ma'am captain Marshall" Kate picks the phone up from where she is and talks to Steve for a minute before hanging up.

"Dusty, plot a course to Angel Island."

"Angel Island?" Charge asked.

"Yes, that is where the American ambassador is. We are heading there to be Security for the next four days while the Ambassador and his family are there on holiday. Orders from Fleet Command, just in case those men have a backup plan and they send another boat to the island."

"What about the Ambassador's own security team?"

"He doesn't have that many but, they will be informed of our assistance."

"Turn two zero, zero, revolution one eight zero, zero," Dusty said.

"Turn two zero, zero, revolution one eight zero, zero," Swain repeated.

"Are we the only patrol boat that is going to be there Ma'am?" Dutchy asked.

Kate smiled at the crew.

"Don't tell me Kingston..." said Charge.

"No... not Kingston, Childers."

"Childers, Ma'am,is that why you are smiling, Ma'am?" Two Dads asked.

"The reason why she's smiling is because her son's Midshipmen Mike Flynn Jr and he is there," Swain said smiling.

"Your son?" Two dads said stunned.

"That's right, Two Dads."

"You might get to see Junior in action, Ma'am," Charge mentions.

"Since he is like Mike, we just might."

"Well at least it's not Kingston," RO mutters.

"True," said Bomber.

It wasn't until the next morning when they reach Angel Island. They noticed that Childers showed up at the same time. Kate spoke with the head of Security for the island, then she discussed with Jake Hammond where the best spots would be to be stationed. They came to an agreement.

Two hours later, Bird, who was on radar watch, noticed a boat had appeared on radar. "Ma'am I got a contact on radar, It's heading towards Angel Island."

Kate got up from her seat and stepped over to the radar console.

"Dutchy see if you can pick it up on EOD," Kate looked to see the screen and sees a high speed boat heading towards them. She walked over and picked up the radio.

"Childers, this is Hammersley, over."

"This is Childers, bored are you Kate?"

"Jake, we just picked up a high speed boat on radar, it's heading straight for Angel Island, get your HRIBS in the water, you should have a contact on your radar in five minutes."

"Copy that Kate, thanks for the update, Childers out" Then Kate changed channels.

"Dusty, pipe boarding stations, both HRIBS"

"Aye, Ma'am."

"Angel Island this is Hammersley, copy, over."

"This is Angel Island, go ahead Hammersley"

"Angel Island we've got an unknown speed boat heading towards you, Childers has been informed, copy, over."

"Copy that Hammersley. Stop that boat at all costs."

"Will do, Hammersley out."

She returned the microphone to it's spot then she gave out the orders. Her orders were carried out without delay and the HRIBS were launched and heading top speed towards the speeding boat. Childers heard everything between Hammersley and their two HRIBS.

Kate and the crew on the Bridge watch as the speed boat is turning away from Hammersley and heading around the island. "Childers the boat is heading towards you," Kate relayed.

"My HRIBS are on their way Hammersley." Then they could hear the chatter between the four HRIBS.

Kate and Bird look at the radar to see that the boat is heading close to the island but then it slows down and reverses course, and speeds up as it races towards the HRIBS. Then Kate realized what was happening...

"Charge! get the engines ready, when I say, put it in full reverse!"

"Ma'am!" Charge replied.

"Charge! do it!"

"Yes, Ma'am" he walked over to the engines and waited for Kate's order. Kate went to aim the typhoon on the speeding boat while Bird was watching the EOD.

"Ma'am, is that an RPG?" Bird exclaimed.

"It is," Kate turned to the radar then back to where the boat is speeding towards them.

"Charge... now!" Charge put it in full reverse just as they fired the RPG causing it to miss Hammersley's Bridge by what felt like inches.

Kate gave the command then fired the typhoon causing the speed boat to explode "Shut down engines!" Kate commanded.

"Shutting down engines," Charge said as the engines shut down.

"Gee Ma'am, that was close!"

"Yes, it was Charge...too close."

"Hammersley this is Childers, everything ok there?" Kate picked up the microphone and answers.

"Childers, this is Hammersley. Yes Jake, we're fine."

"I heard you had a close call with an RPG," Kate smiled.

"Yes, it was a very close call."

"Can't wait to find out what you did!" Kate was grinning.

"I bet you can't, Hammersley out."

When the HRIBS return back to their ships, and the crew's gear was put away, they went to find out what had happened. Bird and Charge told them what Kate had done which surprises them and are pleased that Hammersley is safe. That night both ships crews we're invited to the Ambassador's party as a thank you for what they had done that morning.

Hammersley crew arrived first and they went off in different directions. Kate, Dusty, and Dutchy walk over to the Ambassador and introduce themselves. The Ambassador already knew Dutchy. "Kate, I've heard a lot of great things about you from Commander Flynn."

Kate raised her eyebrows, "Really, Sir," He smiled.

"Yes, he told me about your impeccable record and that you are a hero."

"Trust him to say that."

"Why is that, isn't it true?"

"Yes sir, I know what Commander Flynn is like and he would have told you what sort of officer I am."

"Well, yes, he did, especially the deep throat debates."

Kate grins, "Yes we have had a few but we work well as a team."

"How long have you known Commander Flynn?"

"Twenty five years and we have been married for nineteen years."

"Nineteen years! You must have married young."

"Sixteen, we have four wonderful children."

"Really, it must be hard being away from your family."

"It can be hard, but it's not just me, some of my crew have families as well."

"I understand."

"Mum," they turn to the voice.

Kate smiled when she heard his voice. They step towards each other and MJ gives Kate a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"How are you MJ?"

"Good, I was worried when I saw the RPG fired at Hammersley."

Kate put her hand on his shoulder.

"You weren't the only one who was on edge."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Kate turn to the ambassador,"Ambassador Davis this is my son, Midshipmen Mike Flynn Junior."

"A pleasure to meet you, Sir."

"You too Midshipmen," he said somewhat surprised as they shook hands.

"The ambassador and I were talking about how long I have known Mike for."

"Dad, I hope he didn't go overboard about Mum here being a hero and all."

"Yes, of course he did."

"Dad, he's a straight shooter, he calls a spade a spade."

"Really..."

"Yes Sir, he's gotten into trouble in the past but he's always had a good reason. He has been lucky he wasn't sent to the Captain's Table for the things he has done."

"I didn't know that, did you Kate?"

"Yes Sir, I did. Mike was known for his cowboy ways but he did what he had to to get the job done."

"Sounds like an officer you can trust."

"Yes Sir," MJ said as Kate noticed a waiter walking pass them.

She noticed the way he was looking at her as he passed. Kate put her glass down on the pool table then turned around just as the waiter turned after putting the tray down on a table. Kate saw that he had a knife in his hand. MJ notices it as well, he puts his glass down just as the guy went to attack Kate.

MJ stepped forward and grabbed his knife hand with both of his hands then he saw Kate step forward and bring her knee up so MJ slammed the guy's hand down on Kate's knee causing the knife to drop as they heard a crack.

The attacker brought his other hand up hitting MJ in the face, causing him to let go as he moved backwards. Kate quickly grabbed the guy's arm and twisted it around his back and then pushed him against the pool table. MJ moved forward and grabbed the guy's broken arm and twisted it around his back as the guy screamed. Kate turns to see that the Security Team had shown up.

"We'll take over, Ma'am," one said.

"Ok, be careful he's got a broken arm."

"Yes, Ma'am."

MJ and Kate step back and watch the Security Men take the guy away just as both Hammersley and Childers crew showed up to see if Kate and MJ are ok.

The ambassador was amazed with the quick reaction that Kate and MJ had.

"Ok, you guys return back to the party and RO, no more alcohol," ordered Kate.

"Yes, Ma'am," they replied.


	30. Chapter 30

CH 30

Kate notices that Bird was still there. "Bird, are you ok?"

"I was going to ask you, Ma'am."

"I'm fine, thanks Bird. Enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Interesting night Mum," Kate turned to MJ.

"Yes, it is." Just then she notices MJ looking at Bird.

"Hi, I'm MJ."

"Bird, Jessica Bird, it's nice to meet you,Sir."

"You too Bird, care for a drink?"

"Yes, Sir, that would be great," they walk away talking.

"Young Love," the Ambassador said smiling.

"Yes sir, it reminds me of when I was Bird's age. But, I was married and had MJ when I was her age. Love does crazy things to people."

"That's true" Everyone had a great evening.

Kate watched Bird and MJ talk outside before she turned to see Jake standing next to her, "looks like your son has fallen in love," Jake said grinning.

"I know, the looks and he smiles every time he looks at Bird, he reminds me of Mike doing the same thing every time we were together."

"Are you going to tell Mike?"

"I'll leave that up to MJ."

"I hope they don't rush into anything."

"No, MJ isn't like that, he's like Mike."

"And you..."

"Yes, I know."

"Have you heard from Mike?" Jake asked.

"No, but I spoke to Captain Marshall just before coming here. He read my report about what happened. He agreed that I did the wisest thing in having Hammersley in full reverse. If I hadn't... it would have not only blown the Bridge up but would have sunk Hammersley as well."

"A number of lives would have been lost," Jake remarked.

"There would have."

"Question is, how did this guy get on the island?"

"By speed boat. When he was close to the island it slowed down as it turned around about twenty meters offshore, then sped up heading in another direction. That's how he got onto the island."

"Of course. The boat would have been a decoy." Jake realized.

"Yes, and I said to Captain Marshall that the men had to have gotten the information from someone who works with the Ambassador and most probably still have that person. He was going to contact the Ambassador's people to find out if any of the staff is missing."

"I hope that the person is ok."

"Same here, the question is why kill him?"

"Who knows Kate. I hope you don't turn out to be like Mike," Kate smiled.

"Who knows, Jake."

Then they saw Two Dads walk over to where Bird and MJ are. They talk and laugh for few minutes then Dutchy and Swain join them along with some of the Childers crew.

"Looks like our crews are going to get on well together," Kate said.

"Yes,thank goodness, not like Kingston and Hammersley," Kate chuckled.

"Well, that has been going on for years. When Lieutenant Commander Curry and his XO walked into NAVCOM, they were grinning at Mike and me. Mike asked Spicy what was up with the grin, he told us that they caught four motherships in one day. He said to Mike... try to beat that. He was rubbing it in, like he always does. Mike turned to me and give me a certain look then smiled."

"What did Mike say?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Come on!"

"It was me. I said,'Sir', he turned to me and said yes Lieutenant Princess Perfect? Commander Marshall told Spicy to stop that, but I said that it was ok. I then turn to the grinning Spicy, and his smug XO and said to them... Sir... you may have caught four mother ships to end your final patrol on Kingston but Hammersley's crew stopped and blew up a barge carrying hundreds of bottles of toxin water that was heading for international water. With that bottled water it could kill thousands of people if it was sold to a terrorist group overseas. In other words, Hammersley went out on it's final patrol with a 'bang!' Try to beat that... Sir." Jake was laughing.

"What did Mike do?"

"Grinning he said to Spicy, 'better luck next time, mate'. Spicy turned to Commander Marshall and asked if it was true, it was of course true. Spicy turns to Mike and says, ' Damn you Flynn!" Jake was still laughing.

"So, I take it Spicy wasn't happy."

"Nope, and what's worse was when he and the XO returned to Kingsley, he had to inform his happy crew about what Hammersley did. Crew wasn't happy that the wind had been pulled from their sails."

"And now you're the Captain."

"Yup, and Spicy said to me, 'I hope that you are not like Mike,' I said to him no... I could be worse" Jake laughed.

"So,I bet he wasn't impressed."

"No, and when he found out that Mike and I were married he said now it's twice as bad as when Mike was on Hammersley and he, like many others lost their bets. Did you know about them?" Kate asked Jake.

" I did... but I did bet on you two since I knew that you and Mike were married. I made a killing on the bet."

"How many bet on Mike?"

"It's hard to say, most probably anyone who knows Mike." Jake grinned.

"How much did you make from the bet?"

"Fifty grand," Kate shook her head in disbelief.

The ambassador and his wife said their goodbyes to both Hammersley and Childers crew before they left to return back to their ships. Everyone had a great evening.

That night Kate checked her email before going to bed. She saw one from Mike so she opened it. She smiles as she read his email and notices that he hasn't read her report yet. So she replied back to him, and also answered other emails before going to bed and getting some sleep, it has been a busy couple of days.

During the next few days the crew was keeping busy with training while they were staying around Angel Island. Even Childers crew was doing the same until they got word that the Ambassador and his family have left the island in a helicopter. Hammersley had noticed the helicopter approach and then fly passed them as it headed to the island then, an hour later it returned back the way it came.

It was finally time for Hammersley and Childers to head back to Cairns and for some much needed shore leave. Two hours into their return, Hammersley's sat phone rang, RO answered it.

"Ma'am, your Commander Flynn for you," Kate picks up the phone grinning at RO's cheekiness.

"Commander Flynn, nice of you to call," Kate said smiling then laughing.

"You're joking Mike, what happened?... oh, the crew's going to give them hell... want me to let Jake know?... love to... ok, I'll let you know how long before we return to port... ok, Mike..." then she hung up, she walked over to the radar then she walked over and picked up the radio mic.

"Childers, this is Hammersley, copy over,"

"This is Childers, go a head Hammersley,"

"Jake turn one four zero, revolutions one eight zero, zero."

"Why is that Kate? What's going on?"

"You're not going to believe this, but Kingston got themselves into trouble and they are in need of a tow back to port." Kate waited as she looked at the stunned look of the crew which quickly turned into wide grins and chuckles.

"Your joking, Kate."

"Nope, Mike just called to tell me and asked me to pass the message on to you since we are the closest assets. He hasn't told Lieutenant Commander Curry who's going to be towing them back to port," she could hear him laughing.

"You know that Spicy's going to be quite shocked when he sees you show up."

"I know, and my crew are going to give them hell," Kate said while chuckling.

" I know, we are changing course, any idea of our ETA?"

"Six hours,"

"Ok, I'll let my crew know."

"Same here, Hammersley out" then she put the microphone back and she calls out the change of course direction orders.

Next she picked up the ships PA mic,"Now hear this, Captain speaking. We and Childers are changing course, I know you all were looking forward to going to the pub tonight but unfortunately we're going to have to rescue Kingston first. They managed to get themselves into a bother and are in need of a tow back. I'm sure that that will take the sting out of delaying going to port. I hope that it makes you smile and I know you lot will give them hell. Kingston doesn't know who is going to tow them back. Mike didn't tell Lieutenant Commander Curry. Our ETA is six hours, that is all" Kate returned the microphone and turned to see the grinning Bridge crew.

"I wonder what they've done this time," Charge said.

"Who knows, Charge. Mike didn't say."

At NAVCOM, Mike turned around when he saw Steve walk into the bullpen. Steve also noticed Mike and walked over to him, "Mike why are you grinning?"

"Kingston got themselves stuck on sandbank damaging their propellers, they had to call in for a tow." Mike said now chuckling.

"Kingston... don't tell me, you sent Hammersley."

"And Childers, they were the closest assets. I just spoke to Kate, I can tell she wasn't happy at first until I told her who got stuck. Knowing the crew would give Kingston crew hell she changed her mind." Steve had to smile.

"Does Spicy know you're sending Hammersley?"

"Nope. " Steve shook his head as they walk into his office to discuss other navy business.

On Kingston, the crew was waiting for a patrol boat to show up. One of the crew saw the coded numbers on the approaching patrol boat, "You've got to be bloody joking!" the guy said.

"What's wrong mate?" another crew member wanted to know.

"NAVCOM sent Childers to us."

"Childers, well at least it's not Hammersley" Spicy added.

"Sir, they did."

"What?" the crew said then they heard the news.

"Kingston, this is Hammersley, copy over. "

Spicy pick up the microphone, "Hammersley, this is Kingston."

"I heard that you got yourself in a bit of a bother and were in need of a tow back to Cairns," Kate said calmly while the crew laughed.

"Commander Flynn sent you and Childers?!"

"We were the closest assets and Mike is looking forward to reading your report on how you got yourself stuck," Kate said while trying not to laugh, while at the same time Childers crew were laughing as they listened in.

"You're loving this aren't you Lieutenant Commander Flynn."

"The whole crew is, now what is the situation."

"We were able to move with the help of our two HRIBS but had to drop anchor since the tide was changing or we would have been stuck further."

"Ok, we've got you on screen and will be there in twenty minutes to tow you back to port."

"Copy that, Kingston out." Spicy grumbled.

"How on earth did they get themselves stuck on the only sandbank in fifty miles?" Dusty asked.

"When we return back to port, you can ask him Dusty," Kate said smiling.

When both boats reach Kingston they had to go around them since they were approaching from the back end of Kingston. When Hammersley was slowly going past Kingston, Hammersley's crew was giving them hell. With in twenty minutes Childers and Hammersley were towing Kingston back to port.

On the way back, Kate called NAVCOM and spoke to Steve, "How's the towing Kate?" Steve asked grinning.

"Good, Sir and tell Mike that Spicy isn't happy with him for not telling him who he has sent to tow Kingston back to Cairns." Kate said smiling.

"Kate it's Mike, I suppose your crew gave Kingston's crew hell?"

"Like always Mike, they're still grinning from ear to ear."

"And Childers crew?"

"Enjoying themselves as well, however Kingstons crew not so much. Jake told Spicy that his crew will have to buy both his and my crew the most expensive drinks in the house for towing them back to port. I wonder how on earth they got themselves stuck like they did," Kate said smiling.

"That is a good question Kate, what's your ETA?"

"Eight in the morning, Mike"

"Ok, see you when you return, fairwinds," then they hung up.

The next morning, Mike and Steve were waiting on the wharf when they saw Childers and Hammersley coming into port towing Kingston behind them. They watch what happens until the three ships dock next to the wharf. Mike smiles when he sees Kate on the Bridge looking down at him before returning back to her duties.

Mike and Steve watch as the crews walk off their ships carrying their sea bags. Both Childers and Hammersley's crews were giving Kingston's crew a hard time. Mike smiled when he saw MJ walk off Childers and over to them.

"Dad"

"MJ," they both hug.

"Had an interesting patrol?" Mike asked.

"Yeah it was. We were all wondering how Kingston get themselves stuck on that sandbank."

"That's the big question, don't know son."

"Here's Mum." Mike turn around smiling as Kate walks off Hammersley and over to him while smiling at him as well.

"Mike."

"Kate." they hug and kiss.

"I read your report about what happened near Angels Island."

"It was a close one."

"It sure was, Kate."

"Mike, Kate, Sir" they see Jake walking close to them and then stop to salute Mike and Steve.

"Jake," Mike said as they shook hands.

"Mike, what's going to happen to Kingston?"

"Dry dock and investigation as to why it ran into the sandbank like it did."

"It should have shown up on their radar and charts."

"We know that."

Then they saw Lieutenant Commander Curry and his XO walk off Kingston and over to them. "Sir, Mike," Spicy said as he and his XO saluted them.

"Lieutenant Commander, Lieutenant, there's going to be an investigation into what happened yesterday. I hope you both have done your reports."

"Yes Sir, we have."

"Good" Steve said.

"Lieutenant Commander Curry, this is my son Midshipmen Mike Flynn Junior, he's serving on Childers," Mike said smiling.

The Captain and XO of Kingston were shocked. "Your son, Mike?"

"Our son," Kate joined in smiling.

"Oh, that's just great! Now it's going to be twice as bad!" Spicy exclaimed.

"I'm sure you and your crew can handle it," Kate said. Just then they notice their navy cars pulling up.

"We are going to talk about what happened back at NAVCOM," Steve said as they turn and walk to their cars.

"Mum, Dad, I'll be at the pub with the crew this afternoon if you want to join us."

"Sure, we will be there, enjoy your shore leave," Mike said.

"Sure." They then went their separate ways.


	31. Chapter 31

CH 31

Later that afternoon, Mike and Kate walk into the pub hearing laughter coming from outside,they know it was Hammersley's crew who's causing the noise. After first stopping at the bar to get drinks, they walk outside to join the crew only to be surprised see the Childers crew is with them as well.

"Sir, Ma'am," Swain greeted.

"I see you're all enjoying yourselves," Kate said smiling.

"Yes Ma'am," answered Charge.

"Mum, Dad, just before you arrived I told them how you introduced me to the Captain and XO of Kingston," MJ said chuckling.

"That must have been a bit of a shock," Charge said.

"Yes, now they think it is going to be twice as bad as before," MJ said.

Mike and Kate sat down and listened to them talking and laughing as they share a joke or a story about what they did while out on patrol.

"Sir, what is going to happen to Kingston?" Charge wondered.

"It's going into dry dock to have the props replaced."

"Any idea how a well trained navy crew could sandbank a multi-million dollar war ship, Sir?" Two Dads asked.

"We can't say."

"Is there going to be an investigation into what happened, Sir?" asked Swain.

"Yes, there is."

"Room for one more?" Mike and Kate turn to see Jake standing there with a drink in his hand.

"Yes, Sir," his XO said.

They move around so Jake could sit down. The conversation drifts about different topics and stories while all are enjoying their drinks. Mike notices that MJ was sitting next to Bird as they were talking to Two Dads and another crew member from Childers.

Mike watches MJ with Bird, the way he leaned over and whispered something in her ear which made her laugh. Kate notices Mike watching what was going on,she put her hand on his leg and gave it a squeeze. He turned to her and smiled,

"Mike, he'll tell us in his own time."

"How long have they known each other?"

"They met at the Ambassador's party."

"Ahh, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was leaving that up to MJ, any way they're friends, getting to know each other."

"Alright then."

Half an hour later the Kingston crew showed up, so they all moved around again and continue with sharing some stories which continue to keep everyone laughing. At the end of the night everyone had a fun evening.

Childers was in port for three days before they left for their patrol, and Hammersley was in port for a week before they left on their patrol.

A month later Kate, received an investigation email about what happened to Kingston. From the report it was found that a senior sailor who was on radar watch didn't inform the XO or the captain about the sandbank that they were heading towards, causing the ship to run into it and damage the propellers, which necessitated the tow back to Cairns.

When Kate finished reading the findings she knows just who was at fault and that the sailor in question will be going to the Captain's Table for what happened. As Kate had time, she read the rest of her emails that were not only from the family but also from Spider, ET, Rhino, Nav and Buffer. The emails were addressed to her and the crew as well. They told everyone how they are all doing, and even telling them about their plans for Christmas and wondering if they are going to be out on patrol or shore leave for Christmas and New Year.

They also talk about the crew they're working with and that some of them know Kate, and that they had nothing but great things to say about her, making Kate smile. The topic of Kingston's grounding was mentioned and about what they thought of the Kingston's crew, wondering how they got stuck in the first place. Kate had to smile and sometimes chuckle at the different comments that the old crew members said about Kingston's crew.

When Hammersley returned back to port, the crew was looking forward to a few days off. Kate walked into the bullpen and she smiled when she saw Mike with the headset on, he waved her over to him, as she walked over to him he was removing the headset.

"Mike!"

"Kate!" they kiss.

"How was your patrol?"

"Good, caught two mother ships."

"I heard, how's the crew?"

"They're good, looking forward to the next few days off before the two month patrol."

"I bet, who told ET, Buffer, Nav, Rhino and Spider about what happened to Kingston?"

Grinning Kate said,"The whole crew did, Two Dads used Hammersley's camera to record what had happened and the comments from the crew, which I didn't know about."

"Ok, so... quiet dinner tonight?" Mike said smiling.

"Sounds good to me, I'll go and pick up a few things on my way home."

"Sure, see you when I get home." They kissed once more before Kate left the bullpen and NAVCOM. That night, Mike and Kate had a quiet night at home with dinner and an early night. A few days later Hammersley left port for a two month patrol.

While out on patrol there were a few training exercises as well as a stop off at an island for the night so the crew could have some shore leave. The next day Hammersley left port to carry on with it's patrol. Just after they left port Kate was in her cabin doing some paperwork when there was a knock on the door...

"Ma'am," she turned around.

"Swain?"

"Can we talk?"

"Sure come in," Kate moved so swain could walk into her cabin and she closed the door.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm shocked..."

"Sit down, and tell me what's going on," Swain sat down on Kate's bed.

"I received an email from Sally...she's pregnant," Kate smiled.

"Well, that's great news, isn't it?"

"Yes and no... she's worried that she will lose the baby like twice before."

"Sally had two miscarriages?" Kate said in surprise.

"Yes, in the past year. We have been trying to have another one but as soon as she reaches the twelve week mark she loses it."

"I'm so sorry to hear that. How far along is she now?"

"Ten weeks."

"Look, use my phone and give her a call and think positive. I'll let Mike know so if any thing happens he can have Hammersley return back to port."

"Thanks, Ma'am" Kate stood up and rested a hand on Swains shoulder.

"No problems Swain, and if you want to talk any time, you can talk to me."

"Thank you," he said as he stood up.

"I'll be on the Bridge," leaving her cabin, closing the door behind her, she returns to the Bridge.

She walked onto the bridge to get an update on what was happening. Swain did call and talk to Sally for a few minutes before he also returned back to the Bridge. Kate turned to him as he walked to the captain's chair...

"We talked and she's going to follow doctors advice to the letter this time."

"I'll call Mike later."

"Thanks again, Ma'am."

"Captain, Ma'am, we've got a radar contact one two zero, it's a mothership" Bird announced.

"Good, lets go after it, turn one two zero, revolutions two two zero zero'" Kate ordered the sailor who was in the Helmsman's chair, he repeated the order back.

"Ma'am, that's the fourth one!" Charge pointed out.

"Yes, I know."

Over the next month, Hammersley's crew was busy with mayday calls and FFV boardings. By the time they return back to Cairns everyone was looking forward to a much needed two weeks of shore leave. Upon returning to port they notice Kingston was also docked so the ones who are on duty watch are going to keep an eye on Thor.

Kate walked into the bullpen seeing Spicy, the Captain of Kingston, walking out of Steve's office with Mike. Mike gave Kate a smile.

"Lieutenant Commander Flynn."

"Lieutenant Commander Curry, how was your patrol?"

He grins,"busy with fifteen FFV and three motherships and ten maydays. You?"

"Twenty three maydays, eighteen FFV' eight motherships and three drug busts," Kate said smiling back.

"Come on! Your kidding!" He said shocked.

"Nope, now if you will excuse me, Commander Marshall is waiting for my report." Then she walked a few steps, stops, and turns to Mike and Spicy.

"Oh, and Curry... better luck next time and try to avoid sandbanks while out on patrol," Kate said smiling, then turned around to walk into Steve's office.

Spicy looks at Mike, "What have you been teaching your wife?"

"More like what she has been teaching me," Mike said grinning before returning to Steve's office. Spicy shook his head then turning around he walked out of the bullpen.

Although the crew enjoyed their two weeks of shore leave, they were looking forward to going back out to sea again. When Kate saw Swain walking towards her, she remembers about Sally's pregnancy.

"Swain"

"Ma'am"

"How's Sally and Chloe?"

"They're good," he said smiling.

"And the baby?" He pulled out an ultrasound picture and showed it to Kate.

"It was taken yesterday, she's sixteen weeks."

"You and Sally must be happy."

"Very happy,it's a relief."

"Let me know the due date so I can get Mike to sort out a temporary replacement for you."

"December the twenty second," Swain responded with a grin.

"Great, I'll let Mike know."

"Thanks" then he joined the crew that were arriving and boarded the ship. A few hours later Hammersley left port for a three week patrol. The crew were talking about what they did on their shore leave.

"Bird what did you do on your shore leave?" Dutchy asked

"I went and spent a few days with my family down in Melbourne. Did some shopping, and relaxing, plus I was on two shifts on Hammersley. What about you Dutchy?"

"Spend it with my parents for a few days."

Upon returning from patrol, they had three days of shore leave before leaving for a month long patrol. On the morning they were leaving, XO greeted Kate and announced that everyone was accounted for except Bird.

"Ma'am every one but Bird is here."

"Have you tried to call her?"

"Yes Ma'am, there's no answer."

"I'll try Ma'am," Dutchy offered. He got his phone out of his pocket and looked up Bird's number then dialed it.

"It's ringing..." Dutchy said.

"Hello? Who's this?... yes, Jessica Bird... Seaman Bird, she's a member of HMAS Hammersley crew... Petty Officer Dylan Mulholland. What happened?... what?" Dutchy exclaimed clearly shocked.

"Was any one else hurt?... have you got a name... yes, I do, where was the accident... I'll take care of it. Yes I know the guy's parents, I'll tell them... Thank you" then he hung up.

"RO, contact NAVCOM and get me Commander Marshall."

"Dutchy…." Kate asked anxiously.

"Ma'am, you better sit down" RO stood up so Dutchy could sit Kate down.

"There has been a car accident, Bird and... your son, MJ."

"NO!" Kate cried out.

"RO! get me NAVCOM!" Dusty ordered.

"Who was it that answered the phone," Kate asked shaking.

"Constable, he told me that Bird and MJ are still trapped in the car."

"Dusty, I've got Commander Marshall on the line."

"I'll do it, sir" Dutchy said as Dusty nodded. RO passed him the phone.

"Captain Marshall, is Commander Flynn there Sir?... Sir Seaman Bird and Midshipmen Flynn been involved in a serious car accident... I called Bird, Sir since she never showed up for roll call and a constable answered Bird's phone. He asked me if I knew the two people then mentioned Bird's name.He was able to find out who owns the car... I said I did... yes, I got the address...in shock, Sir... thank you Sir, we will be waiting on the wharf... I'll tell them Sir... yes Sir" then he passed the phone to Dusty.

"He wants to talk to you," Dusty took the phone from Dutchy.

"Ma'am," She looks up at Duchy,"come on Ma'am, Commander Flynn will be waiting on the wharf for you," Kate stood up with Dutchy's help then they walk to the steps and down them just as Dusty hung up and then announced over the PA system...

"now here this, XO speaking. Hammersley won't be sailing today. Seaman Bird and Midshipmen Flynn have been involved in a serious car accident. Until further notice you are all on shore leave. I'll do up a roster for duty watch for the next few days, that is all," returning the mic.


	32. Chapter 32

CH 32

Kate and Dutchy were waiting on the wharf for Mike. Dutchy helped Kate to sit down on the steps of the gangway while he crouched down rubbing her back.

"Don't worry Ma'am, they'll be ok."

"Did the constable say how serious they are?"

"No, he just said to contact the families straight away."

"Did he say what caused the accident?"

"Sorry Ma'am, no, he didn't."

"Did you know that Bird and MJ were seeing each other?" Kate asked.

"No, Ma'am, I was as surprised as you, Ma'am."

" They must have kept in touch after they met at the Ambassador's party."

Dutchy smiled, "Come to think of it, I noticed that the last time we saw your son and Bird together was at the pub after we towed Kingston back."

Kate smiled a little,"Yeah. They were sitting next to each other. I should've realized that something was going on."

"Well, they sure surprised the crew after the phone call this morning."

"I know ... the question is, what was Bird doing in his car?"

"Only they can answer that question, Ma'am."

"Yeah." Few minutes later they saw a car pull up next to Hammersley.

Kate saw Mike get out and she stood up as he walked towards her then pulling her into a hug as she cried.

"Dutchy," Mike looks to him.

"Sir," he passed Mike a piece of paper.

"Here's the address, it's three blocks from NAVCOM, Sir."

"Thanks Dutchy, come on Kate."

"Sir, can you let us know?"

"Of course, I'll call you."

Dutchy watches Mike, who's got his arms around Kate's waist as they walk over and get into the car. The driver drove them towards the exit and Dutchy turned to see the crew looking down at him as he returns back onto Hammersley.

"Commander Flynn will let us know soon as he and the Captain know," Dutchy told them as he walked towards one of the hatches.

Mike was holding onto Kate's hand as the driver took them to the address Dutchy had given to Mike. As they got closer they noticed that the police were detouring as the street was closed cars.

"Leader, stop where the officer is," Mike said.

"Yes, Sir."

When the car stops, Mike opened the window as the officer ordered them to...

"Move on."

"Officer, I'm Commander Mike Flynn, we had a call about our son being in a car accident." The officer noticed Mike's uniform, he turned to two other officers who had been blocking anyone from passing...

"John, Lee, let this car through, they're the family of one of the injured."

"Ok," he turned to the driver,"go on through."

"Thank you officer," Mike said before closing the window just as Leader moved forward and followed the officer's direction until he pulled over and stopped. Mike and Kate got out of the car and saw the MJ's damaged car.

"Oh my God!" Kate exclaimed in shock as she and Mike hugged.

They walk slowly towards the car as they watch the paramedics and the fire service working around MJ and Bird. They noticed that the top part of the car and windows have been removed.

Both Bird and MJ had on oxygen masks, neck braces and they were covered in blood, they then saw the looks on both MJ and Bird's faces.

"Hey! Get these people out of here!" one of the firemen yelled out.

"That's our son, MJ," said Kate trying to hold it together.

"Sorry Ma'am, do you know the young woman here?"

"Yes, Seaman Jessica Bird, she's one of my crew members" answered Kate a visibly shaken.

"How are they?" Mike asked.

"Both are in serious condition Sir. We're doing the best we can to get them out quickly. We will have them both out soon," one of the paramedics said.

"Thanks," said Mike.

Kate and Mike watch as the paramedics and fire service crew slowly move MJ and Bird onto backboards and they are strapped down. Then they quickly walked over to the two waiting ambulances.

"Sorry, only one of you can come," one of the paramedics said.

"Kate, you go with Bird, I'll go with MJ."

"Ok,Mike." He helped Kate into the ambulance then he quickly went over and got into the other ambulance before they closed the door.

"Any idea what happened?" Mike asked the paramedic.

"The police were chasing two boys who were racing down the street as there was hardly anyone on the roads this morning. They ran a red light just as the car that this young lady and your son were in was going through the intersection. One of the boy's cars hit them broadside, causing their car to spin and hit the pole. The other boy that was racing kept going. Lucky there were four cop cars after them. Two stopped with the accident and the other two went after the other car."

"What about the other driver, how is he?"

"He's lucky, all he got was a broken leg, unlike your son and his girlfriend here."

"Do you know if the cops caught the other driver?"

"Yeah, they did fifteen minutes after the accident happened. The cops cornered him on a dead end street."

"Good, that's good."

When they arrived at the Barry General Hospital, they got out and watched the staff move the gurneys into ED where the doctors and staff work on both MJ and Bird strait away. Mike went over to where Kate was standing and pulled her into his arms.

"Come on Kate, they'll let us know," they walked over to the waiting area, sat down, and waited for news on Bird and MJ.

Mike got out his phone and called Steve to give him an up date on what was happening and where he and Kate were. When he finished talking to Steve, he then called Dutchy to give him the same update. Hanging up he put his phone back in his pocket and put his arm around Kate's shoulder, she snuggled up to his side.

"Steve has contacted Bird's parents. They will be on the next available flight up here. Dutchy's still on Hammersley and so is the crew. They were waiting for me to call."

" Mike, what about Mum and Dad?"

"I called them when I was leaving NAVCOM. I said I'll let them know as soon as I know."

"Ok. " Mike kissed the side of her head as he rubbed his hand up and down her arm as they continued to wait.

Twenty minutes later, one of the doctors walked over to them. "Commander Flynn, Lieutenant Commander Flynn?"

"How is our son, MJ?" Kate asked anxiously.

"Sorry Ma'am, I don't know about his condition. I was attending to seaman Bird."

"How is she, doctor?" Mike asked.

"Seaman Bird sustained a concussion from the impact. She has four broken ribs, one of which punched her lung, broken arm, dislocated shoulder, a broken leg, and internal bleeding. Lucky she was wearing her dog tags so we could get her blood type straight away. She's on her way to surgery as we speak."

"Thanks for letting us know. Her parents have been informed and will be flying up from Melbourne as soon as they can get a flight." Mike told him.

"I understand."

"Doctor, why are you telling us about Bird's condition, we're not family," Kate asked.

"According to her records, she has your name down Ma'am as first contact and her parents second since your her CO."

"I didn't know that."

"A lot of young sailors are doing that if their families are too far away to travel, and also if someone needs to sign consent for treatment urgently and the family is not nearby that way there is someone who can sign for surgery and procedures."

"Is that for me to sign?" Kate asked looking at the clipboard in the doctor's hands.

"Commander Flynn's name is on Seaman Bird's record," he passes the clipboard to a stunned Mike. He signed the consent papers and put the pen back in it's spot and then passes it back.

"Thank you, the surgeon will let you know how things went when she's finished," he told them, then he turned and left the waiting area.

"Mike, I wonder why Bird put your name down to give consent for her to have surgery and not me?"

"It's most probably because I have a shore posting and if Bird needed a medivac, you wouldn't be able to sign as you wouldn't be with her."

"But what if you were out at sea being a temporary captain?"

"Then Steve would have to sign the consent."

"I didn't think of that."

"You've got a lot on your mind Kate, first and foremost is about MJ."

" Very true." Then another doctor walked into the waiting area and over to them,

"Commander Flynn?, I'm Doctor Wood." they shook hands.

"This is my wife, Lieutenant Commander Kate Flynn."

"Nice to meet you, Ma'am."

"How is MJ?" Kate worriedly asked.

"He's been sent for a CT scan. He sustained broken collar bones, a broken arm, broken and cracked ribs, two cracked vertebra, and both legs are broken, also there is some internal bleeding. But my main concern is his head wound."

"His head wound?" Mike asked.

"Yes, from the impact he has a head wound on the back of his head from the head rest and side of his head when his head hit the door" she showed them how the injuries could happen when he moves his head and body from side to side like what happens in a car accident.

"His pupils are responding slower than normal. That is why we ordered a CT scan before he goes into surgery."

"Doctor," Dr. Wood turned to the nurse who had just walked up to them.

"Midshipmen Flynn's CT scans are in."

"Thank you, Janice,"as she turns and walks away.

Dr. Wood turned to Mike and Kate, "Excuse me Sir, Ma'am, I am going to go check the scans," leaving the room to go and view MJ's scan.

"Mike..." Kate started crying.

"I know Kate," they held onto each other.

A couple minutes later the doctor returned, "Doctor?" Mike asked.

"CT scan revealed a skull fracture. He's got an epidural hemorrhage at the side of his head where he struck the window.. it is also where the skull fracture is. Luckily because of where the bleed is, it's between the brain and the thin tissue that covers the brain. If it was in the brain it would be a lot different."

"Are they going to operate on his head?" Kate asked.

"Yes,he is going to surgery straight away to remove the buildup of blood that is there. Then the surgeon will have him kept in a coma so his brain can heal."

"Thank you for letting us know," said Mike.

" Of course. You'll need to sign this consent form for the surgery," the doctor passes Mike a clipboard like the one he'd signed before. He quickly reads it over then signs, passing it back to Dr. Wood.

"The surgery is going to take a while, I want to prepare you."

"We'll be here,doctor," Kate said.

"There was a young woman who was with him when the accident happened. She's also in surgery."

"I understand, but don't have any information on her. If you will excuse me, Sir, Ma'am," then she turned and walked away.

"I can't believe this has happened Mike, our son" kate said crying.

"I know Kate, don't worry he's a fighter, just like you,"

Kate looked at Mike, "And you," Mike give Kate a quick kiss.

"Looks like it is going to be a long day for us."

"Yeah"

An hour later Kate was by herself while Mike went to use the loo, "Excuse me, Mrs Flynn?" Kate looked up to see a police officer addressing her.

"I'm Mrs Flynn, what can I do for you?"

"Oh... I came to find out how your son and his girlfriend are. The staff said to talk to you and your husband."

" Please sit down."

"Thank you." Sitting down with his note book open and pen in hand he asked Kate about what she knew of the accident.

"Any word on your Son, Midshipmen Flynn and Seaman Bird?"

"They're both in surgery. MJ, my son, he's in critical condition... He's got an epidural hemorrhage on the side of his head, broken collar bones, broken arm, broken and cracked ribs, two cracked vertebra, both legs broken, Internal bleeding," Kate told the officer as he wrote it all down.

"What about Seaman Bird?" Kate thought for a moment...

"She sustained a concussion from the impact. Also she has four broken ribs, one which punctured her lung, a broken arm, a dislocated shoulder, a broken leg and internal bleeding." He wrote that down as well.

"They were lucky, they were wearing seat belts."

"Were they? Lucky I mean?"

"Yes very, I've attended to car accidents less severe than the one your son was in, in fact one only just this morning. In one car one person was trapped, he suffered a broken leg. In the other car there were four people in it, three died from the crash. They weren't wearing a seat belt. The one who was wearing one only received whiplash and bruising from the seat belt. That happened on the edge of the city. The police who were pursuing the two boys that were racing, said that they where doing over a hundred and twenty kilometers an hour when the impact happened. If he had hit them another five, six inches more to the front it would have been worse."

"Luck of the Irish, I guess," Kate said with a small smile.

"Luck of the Irish, Ma'am?"

"Flynn, Irish name. Mike's great grandparents came from Ireland."

"Ah... and yours?"

"England, Irish, Scottish."

"Your side of the family."

" My late father and I were born in England. My father's parents are from Scotland, and my late mother and her parents were born and raised in Ireland."

"Some combo."

"Yes."

"Kate," she turned to see Mike walking towards her carrying two cups in his hand.

He passed one to Kate before sitting down next to her.

"Commander Flynn, I'm Constable Reader."

"Hi" Mike said as they shook hands.

"I was getting an update on your son's and seaman Bird's condition."

"Ok, What about the one who caused the accident?" Mike wanted to know.

"They've been arrested and charged."

"Good," Mike said. They talk for a few more minutes before the officer left them alone.


	33. Chapter 33

CH 33

An hour later, as Kate returned from the loo she saw Dutchy approaching her, "Ma'am any word on your son or Bird's condition?" Dutchy asked.

"Still in surgery."

"Ma'am, we are all here for you and Commander Flynn," Charge told her.

"Thanks Charge."

"Is there any thing we can do for you, Ma'am" Two Dads asked.

"Pray..." Kate said, then she started to cry.

Charge stepped forward and pulled her into his arms. "Don't worry Ma'am, if your son is anything like you and Commander Flynn he will be fine." RO said, as Kate shook her head and pulled back.

"MJ suffered a severe head injury... epidural hemorrhage at the side of his head."

Swain looked at Kate shocked as he knows what this could mean and as the others looked to Swain to explain.

"Swain?" Dutchy said.

"It means he's got a skull fracture and bleeding under the fractured skull."

"Is that serious?" Two Dads asked.

"It can kill you." Bomber replied.

"What about Bird?" Dutchy wanted to know.

"She and MJ are still in surgery, they both were in a bad way when they arrived here."

"Come on, lets go and let Commander Flynn know that we're here" Dusty said.

Entering the waiting room they saw Mike. Mike looked at who had just entered the room and saw some of the crew had come.

"What are you all doing here?"

"Support for you and the Captain, Sir" Charge said as Kate sat down next to Mike and grabbed his hand.

"Thanks everyone," they all sat down and talked.

A half hour later Charge's phone rings, looking at the caller id he announced, "It's Nav," then he answered it.

"Hey, Nav, you got my text... not good... at the hospital... sure" he passed the phone to Kate.

"She wants to talk to you, Ma'am."

"Thanks." Kate said when he passed the phone to her.

"Hi Nav," Kate said. They talked for a few minutes then she passed the phone to Mike so he could talk to Nav, hanging up he passed it back to Charge.

"Nav asked us to keep her up to date," Mike said.

"We will do that Sir" Swain told him.

An hour and a half later there was still no word on what was happening with Bird and MJ. Mike and Kate were becoming increasingly concerned as more time went by as was the crew.

"Sir," Dutchy said, giving Mike and Kate head nudge to a couple in civilian clothing walking into the hospital. They walked up to the counter were the attendant directed them to where Mike, Kate, and the crew were waiting. The couple thanked the attendant and walked into the waiting area approaching Mike and Kate.

"Lieutenant Commander Flynn?" the women asked.

"Yes..."

" I'm Janet and this is my husband Eric Bird, we're Jessica's parents"

Mike and Kate stood up, "It's nice to meet you Ma'am, Sir, this is my husband Commander Mike Flynn and this is some of the Hammersley crew who have come to lend support." Hi's all round as well as the shaking of hands.

"Any word on Jess?" Eric asked worriedly.

"No Eric, I afraid that there's been no word on either your daughter or our son." Mike replied as they sat back down.

"What happened?" Janet wanted to know.

Mike and Kate filled them in on the accident and Bird's and MJ's condition. They were shocked when they heard the severity of the injuries that both their daughter and MJ received from the car crash and how it happened.

"Sir, Ma'am, can you tell us about your daughter" Two Dads asked of the Birds.

Janet and Eric smiled, "she was a great kid growing up, hardly got into trouble. She loves playing sports, got great grades. As for friends, she didn't have many until she met all of you. She tells us in her emails all about you, and how her first patrol went. We could tell she was really happy," Janet said tearing up.

"Mrs. Bird, who taught Bird how to make those wonderful homemade dips," asked Charge.

"Her grandmother did. One year she made up a salsa, her cousin added chilies into the mixture. Boy, it was so hot, we couldn't eat it. When Jess saw Aaron laughing, she asked him what he added. When he told her, he said that he did it as a joke."

"Jess made him eat the whole lot in front of everyone then she went and made up a new one without the chillies," Eric said chuckling.

"We made Aaron sleep outside for the whole weekend," Janet said, smiling at the memory.

"What happened to Aaron?" RO asked.

"Well, he never played a joke like that on Jess again."

"How long has Bird been cooking for?" Bomber wondered.

"Since she was three. She loved to help her grandmothers... our mothers to cook. Ever since then she loved not only to cook but to learn as well."

"She makes great muffins," Charge said grinning.

"I can tell," Janet said making them all laugh.

"Very funny."

"Don't worry Andy, Jessica told us about you and your meals."

"Oh..."

Janet and Eric continue to share some stories about Jessica and the crew share some of their stories about her which cause them all to laugh and helped to break the tension.

An hour later a man wearing scrubs walks into the waiting room, "Commander Flynn?"

"Yes..." Mike said standing up "Hi, Doctor O'Brien" they shook hands.

"How is our son."

"I didn't operate on him, I operated on Seaman Bird."

"Doctor, this is Eric and Janet Bird, Seaman Bird's parents." Mike introduced.

"Hello," the Doctor said shaking their hands.

"My wife,Lieutenant Commander Kate Flynn, she's captain of Hammersley and Seaman Bird's Captain and some of the crew," the Doctor looked around at them all.

"How is Jess?" Janet asked anxiously.

"She is going to be fine, but she will have a long recovery ahead of her."

"Will she be able to return back to Hammersley?" Swain wondered.

"She will," the Doctor said smiling which made them all smile.

"Can we see her?" Eric asked.

"Sure, she is in intensive care, only two are allowed in the room at one time."

"Thank you," said Janet, hugging her husband.

She and Eric stood up "I'll go with you if that's ok then I can let the crew know." Dutchy said.

"That's fine," Dutchy followed the doctor, Eric and Janet down to the private room that Bird is in.

When they look through the window into the room they were horrified to see all of the tubes everywhere. They follow the doctor in while Dutchy waited outside. He saw Janet cry when she got closer to the bed, Eric turned her to him and they both hug as the doctor talked to them.

Ten minutes later they walk out of the room, Eric has his arm around Janet's shoulders as they walk away. Dutchy looked through the window then he opens the door and walks in and up to the end of the bed. He was shocked to see Bird so pale and with machines all around her including tube in her mouth which doing the breathing for her.

He saw a tube coming from her left side and saw bits of blood in the tube. Then he remembers that she had sustained a punctured lung. He saw other tubes and wires coming from Bird to different machines.

"You get better Chicken Legs, the crew is here for you" Dutchy said before he turned around and walked out of the room and back to the waiting room.

"Dutchy?" Kate asked.

He sat down putting his elbows on his knees covering his face with his hands. They look at him and waited. When he sat up his eyes were glassy.

"I saw Bird, she... looks so pale, bruised... there tubes, and wires around her. It looks like the doctor put her in a coma. It just doesn't look like her, but it is her."

"What room is she in?" Swain asked.

"Room ten, intensive care ... where..." Dutchy asked when he noticed Bird parents hadn't returned to the waiting room.

They've gone outside for some air, it must have been an awful shock for them" Mike said.

"It was for me, Sir, I can just imagine her parents."

They were quiet for a few minutes then some of the crew went to see Bird. When they return they all looked Stunned.

Two hours later a man in scrubs walks into the room,"Family of Midshipmen Flynn?"

Mike and Kate stood up,"I'm commander Flynn, my wife Lieutenant Commander Kate Flynn, how is our son?"

"He's a strong young lad. We thought he wasn't going to make it but he surprised everyone."

"So... he's going to be ok?" Kate asked crying.

"He will have a long recovery ahead of him. But he will be fine."

"What about the Navy?" Kate asked the Doctor, who smiled.

"He will be able to return back to his duties in few months once his legs and arms have healed"

"And the head wound?" Mike asked.

"We relieved the pressure off his brain and he made it through that. I've put him in an induced coma for the next couple of weeks so it will give his brain and body a chance to slowly heal then we will reduce the medication and bring him out of the coma."

"Can we see him?" Kate asked aching to see MJ.

"Sure, follow me" Mike and Kate follow the doctor down to MJ's room in intensive care.

They noticed that MJ's room was across from Bird's. Mike and Kate walked in and saw their son lying there with so many tubes and wires, his legs in casts, his arm, a breathing tube and a drainage tube coming from the side of his head. Kate started to cry, Mike pulled her into his arms as he wiped his eyes.

While Mike and Kate were with MJ the crew noticed Bird's parents returning back to Bird's room as just then the police walk in with two young guys in cuffs between them and they also saw what looked to be their parents with them, approaching the front desk and then they turn and walk into the waiting room.

"We looking for family of Mike Flynn Junior and Jessica Bird."

Swain stood up and stepped forward.

"I'm Chris Blake, I'm the coxswain on Hammersley. Jessica Bird is a crew member."

"Jim Collins, I'm with the Cairn's police," they shook hands.

"Commander Flynn and his wife Lieutenant Commander Kate Flynn are with their

son, Midshipmen Flynn now. He came out of surgery half an hour ago. Seaman Bird's parents are with her.

"How bad is their condition?" the other officer asked.

"They both are in an induced coma. Midshipmen Flynn sustained an epidural hemorrhage at the side of his head where he hit the side window.

"Why are you here, Sir?" Charge wanted to know.

"We don't believe that our kids caused the accident," one man said.

Dutchy stood up and stepped forward, "so... you believe your son over these police officers... Sir," Dutchy said angrily.

.

"My kid didn't cause the accident!"

"If he and his mates weren't speeding and being chased by the police then the accident wouldn't have happened in the first place."

"You think it's funny?!" Charge said as he stood up looking at the two teenagers.

"No," one said.

"Then why are you smirking?" Charge was starting to really get worked up.

"Easy Charge," Dutchy said, then turned to the two teenagers who were looking at him with smirks on their faces. Then he looked to the parents who don't look happy, one of them was looking at his watch.

"Some place you have to be Sir?" Dutchy was irritated.

"Yes, I'm late for an important meeting."

"So... this meeting your late for is more important that what your son did?"

"Don't you talk to me like that!"

Dutchy walked up to the guy,"Why don't you all follow me...Sir..."

"And why should we?"

"There's something you need to see," Dutchy turned,walked out of the waiting room, and to the intensive care unit. Officer Collins insisted that they follow.

"He's going to show you what your son and his friend did to Seaman Bird and Midshipmen Flynn" Swain said just as angry as the rest of them.

"Come on" Jim Collins insisted. The parents and boys follow Dutchy to intensive care.

Swain, and the rest of the crew turn and follow along as well. When Dutchy stops outside of Bird's room the police and the two boys with their parents were there. Dutchy knock on the door then opened the door and walked in, they followed. Walking up to the bed they could see the condition that Bird is in, unconscious, bruised and swollen, with tubes and wires everywhere, casts on broken limbs.

"This is Eric and Janet Bird, Jessica Bird's parents," Duchy said as Eric and Janet look to the newcomers, then back to their daughter.

Duchy got his phone out and looked something up. "Sir…." Dutchy said to one of the fathers of the kids,"This is what Jessica Bird looks like," he showed the guy a picture of Bird in her DPNU uniform, she was smiling for the camera.

"She's so young."

"Seventeen, Sir" then Dutchy shows the others the picture of Bird.

"What is the tube coming out of her side?" one of the teenagers asked.

"She has a punctured lung from a broken rib, and with all of her other injuries she lost a lot of blood."

"Will she be ok?" the mother of one of the sons asked.

"She's in a coma to allow her brain to heal, she had a head injury, subdural hematoma." Dutchy said clearly still angry.

"What about the Flynn kid?"

"Midshipmen Flynn?! This way," Dutchy walked out of the room and they followed him across the corridor to MJ's room.

They saw the parents in each other's arms. Dutchy knocked on the window causing Mike and Kate to turn to Dutchy. He opens the door...

"Sir, Ma'am, the police are here with the two young boys who were in the second car and their parents."

"Come in," Mike said.

They all walk into the room and look down at MJ who's got the same amount of wires, and tubes, casts that Bird has plus they notice his head is bandaged with a tube coming from there as well.

"Is he in a coma?" one of the boys asked.

"Yes, because of his injuries, his brain needs to heal."

"Will he wake up?" Mike and Kate look at the two boys while Mike has Kate in his arms. Kate turned her head the other way unable to look at the boys.

"Sir, is there a picture of Junior on your phone?" Dutchy asked.

"Sure" Mike got his phone out of his pocket, looked through the photos then passed it to Dutchy.

He showed the police officers, the two boys and their parents what MJ looks like. It was a photo of Mike, Kate and MJ in their uniforms.

"Now you know what he looks like," Dutchy said as he passed the phone back to Mike.

"Thanks, Sir."

"We'll leave you two alone," one of the officers said, "sorry to intrude."

They all walk out of the room, including Dutchy, and they continue to walk back the way they came until they were outside.


	34. Chapter 34

CH 34

"Now you know what your sons and their friends did this morning. If you're thinking of trying to get them off any charges that the police lay against them, then you are no better than they are. Seaman Bird, her parents flew up from Melbourne to be by her side today all the while not really knowing what condition she was, hoping and praying that she and Midshipmen Flynn would live."

"What are you trying to say?" one of the fathers asked Dutchy, appearing annoyed.

"How many children do you have, Sir?"

"Four"

"You have four kids, Seamen Bird is an only child. How do you think that affects her parents. Think about that and for the Flynn family. Think about what your sons reckless actions have done to both the Bird and Flynn families. How would you feel if someone did that to your sons or daughters? Things could have been a lot worse not only for them but for your sons mates who crashed into Midshipman Flynn's car. Think about that." Dutchy said before he turned around and walked back into the hospital.

It was an hour later when the crew left to return to Hammersley. Mike and Kate left few hours later for home where they went to bed to try and get some sleep. Mike held Kate in his arms as they fell asleep.

The next morning, Mike and Kate went to Hammersley first since they were crash sailed and would be sailing with a temporary captain while Kate was on emergency leave. Steve had called Mike to let him know that Hammersley was crash sailed with a temporary captain.

Mike and Kate left the Hammersley and went to the hospital to spend the day next to MJ's side, noticing that Janet and Eric were doing the same with Bird. The crew was grateful for the updates on both Bird and MJ. They made sure that their families were kept informed as well.

After two weeks in a coma. The doctors reduce the medications that Bird was being given until she wakes up. Mike and Kate walk into Bird's room to see Eric and Janet there waiting for Bird to wake up. The doctor was checking everything when Bird eyes started to open as she started fighting the breathing tube.

"Jessica, keep still I'm going to remove the tube" the doctor said.

Kate stepped forward,"Bird..." Jessica stopped and looked at Kate.

"That's it, just relax, listen to the doctor, he's going to remove the tube, just relax, ok?" Bird gave a slight nod.

"Ok Jessica breath normally, that's it,"and the tube was removed. Bird inhaled through her mouth then out again.

"Here, take a few sips," the doctor said as he holds a cup with a straw in it. Bird took couple of sips then lay her head back on the pillow as she blinked. Then she asks,"MJ?," she said softly.

"He's here in hospital, in the room across from you," Mike said, and Bird nodded then turned to see her parents there.

"Mum...Dad."

"It's good to see you awake, you had us so worried" Janet said.

Bird blinked a few times, "What happened?"

"You were in a car accident," Janet explained.

"Car accident?" Bird said with a frown.

"Yes, a boy was drag racing against his friend and his car hit MJ's car. You wouldn't of seen the car until it was too late," Mike said.

"How long..."

"Two weeks. They kept you in a coma to help you heal," Janet told her.

"How's MJ?" Kate reached out and held onto Bird's hand.

Bird turned and could see that Kate had tears in her eyes. "He's still in a coma. He sustained a very serious head wound in the accident," Kate said.

"Were there any other injuries?"

"Yes, we will talk to you later, you get some rest," Kate said.

"Crew?"

"Crash sailed with a temporary captain" replied Kate.

"They will be happy to hear that your awake," Mike said.

"I bet they were worried."

"Yes they are, we all were, but they will be very happy to hear that you are awake."

"Yeah, knowing Charge, he'll will ask me to do up some muffins once I'm back on board," they all smile.

"I'm sure he will be, get some rest," Mike said.

"Yes Sir," then she closes her eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.

"It's such good news that Jess woke up and is ok," said Janet fighting tears.

"Yes, it is good news," Kate said.

"Now she can start to heal," Mike said.

"Yeah, and now for your son to wake up and get better," Eric added.

"I agree. When he does they're both going to be here for at least another month or more," Mike pointed out.

"True"

Couple hours later out on Hammersley, Dusty's cell phone rang with a text message alert, he saw that the message was from Kate so he opened it, read it, then he smiles. He picked up the PA microphone as he was in the captain's chair and on the Bridge.

"Now here this, Dusty speaking. I've received a text from our Captain. Bird has regained consciousness. She remembers nothing about the accident. No change in MJ's condition. That is all."

"This is good news Dusty." Charge said

" It is. We all needed it since we had been crash sailed."

"True"

The next morning, Mike, Kate, Eric and Janet walk into Bird's room to see that she is awake.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Janet asked walking over to the side of her bed.

"In pain. The doctors said I will be like this for a while"

" Do you need anything, sweetheart?"

"No thanks Mum. Sir, can you please tell me what happened?"

"The police were chasing two boys that were drag racing their cars. The one who hit you didn't see MJ's car until he hit you. He had run a red light."

"Last thing I remember was MJ and I were singing a song on the radio when we stopped at the lights. When it turns green he started to go through it. I heard police sirens and nothing until yesterday."

"It's ok Bird, the police saw what happened," Mike told her.

"What about the driver who hit MJ's car, is he ok?"

"Yes, he and his passenger sustained some injuries but nothing serious," Janet said.

"Are they being charged?"

"Yes" Mike said. Mike and Kate stayed for another couple of minutes before they walk out of Bird's room and into their sons.

Three days later, Mike and Kate were in MJ's room with the doctor and a nurse as they were slowly bringing MJ out of his coma. Mike and Kate with their arms around each other, watch for any signs of MJ waking up.

They watch as MJ took in a deep breath and let it out as he slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times. "MJ," Kate said as she held on to his hand.

He turned to Kate and Mike "Mum, Dad," Kate smiled as tears were falling down her face.

"Oh... MJ. we were so worried about you" Kate said. MJ looked around the room to see the doctor and nurse smiling at him.

Then he turns back to Mike and Kate, "Jess... what happened?"

"You and Bird where in a car accident, we will explain later," said Mike.

"Jess, is she..."

"she's fine and worried about you."

"Can I see her?"

"She is in the room across the hall. She's got a broken leg, arm, ribs and other injuries but she is getting better and she has been asking after you also" Kate told MJ.

"Ok... How long since the accident?"

"Eighteen days. Look, we will be right outside, the doctor wants to check you over."

"Ok, can you let Jess know that I'm awake?" Mike smiled.

"Sure, son."

"And we will let the crew know," Kate said making MJ smile.

"Thanks Mum." Mike and Kate walk out of the room. They both hug for a minute before walking into Bird's room to see her talking to her parents.

"Kate? Are you ok?" Janet asked.

Mike and Kate walk up to Bird's bed, "I'm fine, thanks Janet, MJ is awake."

"MJ was asking after you," Kate said smiling.

"He's awake?" Bird asked.

"Yes, and it looks like he is going to be fine also," Mike said.

"Oh! That is great news!" Then Bird's cell phone rings, she manages to pick it up and see who is calling before answering it, putting it on speaker phone.

"Hi Dutchy."

"Hey chicken legs how are you feeling?" Bird smiled.

"I'm getting better and so is MJ."

"What do you mean?"

"MJ regained consciousness, I've got Commander Flynn and Lieutenant Commander Flynn in here with Mum and Dad."

" That's good news, do you know if he remembers the accident?"

"Dutchy, it's Mike, I think he does since he asked after Bird."

"Hi Sir, this is such great news, I'll share it with the crew."

"I'm sure they will be happy with the news."

"Hey Dutchy, who are you talking to?" they heard Charge.

"Commander Flynn and Bird. Junior woke up and asked for Bird."

"Hey, that is great news. How is Bird?"

"I'm doing good Charge, how's your diet?" Dutchy, Kate and Mike laugh.

"Very funny Bird, I hate eating rabbit food."

"Which is good for you."

"Yeah, yeah. Good news about Junior."

"Yes it is, I'll pass the phone to Commander Flynn so he can fill you two in."

"Sure. We will be back in port next week so we will come and see you" Dutchy said.

"I'll be looking forward to it, here's Commander Flynn," Bird pressed a button then passed the phone to Mike.

"Dutchy," Mike said as he walked out of the room.

"Chicken legs?" Janet asked while raising her eyebrows.

"Yes Mum, that's what Dutchy calls me," grinning, "After all, my last name is Bird, and he's seen how thin my legs are and how big my feet are, like a chicken," Janet shook her head.

"Have the crew thought up a nickname for you yet?" Eric asked.

"No, not yet," they continue to talk for a couple of minutes when Mike returns passing Bird her phone.

"Charge said he was going to talk to the crew about having a party when you're released from the hospital," Bird smiled.

"And MJ also, Sir."

"I'm sure he would like that," they talk for an hour before Mike and Kate went to talk to MJ for five minutes before he fell asleep because of the meds he is on.

A week later, Bird and MJ were talking through skype using their laptops as both of them were confined to bed, MJ because of his back injury and Bird still had a chest tube because of the punctured lung. They were talking not knowing that Eric, Janet and Kate were outside of Bird's open door. All of them so happy that they were doing well. Mike had returned back to work since MJ was getting better.

They heard, "Jess, when we're both back on our feet and our ships are in port at the same time, would you like to go out to dinner, or stay at home?" MJ asked. Kate turned to Eric and Janet to see them look at Kate they were surprised but Kate started to smile which caused Eric and Janet to smile with her when they heard them.

"I would love to MJ, staying home, having a quiet romantic dinner."

"With candles, sounds great to me. Has my Mum and Dad asked you about the day of the accident?"

" They did ask me why you were driving me to the wharf, did they ask you?"

"Yeah, I told them that I saw you outside the Navy Complex,recognised you, and stopped to offer you a lift since I was heading to the gym."

"That's what I told them and my parents also."

"How did they react?"

"Who, yours or mine?"

"Both"

"Dad went all over protective of me as you know, Mum, she had a little smile on her face but her brain was working over time."

MJ laughed, "that's funny, what about my parents?"

"Your Dad, he raised his eyebrows and said for me not to rush into anything and that you haven't had a girlfriend yet. So I gather you haven't told them."

"No, and what about Mum?"

"She said if I need someone to talk to about you that I can talk to her. I told her thank you, but it would be uncomfortable for me to talk to my... friend's mother about our sex lives," Bird said giggling.

"You didn't!" MJ said stunned.

" Oh, Yeah, and my Mum, I thought she was going to faint." they heard MJ laugh.

"And what about your Dad?" MJ asked.

"He gave me one of his your in trouble looks until he noticed the look on my face and realized that I was joking. Then he just shook his head smirking."

"My Mum, what did she say?"

"She looked shocked until I told her and your Dad that it was a joke. They relaxed after I said that. Then I told them that I would talk to Two Dads if I need to talk about it. Boy, the shocked looks on your parents faces! It was priceless!... until Dad told them that I was joking."

"I hope Mum didn't threaten you with toothbrush duties when you return to Hammersley," MJ said chuckling.

"No, she said that she was saving them for Two Dads," causing MJ to laugh.

"Do you think we should interrupt them?" Kate asked Janet and Eric.

"Yes, I think maybe we should," Janet said as they each walk into their rooms.

"Jess, I've got to go, Mum just walked in."

"Same here, Mum and Dad are here, buzz you later tonight."

"Looking forward to it," they sign off and close their computers down.


	35. Chapter 35

CH 35

"Hi Mum," MJ said.

"MJ, you're looking better."

"Thanks., I'm feeling better."

That night when Mike got home and walked inside, he heard Janet, Eric, and Kate talking in the kitchen.

"Hey!" Kate greeted him with a smile. " How was work?" She walked over for a hug and a kiss.

"Good, how's MJ and Bird?"

"Go and get changed and then we all can talk about it." Kate told him.

"That bad?"

"No, no, not at all."

"Alright, be just a few minutes." Mike kissed Kate before walking out of the kitchen.

"Do you think Mike will be surprised, Kate?"

"He will be, after all, like father like son," Kate said smiling.

The next morning Bird was checking her emails when she looked up and smiled as she saw who walked into her room.

"Hi! When did you guys get in?" Bird asked as she shut down her laptop and closed the lid.

"Late last night after attending a mayday. You look much better than the last time we saw you" Dutchy said as he gave her a hug followed by everyone else.

"Thanks you guys. So how was your patrol?"

"Busy, we can't wait until we have the Captain back," Two Dads told her.

"Why, what happened?"

"First off, he has never been on a patrol boat before let alone chasing a FFV. That's just for starts," remarked Charge.

They talk for a couple of hours. A couple of them went to talk to MJ for a bit before returning back to Bird's room.

The next morning, the doctors removed the drain from Bird's side. She was pleased that it was gone, but she still had to wear the oxygen nose mask for few more days. She and MJ talk to each other at night through Skype to find out what each other is doing. When Childers was in port the crew went to visit both Bird and MJ.

It was a month since the accident, and both Bird and MJ read in the newspaper that was on the net, about the trial that had started that morning against the four teenage boys who were racing and had caused the accident. Since Bird and MJ couldn't be at the trials their parents were there for it.

A day later, Eric, Janet, Mike, and Kate were surprised and pleased when they saw Bird in MJ's room in a wheelchair. "Jess!" Janet said shocked but happy.

"Surprise! The doctors said I could come in here to see MJ."

"That's good news."

"How did the trial go?" MJ unquired.

"The driver of the car who hit your car, he will serve a year in prison plus when he gets out he's got three years probation, and two hundred and four hours of community service. He also has to pay you, MJ, thirty thousand dollars for a replacement car and the loss of pay. For Bird because of his actions he has to pay her, fifteen thousand dollars compensation, and he loses his license indefinitely." Mike explained.

"Is that the maxim penalty? It's not the first time he has been before the courts for being caught doing burnouts and drag racing on the streets. " asked Kate. No one Knew the answer.

"What about the other three?" Bird asked.

"The passenger, who is also known to the police for being one of the hoons in the city. He has to serve one hundred hours of community service" Mike said.

"And, the other driver will be serving two hundred and forty hours of community service and will lose his license for five years, and loses his new car which his parents had gotten for him for his eighteenth birthday that was just two days before the accident. His passenger received a warning since it was his first offense." Kate told them.

"It's good that it's over," MJ said.

"I agree, now we can get better and move on with our lives," Bird added.

"True." MJ said.

They talk for an hour before Bird was taken back to her room as dinner wasn't too far away, and visiting hours were almost over for the day. Both Childers and Hammersley crews visit them both over the next three days until they were crashed sailed. Bird and MJ had enjoyed their visits.

Janet and Eric returned to Melbourne to get back to work knowing that their only daughter's not only getting better, but that she's in good hands and also has made a lot of friends to look in on her as they were to be stuck in hospital for a while.

Seven weeks after the accident both Bird and MJ were happy that the day had finally come when their casts were to be removed from their arms and legs. But now they had daily physiotherapy to strengthen up their legs as they had been on bed rest since the accident. When Mike went to see them after work he was surprised and pleased to see them with no casts but that Bird however is still in a wheelchair.

"Hi Dad!"

"MJ, Bird, you both look happy."

"We are Dad, no casts, and we both had our first hot showers instead of sponge baths." MJ said smiling.

"Was it that bad?" Mike said

"Oh yeah, especially our feet, the smell was bad," MJ said as Bird giggled.

"I thought it was from you farting," Bird said still giggling.

"Very funny," MJ said giving her a look.

Bird turned to Mike, "Just as they removed MJ's leg casts he farted, it was a stinker," Bird said laughing making Mike grin.

"Gee, thanks for telling Dad."

"Why not, or would you rather have me telling the Childers crew?" Bird said raising her eyebrows at him.

"Ok, ok, you win," MJ shaked his head then looked to Mike.

"So, Dad, how was NAVCOM?" Mike stayed for half an hour before saying goodbye and leaving for home.

That night Kate was checking her email messages when she saw one from Mike. She opened it and was smiling while she was reading it. When she read about MJ and Bird getting their casts removed, and enjoying their first hot shower in weeks, and about what Bird had told Mike, it made Kate chuckle. Mike told her that they both would be having physio at the same time so they would be able to support each other. After Kate read Mike's message she replied back to him then went on and checked the rest of her messages before leaving to get some dinner.

The next morning MJ and Bird where wheeled into physiotherapy where there were two physical therapists there waiting for them. MJ and Bird spent an hour doing different exercises together. MJ also had some special exercises because of his back injury. By the time the hour was up, they were both were tired, returning to their rooms they got changed and back into bed where they slept until lunch.

It was a week later, and Mike's day off when he showed up at the hospital to see MJ and he finds out that MJ and Bird where down in physio. He went to the physiotherapy department, walked into the treatment area, when he heard laughter coming through the double doors. He head MJ's voice, so he walked over and looked through the glass window before opening one of the double doors to see the two of them in the physio pool with MJ and Bird doing water exercises.

"Hi Sir!"

"Bird, MJ, how are your exercises coming along?"

"Hi Dad, good, but tiring, but we're both getting better."

"That's really good, I notice no wheelchairs."

"Nope, we've got walkers now." MJ said pointing to where the two walkers are.

Mike looked at them then back to MJ and Bird who were walking around the pool while doing other leg exercises splashing each other. Mike sat down on a chair that was in the corner talking to Bird and MJ while they were doing their exercises as they had just started when Mike arrived. He watches them slowly getting out of the pool while holding onto the handrails until they reach where their walkers. They both manage to sit down and pick up towels that were on the rails next to the walkers. As they dry off they continue talking to Mike. Then they stood up while holding onto the walker and turn themselves around...

"Dad, we will meet you back in my room."

"Ok, MJ."

Mike stood up as he watched MJ and Bird walk to where the showers and changing rooms are with their PT therapists with them just in case they lose their balance.

Half an hour later Mike heard MJ and Bird talking so he turned to the door and waited for them. When he did see them, MJ walked in first holding onto the walker with a nurse behind him. He saw a Bird walk into her room with a nurse with her.

"Jess will be coming here once she gets her bags sorted out."

"Ok, who does the washing?"

"Sally offered to do it for us."

"Swain's wife?"

"Yeah, Jess and I are going to get her a thank you gift soon as we are out of here."

"That's good," MJ sorted out his things before he got onto the bed with the nurses helping him lift his legs since he was still having a bit of back pain.

"Thanks," MJ said before the nurse walked out of the room.

"Any idea how long you're going to be in here for?" Mike asked.

"Don't know Dad, but if all goes well, Jess would be released with in couple of weeks."

"That's good news."

"It is. I'm hoping to be released at the same time but we'll see."

"Yeah." Mike saw Bird was coming into the room.

"You're getting better there Bird."

"Thanks, Sir. Not at work today?"

"Day off."

"Oh," she walked over to the chair next to Mike's and sat down, she moved the walker to the side of her then she joined Mike and MJ in conversation for an hour.

Mike left when he noticed how tired they both are. He said his goodbyes to them and Bird returns to her room.

Bird and MJ keep in contact with their crews as both ships are still out on patrol.

The day both Bird and MJ finally walk out of the hospital, it was fourteen weeks since the accident. Mike smiled as he watched them walk towards his car. They were laughing about something.

"Hi Dad, thanks for picking us up," MJ said, as he and Bird got into Mike's car.

"No worries, where do you want to go to?"

"Car dealers Dad, the insurance money came through a couple of weeks ago"

"Ok, what about the compensation"

"Nothing."

"What about you Bird?"

"Nothing, Sir."

"Are you ok for money?" Mike asked MJ.

"I'll be fine, Sir."

"You both will need to call a lawyer."

"We did and he is going to find out what is going on and call us soon as he knows."

"Ok, good," Mike started his car and drove to a same dealership where MJ had gotten his car from.

When they arrived, they all got out and walked over to where the cars were. MJ decided to get the same wagon he had gotten last time and since there were three there, he walked over to them with Bird, and Mike behind him just as the car salesman walked over to them.

Mike and Bird watch MJ talk to the salesman about the wagon and then MJ was shaking hands before walking over to the guy's office. MJ signed some papers then smiling, went over to where Mike and Bird were waiting. He showed them the car keys.

"Happy Son?"

"Very much, Dad,"

"Ok, lets get your bag."

"And mine too, Sir," Mike raised his eyebrows at Bird then looked at MJ.

"...Ok..."

They walk back to Mike's car where MJ and Bird got their bags out as Mike's cell phone pings with a text message. He looks at his phone and sees that it's a text message from Kate, making him smile. After reading the message he tells MJ and Bird...

"Hammersley will be in port in two hours"

MJ and Bird turn to each other "Shall we surprise them on the wharf or at the pub," MJ asked Bird.

"The wharf."

"Why not," then he turned to Mike,"their in for a shock Dad." Mike smiled.

"Yes, I would say that they are and, I won't tell Mum."

"Your choice Dad. See you at the pub later?"

"We'll be there."

"Great, ready Jess?"

"Yep, see you later, Sir." Mike watches MJ and Bird walk over to MJ's new wagon.

Mike got back into his car and drove home where he will be waiting for Kate , Making him smile especially after all that they have been through.

When Hammersley was coming into port the crew could see two people sitting on the wharf with their backs to the ship but couldn't tell who they were. Once the ship docked, the crew was talking and planning on going to the pub still not knowing who was walking up and onto the Bridge until RO turned around and saw MJ and Bird entering the Bridge.

"Bird!" RO said stunned, which caused everyone to turn to RO causing Bird to laugh as they see her and MJ on the Bridge. "We're back!" Bird announced to the shocked crew.

"Bird!" Everyone went over to greet Bird while MJ walked over and hugged Kate.

"Surprise, Mum!"

"And what a wonderful surprise! When did you and Bird get out of hospital?"

"Almost three hours ago."

"Does Dad know?"

"He picked us up."

"Okay, well it's great that your out. What about physio?"

"I'm still having it. Dad got me a shore posting until I get the all clear."

"Great,what about Bird?"

Bird replied,"I'm returning back to Hammersley but will be on light duties for a couple of patrols. My leg muscles are still a bit weak but they getting stronger."

"That is great news," Dutchy said.

"OK...We will meet you guys at the pub." MJ said.

"We'll be there," Two Dads called out as MJ and Bird walk off the Bridge, planning their day. The crew got back to finishings their jobs before leaving for their shore leave.


	36. Chapter 36

CH 36

A couple of hours later, some of the crew showed up at the pub. Within the next few hours the others from Hammersley as well Mike and Kate arrived for dinner and drinks. The crew was telling Bird and MJ about what had happened on their patrol. They also told them about the jokes that Two Dads played on a couple of crew members making everyone laugh. It was late by the time they all left to either return home or back to Hammersley as they either have to be on duty or will be in the early hours of the morning.

The next morning MJ showed up at NAVCOM for his first day of his shore posting until he gets the all clear from the doctors for him to return back to sea duties.

Hammersley's crew were enjoying their five day shore leave before leaving for a six week patrol with Bird back on board.

While out on patrol, Bird helped Bomber in the galley and Swain in the Ward Room.

The crew were talking about what they are going to do over Christmas as well talk about other things.

During the six weeks they attended to mayday calls as well FFV boardings. When the six weeks were up they returned back to Cairns looking forward to spending Christmas with family and friends. As Hammersley was coming into port, Bird smiled when while she was looking through the EOD she could see who was waiting on the wharf.

"Charge"

"What is it, Bird?"

"Looks like you've got visitors."

"What?" He walked over to the EOD where Bird is and looked at the monitor.

"Well I be damned."

"A Christmas surprise, Charge."

"Yeah, it sure is" he said smiling.

The crew plan on meeting at the pub per-usual after coming back from patrol.

Swain, however, won't be joining the crew for Christmas drinks since Sally could go into labor at any moment as her due date is the 22nd and even though it's the twentieth, she could give birth at any time. Swain is happy to be home.

When Hammersley docks, the crew finish their jobs for closing up the ship and check the roster to see when they are on duty watch before leaving to head home. When Charge walked onto the wharf he was smiling when he saw his son and daughter there waiting for him.

"Jamie, Jess this is a surprise!" Charge said as he dropped his bag on the ground then give them both a hug.

"Surprised Dad?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell me you guys are coming?"

"Did you have plans for Christmas, Dad?" Jamie asked

"Yeah, I was going to the Captain's place for Christmas but since you two are here..."

"We'll leave then Dad, as you already have plans."

"Charge'" He turned around.

"Ma'am you remember my son, Midshipman Patterson"

"Yes, of course I do, good to see you again." They saluted each other and shook hands.

"You too Ma'am."

"This is my daughter Jessica. They're going to be spending Christmas with me."

"We decided to surprise Dad" Jess said smiling as they shook hands.

"Well, he sure was surprised!"

"Ma'am I won't be at your place for Christmas," Kate looked at Charge then to his two kids and then back to Charge.

"They're more than welcome to come."

"Are you sure Ma'am?"

Kate smiles at Change, then turns to Jess and Jamie,"Of course, I'm inviting you to come as well."

"Are you sure Ma'am, we don't want to intrude."

"You won't be, in fact you will be able to get some great stories from some of the crew who is going to be there. They can be quite entertaining." Kate said chuckling.

"Ma'am, no..."

Kate turned to Charge,"Yes, Charge," Kate said smiling.

"Thank you for inviting us, Ma'am" Jamie said.

"Your very welcome. Charge knows where I live. Enjoy your shore leave."

"We will Ma'am," Charge responded.

Kate walked over to where she sees her kids talking to Bird, Bomber, and Two Dads, "Hi Mum" Kathrine said as she gives Kate a hug.

"Hi! How was school?"

"Great", Kate gives MJ, Michelle and Connor a hug.

"Hi, Mum," they said.

"MJ, Michelle, Connor, you all decided to come down to greet me?"

"Yep, and then go home together." said Connor.

"Sorry Connor," Kate said just as a Navy car showed up,"I have to go to NAVCOM for patrol debrief. Why don't I meet you four at the pub?"

"Are you sure Mum?" MJ asked.

"Yes, here," Kate opened her sea bag and got her wallet out. She opened it and pulled out some notes and passes them to Michelle, Connor and Kathrine.

"Order yourselves some drinks until I can get there."

"Ok Mum," Kathrine said.

Kate walked over to the waiting car, passes her bags to the driver before getting into the car.

A couple hours later, Mike and Kate arrive at the pub. When they got there, they got their drinks before walking outside to join the noisy crew and their family.

"Sir, Ma'am, you made it!" Dutchy said.

" We can see that you all are enjoying yourselves already," Kate said with a grin as she and Mike sat down.

"We were telling your kids about what happened on our last patrol," explained Two Dads grinning.

They talk and laugh enjoying themselves over the next few hours. Everyone even orders dinner and more drinks during the fun evening. It was late by the time they all left the pub and headed home or back to Hammersley as some of them had an up coming watch.

The next day Kate, Kathrine, Connor and Michelle went to do Christmas shopping while MJ and Mike showed up at NAVCOM for work. The crew has been waiting anxiously to hear from Swain about the birth of his and Sally's second child, they knew she was due anyday.

On Christmas morning, Mike and Kate woke up when Kate's cell phone pinged with a text message. She rolls over to pick it up...

"Kate?"

"Text...it's from Swain," rolling back over towards Mike as she opened the message then smiled showing the message to Mike. '"James Christopher Blake. Born 0455. 7 pounds 8 ounces. Merry Christmas. Swain"

"A boy, Swain must be happy," Mike said as Kate replied to Swain's text.

"I'm sure he must be, even though...with James being 3 days late it's a wonderful Christmas for the family," remarked Kate as she rolled over and put her phone back on the drawers and then rolled back towards Mike.

"Yeah," they kiss and it becomes passionate.

When they broke apart, Kate says, "Merry Christmas, Mike."

"Merry Christmas, Kate," kissing once more. Kate rolled over and got out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

"Loo, Mike," walking into the bathroom.

Mike smiled as he sat up in bed, then he got out of bed and walked to the door and waited. When Kate opened the door she smiled at Mike.

"I need to go."

"I'll keep the bed warm."

"Funny," he gave her a kiss. When Mike returned back to bed, Kate snuggled up to his side.

"Crew would've received Swain's text message by now," said Mike.

"I'm sure, lets get some more sleep," closing her eyes.

"Sounds like a good idea," then he closes his eyes as well and they drift off to sleep.

A Few hours later, Mike, Kate, and three of their kids were getting everything set up outside for Christmas dinner when their first guests arrive. It was Eric and Janet Bird, they had traveled up from Melbourne to spend Christmas with Bird at the Hammersley's party that was being hosted by the Flynn's.

"Merry Christmas!" they greeted each other as they hugged.

"Eric, Janet, these are our three other kids, Michelle, Conor and Kathrine."

"It's nice to meet you," Janet said.

"You too Mrs. Brid," they all said as they shake hands.

"Where's Jess and MJ?" Eric asked just as they heard and saw a car pull up outside the garage as Bird and MJ arrived.

"That answer your question dear?" Janet said smiling.

Bird and MJ got out of the car and walked to the back of it and opened it up to pick up bags of presents and bowls of dip. Michelle and Kathirne walk over to help them with the dips.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" MJ and Bird said at the same time smiling.

"Merry Christmas!" they all said in return.

"Hey, well, there's something I want to do before everyone else shows up," MJ said.

"What is it?" Mike asked.

"This," MJ walked over to where Bird is standing and held onto her hands while looking at her...

"I know that our families will have a lot of questions to ask, but they can wait. After the car accident and while we were in hospital it got me thinking about everything. How I almost lost you, but to hear that you were ok, it was a big relief for me. Since then I've decided I'm not going to wait any longer Jess, you know that I love you," she nodded. Then he let go of one of her hands and reached into his pocket just as he got down on his knee and pulled out a box. Opening the box, "Will you agree to become my wife, will you marry me?" Stunned, the family stood there watching MJ propose to Bird.

"Yes! Yes! I will marry you!" Bird said. He got the ring out of the box and put it on her finger then he stood up and they hug and kiss.

"MJ," Mike said, when Bird and MJ turn to the shocked looks on everyone's faces.

"Before you say that we hardly know each other, Jess and I have known each other for six years. We both met at the mall through friends. We kept in contact, dated for a few years."

"What?" They all said at the same time.

"It's true, Mum, Dad. MJ and I would meet up on Saturdays at the mall at lunch time and we would spend the afternoon together getting to know each other." Kate remembered when she and Mike first met Bird and what she had said to her and Mike.

"Bird, when Mike asked you why you wanted to join the navy..." Kate asked Bird smiling.

"Yes I remember, I told you and the Commander that my boyfriend was doing officer's training and his parents are also in the Navy."

"Yes, did you know that we were are MJ's parents?" Mike wondered.

"Yes Sir, I found out when I contacted MJ about our first meeting."

"I said to Jess, that she would be working with one of the best crews in the Navy."

"He was right, besides Two Dads," making everyone laugh.

"Mr Bird, I know it's tradition to ask the bride's father for his daughter's hand in marriage before asking the bride... I would like your and your wife's blessing...Sir, Ma'am," MJ asked.

"We can see that Jess is happy and that is what is important to us both. And since we got to know you and your parents, and can see that you had a good upbringing and that you love our daughter... I don't know... what do you think Janet?" Eric asked as he turned to his wife.

"There's just one question I would like for you to answer, MJ."

"Sure, what is it Mrs Bird?"

"Have you slept with our daughter?"

"Mum!" Bird cried out in shock.

"The answer is no Ma'am. I haven't slept with Jess or any other girl. Mum and Dad told me to wait until the time was right and when it does happen it will have meaning. I asked them when they first slept together, they both said their wedding night. It would be something special that they both will remember for the rest of their lives. And of course, nine months later I was born" Janet nodded.

Janet turned to Eric. "Is there anything you want to ask Eric?"

"I'm thinking..."

"Dad," Bird stepped forward ,"Remember my sixteenth birthday?"

"Yes..."

"Remember this?" She put her hand up to a locket for them to see it was white gold heart shaped locket with yellow gold claddagh design.

"MJ sent it to me with this message," she opened the locket and removed the photo of MJ and then showed her father what was behind the photo, her father looked at what was engraved.

"Jessica, I love you with all of my heart and soul, here I give you my love until the end of time. MJ." Eric read then he looks up to his daughter.

"You really love him."

"I do Dad, and there is this," She put the photo back in the closed it and turned the locket over. "With these hands I give you my heart and crown it with my love" Eric said.

He looks up to his only child then he pulled her into his arms for a hug. When they pulled apart he turned to his wife.

"What do you think love?"

"It's up to you."

He turned to MJ and put his hand out. MJ stepped forward and put his hand into Eric's and they shook hands.

"You've got our blessing but, if you ever hurt her..."

MJ smiled, "you don't have to worry about that sir, I know what Jess would do to me if I did."

"And what would that be?" Kate wondered. Bird and MJ turn to each other and laugh...

"Toothbrushes!" they said at the same time, making everyone laugh.

"Welcome to the family, MJ," Janet said as she gave him a hug.

Then they all looked at Bird's ring. It was a half carat round diamond set in white gold with claddagh design in yellow gold, with a white gold three millimeter wide band around the edge of the ring.


	37. Chapter 37

CH 37

"MJ, why that design?" Kate asked when she saw the design. MJ turned to Bird who was looking at him, they turn to their families.

"My great grandparents were from Ireland" Bird explained.

"She's right," Eric confirmed. "They ran away from home when they were sixteen and came to Australia, they got married when they turned eighteen."

"Why did they run away?" Mike asked.

"Their parents forbid them to get married. The families hated each other for over a hundred years. They tried to break up my grandparents, but no matter what they would do or try, it didn't work until my great grandparents were planning on marrying their daughter to a guy whom she hated. She told her boyfriend and they planned their escape. She manages to sneak from her room and meet him at their secret location. He gave her an engagement ring since she just turned sixteen and asked her to marry him, and to run away since his father was planning on sending him down south. She agreed.They returned to their homes packed what they would need, and left a note saying that they were heading west, when in fact they met up on the docks and boarded a ship heading to Australia. By the time their families found out that they were tricked, they were long gone. Both families tried to track them down. Ten years later, they had gotten a business going. At this point they had been married for eight years and have four children and twins on the way. Once they were finally spotted, both families watched them from afar. They could see how happy they were.The families took a while to mend fences but did for the sake of their children and grandchildren. My grandparents were married for seventy two years. They had six children, my mother was the youngest."

"What business were they in?" Connor wondered.

"Jewelry, diamonds, opals, rubies. His business grew, he had eight stores by the time they were in their forties. They sold the business when they were in their eighties since none of the kids were interested in carrying on. Back then they sold it for over twenty million dollars, today that's about four hundred million dollars," this revelation shocked everyone.

"Wow, that's a lot of money," said Michelle.

"It is ,plus with the money they had in their savings account, shares and other family inheritances. It was over sixty million dollars. When they passed away the money was split up. The children got eight million each and us grand kids got five million each."

"What did you do with the money?" Connor asked.

"Started a business, which is very successful today, and spoil our only daughter," Eric grinned.

"How were you spoiled, Bird?" Mike asked looking at her.

"Every time I would get an 'A' on my report card, Dad put a thousand dollars in my bank account, which I can now have access to as I am eighteen. And he put one hundred dollars in my retirement plan which was set up right after I was born. When I did well in sports and other activities, I would get rewarded with the same thing or sometimes with TV or CD player, laptop. But what was important to me was that my parents would tell me that they love me and are proud of me. That is more important than money."

"That's so very true," Kate agreed.

"Mum and Dad spoil us as well and if we get a low grade, they asked what happened and give us advice and cheer us up," Kathrine said.

"It's good that parents spoil their kids like that," Eric said.

"It's a shame that the parents of those two boys who were racing don't seem to care about their kids, just give them money, flashy cars even though they've got a record of reckless driving" Bird said.

"I agree, Jess," MJ said.

"We better get things done, the crew will be here soon," Kate said. They're all talking and laughing as they started taking things outside.

"Sir, Ma'am, can you please not tell the crew?" Bird asked.

"Why not Jess?" MJ wondered.

"Because I want to see how observant the crew is," she said smiling then gave him a quick kiss.

"We can do that," Mike said, " should be fun."

"Same for you three," MJ said looking at his grinning brother and sisters.

"Damn!" Connor said.

"What about Childers crew?" Kate asked.

"We will wait and see what happens first,Mum."

"Ok," then they heard cars pulling up. It was a couple of the crew with their families.

Within an hour everyone had arrived. They all enjoyed the barbeque lunch with a number of different deserts and drinks. Later that afternoon Swain and Chole showed up. The crew congratulated him on the birth of his son and Swain proudly showed photos of him. When Swain was showing Bird and MJ, they all heard, "that's a pretty ring Jessica," Chole said looking at the engagement ring. Bird crouched down...

"Do you think so Chole?"

"Yes, don't you think so daddy?" Swain looked at Bird's hand and then held on to it, pulling it up so that he can have a closer look. After looking at the ring he then bends down to his daughter...

"It is very pretty," he let go of Bird's hand as he looked up to her smiling face and then to MJ.

"No way, your kidding, right?"

"About what Swain?" Bird asked.

"You two getting married!"

"Yes, we're not kidding," they both said at the same time.

"Congratulations to you both but," he look around to every one then back to MJ and Bird, "they're not very observant are they" Bird said.

"I guess not."

"You're getting married?" Chole asked.

"Yes, we are," answered Bird.

"Hey Bird, is there any dip in the fridge" Charge asked as he walked over to them.

"Yes there is."

"Uncle Andy, Jessica is getting married!" Chole exclaimed.

"What?" Charge said stunned, then he looked at her left hand and then back to her and MJ's smiling faces.

"When did this happen?"

"This morning" MJ said.

"In front of our families!" Bird added.

"But there's more to it, isn't there."

"Yes," they both said at the same time.

Charge looked around, "Hey everyone. Bird and MJ are getting married!" he yelled out.

"What?, Congratulations!" Everyone congratulating them and their parents as well.

"Well, that's one way for everyone to find out," Bird said to Kate.

"True."

"When the Childers' crew show up they will know within seconds," Kate laughed.

"They will, alright."

A couple hours later the Childers' crew started arriving. The Hammersley crew couldn't wait to tell the stunned crew about the engagement. Talking and laughing, all were having a great time. Mike, Kate, Eric and Janet watch Bird and MJ talking and laughing with their crew mates.

"It's been a wonderful day," Janet remarked.

"Sure has been full of surprises," Kate said grinning.

"Jess, she might want to get married here in Cairns," Eric surmised.

"I think she probably will, after all, all her friends, and Mike and Kate's family are here," Janet added.

Eric said, "True, looks like we've got a fair number of phone calls to make tomorrow."

"Same here, our families are sure in for a surprise," Mike said.

Everyone had a wonderful day eating, drinking, talking, laughing, and playing some games. Even the pool got some use. The following day Kate called Mike's parents, sisters and two brothers about the engagement. They all had already known as MJ had sent them all a text message with a photo of him and Bird together from the night before.

Childers left the next day for a month of patrol. MJ showed up at Bird's apartment early that morning so he could spend an hour with her before he had to leave and return to active duty six months after the accident.

After MJ left, Bird spent the day with her parents as they stayed for a few days before returning back to Melbourne, and a New Year's party that they were invited to.

Bird and MJ keep in contact with each other every day. Bird started looking for a house during her shore leave in between having three duty watches.

Everyone gathers at Mike and Kate's to bring in the New Year. Bird was on the phone talking to MJ when everyone was yelling out the count down and then seeing the fireworks going off in the harbour. Two days later Hammersley left for a three week patrol. The upcoming wedding was the topic of many conversations.

"Bird, where are you and Junior going to live once your married?" Two Dads asked.

"I've been looking at different houses, but there is nothing in our price range, but we've got time."

"What do you mean?" asked Bomber.

"We're planning on buying a house as well as save up for our wedding."

"That could take months." observed Charge.

"We know that. We already have enough for a deposit on a house and some saved for our wedding."

" But you need at least ten percent for a deposit on a house," replied Charge.

"We've already got that, we're using some of the compensation money from the accident for it"

"What is your price range?" Kate asked.

"About six hundred thousand dollars. We're putting fifty thousand for the deposit."

"What if you and Junor get transferred to, say to Perth," remarked Dusty.

"We will rent it out to a navy family."

"Good idea Bird, you two have really thought this through," Charge stated.

The day Hammersley returned back to Cairns, the crew was making plans to go to the pub to start their three days shore leave. Bird was anxious to see MJ as Childers was already in port. Once Hammersley was docked, and all duties were complete, the crew either headed home or to the pub. Bird she went home to sort out her sea bag and was looking forward to having dinner with MJ.

Later that night when MJ showed up at Bird's, he opened the sliding door, "Jess!" he called out as he stepped inside closing the door behind him.

"Hey! you're earlier than I expected!" Bird said smiling as she walked out of her bedroom and into his arms,kissing him.

"And why not?" he said kissing her back. "you miss me?"

"Yes, I did, you?" she said, kissing him again.

"Of course I did. So, let me get my bag and phone then you can take me wherever it is that you are planning on taking me."

"Alright," She went and got her bag and cell phone and they left together in MJ's car.

"Where are we going to dinner?" Bird asked as MJ drives to their destination.

"The Shangri La restaurant."

"I've heard it's a great place."

"Same here, it's got a sea view," Bird laughed.

"Of course it has," talking about their patrols as they reach the hotel restaurant.

They spent the next two hours talking and laughing while enjoying their evening. Afterwards, MJ drove Bird back to her place where she made them both a brew and they sat down and talked about wedding plans and looked for a house that they both will like.

Hammersley left for two month patrol three days later. One month into their patrol they stopped at Samaru Port for a good well visit and a welcome night of shore leave. Bomber, Bird, Swain, Two Dads, Charge, Dutchy and, kate where all at the same bar with three other crew members having a great time.

Two hours later, everyone left except for Two Dads and Bird, she needed to go to the loo and Two Dads stayed to wait for her. While waiting for Bird, he saw a guy pull out a dead man's switch from his pocket. Two dads yelled and then there was a large explosion which blew up the bar.

The crew was only meters away when they and others were blown off their feet. Stunned they sat up, looked around and realized that the bar that they were just in had exploded. Getting up they went to help the wounded. Kate called Dusty on her phone to let him know of the emergency situation and what had happened.

They manage to get buckets of water to put the fires out then went in and helped get the wounded and dead out while looking for Bird and Two Dads. After an hour of searching, they found Two Dads. It took him a while to come to and the ringing in his ears to go away. They got him outside so Swain could look him over.

"Two Dads where's Bird?" Kate asked worried.

"Haven't you found her?" he said in an anxious tone.

"No"

"I should help," he went to stand but his legs gave out under him.

"Stay here, was she in the women's toilets?"

"Ya, I think that she was still there."

"Ok" Kate got up and returned back to the building where Dutchy and some of the crew are still going through the debris.

"Boss, there's no sign of Bird" Dutchy told Kate.

"Two Dads told me that she was in the women's toilets."

"Where are they?" Charge asked looking around.

"Let's check these doors over here," Kate pointed.

They climb over piles of debris to get over to where the doors are which had been blown off its hinges. They check three other doors when Bomber looked through a doorway to see debris everywhere, she could see sinks.

"Boss!" Kate went over to Bomber and looked in.

"This could be it!" Kate exclaimed. Managing to get past the damaged door they look around.

"Over here!" Bomber yelled when she saw a foot sticking out from the debris. They quickly start to move the debris when they saw it was Bird.


	38. Chapter 38

CH 38

"Swain!" Bomber yelled out just as Charge appeared.

"Bomber!" Charge called out to her.

"Get Swain! We found Bird! We're going to need a neck brace and stretcher!"

"Got it!" Charge left quickly to find Swain.

"Swain! Dutchy, Bomber and, Boss found Bird, she's in there" he pointed to what was left of the women's room.

"How bad?" Swain asked anxiously.

"Bomber asked for a stretcher and neck brace."

"And we'll need the medical bag," Swain said as he and Charge went to get the gear that was needed off Hammersley while the rest of the crew went to help Kate and Bomber.

They cleared the way through so that Bird could be carried out. Swain and charge returned quickly with the needed equipment, then Bomber and Swain tended to Bird. When Bird was ready to be moved, Dutchy and Swain picked up the stretcher while Bomber grabbed the medical bag, and they head out of the building.

Once outside, they return to Hammersley with Bird while Kate and the rest of the crew continue to help out wherever they could over the next few hours. When everyone was finally out of the building, they can all relax a bit, it was a long, stressful night for them all. They were all trying to process what had happened. All of a sudden, Two Dads recognized the women from the bar that he had been concerned about. After chasing her down and her being hit by an ambulance, it was found out that she was a second bomber when they opened her shirt for emergency treatment. She was carrying a bomb strapped to her chest. The suicide bomb was disabled and she was transferred to hospital but she died on the way. Fifteen minutes later, Kate's phone rings, it's Swain calling.

"Swain, how's Bird?" Everyone looked intently at Kate.

"Ok...I'll let the crew know... Ok... thanks, Swain."

"Bird has regained consciousness, besides a concussion, headache, cuts, and bruises, she might have a broken wrist otherwise it looks like she will be ok."

"Wow, that was close, Boss," Charge said, "Thanks for the update."

Her phone rang again, seeing it was Mike she answered it, "Mike!... yes I'm fine... Two Dads and Bird... Bird's on Hammersley... Mike, it was a suicide bomber... Two Dads saw the whole thing... yes... he's here... Bird's in the wardroom with Bomber and Swain... Swain said she is going to be fine... concussion, headache, broken wrist... yes, he said she would need one when we return... ok Mike... love you to" then she hung up.

"NAVCOM called Mike after they got the word about the bombing. He's pleased to hear that we are all ok." They all look around seeing what just happened hours ago with disbelief.

They continue to help out for the next two hours before returning to Hammersley where they all had a shower before getting some sleep. Kate went to check on Bird who was still in the Ward Room.

"Swain, how is she?"

"We need to get back to Cairns as soon as possible, I'm concerned about her head wound."

"What did Fleet Medical say?"

"To get back ASAP, they are worried because her pupils are sluggish."

"Ok, I'll see what I can do."

"Yes Ma'am," Kate walked down to her cabin, she called NAVCOM and spoke to Steve Marshall.

"Kate, I just got an update about what happened. How are the two crew members?"

"Two Dads is going to be fine sir, it's Bird, Swain's concerned about her head wound."

"Has he spoken to Fleet Medical?"

"He has, they advise we return to Cairns ASAP."

"Sorry, Kate but new orders have come in, I've sent them to your RO, you are tasked to help the ASIO agent who is there with anything she needs."

"What about Bird sir, can't you send a medic vac?"

"I wish I could, the best I can do is send Melbourne to you."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Good luck Kate, fair winds" then Kate hung up.

She went to the Comm Center to get the email NAVCOM sent from RO. As she read it, she wasn't happy. She left the ComCen to find out what else was happening.

Two hours later, Madeline Cruise from ASIO showed up and started ordering Kate on what to do. Kate wasn't happy but she had her orders, give whatever she needs. Hammersley left port to go to the rendezvous to meet up with Madeline's drop. Kate spoke to Melbourne and gave them the coordinates for the rendezvous to pick up Bird. Madeline, who was on the Bridge when Kate spoke to the Captain of Melbourne admonished Kate for giving out the coordinates.

"Lieutenant Commander, what do you think you are doing giving that ship's Captain the coordinates? That is classified information, no one must know why we are there."

Kate stood up from her seat and turned to Ms. Cruise, "I gave him the coordinates so they can meet us there, in case you have forgotten, Ms. Cruise, we've got a seriously wounded crew member on board who requires urgent medical attention. It will save both us and Melbourne time. They will be here fifteen minutes after the drop. When they do arrive we will be sending the wounded crew member over to Melbourne where she will be medivaced back to Cairns. Then, once that's done we will return to port, am I clear?!"

"I give the orders, not you!" Ms. Cruise said angrily.

"This is my ship! What I say goes. And if you don't like it, then make a complaint to Fleet Command." Kate turns her back to her and sits back in her seat.

When reaching the coordinates of the drop, they waited a half an hour. In that time Kate went to see Swain and Bomber to get an update on Bird. "How is she, Swain?"

"There is no change in her condition, which is good news."

"Melbourne will be here in fifteen minutes."

"Thanks, we heard about what happened on the Bridge."

"The whole crew knows," added Bomber.

"Captain to the Bridge, Captain to the Bridge!" was heard over the P.A system.

As Kate heads to the Bridge she says, "Let me know if there are any changes."

"Will do, Ma'am," Swain said.

As Kate returns to the Bridge she learns that the plane dropping the SAS team had contacted Hammersley. Kate gave the order for the HRIBS to be lowered into the sea. Once done, everyone watched as eight men jumped out of the plane. As they were watching they notice that one of the team's chute didn't open and soldier ended up in the ocean full force. The HRIB went immediately over to the unconscious man first and managed to get him into the HRIB. The others made safe landings in the sea and were picked up by the HRIBs without incident.

After retrieving all of the SAS team they headed back to the ship. Swain waited on the deck with the med kit for the injured jumper. Once the HRIB was in its place, the SAS men got off first then Swain got into the HRIB to check on the guy who was still unconscious. After doing his assessment he was moved over and onto the stretcher. When he got out of the HRIB he saw Kate and Ms. Cruise waiting there.

"Swain?"

"Both ankles are broken, Ma'am but it's hard to know what other injuries he may have. I recommend he go over to Melbourne with Bird soon as they arrive."

"I'll inform Melbourne, you go and get Bird ready."

"Yes Ma'am", then he walked towards the hatch while Kate turns away from Ms. Cruise and walks back to the Bridge.

Ten minutes later, the whole crew was on the back of the boat watching the HRIB being lowered into the sea with Swain, Charge, Bird, Halfty and, the injured SAS man on board. As they headed to, Melbourne, they all saluted Bird.

On the

way back in, Kate saw Jim, they talk for a few minutes before Kate continued up to the Bridge. Two hours later Hammersley docked. Dutchy and the SAS team went with Madeline to the house of interest while the crew started helping evacuate Australian citizens that had been affected by the bombing and also some of the wounded back to Cairns.

While on the boat deck with RO, they were checking everyone's passports when Two Dads looked at the doctor that was traveling with them, as he went past with a patient. Two Dads thought for a minute and then he remembers where he had seen the doctor before.

"Oh no!" He got on his radio as he ran onto Hammersley.

"Boss, Swain! The doctor! Find the doctor that just came aboard!" Two Dads said yelling into the radio.

"Two Dads, stop yelling!" Kate said.

"Ma'am the doctor that just came aboard, I remember seeing him last night with the two suicide bombers. I think he might be the third bomber!" Two Dads was saying as he ran as best as he could down to Austere.

Kate gave the order over the radio to find this doctor. When they found him, Two Dads, Swain and Charge hold him down as he tries to reach into his pocket.

"Ma'am, the syringe!" Swain called out when he accidentally drops it on the floor.

Kate picked it up, removed the cap and then she injected him in the arm. They all hang onto the guy for about thirty seconds until he lost consciousness. Breathing a sigh of relief, "Now what?," Two Dads asked.

"We gotta get him off this ship, Two Dads go and get a stretcher

," ordered Kate.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good work." Her phone rings, it's Dutchy calling

.

"Dutchy."

"Boss, we raided the house, the guy had a phony ID and the schematics design of Hammersley, the target is the fuel tanks. We think he might be on board!"

"I know, we got him, he's still got the bomb attached to him. How far away are you?"

"Five minutes. Are you sure that you've got him?"

Kate smile

d, "Yes, I'm sure. See you when you get here," she hung up.

When Two Dads returned, they carefully put the terrorist onto the stretcher, Swain and Charge pick it up and carry it off Hammersley and onto the wharf. Kate gave the crew orders to evacuate everyone from the area of the wharf where Charge and Swain are with the bomber. Two wagons arrive with SAS personnel, they all got out and walked over to where Kate is standing.

"Jim, have you deactivated a bomb before?"

"A couple of times."

"I've done it when I was over in the gulf," Dutchy added.

"I can use Dutchy

's help," said Jim.

"Alright, be careful."

"Yes, Ma'am," Two Dads passed them a couple of wire clippers. Dutchy and Jim walked over to the stretcher where Charge and

Swain are waiting.

"You two head back," Dutchy said.

"Good luck

!" Charge called out as they were walking away.

"Thanks, mate," Dutchy responded. Swain and Charge join the crew as they are waiting and watching while Dutchy and Jim work on the bomb.

Five minutes later they saw Dutchy and Jim remove the vest that was attached to the bomber. They stood and raised the suicide vest between them as they walked towards the crew and the SAS team who were there cheering them on. Duchy noticed that Ms. Cruise didn't look too happy about it. The police took the bomber away as he had regained consciousness minutes after they had removed the vest and an hour later Hammersley headed to Cairns with the wounded and the Australian civilians on board.

After an hour steaming back to port, the bridge phone rings, RO answers it, "Ma'am it's Commander Flynn."

"Thanks, RO," Kate picks up the phone

"Mike... yes... that is good news and the SAS soldier? ... ok, I'll tell Jim... nine tonight... ok does MJ know?... ok, see you tonight," then she hung up. She stood and turned to the crew.

"Dusty you have the ship."

"Aye, Ma'am, Dusty has the ship."

"Boss, about Bird?" Charge asked.

"When I get back from talking to Jim," then she walked down the steps

and off the Bridge. When she found him, he was with his team in the Senior Mess, "Jim, a word."

"Sure" He stood up and followed Kate out and into the corridor, "What is it?"

"Mike called... your teammate Will Beard, his injuries are bad."

"How bad?"

"Both ankles, and legs are broken in three places, One hip is dislocated from his pelvis and the other side of his pelvis is broken in four places. The surgeon has had to place rods in both legs and perform a hip replacement. Sorry Jim," Jim looked at Kate stunned.

"He was a bloody good teammate. You know that is the end of his career."

"Yeah, I know. Mike said that Fleet Command and the higher-ups are going to have what happened investigated. It was the first time that a parachute and the backup didn't deploy as it's supposed to."

" I know, Kate, and they found three other

chutes that were sabotaged."

"What?!" kate said almost speechless.

"Two of my teammate's chutes and my chute didn't open but the backup one did. Swain, Dutchy, Johnson and, I checked the chutes, they were cut."

"When did you check them?"

"A couple of hours ago. Didn't Duchy or Swain tell you?"

"No, but I've been busy. I'll let NAVCOM know about this, they will need a report about what happened."

"Sure. How"s your crewmate, the young girl?"

"Bird, she's going to be ok."

"That's good to hear, the crew really cares about her."

"Yes, they do. If you will excuse me, the crew is waiting for me to give them the update on Bird."

"I understand."

Kate returns to the Bridge while Jim tells his team the news about their injured teammate. Upon arriving on the Bridge, Kate picked up the microphone and turned the P.A system on.

"Now hear this, Captain speaking, I've received a call from Commander Flynn, he gave me an update on Bird's condition. She sustained a broken wrist and has a concussion. Doctors said that she will make a full recovery and be able to return to her sea duties in six weeks, that is all." Everyone was clapping and cheering when they heard the news.

"Boss, what about the SAS guy?" Dutchy asked.

"He sustained serious leg and hip injuries. I've told Jim the news."

"How bad, Ma'am," Swain asked.

"Medical discharge, he has rods in both legs and needed a hip replacement."

"He's young," Charge remarked.

"I know Charge, it's tragic...Captain has the ship."

"Captain has the ship," Dusty responded.

That night Hammersley docked in Cairns, several ambulances were waiting as they arrived. Immigration was there to check the passports before giving them back to the owners. After that, the passengers left on a bus that was waiting for them.

Once that was done and the SAS had left, the crew finishes their close up duties before getting some sleep. It had been a long and stressful several days.

The next day the crew showed up at the hospital to find Bird sitting up in bed smiling at them. They visited for an hour before they received a crash sail message. Upon returning to Hammersley they find out that they are heading back to the island with medical supplies. The hospital there was running low on everything after what happened with the bombing two days earlier. After delivering the supplies, Hammersley will carry on with their patrol.


	39. Chapter 39

CH 39

Bird was in hospital for a week before she was discharged. It was good timing as Childers was in port the day before for two weeks of shore leave, so MJ was able to pick Bird up from the hospital.

"What would you like to do Jess?"

"Shopping,"

"Shopping for what?"

"House and wedding locations."

"Good idea. Where to first?"

"Real estate office, here is the address," Bird programmed the address into her phone's GPS and it told MJ which way to go until they parked outside the building.

They got out and walked inside and to look at the homes Bird saw on the net. When they check more details on the properties, they found out that three of them were sold. So they keep on looking around when MJ sees a house with twelve bedrooms and three bathrooms, and a four-stall garage.

"Jess take a look at this one," Jess walks over to MJ and looks at the photo of the property.

"Twelve bedrooms!"

"Let find out more about it."

"Why?"

"I want to find out its location."

"MJ it needs a lot of work done to it."

"On the outside."

"Ok, let's check it out," they walk up to the counter to ask about the house.

The guy brought it up on the computer with more details about the property, its location, and photos of the inside of the house.

"It's perfect," MJ said.

Bird turns to him

, "Perfect."

"And the price is less than what we had planned for and we can get the place done up to what we want."

"Like what"

"For a start, since the front section is big, we could build a three-car garage with two bedrooms on top and have the bottom level done with a chef's kitchen and a dining and lounge open plan? Laundry room, office-study, two guest rooms with an ensuite and an extra toilet for guests, or for when the crew drops by for a visit. Upstairs, we could have six bedrooms with a double wardrobe and ensuite. Plus outback, have the four-car garage removed, and add a built-in outdoor barbeque area with lounge and dining area for outdoor entertaining. Plus a swimming pool!" Bird thought about what MJ's got in mind then turned to him and smiled.

"I like it."

"So you want to do it?"

"Let's do it!"

"Alright," they turn to the agent

, "We'll buy it."

"Ok! I'll get the papers," He went to get the purchase and sale forms and agreements. Bird and MJ hug and kiss.

An hour later they walk out of the real estate office and back to MJ's car where he made a couple of calls. After they went to a cafe for a take out lunch. Later they went to MJ's apartment where he got changed out of his uniform while Bird got their lunch sorted out. They talk excitedly about the house while having lunch.

That afternoon they went to the bank, then the lawyers and the architect with a ruff drawing of the house they are interested in. That night they went around to Mike and Kate's for dinner and they told him about the house and what their plans were.

"Is this what you both want?" Mike asked.

"Yes Dad, it is."

"It going to cost a lot of money."

"We know, but since the house is a hundred thousand less than what we can go up to. We can use that to make a start," Bird explained.

"Just so long as you both are happy."

"We are Dad."

"What's good about the area the house is in, Sir, is that there are five navy families that live nearby. One family lives across the road

," Bird told Mike.

"That's good to know. How about the wedding?"

"We're going to be checking out a few locations over the next few days," MJ replied.

"That's great!"

"Sir, any news about the bombing?" Bird asked.

"There's nothing yet Bird."

"OK."

They spent the rest of the evening talking and enjoying each other's company. It was after 10 when MJ and Bird left for their own apartments and Mike went to bed.

Over the next few days, Bird and MJ checked out several different locations for the wedding, photos, and reception. They finally chose the places that they both love. The two weeks flew by for them. The day Childers left for a two-week patrol Bird started looking for a wedding dress as well as bridesmaid dresses.

Hammersley returned from its patrol two weeks later and Bird was on the wharf watching as she pulled into the dock. She smiles and waves to the crew who saw her watching as they waved back. Once docked and the gangway was in place, she walks on board and went to say "hi" to the crew and then join them as they leave for the pub for dinner and drinks.

"Bird, when are you due to have the cast-off," Two Dads asked.

"Monday of next week."

"Great! Then you will be returning?"

" I will be."

They all continued to enjoy each other's company before it was time to say goodnight.

The crew enjoyed their shore leave and Bird was happy to have her cast removed. Bird was welcomed back to Hammersley when she arrived for her first patrol since the bombing. Two Dads had a special welcome for her by putting a rubber croc in her bed just like he did when she was first assigned on board. Bird saw it partly sticking out from under her blankets

and she had to laugh.

When she saw what it was, she knew it was Two Dads, "nice try Two Dads," she said chuckling.

Over the next five months, the crew was tasked to continue helping Madeline Cruise with her terrorist operations. Dutchy was becoming more suspicious of Madeline than he was in the beginning. He told Kate about it explaining the different things that he felt weren't right. When he questioned her, somehow Madeline had an answer for everything.

When they found the case of radioactive rods and semtex, things started to fall into place. Dutchy noticed the look on Madeline's face without her knowing it and he also notices that she was on her cell phone a lot along with receiving several text messages.

When Hammersley was in port for a few days, Dutchy and Bird went for a run together talking and laughing. When they stop on the wharf, they both cool down from their run.

"Dutchy isn't that the charter operator of that boat we boarded yesterday? It's got some kind of case on it" Dutchy turned to see the charter sign.

"Your right let's go and talk to the guy," walking over to the owner of the vessel Dutchy and Bird ask the owner some questions and then they left. While walking back to the sidewalk Dutchy got his phone out of his pocket.

"Boss, it's Dutchy, can you met Bird and me at NAVCOM... I was right about Madeline Cruise, we'll tell you then... half an hour... yes Ma'am," then he hung up.

"We better hurry back."

"Good idea," they ran back to Hammersley where they had their showers and got into their uniforms to head over to NAVCOM's bullpen to meet Kate, Mike, and Steve

.

"Dutchy, Bird", Kate said, 'you were right about Madeline Cruise."

"We spoke to the owner of the boat we boarded yesterday, he told us that a person hired two boats."

"The other boat's name is 'Other Plans'," Bird told them.

"I asked him if anyone had contacted him about the boat we had boarded, no one had contacted him, he didn't know that we had boarded his boat."

"No one from ASIO contacted the owner, not even Madeline Cruise" Bird added.

"Ms. Cruise said that she would contact the owner soon as we returned yesterday

," said Kate with concern.

"Sir, she has been manipulating us, putting one side against the other this whole time

," remarked Dutchy.

"Dutchy and I talked about the killings that have happened in the past few months. the men she after, we don't think they are connected to a terrorist group at all. We think she has been using us and the SAS to find and kill them for what real reason we don't know." Bird said.

"Before I call Fleet Command about this, we going to need proof," Steve stated.

"Her phone, she's been getting a lot of text messages and phone calls for the past few days," Dutchy

told him.

"That FFV, she didn't want us to board that boat," Bird said.

"Bird's right, that's the boat that had half a crate of semtex in it," remarked Kate.

"Remember what that FFV skipper said? That the men were carrying two cases and we found only one case," Bird said

, " if half of the semtex is missing there might be a dirty bomb somewhere as part of their plans,"

"We are getting close and Madeline knows we are closing in. Whoever she's working for must be getting ready to make their move," Dutchy said.

"We have to find their plans, Sir," Bird

pointed out.

"I agree with Bird and Dutchy," Kate said

"Ok, I'll crash sail Hammersley and warn other boats to keep a lookout for them, good luck and fair winds," Steve said. Kate, Dutchy, and Bird return to Hammersley to prepare to sail.

An hour later Hammersley left port, the crew noticed that other patrol boats that were docked were also getting ready to leave. Just as they were heading north, Bomber picked up a boat on the radar,

"Ma'am, there is a contact on the radar, it's heading this way at twenty-five knots."

"I've got it on the EOD," Dutchy said. Kate got up from her seat and went over to see the pleasure boat that was heading towards them.

"Ma'am, the transponder ID identifies it as 'Other Plans', " Bomber informed Kate.

Kate walks over, picks up the microphone "Hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations."

Both HRIBS left Hammersley to head towards Other Plans while Kate called Mike to give him an update. At the same time, RO contacted the other patrol boats about the finding of the wanted boat. When both HRIBS were close, they were fired upon, they returned fire, killing the shooter.

Then they turn the HRIBS around and went after the boat and board it. Swain went up top to stop the boat while Dusty, Two Dads, Bird, Charge, Dutchy, and two other crew members search the rest of the boat. While searching they came across the bomb. Dutchy checked and removed the cover, he and the others saw the bomb's timer and it's got ten minutes left.

"Can you deactivate it?" Dusty asked anxiously.

Dutchy looked at the bomb, "Yes, get everyone out of here!"

"Everyone! return to the HRIBS!" Everyone returned except for Bird who went up to the wheelhouse, she started the engine.

"Bird get on the HRIB!" Dusty yelled.

"I'm going to turn the boat around and head out to sea, the further away from the port the better, Sir."

Then she moves the throttle, turns the boat around, then speeds it up.

"Charlie eight two, Ma'am, I'm staying on board with Dutchy, whatever happens, it's an honor and privilege serving with you and the crew."

"Bird! Get off! "

"Ma'am... Mum, tell MJ that I love him and for him not to forget me."

"Bird... Jess, please don't do this!" Bird went down the ladder and down to where Dutchy is, he looks at her in shock.

"What wires need to be cut?" Bird asked Dutchy.

"The white ones, then we will be able to remove the case from the main bomb."

"Bird get off that boat!" Kate

yelled.

Responding to Dutch, Bird says"ok" then they proceed to cut the white wires.

"Bird... Jess, please get off the boat," Kate said in a worried tone.

"I'm helping Dutchy cut the wires so we can remove the radioactive case from the main bomb, get a HRIB ready to pick us up."

Once the wires were cut, Bird went to the back of the boat with the case she could see eight HRIBS and four patrol boats. She threw the case overboard then returned back to where Dutchy is and started helping to cut the red wires.

"Four patrol boats are following us, eight HRIBS are two hundred meters behind us"

"Are they crazy"

"I guess they are"

Once the red wires were cut, There was one minute left "Remove the detonator" Dutchy said. He lifted it up and saw no other wires connected to it.

"How much time"

"Fifteen seconds," Dutchy said, then Bird saw a quarter of semtex attached to the bottom of the timer. She quickly stood up snatching the timer from Dutchy's hand as she turns and quickly steps out to the back of the boat and throws it into the sea just as Dutchy yelled...

"What did you do that for?" then there was an underwater explosion.

Bird turned around

, "there was a quarter block of semtex attached to the timer, I saw it, grabbed it and threw it overboard." She left Dutchy and went up topside to slow down and turn the boat around. Dutchy walked up to the wheelhouse and hugged her.

"Good spotting Chicken Legs."

"Thanks, Dutchy, let's go home."

"You do know that you're in trouble with the boss."

"I'll live"They could see the crews in the HRIBS cheering them on. One HRIB got close and the sailor got on board, Bird smiled and went down the ladder as he removes his helmet.

"MJ!"

"Jess!" they hug and kiss.

"My hero," MJ said making Bird laugh.

"Thanks but I'm in trouble with the Captain."

"I heard what you said to her," he said hugging her.

"I'm proud of you Jess."

"Thanks, MJ" they turn and wave to everyone. Dutchy stopped the boat not far from the four patrol boats.

Then he went down the ladder just as the police boat with an army unit on board. When they arrived and got on board, Dutchy shows them where the semtex is. The army guys remove the semtex, pack them into boxes then put them on Hammersley HRIBS. While they were doing that the HRIBS from the other boats returned back to their ships. One of the HRIBS picks MJ up before returning.

An hour later all of the patrol boats returned to Cairns knowing that the threat is over. When Kate walks into the bullpen and Mike walked over to her. "Kate, I heard about what happened."

"Steve told you"

"Yeah, he did. Did you talk to Bird?"

"Yes I did, she said if she did leave when ordered to, we wouldn't be here now and someone had to drive the boat. She was right"

"MJ met her on board of the boat," Kate smiled.

"He hugs and kisses her, so happy that she's alive."

"You and me both."

"What's happening with Madeline Cruise?"

"She was arrested at Sydney Airport after Steve contacted ASIO about what happened after you where crash sailed. They were alarmed about it and managed to get a copy of her text messages. As soon as they saw them there was a warrant out for her arrest. They were watching the airports when her photo came up at Sydney Airport. When she went to sort out her passport, it turned out that it was forged, same face but different name. She has arrested straight away."

"That's great news."

"Yes, and with her phone, ASIO was able to track down the other terrorists that were here in Cairns. There have been several warrants issued for the arrests of other members of the terrorist group."

"Are the feds involved?"

"Yes, of course." They talk for a few more minutes before Kate was called into Steve's office.


	40. Chapter 40

CH 40

That night everyone met up at the pub for drinks and to celebrate what had happened that day. MJ showed up with Bird. It was a great evening for all enjoying themselves

with friends.

Hammersley left for a month's patrol three days later. It would be Bird's last rotation on Hammersley, her and MJ's wedding would be when Hammersley returns. The crew was very excited for the couple and looking forward to attending their wedding.

When Hammersley returns from its patrol, Childers was also in port. They had both been on a three-week patrol as well, Childers and had returned two days earlier. MJ was waiting for Bird on the wharf when Hammersley pulled in to dock. They hug and kiss before walking away with their arms around each other.

Wanting to spend time together seeing as the wedding was three days away and their house was now complete. They plan on spending the next few days moving in before the big day.

When they did move in, they had bought everything new, from the bed to the washing machine. MJ would be staying at Mike's and Kate's while Bird would be in the house for the next couple of nights. They finished moving everything in by the next night, which made them were extremely happy, both collapsing on the couch.

"What a day," MJ sighed.

"Yeah, and tomorrow is going to be busy too."

"True, I wonder what the time is?" Bird looks at her watch.

"OH, My!" she quickly got up then pulled MJ up.

"What?"

"Shower now! We've got forty minutes before meeting our parents for dinner."

"What!?" MJ said shock

ed.

"Yes! Go! Shower, now! I'll use one of the other showers."

"Ok, going!" They quickly went and showered then got dressed.

They left in a taxi that Bird had called for giving the driver the address for the restaurant where they would be meeting their parents.

"Sorry we're late," Bird said.

"You're not late. Finish sorting the house out?" Eric asked.

"We did Dad," replied Bird. Enjoying their evening talking and laughing with their parents for the next few hours before leaving to head home and a hotel room for the night.

The next day Bird was greeted with a fine, warm, sunny day. She got up, got dressed, and went to put the jug on for a coffee when her bridesmaids showed up, Bomber, Kathrine, and Michelle.

They brought what was needed for a nice breakfast with them and they were enjoying themselves while making breakfast. After breakfast, Bird shows them the house, they love it. Now it was time to head to the spa and the hairdressers where they would be pampered before returning back to the house to get ready for the wedding.

When MJ woke up he was also looking forward to their big day. He got up and did his morning routine before going down to the kitchen where he could smell bacon and eggs. He saw his family there and his two best men who were also in the Navy. Enjoying their breakfast, everyone is talking and laughing before the guys left to play mini-putt and having their hair cut. Returning for a late lunch, and then showers to get ready to leave for the Botanical Gardens where he and Bird have chosen to get married.

When Bird and her bridal party return back to Bird's, Bird's parents showed up. "Good timing," Bird said smiling.

"Yes indeed," Janet said as they walk into the house. The bridesmaids went to help Bird get dressed, settling Bird, they went to dress. While in her bedroom, Bird was getting nervous when there was a knock on her door.

"Jess?"

"Come in Mum."

Janet opened the door and walked in,

"Oh wow! Jessica, you look beautiful!" said Janet

looking at her daughter.

"Thanks, Mum"

Janet steps forward holding an old jewelry box.

"I was holding on to this until this day, it's been in the family for... five generations," she opens the box for Bird to see.

"Mum, I haven't seen these before."

"Yes, you have, in my wedding photos,"

Bird thought about

it, "Now I remember."

"Us women wore them on two special occasions, our wedding day and our twenty-first birthday."

"I didn't know that."

"Now you know, here put them on."

Bird picks up the double-strand pearls and puts them on. Then she turns around and looks in the mirror.

"Do you have the bridal traditions?" Janet asked Bird.

"Old, necklace, new is this bracelet MJ got for me as a wedding gift which I opened up this morning," she shows her mum the white gold ID bracelet with 'Jessica Mary Bird Flynn's name engraved onto it and it's yellow gold Claddagh design.

"You sure are lucky Jess."

"I am Mum. Now, something borrowed which are these earrings which belong to Kate" Bird was wearing pearl drop ear

rings.

"And for blue", she lifted up her dress revealing a blue garter. Then she put her dress down.

"You sure seem to have everything."

"Thanks, Mum."

"Jess, are you ready?" Bomber called out. Janet turns around to see the bridesmaids grinning.

"Yes, I'm ready." Bird picks up her train while Bomber picks up a suit bag carrying Bird's evening dress. They all walk out of the bedroom and downstairs to where Eric is waiting.

When Eric saw his daughter, he smiles ar her "You look so beautiful, Jess."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Limos are here!" announced Michelle.

"Shall we?" Eric said.

They all walk outside with Michelle closing and locking the door as they all walk down to the roadside where two limos are waiting. They notice their neighbors were outside looking watching and smiling as they realize that it is their wedding day. Once they were all settled in, the limos drove to the Gardens.

When Ryan, groomsmen, and family arrive, they notice that the guests were already there. They mingle with some of the guests until it was time for the ceremony to start. MJ and his grooms were up to the front with the minster when the two limos arrived. When the bridal party got out Mike and Kate where stunned when they saw what Bird and their two daughters were wearing.

"Bird, you look beautiful!"

"Thank you, Sir." Just then the music started and Mike and Kate walk down the aisle first until they reach the front to take their seats. Mike gave MJ the thumbs up which makes MJ smile.

Then Connor escorts Janet down the aisle and to her seat then he walks over and sits behind Mike. The music changes and everyone watches as Michelle walks down the aisle first, then Kathrine, then Bomber until they reach the front.

They were wearing gold A-line sleeveless V neck floor length chiffon dress with shoes to match. Their hair is up with a triple gold and crystals headband. They all were wearing a yellow gold twisted necklace with four-leaf clover pendant on it and they were carrying a mixed white flower bouquet.

Once they moved to their spot, the music changed again and everyone stood up and turned to see Eric and Bird walking down the aisle. When MJ saw her, his smile had gotten even wider.

Bird,s dress had white-capped sleeves, a sweetheart neckline that flows down to A-line dress with a cathedral train. Over the dress is silver and crystal lace beading attaching to full-length chiffon that also covers the train. The edge of the train is silver and crystal lace beading.

Those closest to Bird can see the Claddagh design on the edge of the dress. She's wearing a one-inch crystal and rhinestone tiara with a double vail also with silver and crystal lace beading that complements the dress. The vail has anchors that represent them both being in the Navy and she was carrying a large bouquet of mixed white flowers that compliment her bridesmaids.

When they reach the front, Eric kisses Jess's cheek and places her hand into MJ's. He then walks over to stand next to his wife as the ceremony begins and everyone watches as MJ and Bird are married. When it came to the rings, both are yellow gold in a Claddagh design. Around the ring is a white gold edging that matches the engagement ring. At the end of the ceremony, everyone clapped and cheered as they kiss.

"I'm pleased to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Mike Flynn Junior.

The music started, MJ and Bird walk down the aisle followed by the bridesmaids, groomsmen and then the parents. At the end of the aisle, there were twelve of their crew members lined up in their dress white uniforms with swords raised forming an arch.

Bomber picks up Bird's train and they proceed to pass under the arch of swords. When they reach the end and pass by Dutchy and the Bosun from Childers, Dutchy and the Bosun lowered their swords hitting their backsides as they yelled out "Go Navy!" then raised them again causing several guests to laugh.

Bird and MJ turn to look back at them and see them grinning. At this point, it is time for pictures. The photographer began taking photos of them and the bridal party.

They talk and have photos taken with both crews for half an hour then they left with family and the bridal party to have their wedding photos taken. MJ and Bird have chosen a special place for their photos while everyone else left for the Hilton Hotel for the reception. The bridal party went to several different locations for the photos including having their photos taken on both Childers and Hammersley.

When they all arrived back at the hotel, Bomber and Bird disappeared up to the honeymoon suite so that Bomber could help Bird out of her wedding dress and into her other dress which is the same as the bridesmaids but in white.

Once changed they head downstairs and join the bridal party. They all walk out together after Swain made the introductions using the microphone. Everyone claps and cheers them on.

The guests mingle while enjoying drinks and hors d'oeuvres over the next two hours until the sun starting to set. Since the reception was being held outdoors, MJ and Bird had the last wedding photo done of them in each other's arms while looking at the sunset.

They even got other couples to do it as well so families and friends could also take photos of them. Then it was time for everyone to find out which tables they are sitting at. At the head table, the bride, groom, bridesmaids, best man along with the groomsmen and both parents where seated.

By then the outdoor lights were on. Everyone enjoyed themselves during the three-course meal after the first course; messages from those who couldn't make it and other special messages, like the one from Ambassador Davis and Admiral Johnson, who is admiral of the fleet, The Governor-General, and the Prime Minister himself, which shocked several guests. After the main course, it was bridal party speeches.

"I've got some news to share... when MJ and I return back from our honeymoon, I won't be returning to Hammersley," the crew was stunned.

"One of the reasons is that now... Kate is my mother -in -law...family. You know the rules there. Plus I'll be studying at Barry General Hospital where I'll be training to become a fully qualified paramedic," she said as she looks at Swain who was surprised at first then smiles at her.

"When I do get qualified I'll be able to serve on any ship, and yes, I'll be taking cooking classes so that I can become a chief as well. And yes, of course, MJ supports me."

Everyone claps as they see MJ and Bird kiss. It was now the parent's turn. They stand up and walk over to the microphone as a group as they are planning on sharing the speech.

"MJ, Bird, we decided to do this speech together," Mike said.

"MJ, Jess, we are proud of you both. You both have come a long way to get here today," Eric said.

"You both surprised all of us, family, friends, and crewmates when you told us how long you two have known each other " Kate said.

"On Christmas Day when MJ purposed to Jess in front of your family, we were all worried that it was too soon until you both drop the bombshell on us about how long you have known each other. You both are full of surprises," Janet said.

"Bird... Jessica, we can see how happy MJ is and know that you make him happy," Mike said

"MJ we do worry about Jess, but she told us that you would never hurt her, you love her and we can see that. There's one more thing to say," then all four of them said at the same time...

"Welcome to the family!" Bird and MJ got up and walk over to them and gave them all a hug.

"Bird, MJ we've been keeping a secret from you both," Kate said into the microphone. "What secret?" MJ asked.

"When you told us about the house you bought and the loan you needed to fix the house up and that you were worried you wouldn't get it," Janet said...

"I spoke to the bank manager and signed papers so we are guarantors so that now you can get the loan," Mike told them.

"What?" MJ and Bird said in shock.

"Thank you," Bird said to them

with tears in her eyes.

"Now we've gotten you both a wedding present," Eric said.

"We paid off your house loan yesterday. So you don't need to worry about that," Kate said which stunned everyone.

"Thank you so very much for such an unbelievably generous gift, " MJ and Bird said giving them hugs while everyone clapped.

"Now a story or two about you both," Mike said grinning.

"Now I'm worried," MJ said making everyone laugh.

MJ and Bird return to their seats while Mike, Kate, Eric, and Janet share a story or two about their kids which all found to be entertaining. "There's one more thing, I'm sure you don't want to use this," Mike said as he and Eric walk over to MJ and Bird giving them each a toothbrush. They show it to everyone and yell out

...

"Toothbrush!" making everyone laugh as they clap.

When the parents sat down people got up and took turns in sharing a story or two about MJ or Bird causing much laughter. It was now time for dessert. While the guests enjoyed their desserts, MJ and Bird went table to table to greet and to talk to their guests.

Half an hour later it was time for the throwing of the bouquet and the removal of the garter. The men cheer MJ on as he removes the garter, then he flicks it over his shoulder and turns around, everyone watched as Dutchy caught it. Now it was Bird's turn. She stood with her back to the waiting girls and women and tossed the bouquet over her shoulder looking in time to see that one of MJ's cousins caught it. Now MJ and Bird dance to the song they had chosen, while Dutchy and MJ,s cousin rejoin the bridal party.

When the song finishes MJ dances with Janet while bird dances with Mike. Everyone was having a wonderful time. An hour later, MJ and Bird cut their five-tier round wedding cake of white icing, eatable gold rope, and anchors around each layer of the cake. For a cake topper, there was a glass disk with their names and wedding date engraved on it. The engraving was done in gold and had an Irish heart with their initials engraved in the middle of it.

Everyone watches and cheers them on as they cut the cake and feed each other. The cake was returned to the kitchen to be cut up

. A half an hour later the dinner was served.

After dinner was over and the cake served, the guests continued enjoying themselves dancing and having pleasant conversations. MJ and Bird left the party just after one, they headed to their hotel suite for their wedding night. The remainder of the guests all left by three in the morning after a wonderful day.

The next morning MJ and Bird return home very happy, they sorted out their bags before leaving for the airport. They were on their way to Ireland for their honeymoon.

Both Childers and Hammersley left three days later for their patrols.

After returning from their honeymoon, MJ and Bird sort out the wedding gifts and thank you cards. They had to drop by NAVCOM to fill out paperwork now that they are married. Bird will need new name tags and dog tags. After all was sorted out they met with Mike for lunch.

Two days later Bird started her training at the hospital, the same day MJ returned to Childers.

Two months later, Bird and Dutchy both received the Cross of Valor for disabling of the dirty bomb and they were in the newspapers two days later.

After ten months, while out on patrol the phone rings and RO answers it, "Hammersley, Leader Dixson"

"RO, it's, Commander Flynn, can you put Kate on and have it open to the PA system?"

"Yes, Sir," he turns to Kate

, "Boss, it's Commander Flynn" Kate picks up the phone and RO pushes a couple of buttons and then hung up. Then everyone heard ...

"Mike what can I do for you"

"MJ called me, Bird gave birth to six-pound, seven-ounce Patrick Mike Flynn at fifteen twenty-three hours at home." Everyone cheers and Kate realizes that it was heard over the PA system.

"Why didn't she go to the hospital?"

"There was no time, she had the baby in the spa pool. It was a quick birth. Bird was in labour for ten minutes."

"That is a quick birth, wow, thanks for calling!"

"Your welcome. MJ said he would send photos soon as he can."

"I'll be looking forward to seeing them."

"Fair winds Grandma Kate!"

"Mike," by then he hung up while everyone was laughing.

"Congratulations Ma'am," Swain said.

"Thanks, Swain." Then others congratulated her, as well as sending text messages to some former crew members.

Mike and Kate's three other children also join the Navy, following in their parent's footsteps. MJ and Bird have three more children, two boys, and a girl. Bird had a shore posting because of the family and she, just like Mike had been, was called it to do a patrol or two on any boats that were in need while in Cairns and Darwin. MJ also won the Sward Award just as Kate had years ago.

Five years after the birth of her first grandchild, Kate was promoted to commander and she was transferred to a frigate. Mike had taken over Steve's position when he was promoted to captain. Their three other children had married and started families of their own.

Kate reaches her goal of becoming the Chief of Navy when she was sixty-two. She held that position for five years then retried when Mike retired at sixty-five as a Rear Admiral. They return to Cairns to their home and to where their families are close by. They continue to keep in contact with the family and the Hammersley crew.

The end.


	41. Author Notes

Author Notes.

Thank you all for your wonderful feed back from my story** Story about Mike and Kate**

If you have review yet, please do so.

There are more stories to come from me to share with all of you fans.

Once again, thank you for all of your reviews. You make me happy when I get reviews from you all.

Alison

Alimoo1971


End file.
